Shinji's Decision
by Jeff2
Summary: Set after the 17th angel, Shinji tries to come to terms with his feelings and comes to a decision. 10th and final part added (finaly).
1. Is it all worth it? Farewells

Shinji's Decision 

Part 1

Version 1 completed31/10/99

Version 2 completed25/2/2001

By Jeff Mullier

Email: jmullier@idl.net.au

Copyright notice

Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies. 

Author Notes

I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character. Also this fic contains spoilers. It takes place after episode 24 and ignores events

in episodes 25,26 & the movies. I have also rearranged and added to some of the events as shown in the series.

Also anyone who has read my other fanfic 'Shinji's Reason' will notice similarities between the two storylines. This is because this is essentially the original story for 'Shinji's Reason' the two storylines start deviating mainly

from near the end of this part. Any comments and suggestions would be appreciated.

Thanks to Greg Thomas for pre reading this fic.

Additional Notes for version 2

Well after some comments made in some reviews and by a few readers I decided to do some experimenting with my writing style. As I was suffering a major case of writer's block with part 7 of this story I started experimenting on this part. Halfway through this experimenting I decided that I couldn't do part 7 in script format any more, so I have gone back and rewritten part 1. The result has surprised me, I wish that I wrote the story in this format to start with. I will rewrite parts 2-6 as well as continuing with part 7.

******************************************

Shinji's Decision 

Part One - Is it all worth it?/Farewells

Shinji's bedroom - during the night, one week after the battle with the 17th Angel. 

Shinji is tossing and turning in bed, trying to get some sleep, but memories of the events of the few months just keep on repeating themselves. Despite all attempts, he does he just can't block them out. He has been having similar thoughts for the last week and the strain and lack of sleep is starting to show. _'Why, why me. Why does everybody have to betray me?'_

The painful memory of finding out that Kaworu is the 17th angel and then having to chase him all the way to terminal dogma. Where he then confronted Kaworu and after hesitating for a few minutes killed Kaworu by crushing him in Unit 01's hand, replays itself in Shinji's mind once more, much to Shinji's discomfort. _'Even someone who said they loved me still betrayed me.'_

The equally painful memory of sitting in the entry plug of Unit 01 while Unit 01 was under the control of the dummy plug then flashes through his mind. The most agonising part where he screams for it to stop and at his father to make it stop, echoes though his mind. Especially the part where Unit 01 is holding Unit 03's entry plug and then crushes it. 

_'Father, he is no father of mine. He is the cause of all this pain. He just sees me as a tool, just like he sees everybody else. I know that he probably cares more for Unit 01 than he does for me. Otherwise why were you so worried that you wouldn't let me go and save Asuka, I know that it wasn't for my well being. I know that she would have hated me if I did save her but that would be better than the state she is in now.'_

_'Even the first time you made me pilot Unit 01 you were deceiving me weren't you father? You knew that when you brought in Rei on a stretcher that I would pilot it to save Rei from more pain. What are you doing father? What do you what with Rei? I Know that she must have some special purpose for you, she is the only person that you seem to care for.'_

_'Rei Ayanami, I don't know how to feel for her now. I think I am scared of her now that I know where she comes from now.' Shinji's memory then flashes back to that shocking moment when Ritsuko revealed the truth about Rei._

Dummy plug room

Ritsuko has just brought Shinji and Misato to a circular room with a tube full of LCL in the centre. A tangled mass of cables and pipes looking almost like a spinal column run from the top of the tube to the ceiling. The walls are made from a tinted glass, but with the area behind the glass in darkness neither Misato nor Shinji can make out what is behind the glass panels.

Ritsuko turns to Shinji and remarks, "That room where you said that it looked like Rei's room. That is where Rei was born. In fact the latest Rei was created there after the last angel attack. That Rei is the third, the second sacrificed herself to destroy the 16th angel, and the first was killed by my mother just before she committed suicide."

Both Shinji & Misato look shocked. Ritsuko just grins and gets a remote control keypad out of her lab jacket pocket, she then says, "Misato, Shinji this room is the heart of the dummy plug system."

Misato replies, "So this is the core of dummy plug?"

"This is where we produce the components." Ritsuko then presses a button on the remote control keypad and the contents of the wall tanks are revealed, both Shinji and Misato gasp in horror at the contents of the tanks.

Shocked by what he is seeing Shinji utters, "Oh my god it's Rei. They're all Rei!"

Trying to understand what Ritsuko has just shown them Misato asks, "You mean that the dummy plug is.........."

"Yes. These are the cores of the dummy plug. This these are what makes the system work."

"Who are they?"

"These are empty vessels. And nothing but spare parts, spare Reis. For Rei is at the very heart of the instrumentality project. However to commander Ikari they were so much more due to whose image Rei was made in. You of all people Shinji should know who I am talking about."

Shinji at first looks puzzled at this comment but he soon realises what Ritsuko is talking about and answers, "I have always felt that there is something familiar about her, almost like...........Rei.........and..... and .........mother......are......are connected in some way."

Ritsuko laughs at this, "Yes Shinji, Rei is a clone, these are all clones. Cloned using a mixture of your mother's DNA and the DNA from a angel."

"What!!...... but...."

Misato reaches under her jacket for her pistol and orders Ritsuko, "Stop this Ritsuko."

Ritsuko gets a wallet out of her lab coat & gets a photo out of it. She hands to photo to Shinji, "Just look at this photo Shinji. It is a photo of my mother, and your mother and father, it was taken a week before your mother was lost in Unit 01."

Shinji looks at the photo and once he has studied it his eyes widen even further in surprise. He finally manages to say,"Mother..... I have never seen a photo of her, I think that father destroyed everything of her after the, the......" He then remembers being there the day his mother was absorbed by Unit 01 and starts screaming, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO. IDON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS, I DON"T WANT TO REMEMBER THAT DAY, THAT WAS THE DAY WHEN...........WHEN..........."

Misato points her pistol at Ritsuko and orders her, "Stop this Dr Akagi, do you have any idea what you are doing?"

Ritsuko laughs and replies, "Yes, telling both you and Shinji something that the commander wanted kept a secret. And now to cut the puppets' strings" She then presses another button on the remote which destroys the Rei clones. 

END FLASHBACK

_'What can I do??? I can't run away any more. I am sick of running. Even if I did they would find me anyway.' He then continues tossing and turning in a futile attempt to get some sleep. Failing to fall asleep he ends up spending most of the time studying the ceiling and listening to his SDAT._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Early next morning in Gendo's office

Gendo is sitting down at his desk in his usual position with his hands steeped together in front of his face. Without moving he orders Fuyutsuki, "I want you to order Lt Ibuki to organise a synchronisation test for the first & third children today."

Fuyutsuki frowns at this and answers, "But why? Haven't we just killed the last angel?"

"Perhaps, the scrolls only suggest 17 angels. Anyway read this." Gendo flips a document along the desk at Fuyutsuki, who picks it up and starts reading it.

Nerv Medical Department - Psychological Division

Report on the Mental State of the Three Surviving Pilots

TOP SECRET FOR COMMANDER'S EYES ONLY

First Child - Rei Ayanami

Since last test the subject seems to have suffered some memory loss. She keeps on saying that she is the third, but when asked she states that she does not know exactly what she means.

Subject is also showing some more signs of emotion & definitely showing signs of increased independence.

Subject is still stable and should show no problems piloting

Second Child - Asuka Langley Sohryu

Subject is suffering severe psychological trauma as an effect of the attack of the 15th angel. The full extent of these effects was not immediately recognised and the trauma was made worse by the pilot's lack of success piloting against the 16th angel.

The trauma seems to have opened up some deep mental wounds in the subject. The subject is currently in a coma in room 303 of the Nerv hospital. The chances of a full recovery are 50%.

Third Child - Shinji Ikari

Subject is beginning to become rather unstable due to the large mental strain placed on him. The explosion that destroyed Unit 00 and most of Tokyo 3 and injured the first child seems to have dramatically increased his instability. The battle with the 17th angel seems to have pushed him to the brink of a nervous breakdown. The chances of such a breakdown are 75%.

Extreme care should be used when considering the use of his pilot. A close watch should be kept on him to prevent him doing any damage to himself. 

Fuyutsuki finishes reading the report and places back on top of Gendo's desk. "I see. But after reading this is it wise to test the third child?"

"I want to see if he is still useable. Remember that Unit 01 will only let him pilot. Unit 00 is destroyed, and it is questionable if Unit 02 will let Rei pilot it."

"But why the problem with Unit 02?"

"Both Units 01 and 02 have the soul of the pilot's mother in them. The mother of the pilot of Unit 02 suffered major mental contamination during a synchronisation test. This eventually led to her suicide. And we both know whose soul & body is trapped in Unit 01."

"I see." _'Yui, if you only could see what your husband has turned into.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Prime Minister's office Tokyo 2

The prime minister is sitting in discussion with the both Minister of the Interior and the Defence Minister. The prime minister asks the interior minister, "So. Since the 17th angel was defeated a week ago there is no need for Nerv now is there?

The interior minister replies, "Well as you know, SEELE have a much more sinister use for Nerv, the commander of Nerv Gendo Ikari has a similar agenda but for much more personal reasons."

"Yes I read that in your report, SEELE's agenda is to become gods, Ikari's is supposedly to be reunited with his wife. We must do something to stop this mad scheme of initiating third impact no matter what the reasons are for starting it."

The defence minister takes this opportunity to mention his proposal to stop Nerv and SEELE from starting third impact. "I say we send in all of our available forces and wipe Nerv off the face of the earth."

The interior minister looks at the defence minister horrified at what he has just suggested. He angrily replies, "Including everyone who works for Nerv? You do realise that 99.9% of the personnel working for Nerv don't know its true purpose? They think that the sole purpose of Nerv is to defend against the angels."

The defence minister calmly replies, 'Yes everyone. If it means stopping this madness."

The interior minister sarcastically asks in a raised voice, "So to stop this you are willing to go in an slaughter innocent people. The pilots are fifteen year old children for goodness sakes. If you want to go down this path I wounder if you are any better than Ikari or SEELE."

The defence minister angrily replies, "YES I AM. LIKE I SAID, IF IT MEANS STOPPING THIS MADNESS."

Having had enough of listening to the two ministers arguing, the prime minister yells at them, "ENOUGH!" He thenturns to the interior minister and asks, "You mentioned earlier on about a plan that you had that would prevent third impact, with very little risk and no loss of life?"

The interior minister gives a little smile as he answers the prime minister, "Yes. The little information about third impact that we have been able to obtain states that both the first angel Adam and the second angel Lilith are needed to start third impact. The second angel Lilith is a full sized angel and therefore we cannot do anything against it short of taking Nerv by force. The first angel Adam is a different matter, this angel apparently was the real cause of second impact, it was latter recovered and it is now the size of an embryo. It is kept in a cryogenic container at a high security laboratory deep in Nerv headquarters."

"Do you honestly think that we can remove this Adam from Nerv undetected?"

The defence minister mockingly asks, "And just who do you expect to carry out this little miracle of stealing this Adam from under the noses of Nerv and SEELE?"

The interior minister calmly replies, "Oh we have just the right man for the job. Our best agent and former Nerv employee Ryouji Kaji."

The defence minister looks at the interior minister puzzled and asks, "Former Nerv employee? I thought that since the war against the angels started that no one left Nerv's employment in one piece?"

"Yes, he was shot and left for dead. Although it is suspected that the person who shot him didn't mean to kill him."

The prime minister asks, "Why is that?"

"The person who shot him was Major Misato Katsuragi, who was agent Kaji's lover. Apparently she was forced to shoot him by Gendo Ikari, but she deliberately only seriously wounded him."

"So does she know that he is alive?"

"No, she doesn't'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning - Misato's Bedroom in its usual state of disaster

A muffled sound of a phone ringing and be heard and from under the tangled heap of bedding Misato's hand can be seen groping for the phone. While she is searching for the phone she curses, "Where is that damn phone hiding?And who in the world is ringing at this time of morning?" Her hand finally locates the offending phone which was buried under a pile of discarded clothing. "Ah! There it is.", she picks the phone up and answers it. "Hello. What! Are you sure? Is it wise to do that at the moment considering his state? Yes, I know. Ok I will tell him. Goodbye." She then sadly shakes her head while thinking, _'Mmm how do I tell Shinji that he has to do a synchronisation test this morning?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's Kitchen

Shinji is sitting at the table looking a little bleary eyed after getting nosleep last night and very little for the last week. Misato walks in and grabs her usual morning beer from the fridge. She turns towards Shinji and greets him in a cheerful tone, "Good morning Shinji."

Shinji however is in a rather irritable mood due to his lack of sleep over the past week, replies irritably, "Mmph, whatever."

Misato is slightly taken back by Shinji's response, _'My aren't we talkative this morning. I see you got little sleep again. I would say that you won't be able to keep this up for too much longer. You will end up like Asuka if you keep this up. Why won't you talk to me about it?' She then tells him, "Shinji you will have to come with me to Nerv headquarters this morning."_

Shinji sighs and looks at Misato with a resigned expression, "What for? There are no more angels, we have killed them all."

"I don't know what for, Shinji." _'Yes there is supposed to be only 18 angels but who knows? What secrets are you hiding still Commander.' "I just know that Maya needs to run some tests with you and Rei. You go in to headquarters won't you?"_

Annoyed Shinji answers, "Yes Misato."

"Good." _'I hope for everyone's sake that we don't get another angel attack while you are in this state Shinji.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Pilot's change rooms Nerv headquarters

Both Shinji and Rei have just finished getting changed and are starting to walk down the corridor towards the synchronisation test chamber. Shinji nervously greets Rei, "Um hello Ayanami."

Rei quietly replies, "Pilot Ikari."

"Um, Rei do you know why we are doing this?"

"I do not know why."

"Well since I killed the... the last......angel, there is no need to pilot any more is there?"

"Are you sure that was the last angel?"

Shinji staggers back in shock and looks at Rei bewildered, "What!!!!"

The two pilots have now reached the doorway to the synchronisation test chamber. Rei turns and tells Shinji, "We are here." As they both enter the test chamber, Shinji is still looking warily at Rei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Test chamber control room/simulation plugs

Once she sees that both Shinji and Rei have entered their simulation plugs, Maya asks, "Rei, Shinji are you ready to start the test?"

Rei simply replies, "Yes"

Irritated Shinji sighs before he answers, "Yes." He then screws his nose up as he realises, _'It still smells of blood, or is it me that smells of blood.'_

"Good, commencing simulation."

Twenty minutes later Misato, Maya, Shigeru & Makoto are looking at the test results being received from the simulation plugs. Maya comments, "Shinji's synchronisation ratio is 42%, Rei's is 60%."

Misato hears this and frowns, "Mmm not good. Both of their ratios are way down. Shinji's I couldexpect after what has happed over the two last weeks. Rei's is probably due to what happened in Unit 00"

Soon afterwards Maya tells the test crew, "Ok we have finished here. We will now do a activation test using both pilots in Unit 02."

Misato then opens up the communications channels to the test plugs and informs the two pilots, "Ok Rei, Shinji we have finished here, onto the next test."

Upon hearing this Shinji groans and asks, "Misato what is the next test?"

"We are going to see if either of you can start unit 02."

"Oh." _'Asuka is not going to like this.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Entry Plugs of Units 01 & 02/ Control room

Shinji is sitting in the entry plug of Unit 02 when the voice of Misato comes over the intercom, "Are you ready Shinji?"

"Yes, it feels different though." '_Asuka is definitely not going to like this, especially Rei trying to use Unit 02.'_

Maya then informs him, ""Shinji, once Unit 02 is activated, we may need to stay synchronised for up to half an hour to gather enough data."

Shinji sighs and replies, "Yes."

A technician reports, "The loading of the third child's personal data is complete."

Misato looks up at the image of Shinji on a screen and asks, "How is he?"

"Pilot's status is stable, he does seem a little tense though."

"He may be remembering what happened the last time when he got into a different Eva unit. That won'thappen again will it?"

"I still don't know why Unit 00 reacted like it did."

"Ritsuko may have known though."

"Yes she may have. Start the test."

"Injecting LCL."

"Begin A10 nerve connection."

"The conditions of the pulses and harmonics are good."

"There are no problems with synchronisation. All nerve links are completed."

"Checked up to 2590 on the list satisfied. Until the absolute border line, 2.5, 1.7, 1.2, 1.0, 0.8, 0.6, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1, and rising, borderline cleared."

"Unit 02 has activated. Synchronisation level is stable at 30%"

Maya comments, "It's only just over the start up point."

Hearing this Misato asks, "So we leave Shinji in Unit 01?"

"It would appear so."

Inside of Unit 02's entry plug Shinji feels a strange sensation enter his mind, _'What the hell!' The image of Asuka finding her mother hanging from the hospital ceiling flashes through Shinji's mind__. 'Oh, Asuka, I never knew.' The images of what Asuka went through when the 15th angel attacked then also start flashing through his mind as well. __'So Asuka no wonder you couldn't sync with your Eva again, the angel broke down all your barriers. Asuka, I now know your real reason for piloting and the reasons youpilot the way you do.'_

Before any more images flash through Shinji's mind Misato's voice comes over the intercom, breaking his concentration. "Shinji we have finished the test, you can get out now."

Shinji sighs in relief and answers, "Good." _'I don't know how much more of that I could take.'_

Unit 02 powers down and Shinji exits the entry plug. Rei is waiting to begin her test in Unit 02.

Once she sees that everything is ready to commence testing Rei in Unit 02 Maya orders, "Start the test."

A technician reports,"Injecting LCL."

"Begin A10 nerve connection." As soon as this order is carried out, error messages appear on the screens and alarms start sounding.

Inside of Unit 02's entry plug Rei winces in pain and tries not vomit as the eva refuses the connection.. "Ugh, it's is not going to work."

Shigeru looks up from his readouts, "Pulses reversed. Unit 02 is refusing the neural connectionIt's no good it won't let her get past the start up point."

Maya then orders, "Stop the test, we will try Rei in Unit 01."

Misato asks, "Do you think that Unit 01 will let Rei pilot it this time?"

Maya shakes her head and answers, "Probably not. We can only try."

Rei exits Unit 02's entry plug and walks over and enters Unit 01's entry plug.

Maya orders once more, "Start the test." Once she has received the report that the entry plug has been filled with LCL, she orders, "Begin A10 nerve connection." Once more error messages appear on the screens and alarms start sounding. Rei's voice comes over the communications channel to Unit 01, "It's is not going to work again."

Shigeru reports, "It'sthe same problem that happened with Unit 02. It won't let Rei get past the start up point."

Maya sighs and orders, "Stop the test."

Fuyutsuki turns to Gendo, "It would appear that your son is the only useable pilot until either the second child recovers or we get another Eva unit for Rei."

Pushing his glasses back up his nose Gendo coldly replies, "Yes it does."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the pilots' change rooms

Staring down the hallway deep in thought Misato is waiting for Shinji outside of the change rooms. She hears the door to the change room open and she turns to face a troubled Shinji. Misato asks him, "What are you going to do for the rest of the day Shinji? Do you want a lift home?"

Shinji bluntly replies, "I am going out for a walk. I need to think about some things."

_'Uh oh. I hope we are not going to have to go through him going walkabout again. But after what he as seen and done the last couple of weeks, well who could blame him.' Carefully Misato asks, "Where are you going Shinji? Will you be back tonight?"_

Shinji yells in frustration at Misato, "LOOK I TOLD YOU I AM GOING FOR A WALK. I NEED TO THINK ABOUT SOMETHINGS ALRIGHT. YES I WILL BACK TONIGHT. I KNOW THAT I CAN'T RUN AWAY ANYMORE. I AM TIRED OF RUNNING AWAY. ANYWAY FATHER WILL JUST SEND THE SECRET SERVICE AFTER ME AGAIN. SO I CAN NOT RUNAWAY, I AM TRAPPED HERE."

_'What! He is getting really mad. Have we pushed him too far thistime?'Surprised by Shinji's anger she warily tells him, "Ok ok. No need to get angry. You just need some time to yourself. Just make sure you take your phone with you in case I need to get in contact with you."_

"Yes I will, I am leaving now," Shinji then walks off down the hallway away from a worried Misato.

Unheard by the departing Shinji she says to him, "Bye." Sadly shaking her head Misato tells herself, _'I hope there are no more angels and that this ends soon because I think that he can't take too muchmore of this.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Streets of the surviving section of Tokyo 3

Shinji is walking aimlessly while listening to his SDAT, thinking about the events of the last few weeks once more. But with the added burden of knowing partly the reason why Asuka acts the way she does. _'Well what can I do? I know that I can't run away. Just why do I stillpilot?'_

Lost in his daze Shinji steps out onto the busy road to cross it, unaware of the approaching truck which is carrying rubble from the ruins. At the last moment a man walking the footpath pulls Shinji back and angrily looks at Shinji and warns him. "Watch where you are going kid, are you trying to kill yourself or something?"

Shaken out of his daze, Shinji takes out the earplugs for his SDAT and answers, "Uh, thanks."

The man looks at the teenager before him and thinks, _'This kid needs a taking to before he kills himself crossing the road like that.' He then asks Shinji, "What's your name kid?"_

"Shinji, Shinji Ikari."

"Well young mister Ikari......." The man then realises what the teenager in front of him just said that his name was, _'Wait a minute did he just say Shinji Ikari?' He then asks Shinji, "You are Shinji Ikari, the Evangelion pilot?"_

"Regrettably, yes I am."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Piloting that thing has meant nothing but pain to me."

"I am sorry to hear that. But you are essentially fighting in a war, and you realistically must expect to be wounded at some time during one of your battles. You would be extremely lucky if you weren't injured at some time or another."

"Its not that, the physical pain while it may be unpleasant, it at least goes away, it's the emotional pain that I have trouble with." 

_'Is that why you look so mixed up?'_

Shinji who has been wondering how the stranger knew his name and that he was an eva pilot asks, "How do you know my name and that I am a pilot?"

"You would be surprised of how famous the 3 Eva pilots have become. The names are of the pilots quite well known, but no one knows what you look like though. All that everyone knows is that the pilots are 15 year old children andthat they have saved the city and mankind several times."

Surprised by this Shinji asks, "We are famous outside of Nerv?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and your fellow pilots have made a big difference by your sacrifices."

Shinji looks down at the ground a he answers, ".....Um thanks, but I only do it because I am ordered to."

"Is that the real reason?"

"I used to think I knew the reason why I pilot the Eva, but that reason proved to be false, so I only do it now because I am ordered to."

The man frowns at hearing this and sarcastically says to Shinji, "Doing it because you are ordered to, do you really think that is a good reason to pilot? I think that you need to take a serious look at the real reason why you pilot."

Shinji sighs and answers in a resigned tone of voice, "What's the point? I have no choice in the matter, they will force me to pilot again and to get in that thing and kill again as I am the only pilot left."

Puzzled by this the stranger asks, "I thought that there are three pilots?"

"There were five actually. One is dead, another is missing an arm and leg, a third is in a coma in hospital and the fourth no longer has an Evangelion to pilot."

'There were five?' "What? Five pilots!!.............I am sorry to hear that. So it is only you left?"

"Yes. But I don't know if I can pilot again, especially to kill again."

"But isn't it your job to kill angels?"

"I thought so. But now I don't know. While piloting that thing I have nearly killed one of my friends and caused him to lose an arm and leg. And then I had to kill another friend because of what he was."

_'No wonder you seem so messed up.' _"Well Shinji Ikari. By the sounds of that I think you need to take a long hard look at why you keep on piloting."

"Yes I do." _'Just why do I continue to pilot? Why do I bother to keep on going on, why don't I just end it all?'_

"Yes you do. I have to go now. Goodbye." The man then walks off and soon disappears into the surrounding crowd. 

Unheard by the departing stranger Shinji says, "Goodbye." His thoughts then turn inwards once more_, 'Just why do I continue to pilot? Why do I bother to keep on going on, why don't I just walk away from it all?' Shinji continues walking and ends up at Kaji's watermelon patch. __'Kaji, I could have talked this through with you. You would have at least heard me out. Misato why did you have to kill him?' Shinji then remembers what Kaji told him here during the attack of the 14th angel__. 'Kaji, I think you could partly see the true reason I pilot. You would not have told me, you would have told me that it was for me to realise.'_

Shinji then sits down on a park bench near Kaji's garden_. 'Do I pilot for the praise of my bastard of an uncaring so called father or do I do it some other reason?' Soon afterwards the memory of holding a bleeding Rei on the walkway in front of Unit 01 during the attack of the 3rd angel. And his decision to pilot to stop his father making an already injured Rei pilot, flashes through his mind__. 'Maybe I pilot because it is a way I can help others.'_

Shinji's memory flashes back to the volcano at Mt. Asamayama during the attack of the 8th angel, the 8th angel has just cut Unit 02's umbilical cables just before it was destroyed. Unit 02 then starts to fall into the depths of the volcano with no means of climbing out. Asuka quietly says, "I have done it...... but that's it, I am done for......."

Hearing Asuka's statement Shinji thinks, _'I can't just let her fall to her death down there.' Unit 01 then jumps down into the volcano holding onto the intact portion of the umbilical cable with one hand._

Surprised by Shinji's actions Misato orders, "What are you doing Shinji? Come back here now."

Shinji simply replies, "And let Asuka die? I should be able to get her before the heat affects either Unit 01 or myself."

Annoyed Misato replies, "All right then."

Unit 02 stops falling, and Asuka grunts in surprise at the sudden stop. On a view screen in Unit 01 the image Asuka looking up to see what has saved her can be seen. Once she sees what it is she smiles and quietly says,"Uh??? Shinji! Idiot! You show off!"

END FLASHBACK

_'Even though you hated me for doing that Asuka I couldn't let you die, not when I could do something to stop it. Asuka, Even though she calls me stupid, and hits me all the time I at least know where I stand with her. But she is in hospital, after having a breakdown after the 15th angel attacked. Father why did you not let me save her? Just what do I feel for her? Well, I suppose I will go & visit Asuka in hospital tomorrow, even though she will hate me for it.'_

Another memory flashes through Shinji's mind. It is a conversation that he had with Touji in Rei's apartmentprior to the attack of the 13th angel. Touji is sitting down backwards on a steel chair and he says to Shinji, "You have changed a lot Shinji."

Turning around from his cleaning, puzzled Shinji asks, "What?"

"You, Shinji."

"Hmm?"

"When I first saw you, I really thought you were a jerk. You didn't seem like a guy who'd do something for the sake of other people. I guess it's that because you're so reserved."

END FLASHBACK

_'Touji,I think that you could see that I will do things for those I care for. Touji, ....he is somewhere in the Nerv hospital. But I haven't seen him since........well, my bastard of a father nearly killed him using my hands.I don't know if I can face him, I don't know if he will forgive me. I wouldn't blame him if he did not.'_

_'What if Touji got hurt more because of my inaction's? Maybe that is the reason I pilot? Do I do it to protect those that I care for? If I don't pilot again now, especially now that there I am the only one left who can pilot. Who will protect them? Could I live with myself if I left it all and someone else got injured? I suppose I should try & go and see Touji in hospital and see if he forgives me for what father made me do.'_

Shinji then remembers when he first started to think about Rei as a person and not as pilot. It was at Misato's apartment prior to the attack of the 5th angel. Ritsuko has just asked Shinji if he could give Rei her new security card. Misato is teasing him for looking at Rei's photo on the card. Still studying the card Shinji finally tells Misato why he is looking at Rei's photo. "I just find it strange that I know so little about Ayanami, even though she's an Eva pilot, like me..."

Ritsuko smiles at this and tells Shinji, "She's a good girl though. But like your father, she's not good at........... 

"She's not good at what?"

"Living, I guess."

END FLASHBACK

_'Rei Ayanami, although she is a clone of my mother, she is a human being in her own right. This Rei is special now that since Ritsuko destroyed the rest of the clones, that she is the last Rei. What do I feel towards her now? I feel a little strange towards her now, but I still feel for her. I shouldn't be avoiding her like I have been, since we have been through so much together. Due to her being a clone made mostly from my mother, she could easily be considered a relation. I suppose in a way she could even be called my sister. I should go and see her tomorrow to tell her that I am sorry for avoiding her and to tell her the truth about where she came from. As from the way she acts, it would appear that she does not know the full story either.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A computer terminal in an empty office deep in Nerv Headquarters

Misato sits down in front of the computer terminal, she places the chip that she received from Kaji into a port at the back of the processor. _'Lets see how good your password works Kaji.' She then starts typing at the computer and places a disc into it. After breaking into the highest security level files Misato comments to herself, __'mmm, interesting. Lets start by seeing what it says about second impact.'_

The computer starts scrolling pages of information, Misato looks closely at the summary.

Summary of Second Impact

Second impact was caused by an experiment being carried out by the Katsuragi Expedition. On the being known as Adam (for further information refer to the file on the first angel), causing a massive explosion that caused the Antarctic ice cap to melt. 

_'So humans caused second impact by tampering with things that should be left well alone.'_

There were only two survivors of this expedition. The first being Gendo Ikari who had returned to Japan the day before with copies of data from all of the expedition's experiments to date. He gave no indication if he knew what may have caused the expedition to have the effect that it did.

Misato frowns after reading this_, 'mmm. Trust that bastard to get out just before it happened, he probably knew it was going to happen.'_

The second survivor was Misato Katsuragi, the daughter of the expedition's head scientist. She was found floating in a survival capsule with minor head wounds, a chest wound & was suffering from slight blood loss. She believes that her father placed her in it just before the major explosion. It is suspected (although she claims no knowledge of the fact), that Misato Katsuragi is the only person to have actually seen second impact first hand. She was traumatised by the experience and remained catatonic for several years after.

_'If they only knew what I saw......Hell on earth......Enough of this lets see now, what is the truth of what are the Evangelions?'_

The Evangelions are a bio-mechanical humanoid shaped fighting machine, they are in part a living creature created using angel DNA. The units need a pilot to control the actions of the unit and to interface with the simulated soul that resides in the unit. Although in the cases of units 01 and 02 it is believed that the soul is not actually a simulation.

The soul in Unit 00 is a simulation only, it was created using the personality transfer operating system. The person involved was Dr Naoko Akagi. Developer of the MAGI computer system and one of the original team behind the development of the Evangelions.

During a start up and synchronisation test in 2004 Unit 01's test pilot Yui Ikari was lost during an uncontrollable synchronisation incident during start up. No physical remains of the pilot remained. This incident happened while being watched by her sonShinji Ikari, who was later found to be the third child. It is believed that Dr Naoko Akagi was partly responsible for the accident although nothing was proven. 

A shocked look appears on Misato's face after reading about Shinji's mother and Unit 01._'........Oh Shinji. That is why you hate Eva and yet still pilot it? Is that why you nearly didn't come back that time when it absorbed you Shinji? Did you see your mother? Lets see, what does it say about Unit 02?'_

The soul in Unit 02 is believed to be that of Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, who was the original test pilot for that unit in Germany. During a synchronisation test in 2005 the pilot suffered major mental contamination, which lead to a complete psychological breakdown, which lead to her eventual suicide. The body was found by her daughter Asuka Langley Sohryu who had just been selected as the second child.

_ _

_'mmm I knew that Asuka's mother committed suicide but not the reason behind it. With what's happened to them and the truth behind their evangelions, no wounder the poor kids are so screwed up. Lets see about this mysterious Human Instrumentality Project that Kaji was so interested in.'_

Summary of Human Instrumentality Project

The aim of the Human Instrumentality Project is the controlled merging of a human, the first angel Adam and the second angel Lilith. By this controlled 'Third Impact' mankind will evolve to the next level of consciousness, by the merging of all souls into one.

Misato is stunned by what she has just read, _'WHAT!!!!! a controlled third impact they can't be serious can they? Is this the true purpose of Nerv? Is this why you are so determined commander Ikari or do you have another reason? Oh crap! Look at the time. I better stop this and get out of here and make an appearance before somebody misses me.' Misato shuts the computer down and leaves the office._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in Central Dogma

An armoured bulkhead door is in view. A man appears to be tampering with the security card reader despite the warning about the doorway. "Project A Cryogenic storeroom KEEP OUT Trespassers shall be shot on sight, Violators will be liable for penalties of up to 10 years imprisonment, $100,000 fine or both." The man tampering with the security system turns out to be Kaji who in a whisper declares, "There that should do it." He then swipes a red Nerv security card through the reader. The door slowly opens revealing a room full of scientific equipment. In the corner sits a cryogenic tank full of liquid nitrogen, a set of tongs and a insulated briefcase sit nearby.

_'Project A, the cover name for having Adam, the first angel, the cause of second impact.' _He walks over and removes a small box out of the liquid nitrogen with the tongs and places it in the insulated briefcase. '_It's hard to think that this caused the death of half of mankind._' He then laughs to himself as he contemplates,_ 'I can just imagine the look on Ikari's and the old men at SEELE faces when they realise that this is missing. I know what you would want me to do with it Katsuragi, you have a more personal grudge with this angel.'_

Kaji checks the room for any evidence of his being there, he then walks out of the room and shuts the door. He then restores the security system to its previous settings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami's apartment

Rei enters the apartment and walks over to her bedside chest of drawers. She takes Gendo's glasses out of their case and then sits down on a chair. Holding Gendo's glasses, she is staring at them deep in thought. A memory of the second Rei flashes through her mind. It is when Shinji came to Rei's apartment after the attack of the 13th angel to say goodbye.

Shinji is standing awkwardly at the open doorway to Rei's apartment. He hesitantly tells her, "I have come to say goodbye Rei. I am going back to live with my teacher."

"Why are you leaving Shinji?"

"I have decided I won't pilot Eva again........especially after what father made Unit 01 do.....He nearly killed my best friend using my own hands."

"Have you tried to understand your father?"

Shinji angrily replies, "He is no father of mine. He has not cared for me since mother died. He only called me here because he had a use for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He takes more interest in you and your well being than he does in mine. I have spoken to him only a few short times since I have come here. I have seen him with you and talking to you several times. Why is this Rei? Is this the actions of a caring father?'

".......I do not know."

END FLASHBACK

_'Why would commander Ikari have more concern for me than he has for Shinji, his own son? Does he have some hidden purpose for me? Why does he ignore his own son? Why did he let Unit 01 do that to Shinji's friend? Shinji.....the only person who cares for me, is he right for not liking his father? Do I still have feelings for the commander or do I have feelings for Shinji now?Why do I keep these glasses? I feel that there is some reason I kept them but I do not know the answer. I think that they are the commander's, but can't see any reason in keeping them, what I made me keep them I do not know.' Rei twists the glasses until they shatter, the broken glass causes some small cuts to her hands._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo 3 - four blocks away from Misato's apartment later that day

Shinji is walking towards the apartment building when he hears a girl call his name, "Shinji. Shinji Ikari, wait." Hearing his name being called Shinji stops walking and thinks, '_Uh? Who could that be?'_ He then hears the sound of someone running towards him. Shinji turns to see who it is, he sees that it is Hikari Horaki. Surprised to see her in Tokyo 3 he asks, "Hikari?"

As Hikari approaches Shinji she notices how depressed and haggard he looks and greats him, "Shinji.........." _'My goodness you don't look very good.'_

Once Hikari catches up with him, Shinji slowly starts walking again, Hikari walks with him. Shinji asks her, "What are you doing here? I thought that your family had left Tokyo 3."

"They had, but my father works for Nerv so he came here today to look for somewhere to live, as Nerv still need him. While my father was looking for an apartment, I went and visited Suzahara in hospital. When I left there, I thought that I would go and visit Asuka to see how she was as she wasn't feeling the best when I left Tokyo 3. I never got the chance to say goodbye to her."

Shinji sadly tells her, "..........You won't find Asuka at Misato's."

"Why what do you mean? Did she leave?"

"No. She is in hospital as well."

Concerned about what may have happened to Asuka, Hikari asks, "What happened? Did she get hurt during that big explosion that destroyed Tokyo 3?"

Shinji shudders at the memory of the explosion and replies, "No.....not physically at least."

Hikari sees Shinji shudder and thinks, _'Something bad must have happened for him to react like that.'_ She then asks him, "Why what happened?"

Shinji sighs and hesitates before answering, "Re...Rei ... went to fight the angel. It attacked her and they sent Asuka to help, but.... she.. she couldn't start her evangelion so they brought her back. I didn't see her after that, apparently she ran away and they found her a week later. She was taken to hospital and she fell into a coma soon after."

"So how is she now?"

"As far as I know she hasn't improved. Misato hasn't said anything and I can't bring myself to go and see her."

"You should go an see her Shinji. I know that you care for her."

Shinji's eyes widen in surprise after hearing this and he asks, "Uh you do? Maybe I do."

"You do."

"I suppose I should go and see her."

"Yes you should." Shinji falls silent after this and after a moments hesitation Hikari asks him, "So what happened then? I take it that Rei or yourself did eventually destroy that angel."

Shinji frowns before answering, "....Ye... yes ...R...Rei did. They sent me to help after Asuka couldn't help, but before I could do anything the angel destroyed my gun. Rei then contained the angel and self destructed Unit 00, destroying the angel and most of Tokyo 3."

_'So that's what actually happened.'_ "And what happened to Rei?"

"……...S..... she .. was killed........"

_'So is that why you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders?'_ "So you are the only active pilot left?"

Shinji falls silent for a moment, bows his head and stares at the ground. With his head still bowed he answers, "Nnnnn oo. Rei is a... alive."

Confused by Shinji's answer Hikari asks him, "What? I thought you just said that she was dead."

"The Rei we knew was killed. Bu ....but she she is a a clone. They just made another Rei."

Hikari just stares at Shinji in shock trying to comprehend his answer. She eventually manages to ask, "................. Uh. B.....but how?"

"To.....to make it worse she ....she is a clone made by using mostly my .......my mother's DNA."

The shocked look on Hikari's face increases after hearing this_. 'No wounder you look so messed up Shinji.'_ She then asks Shinji, ".............. . Does Rei know this?" 

"No. I haven't had the courage to face her since I found out."

"Is this the reason why you look so terrible Shinji, or are you still worrying about what happened to Touji?"

"Partly, but......................."

"Look when I saw Suzahara earlier on today. He was wondering why you haven't come to see him. He knows that it wasn't your fault. He said that you should stop blaming yourself."

Shinji's expression darkens as he angrily replies, "It isn't just what happened to Touji or what happened to Asuka or finding the truth about Rei..... its. its...... No I don't deserve Touji's forgiveness, not after what I did to ........ to. to....... Kaworu."

Baffled by this unfamiliar name Hikari asks Shinji, "Who is Kaworu, Shinji?"

Shinji hangs his head in shame and softly replies, "Not who is, more likely who was................"

Hikari stares at Shinji in shock and asks, ".................You don't mean?"

"Yes. He is dead, I killed him."

".......Why..... why did you kill him?"

"He.... was a.... angel."

"..............Oh! I am sorry to hear that_." 'So that is the reason why you look so depressed?'_

Shinji and Hikari end up in front of the apartment building. Hikari asks, "If you don't mind Shinji, can I come with you I wanted to see Misato as well."

"Um, sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's apartment

Shinji opens the front door to the apartment, Hikari is standing behind him. They then enter the apartment, Shinji flatly says, "I am home," as he takes off his shoes.

Misato walks in from the kitchen and greats Shinji, "Oh you're back." She then sees Hikari and greats her, "Hello Hikari." Realising that Hikari is probably here to see Asuka she then awkwardly tells her, "Umm.. Asuka isn't here."

Hikari replies, "I know. Shinji told me. I decided to come and say hello to you anyway and to tell you how that crazy bird of yours is going."

Shinji tells Misato and Hikari, "I'm going to my room." He turns to Hikari before walking off to his bedroom and tells her, "Hikari, thanks for listening."

After hearing Shinji thank Hikari, Misato reflects, 'Was that all you needed Shinji, was to talk to one of your friends?'

Surprised by Shinji thanking her Hikari replies," ......!!!!!!!!!! It was no problem. Now remember to go and see them tomorrow."

Walking off to his bedroom Shinji replies, "I will. Goodbye Hikari."

"Good bye Shinji." Once Shinji has closed his bedroom door Hikari quietly and with a concerned look on her face turns to Misato and tells her, "I am worried about him Misato, this is the worst he has ever been isn't it?"

With a serious look on her face Misato replies, "Yes. He was only just really getting over what happened to Touji, not to mention what followed, when Asuka was attacked by the 15th angel. He took that worse than expected because he wasn't able to do anything since Unit 01 was still frozen after it's.... little problem."

"Yes I know that Asuka took what that angel did to her quite badly, she spent a lot of time at my place after that."

"Yes. Shinji desperately wantedto do something to help her during that attack but his father wouldn't let him. You know I just can't work those two out, for two people fighting each other so much, I still think that there is something between those two."

"Yes. I think the only people who can't see it are Asuka and Shinji."

"Yes, you are right there."

"What happened next made matters worse didn't they?"

"Yes unfortunately. For not long after that that attack, the 16th angel attacked. Rei was sent to stop it and Asuka was sent as backup. Well the angel attacked Rei and Asuka was ordered to help, but she was still having problems. She couldn't even start Unit 02. So Shinji was sent to help Rei."

"Yes Shinji told me all of this. He said that Rei self destructed her Evangelion and died, but another Rei was created."

_'Shinji must have been rather talkative.'_"Yes Rei is a clone." Misato shudders at the thought of all those Rei clones in the LCL. "One made up using mostly Shinji's mother's DNA. As you could imagine Shinji took this information rather badly. And to top it off Asuka disappeared, she wasn't found until a week later."

Hikari hesitantly then asks Misato, "Uh ..... Shinji mentioned someone called Kaworu. Who was he? Shinji seems rather upset about what happened to him."

Misato frowns at hearing Kaworu's name mentioned, she then answers Hikari's question, "Unfortunately that is the main reason why he is in the rather depressed state that he is now in. I can't say much but I will say this, Kaworu was the fifth child, he came to us as Asuka's replacement. He became Shinji's friend rather quickly and I gather that Shinji trusted him. I thought that there was something unusual about him though and unfortunately, I was right. As Kaworuwas also the 17th and hopefully last angel. As the only active pilot left Shinji had to chase him down into the very depths of Nerv and kill him. Ever since then he has been in this rather depressed state."

"Something like that happening would be enough to make anyone feel bad, but Shinji is taking all of this extremely badly. I am worried Misato, I am afraid that he might do something rather drastic."

"I am afraid that you are right Hikari. And there is nothing that we can do. I have tried to help him but he doesn't want to talk or listen to anyone. He has done his best to avoid me since then, the talk he had with you must have been the most that he has said since the 17th angel." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

An abandoned building on the outskirts of Tokyo 3

Kaji and an official from the interior ministry are meeting inside of an abandoned warehouse. Kaji is carrying the insulated briefcase that he removed from Nerv either that day. The official asks Kaji, "So do you have it?"

"Yes."Kaji then hands over the briefcase to the official.

"I take it that you were undetected?"

Kaji grins as he replies, "Of course. None of the security measures have been changed since I was there last."

"Good."

Kaji points to the briefcase and asks, "May I ask what is going to happen to it now? It should be destroyed, you do realise what it is capable of?"

The official curtly replies, "That is none of your concern."

_'Yeah, right! I have a bad feeling about this. I just hope that they don't do anything too stupid.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji's bedroom that night

Shinji is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought, _'Well I suppose I should go and see them and say goodbye. I won't tell them what I plan to do though.'_ Shinji then rolls over and falls asleep and for once it is a deep sound sleep. An hour later Misato looks in on Shinji and comments to herself, _'mmm you seem to be sleeping soundly for once Shinji. Maybe that talk you had with Hikari did you some good.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning - Misato's apartment

Shinji is sitting down at the kitchen table having breakfast. He has also prepared a breakfast for Misato which he has placed in front of Misato's seat at the table. Misato walks into the kitchen and grabs her usual morning can of beer from the fridge. She greats Shinji, "Good morning Shinji."

To Misato's surprise Shinji looks up from his food and replies in a civil tone of voice, "Good morning Misato."

Surprised by Shinji's manner this morning Misato asks herself, _'What's wrong? Shinji is actually acting normal this morning, well normal for Shinji.'_

Misato sits down and joins Shinji in eating breakfast. Shinji soon finishes and nervously asks Misato, "Umm Misato. Could you tell me where Touji is staying in hospital please?"

_'Mmm He has finally gathered the courage to go and see him.'_ Misato then answers, "Yes he is in room 201 of the Nerv hospital. He will be pleased to see you, he has had no visitors since..... the 16th angel."

_'But how will he react to me?'_ "Thanks, I will probably go and see him today."

"Good. But why has it taken you so long to decide to see him Shinji?"

"Umm well he is probably the only friend that I have left in Tokyo 3, Kensuke left when his house gotdestroyed. I need to talk to him about something. That is if he is still my friend after .......what happened."

Misato gives Shinji a reassuring smile as she tells him, "Don't worry Shinji. He knows the full story of what actually happened and I am sure that he doesn't blame you."

Shinji nervously says, "Ok. Um Misato, I am sorry if I have been a little hard to get along with the last couple of days. A lot of things have happened and I did not know what to do about them."

Surprised by what Shinji has just said to her, Misato replies, "…..Oh that is all right, I realise that you have been through a lot lately_." 'And that is a understatement.'_

"Bye then. I am going to see Touji. I might even visit Asuka," replies Shinji as he gets up to leave.

"Bye." Misato then asks herself_, 'Why the sudden change Shinji? What has made you change? You still seem a little subdued though, almost resigned to something, though you seem to have made a decision about something. I hope you are not going to do anything stupid.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 201

Touji is sitting up in bed reading, the door slides open and Shinji sheepishly looks through the open door. He then knocks on the door frame and nervously asks, "Ummm, can I come in Touji?"

Touji looks at the door in surprise and answers, "Shinji! I thought you would never come and see me, of course you can come in. I have had no visitors since that big explosion destroyed most of Tokyo 3. Everyone has left, Kensuke and the class rep have moved to a safer area. Especially since their homes were destroyed in the explosion, not that having that happen would worry Kensuke.".

Shinji walks in and sits in a chair next to the bed, looks at Touji and with his head bowed slightly he nervously starts to say something to Touji, " ........Uh." 

Touji looks at Shinji with an annoyed expression on his face and interrupts , "Shinji, get this into that thick skull of yours or do I have to beat it into you. I know what happened. What happened to me is not your fault. Misato came & explained everything to me. I know that you were not in control of your Eva when it did this to me."

"....!! But, but........"

Touji grabs Shinji with his good arm & pulls him close to his face and angrily tells Shinji, "Look I told you I know it wasn't your fault. Ok."

"Ok."

Touji then notices how haggard and worn out Shinji looks. He asks Shinji, "Hey what's wrong you don't look so good. You haven't been worrying about what happened to me all that time have you?"

Shinji hangs his head and looks at the floor as he quietly replies, "...No."

"Then what's wrong then? This is the worst I have seen you."

_'Where do I begin?'_ "You know that I was going to leave Nerv after........"

"Yes, Misato told me that, but you came back and piloted again didn't you?"

"Yes. Did she tell you what happened though?"

"No."

"I was absorbed into Unit 01 for over a month."

Confused by what Shinji is telling him Touji asks, "Absorbed for a month? What exactly do you mean Shinji?"

"My body dissolved into LCL for over a month. Apparently everyone thought that they had lost me that time."

"So what do you remember?"

"Not a thing. I remember Unit 01 losing power while fighting the angel. The next thing I remember was waking up in hospital a month later with Asuka sitting beside my bed."

"So the she devil does care for you then."

Puzzled Shinji asks, "Who?"

"Asuka of course. You dummy, your beloved flat mate."

Shinji looks down at the floor with a pained look as he answers, "That is part of the problem."

Puzzled by Shinji's answer Touji asks, "Why, what's happened? Has something happened to Asuka?"

"Yes you could say that, she is actually in this hospital."

"Is she hurt or what?"

"Well not physically."

"What do you mean Shinji?"

"The 15th angel attacked, Asuka went to stop it and it did something to her mind."

"What happened then? How did you stop it?"

Shinji frowns at this and yells,"I didn't do a thing. My father didn't let me do a thing, I was useless. That was the second time he sat back and listened to me begging him to do something to stop one of my friends being hurt and what does he do? He ignores me, he didn't trust me."

Touji is surprised at the ferocity of Shinji's outburst, _'It looks like you really loathe your father Shinji. It would appear that you do care for the she devil. I knew that there was something between you two._' "Have you seen Asuka since?"

Shinji answers, his voice almost a whisper, "Not really. I saw her not long after they got her out of the entry plug. She was in an extremely foul mood and still recovering from what the angel did to her, as you could expect she wasn't feeling the best. She avoided Misato and myself as much as she could after that and spent most of her time at Hikari's. Apparently she ran way not after the next angel attack, they found her nearly a week latter in a daze. She has been in hospital in a coma since."

"Shinji, you do really care for her don't you?"

"Ummmmm I suppose so. Even when she yells at me, calls me baka, and hits me, I sometimes see a funny look in her eyes. I suppose I felt for her probably from the time she came to live with me and Misato. I guess I have only just realised it though. How did you know?"

"Everybody knows Shinji. The only people who don't know are Asuka and yourself."

Shinji looks surprised at hearing this and comments, "We were that obvious?"

"Yes. Why do you think that everyone calls you two the newlyweds?" Shinji blushes after hearing this.

The room then falls silent until Touji decides to break the silence by asking, "Shinji, just what was cause of that big explosion. I have guessedthat it was probably an angel attack."

"Well um," _'How do I explain this?'_

Touji asks impatiently, "Well are you going to tell me or what?"

Shinji looks down at the floor with an anguished look and answers, "......umm, that's not entirely true."

Puzzled by Shinji's answer Touji asks, "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Shinji:Well Rei died, but there is another Rei.'

A confused Touji manages to ask, "What do you mean Shinji. I know that you have feelings for Ayanami, but what exactly doyou mean by that?"

_'How in the world do I explain this?'_ "Umm. Well, Rei is a clone........ A clone using mostly my mother's DNA. They just made another Rei."

Touji's eyes widen in shock and he stares at Shinji stunned by what he has just heard, "A WHAT!!!!"

"A clone………of my mother."

Shaking his head Touji tells Shinji, "Well that does explain a few things.'

"Yeah. I don't know what to say or how to act towards her at the moment."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Yes, but not like before. I don't know how I feel towards her now, I haven't had the courage to face her since I found out the truth about her. I do feel bad for avoiding her lately though."

"You should go and see her Shinji, you are probably her only friend."

"Yes I suppose that I am. You are right Touji I should go and see her. She deserves to be told the truth, as I could imagine that my so called father hasn't told Rei."

"Yes she does deserve to know the truth."

Shinji then looks back down at the floor deep in thought. Seeing this and suspecting that Shinji hasn't told him everything that has happened to cause him to be so depressed. Touji carefully asks him, "So is what happened to Asuka and finding out about Rei the reason why you seem so depressed?"

Shinji reluctantly replies, ".......No......well....... partly.....But mainly because of what I did to....... Kaworu......... "

_'Who is this Kaworu?'_ "You don't have to tell me if you don't really want to."

"Nnnno, I suppose I should talk about it. Well after Asuka........... disappeared, they organised a replacement. I met him by chance on the edge of the water filled crater that was Tokyo 3, he was humming a tune. When I spoke to himhe introduced himself as Kaworu Nagisa, the fifth child. He had white hair and red eyes."

"We then went to Nerv for the usual sync tests. I don't know how he went but he apparently could sync with Unit 02 even before they replaced Asuka's data with his, Maya seamed worked up about something with his readings though. After we finished the tests we both talked about some things. Due to it being late and I didn't really feel like facing Misato so I slept at his apartment. The next morning we both had to go back to Nerv for various tests. While I was getting ready to change into my plug suit the warning sirens when off. Apparently Kaworu had started Unit 02 without even getting into the entry plug, he was taking Unit 02 and was heading to terminal dogma. I didn't want to believe Misato at first when she told me, but when I saw him floating in front of Unit 02 like that…….. I knew that she was right."

"Where is this terminal dogma, and what is so important about it?" 

"I shouldn't be telling you this Touji, terminal dogma is probably the deepest part of Nerv headquarters. There is an angel down there, it is crucified and missing its legs, it is also surrounded by a sea of LCL."

Dumbfounded by what Shinji has just told him, Touji just stares at Shinji in shock. He eventually manages to utter, ".......An angel!"

"Yes, and that's what Kaworu was heading for. Using Unit 02 he smashed his way through all the bulkheads. I eventually caught up with him and had to fight Unit 02, it was a fairly even battle, although I managed to try to stab

Kaworu with the progressive knife once, but his AT field stopped me. After that Unit 02 started with renewed vigour and stabbed Unit 01, and Kaworu got right to the entrance to Terminal Dogma. I couldn't get any closer to him, but suddenly the AT field stopping me from going any further was neutralised, by what no one could tell me, as it wasn't anything I did. At the same time Kaworu's control over Unit 02 seamed to lessen, I then managed to stop Unit 02."

In an attempt to lighten Shinji up despite the serious subject, Touji tells Shinji, "I hope you didn't damage it too much otherwise you should be glad that Asuka is in hospital, otherwise I think that she would try beat you into a pulp."

Shinji gives a half hearted laugh at this and continues, "Yeah. Anyway I then managed to catch up with Kaworu. He was floating in the air in front of the angel. He was referring to the angel as Adam, the first angel and he was said by merging with Adam he would live forever, but it would mean the annihilation of mankind, in other words third impact. He then realised it was another angel called Lilith. He then let me grab hold of him and asked me to........kill him, I hesitated but I eventually did. That was the hardest thing I have had to do while in control my Eva, to crush someone in its hand, someone who I had considered my friend, even if he did end up being an angel."

"He was an angel Shinji if you didn't kill him everyone else would have been killed."

Shinji angrily yells in reply, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I KILLED SOMEONE. SOMEONE I CALLED MY FRIEND. I AM A MONSTER."

In an attempt to make Shinji see that he did the right thing Touji sternly tells him, "Yes it is. Would you have preferred that he succeeded and everyone was killed, with no way of defending themselves? Look here Shinji, if I am going to die for what ever reason I would at least to know why."

Shinji calms down as he replies, ".........But.....But I don't know if I can take it any more. I don't think that I could actually get into Unit 01 and pilot it in combat against an angel."

"But there are supposed to be only seventeen angels. And since they are all gone, you shouldn't have to should you?"

"I suppose that you are right Touji."

"Shinji, go and see them."

Wondering who Touji could be referring to Shinji asks, "Who?"

Touji shakes his head as he tells Shinji, "You can be thick at times Shinji, Asuka and Rei of course."

"Well I suppose I might. Goodbye Touji and thanks."

Touji replies, "See you later Shinji,' as Shinji leaves the hospital room_. 'He said goodbye almost like he was saying it for the last time. What are you going to do Shinji?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami's apartment

Shinji nervously walks up to the door and notices that the mail slot in the door is still "UmmRei, I need to talk to you about something. May I come in? "

"Yes."

Shinji walks in. Rei's apartment is in its usual state of disarray. Gendo's pair of glasses lies smashed and are lying in a garbage bin 

"Rei, um I am sorry if I have offended you by the way I have been acting towards you lately."

"Why what do you mean?"

"I have been avoiding you and trying to ignore you."

"I did not notice."

Shinji gulps and nervously continues, "Umm Rei its because Ritsuko told me the truth behind you and the dummy plugs."

"What do you mean?"

"She showed me the dummy plug room......the.....the.... The room with the clones ....of ....you. She said that you were the third and last clone."

Rei just stands there with a stunned expression on her face while she thinks, _'I am a clone that would explain the strange feelings and incomplete memories that I have been experiencing. It also explains why I have always felt that I am replaceable.'_

"Umm. Rei, I really don't know how to say this, but she also told me what you were cloned from...... from....... Um.....Rei.. you. ....are a clone using mostly my...my....my mother's DNA and partly using angel DNA."

".....I did not know this. I had a feeling that I was the third but did not know why."

"If you doubt me look at this photo that Ritsuko gave me." Shinji gives Rei the photo that Ritsuko gave him in the dummy plug room. "It is a photo of Ritsuko's mother and my father and mother."

Rei's eyes widen in surprise as she studies the photo. _'I can nowsee why Shinji has had feelings towards me, it is like looking at a photo of an older version of me with blue eyes and brown hair. Is this the reason why commander Ikari shows more interest in me than Shinji his son? Or is it for other reasons?'_

"Um, Rei....after Ritsuko showed me this she then destroyed the rest of the clones. So Rei, there is no need for you to act like you are replaceable. You are unique now Rei."

_'I am free. I can no longer be replaced._'

"Rei, you may not like what I am about to say next, as last time I said something bad about my father, you slapped me."

"I did? I do not remember."

"Yes you did Rei. Now please think before blindly following anything that my so called father orders you to do. Considering your origins and his actions towards you so far he probably has some hidden purpose for you."

"Yes, I have decided that much myself."

"Rei, um well, um ...I still care for you ...but since I now know where you came from,well...I think it would be better if I consider you at least as a close friend, I could even call you my sister as in a way you are partly related to me."

Rei blushes as she replies, " .....A close friend, .........something that I have never had."

"I have always been your friend Rei. I just never had the courage to actually tell you."

"T...thank you. Thank you for telling .me all of this Shinji."

"No problems Rei, I needed to do it, I felt bad about the way I have been treating you recently. I better be going now."

"Goodbye Shinji."

"Goodbye Rei."

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A florist shop in the surviving section of Tokyo 3.

After looking around the shop Shinji walks up to the shopkeeper and asks, "Can I have that bunch of bright red roses please."

The shopkeeper looks at Shinji and questions him, "They are expensive. Have you got the money kid?"

Shinji pulls out his wallet which is bugling with yen notes, he looks at it and thinks _'Not that I have needed to spend it on anything else.'_ Handing over the money to the shopkeeper, "Yes. Here is the money."

"Oh. Do you want a message card to go with them?"

"Yes thanks." Shinji takes the flowers & steps out of the shop. There are dark clouds building in the distance in the eastern sky_, 'It looks like we might get a storm later.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital Room 303

Shinji is walking down the hallway towards Asuka's hospital room, he has the large bunch of red roses in his hands. As he nears Asuka's room he sees someone walk out of the room, it turns out to be Hikari. Hikari sees Shinji and walks towards him. Once she reaches Shinji, smiling she greats him, "Hello Shinji." _'Well you look better than you did yesterday.'_ "I take it that you are actually going to visit Asuka?"

Shinji answers, "Yes I am."

Hikari looks at the bunch of roses and asks Shinji, "I take it that those are for Asuka?"

Shinji blushes as he replies, "Yes they are."

.

"Well I better be going. I am going to visit Touji. Goodbye Shinji."

"Goodbye Hikari, and thanks again for listening to me yesterday."

Hikari smiles again and answers, "It was no problem. Goodbye." She then turns and walks down the hallway. Once Hikari has gone Shinji nervously sticks his head into Asuka's hospital room and sees Asuka lying there and nervously says, "Um hello Asuka, I know that you probably can't hear me but I'm coming in ok." He then cautiously walks into the room.

Shinji looks a the bunch of roses he is holdingas he says to the comatose Asuka, "Umm Asuka these are for you." Asuka doesn't respond she just continues lying motionless, deep in her coma. Shinji places the roses in a vase on a set of drawers next to the bed and starts talking to the comatose Asuka. "Well Asuka I know that you can't hear me but I will talk to you anyway." 

"Umm Asuka well I do care for you. I wish it was me that got hurt by that angel. I wanted to save you but my father wouldn't let me. I really did, and when you got mad at me after that battle did you really mean what you said to me or was it because of what the angel made you remember?"

"Why .....why do you treat me like you do if you do care for me why are you always hitting me and calling mebaka or a pervert? Are you trying to get me mad when you do that......? I could never hit you back Asuka, and well I may occasionally yell back at you I could never really get mad at you. Anyway what do you see in a cowardly sneaky wimp like me?"

"Come on Asuka wake up please.....just call me stupid or something. Please.............. it isn't like you to be just laying there. You are always so full of energy and noise,........ in fact you would probably be yelling at me now and calling a pervert by seeing you in bed like this ............please Asuka wake up."

"I don't know what to do now.... I tried to talk to Touji about this but I didn't really succeed. Misato, well .......... I don't know, sometimes I think that she sees us as her children, others as a little brother and sister and at other

times just a tool to help her get revenge against the angels. The only other person I could talk to was Kaji and he is dead. I think Misato killed him, although she seems rather heartbroken over his death. And well Rei, she is part of the problem. I suppose you were right in thinking that there was somethingstrange about her Asuka."

"Asuka please............... Sigh. What's the point?"

Shinji gets a piece of paper & writes something on it & places it on top of the set of drawers, he also places his SDAT player on there as well. Shinji starts to walk towards the door, before he reaches it he turns back and tells Asuka, "Bye Asuka. I hope you get well. I won't be around when you do, at least you will be number one pilot again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's Apartment that night

Shinji & Misato are sitting down having dinner. The only sound in the room is that of their eating, wanting to break the silence Misato asks Shinji, "So did you go and see Touji?"

Shinji looks up at Misato and replies, "Yes I did. You were right Misato, he didn't blame me, and I should have

gone and seen him earlier."

"I am glad that you finally saw him, so what else did you do?"

"Well...... I went and saw Asuka......"

_'Well that is a big surprise! You did say that you might visit her, but I would have never thought that you actually would. Even if you did I never would have thought that you would actually admit that you visited her!'_ "You did! And how was she?"

Shinji's expression darkens as he replies, "Apparently no better. She was just laying there. I almost thought it was someone else laying there, it's hard to imagine Asuka just laying there. Asuka is usually so noisy, so full of energy................"

Worried by Shinji's darkening expression Misato tells him, "Don't worry she is strong Shinji. She will get better soon."

The room then falls silent once more and the two continue to eat dinner. When they have finished they stay seated at the table, both of them waiting for the other to speak first. Shinji finally breaks the silence by hesitantly asking Misato, "Umm.......Misato what happened to Kaji?"

Misato is startled by this question and thinks_, 'Oh no. How do I answer this?'_ "Um he had to leave. Why do you ask?"

"Well I thought it strange for him to leave like that, I thought he would have least said goodbye. I think that something bad must have happened to him."

Shocked by what Shinji has just said Misato asks, "Why....what do you mean?"

"Please tell me Misato. I know that you know the truth about what happened to him. I saw how you reacted to his message that night."

After hearing this Misato starts to cry as she asks, "Why Shinji? Why bring this up? Why now?"

Shinji asks Misato once more, "Tell me please Misato, please tell me what really happened."

Her tears increasing Misato answers, "He was shot. .........I II..... I shot him."

"Why Misato? Why? What could have made you do that?"

".....Your .....father. He told me if I didn't kill Kaji that I would meet the same fate. Asuka and yourself we to be told some lie and you were to be kept under close guard in separate apartments in the geofront. Neither of you would have been able to leave the geofront to see your friends.I did it for Asuka and yourself, I don't think that either of you would have taken that development very well."

Shinji frowns at hearing that as his suspected, that his father was behind Kaji's disappearance. He angrily replies, "Father. I should have known that he would be behind it. Did you really do it for us Misato?"

Misato's crying worsens at hearing this and she yells, "YES."She then storms out of the kitchen and out of the kitchen into her bedroom, she slams the door shut.

Shinji's expression saddens after he realises what he just did to Misato. _'I couldn't even ask Misato the truth about Kaji without hurting her. I should have known that she would have only done it if she was forced to. Why do I always hurt everyone around me. I am tired of all this. Life has become just one big painful experience. I should just put an end to it.'_

Shinji cleans the apartment up and sits down and writes a message and leaves it on the kitchen table. He then goes to the bathroom and gets a full bottle of sleeping pills. He then takes the entire contents of the bottle. _'Well hopefully this should do it.'_ He then walks over to the sofa and lays down. Fifteen minutes later he falls into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's Bedroom

Misato is laying face down on her bed crying, "I am such a fool. Why Kaji ......why? Who was I fooling when I thought that I was doing it for Shinji and Asuka, Kaji?"

FLASHBACK

Third ventilation fan complex deep within the geofront, Kaji is standing in front of the slowly rotating fans, the sound of approaching footsteps can be heard. With his usual grin Kaji greats Misato, "You're a little late aren't you?"

Misato contemplates as she gets out her pistol from under her jacket, _'Forgive me Kaji.'_ Misato then shoots Kaji in the chest, he slumps to the floor.

Gasping for breath Kaji asks her, ".......Why?"

Misato starts to cry as she answers, "....I....had no choice. That cold bastard Ikari gave me no choice. It was this or join you in the same fate. I may have used it as an excuse to save myself but I don't think that Shinji especially could have taken loosing me. That bastard certainly knows how to use people that's for sure."

Coughing up some blood Kaji replies, "Do...don't worry Misato. I'm sure that you have done the right thing. You are right Shinji wouldn't have taken your death very well. Farewell Katsuragi....."

Misato's tears increase as she says, "Kaji...........I am such a fool.........." She then turns and starts to run away. She barely hears Kaji gasp, "Thank you Misato............"

END FLASHBACK

'I thought that I would only wound you Kaji but, even with you supposed to be dead I thought that you would have tried to contact me somehow and tell me that you were ok. Unless you are mad at me for shooting you, I can only think the reason that you haven't contacted me is that I misjudged and I did kill you. So the infallible director of operations made a major miscalculation and killed the man she loved. Please forgive me Kaji.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's Apartment Two Hours later

A rather bleary and red eyed Misato enters the kitchen from her bedroom. She notices that Shinji has cleaned up. She sees Shinji laying apparently asleep on the sofa. _'You look so at peace sleeping like that Shinji.'_ She then sees the note on the table, "What have you left a note about Shinji?" She walks over and picks up the note and reads it.

Dear Misato

I am sorry for upsetting you about Kaji, but I had to know the truth. I would like to thank you for looking after me while I have been in Tokyo 3, you are the closest thing to a family I have had since my mother died. As for

my father, I have no father, he died when mother did. 

I am sorry to have to do this to you but I am not strong enough to go on any more. I can not take this pain any more. I am sick of being my father's tool, he is a cruel and uncaring person. I have to do this I cannot run away any more so this is the only way to end it.

Please tell Asuka if she recovers that I am sorry. Also please tell Rei to remember what I told her and not to blindly follow my father's orders.

Love Shinji

Misato then notices the empty bottle of sleeping tablets. Her face pales as she realises what he has done and she screams, "SHINJI!!!!! What, how could you do this?SHINJI!!!!!!!!." She races over to him and checks for a pulse, she finds one, it is rather weak. She then races to the phone and rings for a Nerv emergency medical team.

**************************************************

Well that is it for this part. I hope that you liked it. Like I said part 2 is going to be where the two storylines deviate.

Stay tunned for part 2 Awakenings/ Will you do it one more time?

Notes on revised part

Well what do you think of the reformatting? I would like to think that it has made it a much better story. I wish that I had written in this format to start off with. I will make no promisees on when the other parts will be rewritten.


	2. Awakenings Will you do it one more time...

Shinji's Decision 

Shinji's Decision 

Part 2- version: 1 completed12/12/99

version 2 completed 15/12/99

version 3 completed 22/4/2001 

By Jeff Mullier

Email: jmullier@idl.net.au

Copyright notice

Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies. 

Author Notes

I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character. Also this fic contains spoilers. It takes place after episode 24 and ignores events in episodes 25,26 & the movies.

Any comments and suggestions would be appreciated.

Thanks to Greg Thomas for pre reading this part.

Additional notes for version 3

Well I have changed the writing style of this part. Also reworked several areas, especially some parts of Shinji's dream sequence.

******************************************

Shinji's Decision 

Part Two - Awakenings/ Will you do it one more time? 

Gendo Ikari's Office

Gendo and Fuyutsuki are discussing the day's events. Fuyutsuki is sitting down on one side of the desk; Gendo is sitting down on the other side with his hands steepled in front of his face. Fuyutsuki comments, "It would appear that the report was correct."

Gendo coldly replies, "Yes it would appear that it was. My son has acted exactly how I expected him to."

_'Its times like this I wounder about you Ikari.'_ "So I take it this was in the 'scenario'."

"Correct. Everything is coming into place. The time will be soon upon us."

_'I wounder Ikari, has it all been worth it?'_ "And what of SEELE?"

"My sources reveal that the old men won't act until all nine production series are finished. They currently only have five finished, it will apparently take at least six more months to finish the other units."

"I see."

Gendo then orders Fuyutsuki, "Contact major Katsuragi, tell her I wish to see her."

Fuyutsuki frowns slightly as he replies, "Is that wise? She won't be in a very receptive frame of mind at the moment, considering recent events."

Gendo coldly replies, "That is exactly what I expect."

"So you have already worked out how major Katsuragi will react and your responses to her?"

"Correct."

_'One day Ikari someone or something will not react exactly as you expect. I only hope that for everyone's sake that the outcome of that happening isn't terminal........ for all of humanity.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Emergency Ward - Nerv Hospital

An extremely worried looking Misato is pacing outside the emergency room doors. '_I should have seen it coming. He was so depressed for the last week, I should have tried harder to comfort him. I wondered why his attitude suddenly changed this morning, he must have made his decision during that walk yesterday. He must have gone to see Asuka and Touji to say goodbye.......... Why now Shinji? Kaworu was supposedly the 17th and last angel, so all of this should be over soon. Why couldn't you wait?' _A doctor comes out of the emergency room, Misato rushes up to see him and asks, "How is he doctor?"

The doctor calmly replies, "Well, it was a close call for a while, if he was left for another hour he would have been dead. At the moment he is in a serious but stable condition, he his breathing on his own though and will probably be nearly fully recovered in three days."

A worried Misato then asks, "Any chance of permanent damage?"

"None."

"So when he recovers, he will have to be treated for what caused him to do this to himself?"

"Yes. I would imagine that you have some idea why he took this action?"

"Yes I do. Unfortunately as you know, he does have a rather stressful job. He has had some rather unpleasant things happen to him and around him lately and I think that it all just came too much for him to cope with."

"Yes he does. I had warned Doctor Akagi about this happening to one of the pilots. But she said that the commander was aware of the problem and wished to do nothing about it."

Before she can reply Misato's mobile phone rings and she reaches into her jacket pocket to answer it. She turns to the doctor and says to him, "Excuse me doctor." She then walks a short distance away and answers the phone, "Hello, yes. Yes, vice commander, the commander wishes to see me, but I am at the hospital seeing how Shinji is. Yes sir I understand, I will be there right away."She then turns the phone off, and growls in anger, "arrrrgh." _'What could that cold bastard of want with me, its not like he will be worried about his son; he never has been before, unless he has some use for him. Maybe he plans to get rid of me now as he no longer has a use for me either.' _Misato then starts walking towards Gendo's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari's Office

Misato is struggling to keep her emotions under control as she walks up to Gendo's office and knocks on the door. Gendo's voice orders through the door intercom, "Come in major."

Misato walks into Gendo's office. Gendo is sitting down at his desk in his usual position with his hands steepled in front of his face. Fuyutsuki is standing next to him. Once Misato is standing at attention in front of Gendo's desk she asks, "You wished to see me sir?"

Without moving his hands Gendo coldly replies, "Yes major Katsuragi, I did. I take it that you have been visiting the third child in hospital?"

After hearing Gendo's tone Misato struggles to contain her anger. _'He can't even call his own son by his name.'_ "Yes I was."

"You are to tell no one that he is in hospital you understand? And if by some chance they do find out that he is in hospital the true circumstances of his admission to hospital are not to be revealed."

"Yes sir. But why?"

In a commanding tone Gendo replies, "That is none of your concern major. Also no one is allowed to visit him in hospital at all. This order also includes yourself."

While she was expecting Gendo to be cold hearted, his order shocks Misato, "……Why?"

"I have my reasons, again it is none of your concern major Katsuragi. In fact after letting this happen to him, think yourself lucky if I let him remain living with you after this."

Misato looses control of her temper after hearing this and angrily replies, "Arrrrgh. MY FAULT!!!!!! YOU THINK THAT THIS MY FAULT? DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED TO COMFORT HIM? I TOOK HIM INTO MY HOME, I TREATED HIM ALMOST LIKE HE WAS MY OWN SON. IF ANYONE IS AT FAULT IT IS YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR COLD HEARTED ATTITUDE TOWARDS HIM."

In an attempt to stop Misato angering Gendo any further, Fuyutsuki sternly commands her, "That's enough major Katsuragi."_ 'I don't entirely disagree with you major, but there is nothing you or I can do to change his mind.'_

With a hint of anger in his voice Gendo tells Misato, "I take it that you don't want to be in the cell next to your former friend Dr Akagi? Or would you prefer the fate I had you deliver to that spy Ryouji Kaji?"

Misato calms down a little before she answers, "No sir." _'You cold hearted bastard.'_

"Then you will follow my orders. Dismissed."

Misato turns and gathers all of her self control and walks calmly out of Gendo's office. Once she is the hallway outside and the door has shut it is another matter though. She yells in frustration , "AAARRRRRGGGHHHH."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji's Mind - the next day

In Shinji's mind the image of an old train carriage appears, he is sitting with his head bowed on one side of the carriage. Seated on the opposite side silhouetted by the bright light coming in through the window is a younger version of himself. The younger version of Shinji scornfully asks him, "So, you tried to run away from reality again."

Shinji calmly replies, "I didn't run away."

"No, you didn't physically run away from Nerv this time, but isn't what you have done the same?"

Ashamed Shinji stares at the floor and replies, ":....... I suppose so."

"By trying to kill yourself, you were trying to leave all of this behind you."

"Yes. I have had enough of all this pain."

"So you were just going to end it all and to hell with the consequences?"

"Yes."

"And leave everyone who cares for you behind?"

"Yes."

"Kaworu was right you know."

"What do you mean?"

"He may have been an angel but what he said about you being afraid of others is true."

"What do you mean?"

"About what he said about you being afraid of getting too close to someone out of fear of them hurting you."

"Maybe I am. But even he caused me pain. Like I said I have had enough of all this pain, it is not worth living any more."

Shinji's answer angers the younger Shinji who unsympathetically replies, "NO YOU ARE WRONG, while the pain is not pleasant, it is a unfortunate part of life. Don't you remember what Kaji told you about pain making it easier to be kind to others?"

"Y..yes I do."

"You seem to have forgotten what he meant though. You do feel for your friends don't you?"

Shinji replies, "Yes, I do."

"And they care for you in return."

"They only care for me because I pilot Unit 01."

"You are wrong, that's what youwish to believe, but your friends do care for the real Shinji Ikari."

Puzzled by what the younger version of himself is referring to Shinji asks, "......The real Shinji Ikari?"

"Yes the real Shinji Ikari. Despite the rather low opinion you have of yourself, you are not a coward, or a wimp, or a totally worthless person, you only think that you are."

"You are wrong."

The younger Shinji angrily tells Shinji, "NO! It is you that wrong."

"But why would they care for me?"

"Because they consider you a good friend."

Shinji hesitates before softly replying, "Perhaps they do........"

"They care enough to worry about you when you are hurt, as well as forgiving you for any mistakes that you may make."

"But why would they forgive me? Especially after what I have done?"

"Sigh..... because they are your friends. Touji has forgiven you twice."

"Twice?"

"Yes twice. He came and saw you when you were leaving after the battle with the 4th angel. Before that battle he blamed you for the injuries his sister suffered during the attack of the 3rd angel. But he realised that he was wrong and came to say goodbye to you at the train station, he even wanted you to hit him so there would be no hard feelings between the two of you. And of course there was just the other day as well. When he told you despite what happened to him during the thirteenth angel, he doesn't blame you and he still considers you his friend."

"Yes he does. Touji and Kensuke are good friends, although they are trying to embarrass me most of the time."

"That is a sign that they are true friends. They are just trying to make you loosen up a little."

"I suppose that you are right."

"But they are not your only friends. Rei is one as well, you even told her yourself before you did this to yourself."

"…..Yes… Rei……how could I forget her."

"She may have been the second Rei instead of the current one, but she cared enough to say that she would protect you during the attack of the 5th angel. And protect you she did, didn't she. Even if it meant that she may have been injured or even killed."

"Yes she did."

"And of course we won't forget what she did for you during the attack of the 16th angel."

" ......... Yes ......... I could never forget that...... especially considering what I found out afterwards."

"She was concerned for you when you were in hospital after the attack of the 12th angel."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember her telling you that you could rest as both her and Asuka would take care of everything. And how she was pleased to find out that were feeling fine. She does really care for you, you know."

"Yes she does."

"Someone else who cares for you was going to visit you that time as well."

Shinji soon realises who the younger version of himself is referring to and asks, " ......Asuka?"

"Yes, Asuka was going to see how you were that time, but it would appear that she changed her mind after seeing Rei leave the room."

Shinji dryly replies, "She was probably only going to torment me some more."

"But Asuka does care for you, she came to see how you were after the battle with the 14th angel, didn't she?"

"Yes she did, I think that she was curious about what happened to me, its not like she likes me or anything, in fact she probably detests me by the way she treats me."

"But she does care for you, don't you remember the images and feelings from Asuka's memories of you that yousaw when you did the sync tests in Unit 02."

"Then why did she hide them from me?"

"She is like you, she has trouble expressing her true feelings towards others. Anyway she did sort of try to tell you when she came and saw you in hospital after the 14th angel, but you were too shocked about what she told you to recognise it."

FLASHBACK

Nerv Hospital room 107 - 31 days after the battle with the 14th angel

Shinji is laying in bed asleep; Asuka is sitting in a chair beside the bed. Shinji slowly awakens and tries to focus his eyes .As the ceiling comes into focus he soon realises where is he is. "Uh .. ......Not here again. I hate this place."

Asuka greets him, "Welcome back third child."

Surprised by hearing Asuka's voice Shinji looks around and sees that she is sitting in a chair next to his hospital bed. ".......Asuka!!! Wh ....what are you doing here?"

Peeved by Shinji's reaction to her being there Asuka irately replies, "Humph. What do you expect you baka? I came to see how you were after your ...... little disappearing act, just don't get any ideas though."

Asuka's answer puzzles Shinji so he asks her, "Disappearing act? What do you mean Asuka? I was going to leave Tokyo 3 and Nerv for good. But after I saw that both Unit 02 and Unit 00 were ............ um disabled while I was talking to Kaji and decided to come back and fight. I remember Unit 01 loosing power while I was fighting the angel. What happened? Did it go berserk again? I don't know what happened after it lost power."

Asuka stares at Shinji in amazement as she asks, "You don't remember a thing? Especially after being gone for so long?"

"What do you mean by I was gone for so long? I have only been unconscious for a day haven't I?"

With a very slight hint of concern in her voice Asuka tells him, "No. You were gone for a month you baka!"

Shinji's eyes widen in surprise at hearing this and he asks Asuka, ".......A month! What do you mean by gone?" ."_ 'What in the world is she going on about?'_

Asuka stares at Shinji puzzled by his apparent lack of knowledge of what happened to him, "You really don't remember a thing do you?"

Shinji loses his patience at not knowing what Asuka is talking about and irately tells her, "No I don't."

"I shouldn't be telling you this, you were absorbed by Unit 01 when it went berserk."

While Asuka's reply did answer Shinji's question it just manages to puzzle him even further so he asks her, "…..Absorbed?"

"Yes you dissolved into LCL. Apparently all that was left in the entry plug was your plug suit floating in the LCL. For a month you were nothing but liquid." After hearing this Shinji's eyes widen in amazement and he just stares at Asuka. She ignores his reaction and asks him, "So Shinji, why did you come back? I thought that you said that were leaving for good and you were never going to pilot Unit 01 again."

" ..... Well I was sitting in the shelter during the attack when.... Um……_." 'How do I mention this to her, without getting hit?' _"When Unit 02's head demolished half of the shelter."

Asuka frowns at being reminded about that and angrily tells Shinji, "We won't talk about that, all right."

Shinji gulps at Asuka's reaction and then continues, "Yes. Anyway after that I got out of the remains of the shelter when I saw Kaji watering his garden. I asked him what he was doing there, he asked me the same thing. I told him that I had decided never to pilot unit 01 again, he replied by saying that as he was no longer on the combat roster he would like to be doing something that gives him pleasure when he dies, as if the angel came into contact with Adam which is held in the very heart of Nerv, third impact would occur. While we were talking Unit 00 appeared still missing one arm and without a rife, all it was armed with was an N2 mine."

"So that's what wondergirl tried to do, but she didn't succeed did she?"

"No she didn't. After the angel disabled Unit 00 and it looked like it was going to be unopposed. Kaji told me that there was something only I could do against the angel. That's when I realised it was up to me to stop the angel, if I didn't fight it everybody I care for would be destroyed, you, Misato, Touji, Kensuke, Rei. I realised that I couldn't let that happen, not when I could do something about it."

"I am glad to hear that. I must say that is a more sensible reason for piloting than the one you gave before."

END FLASHBACK

Once the memory fades Shinji comments, "Well perhaps she does care for me."

The younger Shinji replies, "Trust me she does. Now there is one other female in your life who cares more for you than you realise."

"Who? ....... Misato?"

"Yes, Misato does care for you."

"Sometimes I think that she really does, other times its almost like we are tools in her own personal battle with the angels."

The younger Shinji angrily replies, "No you are wrong, she does genuinely care for you. She took you into her home, she treats you almost like you were her own son. Don't you remember her reaction to when she saw you were all right after being released from Unit 01?"

FLASHBACK

Nerv Hospital room 107 - just after Asuka has left.

Shinji is laying in the bed staring at the ceiling trying to come to terms with what Asuka told him. Misato comes running into the room and gives Shinji a big hug and starts crying. "Shinji. You're awake finally. We all thought that we had lost you this time."

Embarrassed by being held in such a tight hug for so long Shinji asks, " ........... Misato will you let me go, please?"

Misato laughs as she lets Shinji go, "So how do you feel?"

"Fine." He then notices that Misato's arm is no longer in a cast. _'So what Asuka said must be true.'_

"You gave all of us a big scare young man. Do you realise how long you have been out of it?"

"No I don't. Asuka was here earlier and said something about a month." He then points at Misato's arm and continues, "I doubted her at first but several things are starting to make me think that I was gone for that long."

Misato looks at her arm puzzled until she realises why Shinji is pointing at it. She then asks him, "Oh, my arm? The last time you saw me it was still in a cast wasn't it?"

"Yes it was."

"So do you remember anything?"

"After Unit 01 lost power, no. Not a thing."

"Well you had us scared for a while."

"Why?"

"You were absorbed into your Eva, Shinji and when we were finally ready to try to bring you back, it looked like we had failed."

"But you succeeded, I'm back here aren't I?"

"No, Ritsuko had given up. When the entry plug opened by itself and started pouring LCL everywhere we honestly thought that you had been claimed by Unit 01, but suddenly it just spat you out of the core."

Stunned by what Misato has just told him, Shinji tells her, ".............. I don't remember a single thing about any of this."

"So why did you come back and pilot again Shinji? I thought that you said you would never pilot again."

"Because of something that Kaji said to me. It made me realise that I could make a difference by deciding to pilot Unit 01 myself, without anyone forcing me to."

"Yes, I am for one glad that you decided to pilot again. The angel was getting ready to kill me and everyone else on the command bridge when you came crashing in. That was the most ferocious I have ever seen you fight in your Eva."

"I realised that if it won everything that I have gone through would have been worthless, so I had to fight to win no matter what. I also couldn't let it kill you and everybody else there."

END FLASHBACK

The younger Shinji tells Shinji, "See she does care for you."

Shinji answers, "I suppose that you are right."

"So have you forgotten the reason why you pilot?"

"No. But there is no longer a need to continue piloting Unit 01. There are no more angels."

The younger Shinji asks, "Are you sure?"

Shinji hesitantly answers, " .........Well not really...."

"And yet you still wanted to run away from everything this time?"

"Yes I did."

"Misato was right when she told you about running away, the night before you went to visit your mother's grave."

"What do you mean?" 

"That nothing is gained by running away, and that nothing will ever change unless you have the courage to step forward. So are you going to continue to run away or are you going to face reality?"

Ashamed at what he had tried to do especially since he has realised that others do care for him, Shinji answers. "No I will stay, I am tired of running away."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Government Secret Research Facility on the outskirts of Tokyo 3 - three days after Shinji's suicide attempt

The research facility is in a small industrial estate located on the very outskirts of Tokyo 3, the devastation caused by the defeat of the 16th angel stopped about three kilometres short of the estate. On the outside the research facility looks like its surrounding factories, however inside it is a totally different matter. A group of technicians are sitting down at control desks, several scientists are standing behind them overseeing an experiment. The subject of the experiment is in an adjoining room. It is a sealed laboratory, with massive walls made up of two separate layers and having only one entrance, which is sealed by a series of armoured blast

doors. Surrounding the innermost wall is a magnetic cage. All operations in this room are carried out using remotely controlled robotic arms. In the centre of the room sits a container of partly frozen LCL, floating in this LCL is the embryo that was stolen from Nerv. One of the technicians reports, "It appears to be stable. No energy emissions detected."

Looking at the video monitor of the container, the senior scientist comments, "It's hard to think that this caused second impact."

One of the other scientists adds, "And that this is the reason for all of those angel attacks. I wounder what Nerv will do when they realise that it is missing?"

The senior scientist replies, "Hopefully it will be some time before they do. But at least they can't start third impact now." He then turns to one of the technicians and orders, "Increase the temperature an other ten degrees."

The technician answers, "Yes sir. Increasing the temperature another ten degrees."

Three minutes later, the small embryonic form contained in the container of LCL starts to stir. It starts moving with increased speed, at the same time it is also starting to grow at an extremely rapid rate. The partly frozen LCL starts to boil off due to the heat being released by the angel.

One of the technicians looks up from her control console and in an extremely concerned tone informs the senior scientist, "Uh. Sir.......the energy readings........"

The senior scientist looks at the readings and his face pales once he sees them. Shocked by what he has seen he orders, "What!!!!! Impossible, increase the cooling rate, try to bring the temperature back down."

One of the other technicians starts rapidly entering commands into his control console. Extremely worried by what his console readings are showing, he reports the readings. The tone of his voice showing his concern at what they are showing, "It's not having any effect. It's evolving at a incredible rate."

The monitors show that the container of LCL has disappeared and in its place is an object emitting an extremely bright light about the same size and shape as a human. The size of the object and the intensity of the light are increasing at an ever increasing rate.

Another of the technicians reports, his fear of what is happening evident, "Sir! The magnetic cage won't be able to withstand these energy rates for much longer."

After hearing this one of the lower ranking scientists comments, "We better hope that it doesn't cause an other second impact right here."

The senior scientist sadly shakes his head and replies, "It won't, it will go to Nerv in search of the second angel and will initiate third impact."

Puzzled by what the senior scientist has just said one of the technicians asks, "Third impact? What do you mean by that?"

The senior scientist sadly shakes his head and replies, "The end of mankind. We can only hope that Nerv can stop it his time, for this angel is the true cause of second impact."

A technician screams out, "The readings are all of the scale, the magnetic cage will fail in five seconds……….." The laboratory then disappears in a blinding flash of light; the entire research facility follows seconds after. The screeching of an angel can be heard, when the smoke clears from the explosion a large glowing humanoid form about the size of an evangelion can be seen. The angel then starts slowly walking towards the heart of Tokyo 3 and Nerv.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Command Centre -Nerv Headquarters

Emergency alarms start sounding, Misato comes running into the command centre. Commander Ikari and Vice Commander Fuyutsuki are already at their command post. Puzzled by what could be causing the alarms to sound Misato anxiously asks the bridge crew, "What is causing the alarm?"

Shigeru informs her, "A massive energy reading was just detected on the outskirts of Tokyo 3."

Misato quickly realises that there can only be one logical cause for such an energy blast. "What....could it be another angel?" _'But I thought there were only supposed to be 18 angels.'_

Maya reports, "The MAGI are unable to confirm the exact nature of the energy at the moment, major. A blue pattern waveform has been detected however."

"Well, what do we know about it then? Is it doing anything?"

Makoto answers, "It is slowly approaching the centre of Tokyo 3, heading directly towards us."

Misato orders, "Put on the main screen."

Shigeru replies, "Yes major." He then enters some commands on is console and the image of the angel appears on the main screen. It is a glowing humanoid shape similar to an Eva.

Seen only by Fuyutsuki, Gendo drops his steeped hands from in front of his face and frowns. He quietly comments to Fuyutsuki, "This is a rather unfortunate and unplanned turn of events. Tarbis was supposed to be the last angel. This angel looks disturbingly like the first."

Fuyutsuki replies while still looking at the main screen in amazement, "It couldn't be could it?"

With a look of shear terror Misato stares at the image on the screen and screams, "WHAT!!!!............. NOOO GO AWAY."

Makoto looks at the image on the main screen and asks, "What is it? It looks a bit like an Eva. Is it another angel?"

Although she is no longer screaming at the screen in terror, Misato is still upset by it as she cries, "No... no......not again......go away.....I thought I saw the last of you fifteen years ago."

Fuyutsuki quietly comments to Gendo, "Could it be? She was the only person to see it with their own eyes and survive."

Gendo presses a button for a private communication channel and picks up a handset and orders, "Confirm the status of the subject of Project A."

A voice on end of line immediately replies, "Yes Sir! Right away." A minute later the same voice continues but in a rather shocked tone, "Sir, well…. the subject of Project A is missing!"

The expression on Gendo's face darkens as he angrily yells at the phone, "WHAT!! FIND IT." He then slams the phone handset back onto its cradle.

Meanwhile one of the few surviving defence towers starts shooting at the angel. The missiles have no effect and are stopped by the angel's AT field. The angel then lets out a screeching cry and sends a beam of energy towards the tower, which disappears in a flash of light.

The angel's reaction confirms Misato's fears and she starts yelling again at the image on the screen, "No

......no......NO. GO AWAY."

Shocked by Misato's reaction to the appearance of the angel Shigeru wounders, _'What is it that could affect the major like that?'_

Makoto is also puzzled by Misato's reaction to the angel, _'It is just an angel, but why is the major so affected by it? It's no worse than any of the others that we have fought'_He then looks up towards the commander's platform and sees commander Ikari's reaction to the angel. _'Even the commander seems affected by it.'_ He then realises something, _'Oh no. We have no pilots.'_

Worried by how Misato is reacting to the image on the main screen Shigeru hesitantly asks Misato, "Major...... Major Katsuragi, what are we going to do?" He points to the image on the screen, "What is that?"

Misato recovers slightly before answering, "Well....it looks....like.......like.....the first angel."

Both Shigeru and Makoto yell in surprise at the same time, "WHAT!!!" Makoto is the first to recover and asks, "How major, how do you know that?"

Misato replies her voice still shaking, "You know how I was the only................only...........survivor of the Katsuragi Expedition?"

"Yes."

"Well I saw second impact first hand. That .........that......" She points at the image on the screen, "Is.....is...is what I saw."

"I see_._"_ 'So that is what the angel that caused second impact looks like. No wounder this angel has affected you like no other. Seeing that angel again would be the last thing you would want to see.'_

Shigeru asks Misato, "Major what are we going to do?We have no pilots."

Misato shakily replies, "….I….I don't know." _'Shinji why did you have to try to commit suicide now?'_ She regains her composure and asks Maya, "Have we started to analyse it yet?"

Maya replies,"Commencing analysis of the angel now major."

Before Maya can commence the analysis of the angel however Gendo orders, "Lieutenant Ibuki cross check your results with those on file in file Nine Zero Omega Zulu Five Seven Delta Three."

Maya quickly replies, "Yes Sir." _'Could it really be the first angel again? How do we stop an other second impact?'_

One minute later the MAGI come up with a result.

"Comparison between data from the current angel and the data in file Nine Zero Omega Zulu Five Seven Delta Three shows that the two are identical."

Seeing this Maya reports, "Sir, the results are the same."

Gendo then orders, "Classify this angel as the first."

Surprised by the commander's order, Maya asks ,"The first sir?" _'How can this be possible? No wonder Major Katsuragi is freaking out.'_

Gendo then angrily commands her, "You heard me, now do it."

Not wanting to incur any more of Gendo's wrath Maya quickly replies, "Yes sir."

Fuyutsuki turns to Gendo and quietly asks, "I take it that this is not in the scenario?"

Heard only by Fuyutsuki a shaken Gendo answers, "No, it isn't."

Having recovered from seeing her worst nightmare come to life Misato silently asks herself, _'So it is the first,_ c_oming_back to finish the job off this time? With the second angel Lilith held in Terminal Dogma, I would say more than likely.' She then gets a determined look on her face and vows, "I will destroy it this time, for what it did fifteen years ago."

Hearing Misato's vow Makoto hesitantly asks, "Uh major, just how?Aren't you forgetting something? We have no fit pilots."

Misato turns to Commander Ikari and asks, "Sir permission to deploy a N2 mine to slow it down. If this succeeds I will see if I can get Shinji to pilot Unit 01, I take it I am allowed to see him for this?"

With his hands clasped back in front of his face once more, Gendo nods and answers, "Permission granted major, for both proposals."

Misato turns to Makoto and orders, "Contact the UN, tell them we need a N2 mine deployed against that angel ASAP." _'Let's hope that will buy us enough time.'_

Makoto replies, "Yes major."

Ten minutes later, the angel is still slowly approaching the centre of what was Tokyo 3, it is still ten kilometres away from its target. A contrail from an approaching UN bomber can be seen in the sky above. Makoto reports, "Major the UN are deploying the N2 mine now, sixty seconds to impact."

"Understood, prepare for detonation." _'I hope that this will slow it down.'_The angel disappears in the large mushroom shaped explosion of a N2 mine. The command centre shakes from the shock wave, and the main screen goes blank as the sensors shutdown due to the electromagnetic pulse from the N2 mine. Once the rumble of the explosion is over Misato anxiously asks, "Did it work?"

Maya quickly replies, "Sensors will be back on in five, four, three, two, one. Sensors back on line, putting visual on the main screen now." The main screen flickers back to life and shows the angel still standing but with parts of its armour melted to various degrees of damage, it is standing with its shoulders slouched and with its head leaning to one side .

Seeing the damage that the N2 mine has done to the angel Misato asks Maya, "So we have hurt it. Is it enough to slow it down until we are ready?"

Maya checks the readouts on her console and answers, "The MAGI predict that the angel will have recovered enough to resume its attack in three hours."

"Well that's should hopefully be enough time. Now to see if Shinji is well enough to pilot and also if he will pilot again."

Like the rest of the bridge crew Maya does not know the exact reason of why Shinji is in hospital, all she knows that he has had a rather rough time of late. Maya comments to Misato, "I wish you luck major. After what has happened lately I don't think he will pilot again."

Makoto asks Misato, "Yes major, how are you going to convince him to pilot again?" 

Misato replies to both Maya and Makoto, "Oh, I won't ask him myself. I know that he will say no if I ask him at the moment, I have in mind two people, who he may listen to."

"Who might they be?"

"The first and forth children."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Pilot's Briefing room Nerv Headquarters

Rei is sitting down reading a book; she is dressed in her school uniform. Misato walks into the briefing room and smiles when she sees Rei there. She then greets Rei, "Hello Rei, I thought I might find you here."

Rei looks up from her book and replies, "Major Katsuragi."

"Rei, are you aware of what Shinji did aren't you?"

"No I am not. He came and saw me two days ago and we talked. I haven't seen him since."

"So, what did he talk to you about? If you don't mind me asking?"

"He told me the truth about my origins, the fact that I am a clone, a clone made up of mostly his mother's DNA. He told me that the difficulty he had dealing with this fact was the reason why he had been avoiding me lately, as he did not know how to act towards me now."

_'I wounder what her reaction to that was?'_ "What else did he tell you?"

"He said that he now thought of me more as a close friend, now that he knew of my origins and has now had time to think about them. He also said that since the other clones had been destroyed, that I am now

a unique person and should stop acting like I had a death wish. For if I am killed again, I will not be replaced."

_'It would appear that you wanted to tie up some loose ends Shinji.'_ "So did he seem to be acting unusual?"

"No. He seemed normal. Why what has happened to him? Is something wrong?"

Misato glumly answers, "You could say that. The other night after visiting you, Touji and Asuka, Shinji tried to commit suicide."

Rei's eyes widen in shock after hearing this, "Gasp........I see. How is he?"

"He has recovered physically, as for his current state of mind, well I don't know because as far as I know he hasn't awoken yet. Unfortunately I have to try to convince him to pilot unit 01 again. Because as you are aware we are currently under attack by an angel and at the moment we have no other method of destroying it. And as we know unfortunately both Units 01 and 02 for some reason won't let you pilot them."

"Yes."

"So I need your help to help me to convince Shinji to pilot Unit 01. I am also going to see if Touji Suzahara will help us. I am certain that Shinji may listen to both yourself and Touji, where as he mightn't be that receptive to me at the moment."

"I see, I will help you major."

Misato smiles at Rei as she replies, "Thank you Rei. Come on lets go and get Touji."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 201

Touji is sitting in a wheelchair at a small table trying to read a magazine. Misato walks into the room with Rei, and greets Touji, "Hello Mr Suzahara, and how are you feeling today?"

Touji quickly returns Misato's greeting, "Misato!" He then notices Rei, "Hello Ayanami." _'What's she doing here?'_

Rei replies, "Suzahara."

"I thought I wouldn't see you here for a while Misato, especially with an angel attack going on, or was that explosion earlier on the end of the angel?"

Misato silently asks herself, _'How is he going to react to this?'_She then answers Touji's question, "No. Unfortunately the angel is still with us. I have a favour to ask you Touji"

"Anything Misato" _'What could she want me to do? Its not like I can pilot an Eva again. At least that's what I hope.'_

"I want you to go with Rei and try to convince Shinji to pilot Unit 01 again."

The puzzled expression on Touji's face fades after hearing this, _'So that's why Rei is here.'_ "Why Misato? Don't tell me he is running away again. He looked like he had been having problems, but he seemed like he was getting over them when he came and visited me the other day."

Misato sadly replies, "Well you could call what happened running away."

"What do you mean?"

"That night after visiting you and Asuka, he tried to commit suicide."

_'Oh Shit! I should have realised.'_ "........... Well now that you mention it did almost seem like he was saying goodbye for good when he left."

"I see, so what did he talk to you about if you don't mind me asking?"

"No. He told me everything that had happened since I saw him last, which as we know was before I .....piloted Unit 03."

"Everything?"

"I got the impression that it was. He started from when he was leaving Nerv after I was hurt, and that he came back and destroyed the fourteenth angel. He then told me about what happened to Asuka after the fifteenth and also about what happened during the sixteenth angel and what he discovered about Rei afterwards. But I got the impression that killing the seventeenth angel is what affected him the most."

Misato sadly replies, "Yes, Kaworu Nagisa, the fifth child and the seventeenth angel."

"I got the impression that the fact that Shinji trusted him and considered him his friend, and then to find out that he was an angel, was bad enough. But to have to kill him, especially by crushing him in the hand of his Eva unit is what really made him so depressed, for this time he was in control of his eva." 

"Yes after that he kept to himself even more than usual, he was barely eating, I was lucky to get two words out of him all day. But the other day he had to do a synchronisation test as well as a test to see if he could start Unit 02."

"Unit 02, Asuka's Unit 02? She wouldn't like that."

"No she wouldn't. Anyway Shinji just barely managed to start Unit 02, but since he got better readings in Unit 01 and since Rei couldn't start either unit, we decided that Shinji should stay in Unit 01. After the tests he went for a walk, on the way back Hikari saw him and the two must have had a good talk."

"The class rep came and visited me not long after Shinji did actually, she mentioned that she had seen Shinji the day before and that he had been rather depressed."

"Well the next morning, Shinji seemed to have recovered, he ate a normal breakfast and asked what hospital room you were in."

"And after he saw me I think he was going to visit both Rei and Asuka."

"So it would appear. He told me about visiting Asuka, but I only found out about him visiting Rei when I asked her to help convince Shinji to pilot."

"So Misato, why are you getting Ayanami and myself to ask Shinji to pilot? Why aren't you asking him?"

A sad expression appears on Misato's face as she tells Touji, "I don't know how he would react to me asking him at the moment. The last thing we talked about may have pushed over the edge."

" ................. So what did you talk about that makes you say that?"

"He asked me about what happened to Kaji........."

"And?"

"He told me that he knew that I knew the truth about what happened to him."

"Which was?"

Misato hangs her head in shame and with a sad tone to her voice and replies, "That I shot him."

Shocked by Misato's reply Touji stares at her in disbelief and asks, "Why?"

"Apparently he was spying against Nerv. Shinji's father knew of my connection to Kaji and really gave me no choice, kill him or be killed."

"……So you killed him?"

"Well I only meant to injure him enough to slow him down, but since I haven't heard from him since I think that I misjudged and I did actually kill him."

"You don't know that for certain though do you?"

"No I don't. I should have tried to explain my reasons and what I actually meant to do to Shinji better, but I broke down crying and ran to my bedroom."

"Yes, I can see why Shinji took that news rather badly. He though a lot of Kaji didn't he?"

"Yes, Shinji placed a lot of trust in him, he thought a lot of Kaji's opinion on various things. I actually think that Kaji was probably the only adult that Shinji would really talk to. You know it was Kaji who convinced him to pilot again during the attack of the 14th angel."

"Yes you told me that when you explained to me what had actually happened to my Eva and the aftermath of that battle."

An awkward silence falls for a minute

"So after hearing all that, are you still willing to help?"

Touji grins as he answers, "Try stopping me, its not like I was doing much at the moment anyway."

Misato smiles as she replies, "Thanks Touji. "

"So Misato, why are we under attack by an angel? I thought that there were only supposed to be 17 angels?"

"There are only 17. Nerv was holding the first angel alive for some reason, and it somehow got out of its high security storage facility and then attacked Nerv." '_There is only one possible person who could have removed it from its secure storage......... No....... it couldn't be.....'_

Surprised by Misato's Touji stares at Misato in disbelief and asks, "The first angel!"

"Yes the first. The true cause of second impact which I saw it with my own eyes. I thought that I had seen the last of that angel fifteen years ago. It was a sight I wished to never see again......... So you see why we need Shinji to pilot Unit 01 this one last time."

"No one else can pilot it?"

"No one. It won't start up with Rei piloting it. Since Asuka is in a coma we have even tried Rei in Unit 02 as well, and we had the same response. So Shinji in Unit 01 is everyone's only hope, if he doesn't third impact will take place."

Puzzled, Touji stares at Misato and asks, "Third impact? Shinji mentioned something about that when he was talking about the seventeenth angel. Is it similar to second impact?"

"Yes. Only worse, this time it will mean the total extinction of the human race."

Shocked by Misato's answer, Touji grimly asks, "I see. So we have no alternative other than asking Shinji to pilot, do we?"

"Unfortunately no. The last thing I want to do is to hurt him any more, but we have no choice. I just hope he is up to it physically and mentally."

"He will do it Misato, trust me."

"I hope so, for humanity's sake."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor's Office - Nerv hospital

The doctor who is looking after Shinji is sitting down at his desk filling in some paper work. He hears a knock at the door and he looks up from the paper work and says, "Come in." The door opens and Misato walks in, once the doctor sees that it is Misato he tells her, "Major Katsuragi, if you're here to see about Shinji Ikari, he should be sleeping soundly. We have been giving a very mild sedative to help him rest."

With a grim look on her face Misato orders the doctor, "I want you to give something to wake him up now."

The doctor frowns after hearing that and in a concerned tone he tells Misato, "I would strongly advise against doing that."

Misato's voice hardens as she tells the doctor, "I can make it an official order if you wish. If you wish to check my reasons and authority I suggest that you give commander Ikari a ring."

"That won't be necessary. Why do you need him awake so urgently?"

"We need him to pilot Evangelion Unit 01."

The doctor looks at Misato horrified by what she has just said and angrily replies, "That is shear madness! Especially considering his current state."

"Trust me doctor. I know that this the last thing that Shinji would want to do at the moment, but unfortunately we don't have much choice."

Misato's answer only manages to confuse the doctor, since he believes that the N2 mine destroyed the angel. So he asks Misato, "Why is that?"

"If he doesn't pilot Unit 01 we could all die Unfortunately the angel that attacked us earlier on today wasn't destroyed by the N2 mine, it was only temporally disabled. The only hope we have stopping that is by using an Eva unit. And unfortunately Shinji is the only pilot left who stands any chance of piloting an Eva."

"I see. I will go and get the appropriate medication then. I will say one thing major, I will like to go on record that I am doing this under orders only and do not consider it in the patient's best interests."

"Your opinion is noted doctor. I will sign his chart if you wish. Come lets go there is no time to waste."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 107

The doctor, Misato, Rei and Touji come to the door outside of Shinji's hospital room. Misato is pushing Touji's wheelchair. Misato turns to the doctor and tells him, "We will wait out here and let you do your business doctor."

The doctor replies in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice, "Thank you major."

The doctor walks into the room and gives Shinji a needle. He then checks Shinji's readings on the monitoring equipment and records the results. As soon as he has finished doing this he turns the monitors off and disconnects them from Shinji. He then walks out of the room and tells Misato, "He should be awake in five minutes. I hope you know what you are doing major Katsuragi."

"I do too. Thank you doctor, that will be all." The doctor then walks off. Misato then turns to Touji and Rei and tells them, "Rei, Touji, I will wait out here. Let me know when he decides."

Touji answers, "Yes Misato."

Rei replies, "Yes major."

Rei pushes Touji's wheelchair into the room and places it next to the bed on one side, she sits down in a chair on the other side. Five minutes later Shinji starts to wake up, he groans and blinks his eyes to help them focus on the ceiling. He soon realises where he is and mutters, "Ugh. Not here again......"

Seeing that Shinji is awake Touji greets him, "Welcome back."

Shinji turns to face Touji and asks, "Touji! What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you and see if you were any better. Anyway I am not the only person who came to see you."

"Huh?" He sits up in bed and looks around the room to see Rei sitting on the other side of the bed. "Oh, hello Rei."

Rei returns his greeting, "Shinji."

Touji then asks Shinji, "I take it that you feel better for doing what you did?"

Shinji remorsefully replies, "........... Not really. I couldn't even do that right."

Touji sadly shakes his head as he tells Shinji, "You know Shinji, Asuka is right."

Wondering what Touji is talking about Shinji asks him, "What do you mean?"

"When you carry on like this, you really are an idiot."

Shinji hangs his head down in shame and answers, "I suppose I am."

Rei then asks him, "Shinji, why did you try to kill yourself?"

With his head still hanging down in shame Shinji quietly answers, "I...I felt like I couldn't take it any more."

Rei then asks Shinji in a hurt tone, "Didn't you mean what you said to me?"

Shinji raises his head after hearing Rei's reply and asks, "…..Wh..... what do you mean Rei?"

"You said you considered me a close friend."

"Y....yes I did. And I did mean what I said."

"Well why did you try to kill yourself then?"

"What are you getting at Rei?"

"Aren't friends supposed to help each other?"

"............... Yes I suppose that they are."

"So why didn't you ask us to help you?"

"I just couldn't. I couldn't stand it any more, I am sick of all of this pain. I wish that I never piloted Unit 01 that first day, I should have gone back to my teacher."

"So you regret meeting me? I thought that you just said that you were my friend."

"...N..n....no, I am glad that I have met you Rei."

Touji then asks, "And what about Kensuke and myself?"

"….N......No I am glad I have you two as friends."

"And of course you would have never met Asuka."

Shinji blushes slightly and replies, "..........Well......"

"Shinji, you're stronger than what you give yourself credit for."

"What do you mean?"

"I have seen you down and out like this before. Like after you fought that angel with Kensuke and myself in the entry plug with you. You were going to leave Nerv then but you changed your mind and decided to stay. Hell, you even came back when you had vowed never to pilot again after the......... 13th angel. I know that you don't like piloting and you have probably been in this hospital more times than you would like, but you kept on piloting."

Shinji sadly replies, "Yeah and look where it got me."

Shinji's answer angers Touji. "Look you're still alive and in one piece aren't you? Although you just made a pretty good attempt to kill yourself didn't you?"

Shinji lowers his head in shame as he answers, "Yes, I am not proud of what I did. I was just running away again, I am tired of running away."

"I am glad to hear that Shinji, so I take it that you won't try to kill yourself again?"

"No, I won't."

Touji hesitates before telling Shinji, "I don't know how to ask you what I am about to. I wish I didn't have to ask you this Shinji."

Puzzled by what Touji could be referring to, Shinji asks him, "Ask me what?"

"Will you pilot again?"

In a resigned tone Shinji asks, "Why what's the point? There are no more angels."

"Well no new ones at least."

Puzzled by what Touji has just said, Shinji asks, "...........What do you mean?"

"The first angel is back."

Shocked by what Touji has just told him, Shinji replies, "The first!!!"

"Yep, and unless it is stopped it will cause third impact. You are our only hope to stop it, or do you want me to try to pilot Unit 01?"

"Misato sent the two of you to ask me, didn't she?"

"Yes, she wasn't sure of how you would react to her considering your last conversation with her. She does really care for you."

"I could imagine." Shinji then lowers his head again, "I am really sorry for upsetting her like I did."

"So will you pilot again?"

In a resigned tone of voice Shinji replies, "…..Yes .............sigh......I do it."

Rei gives a small smile as she says, "Thank you Shinji."

Touji also smiles at his friend as he thanks him, "Yeah thanks Shinji."

******************************************

Well that is it for part 2. Like I said at the end of part 1 this part was going to be where the 2 storylines totally deviated. Again any comments etc appreciated.

Stay tuned for part 3 - Here I go again/ The Sacrifice.


	3. Here I go again The sacrifice

Shinji's Decision

Shinji's Decision

Part 3- Version 1 completed 3 /1/2000

Version 2 completed 22/4/2001

By Jeff Mullier

Email: jmullier@idl.net.au

Copyright notice

Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies. 

Author Notes

I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character. Also this fic contains spoilers. It takes place after episode 24 and ignores events in episodes 25,26 & the movies.

Any comments and suggestions would be appreciated.

Thanks to Greg Thomas for pre reading this part.

Additional notes for version 2

Well I have changed the writing style of this part. Also reworked several areas, especially some parts of Asuka's dream sequence.

******************************************

Shinji's Decision 

Part Three - Here I go again /The sacrifice 

The surface of Tokyo 3 at the same time as Touji and Rei are entering Shinji's hospital room

In the dimly lit ruins of a house on the edge of the lake that was Tokyo 3, a lone figure can be seen observing the angel on the far side of the lake, with a set of high powered binoculars. The figure reveals himself to be none other that Ryouji Kaji, special operative with the Ministry of the Interior. He mutters to himself, "I knew it. I shouldn't have trusted those fools. They are no better than Ikari and SEELE. I told them that they should destroy it, but no they decided to meddle with something that should be left well alone. I am sorry Katsuragi; I can just imagine your reaction to seeing this particular angel."

"Just why haven't Nerv sent an Eva out to fight it yet? ....... Unless they are having trouble finding a pilot. From what I have been able to find out, I know that Rei somehow survived the destruction of Unit 00, but unless they have had more luck than last time she can't synchronise with Unit 01. Asuka is in a coma in hospital due to the effects of being attacked by the 14th angel and not being able to synchronise with Unit 02 in the following angel attack. That leaves Shinji, apparently he has had a pretty hard time of it lately. Maybe he has decided to leave Tokyo 3 and Nerv again, I wouldn't really blame him if he was. If he is leaving again and he is the only pilot left once more, I suppose I should try to help to convince him to pilot once more. Well there is only one way to find out." Kaji then gets his mobile phone out and starts dialling a number. He laughs and comments, "I just wish I could see her face when she hears me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Nerv Hospital room 107

Misato is pacing up and down the hallway in front of the door. Her mobile phone starts to ring, she stops pacing and gets her phone out of her jacket pocket and answers it, "Hello".

Kaji's voice answers, "Thank you Katsuragi."

Misato's eyes widen in shock and her face pales as she hears the voice of someone she had given up for dead. She eventually manages to answer, "...........K...Ka ....Kaji?"

"The one and only. How are you Misato?"

Misato replies in an annoyed tone , "I have been better. Why did you scare me like that, letting me think that I had killed you?"

"It was easier for me to do my work if everyone thought I was dead."

Misato frowns and coldly replies, "Yes your work........ I think I am trying to battle the results of your work."

"I told them to destroy it, but they decided otherwise, they wanted to play god like commander Ikari and SEELE."

Misato sarcastically replies, "It would appear that you know as much about the true intentions your employers as I do of mine. Which is only enough to ask yourself 'why in the world am I doing this and is it all worth it?'"

"It would seem so."

Misato ironically replies, "Yes it would."

"I see that you have dropped a N2 mine on the angel, so why haven't you sent a Evangelion out to fight it yet?"

"Well....... We have a slight pilot problem."

"Let me guess, Shinji is the only useable pilot left? And I take it he doesn't want to pilot any more."

"Yes he is the only pilot left who stands a chance of piloting an Eva, but unfortunately three days ago he tried to commit suicide."

Concerned by what Misato has just told him, he asks her, "I hope he didn't succeed?"

"No, fortunately I found him just in time."

"So how is he now?"

"He has physically recovered."

"So I take it that you are trying to convince him to pilot once more?"

"Yes, Touji and Rei are trying to convince him to pilot now."

"Do you want me to come, if you think it will help?"

"If you could, it definitely will help. But do you think it is wise entering a Nerv facility?"

"Misato, if I could steel Adam from Nerv without being detected, do you think anyone is going to stop me entering a hospital?"

"You do have a point there, Shinji is in room 107 of the Nerv hospital."

"I will be there in ten minutes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 107 ten minutes later

Shinji is sitting up in the bed, Rei is sitting in a chair on one side of the bed Touji is sitting in a wheelchair on the other. Touji has just asked Shinji if he will pilot again. In a resigned tone of voice Shinji tells Touji and Rei of his decision, "…..Yes .............sigh......I do it."

Rei gives a small smile as she says, "Thank you Shinji."

Touji also smiles at his friend as he thanks him, "Yeah thanks Shinji."

Shinji then asks Touji, "I take it that Misato is probably waiting outside to hear of my decision?"

Touji replies, "Yes she is."

Shinji gets out of the bed , "I will tell her myself." He opens the draw of the chest of drawers next to the bed and gets out some of his clothes. "Uh, will you excuse me for a minute while I change."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Shinji's hospital room

Misato is standing anxiously in the hallway, blankly staring out through a window, when she hears a familiar voice call her name, "Hello Katsuragi." Misato immediately recognises Kaji's voice and quickly turns around and raps her arms around him. She then starts crying as she tells him, "Don't you ever do that to me again, scaring me like that, making me think that you were dead."

Kaji replies, "Sorry for not letting you know that I was still alive. ........... Thanks for doing that; for not killing me, but making commander Ikari think that I was dead. I know that you took a big risk in doing what you did."

With tears starting to form in her eyes Misato tells Kaji, "No matter what the consequences were Kaji, I couldn't bring myself to kill you."

Kaji winces as Misato hugs him a little tighter. "Ouch! You didn't have to do such a convincing job though. The wound is still a little sore Misato, so do you mind?"

Misato lets him go and smiles, "Sorry."

"So why did Shinji try to commit suicide?"

"Well he has gone through some pretty bad experiences of late, and he had been withdrawing further into himself, but three days ago it looked like he may have been coming to terms with what had happened. He finally went and saw Touji, he even went and saw Asuka in hospital."

Kaji shakes his head as he comments, "I can never work out what those two actually feel for each other."

"Yeah. He apparently also had a talk with Rei as well. It would appear that he had probably already made the decision to try to kill himself. But what happened that night was more than likely what pushed him over the edge."

"What happened?"

Misato sadly answers, "I don't know how, but he somehow knew that something had happened to you and that I at least knew the truth of what had happened. He asked me what had happened to you, I couldn't lie to him so I told him the truth. But I then ran to my bedroom crying before I could fully explain what happened, and when I finally came out hours latter he was asleep on the sofa after taking nearly the entire contents of a bottle of sleeping pills." She starts crying once more as she tells Kaji, " .... I am such a fool..... I nearly lost two of the people I care for the most........."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Misato. You were only trying to do the best for the both of us."

"I should have handled Shinji a little better though. I knew that he would take the news about you badly as you are probably the only adult that he really talks to. In fact he probably sees you as more of a father than he does of commander Ikari."

A surprised look appears on Kaji's face after he hears Misato mention how Shinji feels towards him. "I never realised that Shinji thinks of me in that way. Now that you mention it, he has talked with me regarding some subjects that he would have never discussed with you or anyone else."

"That doesn't surprise me, Kaji. I don't think anyone else could have got him to pilot again after what happened to Touji, but what you said to him during the attack of the 14th angel definitely changed his mind."

"I just told him the truth about what would have happened if he didn't pilot."He looks towards the hospital room door, and asks, "I wounder how they are going?"

"They have been in there a while, I hope that they aren't having any problems convincing him."

"Oh, he will pilot again Misato. That was a rather smart move by the way, getting Rei and Touji to ask him to pilot again."

"What do you mean?"

"You thought that he may not listen to you but he would feel guilty if he refused a request by two of his friends."

"Yes I was not quite sure how Shinji would feel towards me, so I asked Rei and Touji as I knew that he would at least listen to those two. Although seeing you alive may change his opinion of me."

"It will Misato, trust me."

The hospital door slides open revealing Shinji in his school uniform. Misato is facing the door; Kaji has his back to the door facing Misato.

Misato sees Shinji walk out of his room and cries out, "Shinji!"

Shinji calmly returns Misato's greeting, "Misato." He then notices the man standing beside Misato with his back to him and wounders, _'Who is that with Misato?_' He then notices the man's ponytail,_ ' ....... No it couldn't be........'_

Kaji turns around after hearing Shinji and greets him, "Hello Shinji Ikari."

Shinji stares at Kaji in surprise and asks, "Kaji? ......... But ...... I thought you were dead. I thought that Misato shot you?"

"Yes she shot me all right, but like she tried to tell you she only wounded me."

Shinji hangs his head in shame as he replies, "I am sorry for doubting you Misato."

Misato gives Shinji a small but warm smile as she replies, "That's all right Shinji. I should have told you earlier, but I wasn't sure myself if I had only wounded him."

Kaji then asks Shinji, "So Shinji have you made a decision?"

Shinji lifts his head back up and answers, "Yes I will pilot again. Hopefully this will be the last time."

Misato replies, "Yes, I hope it is the last time as well. Now go and change into your plug suit and meet me in the briefing room."

Shinji replies, "Yes Misato." He turns to Kaji, "Goodbye Kaji, I am glad to see that you are alive." 

Kaji replies, "Goodbye Shinji and good luck. I will see you again soon."

Shinji then starts walking towards the pilots' change rooms. Shinji is only a few rooms away when the door to what was his hospital room opens again and both Touji and Rei exit the room, Rei is pushing Touji's wheelchair.

Misato smiles at Rei and Touji as she tells them, "Thanks for doing that."

Touji replies, "It was no problem Misato." He then notices Kaji standing behind Misato and he stares at Kaji with a confused expression on his face, "Uh??"

Kaji sees Touji's reaction and grins, "Mr Suzahara, lets just say reports of my death were a little premature. But could you forget that you saw me?"

"Yeah, no problem." _'What's going on here?'_

Kaji then turns to Misato and tells her, "Well I best be off then. Katsuragi, if you need to contact me, the phone number is the date that we first met. Thanks again."

Misato hugs Kaji and kisses him. "Goodbye Kaji." She then lets him go and Kaji then walks off down the hallway, Misato watches him walk away. Once Kaji has walked out of sight Misato turns around to Rei and Touji and tells them, "Well you two can stay at the back of the command bridge. I have to get some stuff from there before I brief Shinji. Lets go." She then takes control of Touji's wheelchair from Rei and with Rei following she starts tohead towards the command centre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Pilot's Briefing Room

Misato and Shinji are standing on either side of a flat viewing table. Vice commander Fuyutsuki is standing in the background overseeing the briefing. Misato presses a button so that images of the angel before and after the N2 mine come up on the viewer. She explains to Shinji, "This is the angel before and after we detonated an N2 mine on it to slow it down. The MAGI currently predict that it will be fully regenerated in another three quarters of an hour."

Seeing the image of Adam, Shinji thinks to himself, _'So that's what the angel that caused second impact looks like'._

"Due to the limited number of weapons towers and entry points due to most of Tokyo 3 being destroyed, Unit 01 will be launched a distance approximately two thirds of the way around the crater that was Tokyo 3 away from the angel."

Shinji asks, "What is the angel's weapon?"

"So far it has used a concentrated beam of energy, similar to the 14th angel, it may have other means of attack though. We are not quite sure of this angel's full capabilities other than it is extremely powerful. Remember that this angel caused the second impact."

_'Great!'_ "What will I be fighting it with?"

"As we are not quite sure of this angels full capabilities other than it is extremely powerful. So at first we will try a long range attack using the JSSDF's positron rifle using all of the available electricity that we have been able to harness at such short notice. The rifle will be set up on top of weapons tower 23 which is a short distance from where you will be launched."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"The next closest weapons tower will have two hand held rocket launchers. If they don't work, well our last resort is hand to hand combat with the progressive knife. At all times you will have to have your AT field at maximum."

Shinji grimly asks Misato, "This isn't going to be an easy fight is it?"

"Unfortunately you are right, but would only be lying to you if I told you otherwise. I have faith in you Shinji, you will defeat it and once this angel is gone that will be the end of all this."

"I certainly hope so. I will be glad when this is all over."

Misato smiles as she replies, "Yes I think that everybody will be Shinji. Lets get going we don't have much time."

"Yes Misato."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

SEELE Chamber

SEELE 04 angrily states, "It would appear that Ikari has let Nerv's security get rather slack."

SEELE 06 adds, "Yes it would also appear that there is another party interested in analysing the angels."

SEELE 02 comments, "The available information points to the Japanese government."

SEELE 03 replies, "Who ever was responsible is not our immediate concern, what is more important at the moment is what do we do now?"

SEELE 01 answers, "There is nothing we need to do. As long as Evangelion Unit 01 survives intact our scenario is still intact. In fact the re-emergence and possible destruction of Adam is to our advantage."

SEELE 05 asks, "How is that?"

"It will prevent Ikari carrying out his own agenda, as it needs both Adam and Lilith where as our scenario only needs Evangelion Unit 01 and our nine production units as well as the lance," replies SEELE 01.

SEELE 10 then asks, "But we don't have the lance of Longinus do we?"

SEELE 11 angrily states, "No, not since Ikari managed to conveniently get it into a lunar orbit."

SEELE 01 calmly replies, "That is of no immediate concern, plans are being put into motion to retrieve the lance."

SEELE 09 comments, "Yes, Ikari destroying Adam and ending his own scenario suits our plans perfectly. As long as Nerv manage to defeat this angel, as it probably the strongest angel yet. Remember this angel is responsible for the death of half of the human race."

"Nerv will defeat the angel, remember that Unit 01 is now an extremely powerful weapon because of its S2 organ", answers SEELE 02.

SEELE 08 then asks, "Then why did Ikari get the UN to drop a N2 mine on the angel? It is taking Nerv longer than normal to deploy Evangelion Unit 01."

SEELE 01 replies, "Our last intelligence report revealed that there is currently only one pilot that can pilot Evangelion Unit 01, who is the third child Shinji Ikari. Apparently he is rather depressed due to recent events, they may be having problems convincing him to pilot."

SEELE 02 comments,"Yes this has happened before."

SEELE 03 replies, "He will pilot again, he has before, he will again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 303/Asuka's mind

In Asuka's mind the image of an old train carriage appears, she is sitting with her head bowed on one side of the carriage. Seated on the opposite side silhouetted by the bright light coming in through the window is a younger version of herself. Asuka sadly mumbles, "No one cares for me. Nobody cares for me since I can't pilot anymore. No one has ever cared for me, they have only cared for me because I am a pilot."

The younger version of herself firmly replies, "You are wrong. Your best friend Hikari cares for you. She let you stay at her place when you were starting to fall into this state that you are now in. She tried to comfort you but you weren't really listening. And what she said to you is the truth."

Asuka asks, "What do you mean?"

"That you shouldn't feel ashamed or worthless because you lost, you tried your best and no one could ask for anything more than that."

Asuka sarcastically replies, "Yeah right. I lost against the angels 3 times in a row and the next time they made me pilot I couldn't even start my Eva. So what worth do I have? Who needs an pilot who can't sync with her Eva?"

The younger Asuka replies in an equally sarcastic tone, "So piloting Eva is your sole reason for existing? Is that all you want to be known as? What about Asuka Langley Sohryu the person?"

"I can't let anyone get too close to me. I don't want anyone to know my true past, it is just too painful."

"But there is one person who is close to you who knows the truth and doesn't hold it against you, but you refuse to recognise how they care for you."

Puzzled Asuka asks, "Who???.....Not Misato?"

"Yes Misato. She took you into her home, into her life, she almost treats both you and Shinji like you were her own children."

Asuka's anger flares again as she fiercely replies, "So what! We are only part of her job."

The younger Asuka sadly shakes her head before she answers, "You are wrong, Misato may know all of the details of your past but she never said anything to you or to anyone else about them. She knew that you would not want to talk about it or let anyone else know about it, and she has respected your wishes in that respect. That day at the hot springs, you should have taken notice of her advice regarding your past."

Asuka replies by asking, "Why, what do you mean by that?"

"About letting it go, nothing is to be gained by dwelling on the past."

Asuka irately asks, "Why? My past is what has made me who I am. How do you expect me to forget what has happened?"

"It is true that it has made you who you are, but nothing is gained by letting it define your future as well. Anyway what's to say that your past is any different to Shinji's?"

"What do you mean by that? What in the world have I got in common with that baka?"

"His mother died when he was young, his father virtually ignores him."

Asuka heatedly asks, "So what. What's that got to do with me?"

"You two are more alike than you think, you just deal with your pain in different ways. You are both afraid to get too close to someone for fear of being hurt. Why do you think he has so much trouble dealing with others?"

Asuka hesitates before replying, "I.... never looked at his actions in that way."

"But despite this and how you treat him, he does genuinely care for you."

Asuka angrily replies, "Bullshit!"

"He does. It's just that he isn't very good at expressing his emotions and you don't want to recognise it."

FLASHBACK

Just after the attack of the 15th angel, Asuka is sitting down trying to come to terms with what the angel's invasion of her mind has made her remember. She hears Shinji's voice, "I am glad as you're ok, Asuka."

Asuka angrily snaps back at him, "Shut up!Who are you calling ok? It's the worst; that doll rescued me! Rescued by that damned doll! I would rather die than that. I hate, hate, you, everyone, everything!"

After a moments hesitation Shinji tells her, "Well I am still glad that you are uninjured then."

Asuka quickly turns around and gives him a rather dark and angry look. A worried look appears on Shinji's face before he makes a quick retreat.

END FLASHBACK

The younger Asuka then tells her, "See, Shinji does care for you but he does not express himself very well."

Asuka angrily snaps back, "Yeah so what. Who would be interested in a dork like him?"

"You. You deny it but you feel for him in return. Don't you remember what you did after the twelfth angel?"

Asuka just sits there dumbfounded as the memories of what happened resurface and she starts to realise what the younger version of herself is referring to.

FLASHBACK

Outside Shinji's Hospital room after the attack of the 12th angel

Asuka is walking towards Shinji's hospital room when she sees Rei approach from the opposite direction and enter the room. After seeing this Asuka mutters to herself, "I should have known, wondergirl. Trust you to get to the baka first. Just what is it between you two?" Asuka then reaches the door to Shinji's hospital room, _'I will wait out here until wondergirl is gone.'_

After fifteen minutes Asuka can hear voices coming from inside the room so she places her ear against the door. She then hears Rei say to Shinji, "Well that's good for you." Almost too late Asuka notices that the door is opening and jumps back away from it. Despite this she is still caught in an awkward position by Rei. Shinji sees this and starts sniggering. Asuka's expression darkens and she then storms off muttering, "Damn you wondergirl."

END FLASHBACK

The younger Asuka then asks her, "If you don't care for him why were you waiting outside of his hospital room? And why were you so worried about Rei getting there first?"

Asuka hesitates in replying, ".........Well......"

"And admit it you wanted him to kiss you that night when you were pretending to be asleep weren't you?"

"Umm well........"

"Well then are you going to answer me or what?"

Asuka angrily replies, "YES, I did want him to kiss me."

"You may have been angry towards Shinji for defeating the 14th angel on his own after you had been defeated by it, but you were also amazed that he had come back and piloted again weren't you?"

"Well ..............."

FLASHBACK

Nerv hospital after the 14th angel had been defeated

Asuka is having a check up after Unit 02's defeat by the 14th angel. Misato walks in to the room, she has a rather worried look on her face. She asks, "So how are you Asuka?"

Asuka still fuming at her defeat sarcastically replies, "Fine just fine. What do you expect Misato?" '_I can't believe it, I lost again.'_

Concerned at Asuka's state Misato carefully answers, "Calm down Asuka, that angel was the toughest that we have faced so far."

Asuka spitefully asks, "So with the invincible Shinji deciding to run away, what at has happened to the angel? Did wondergirl destroy it?"

"No. Rei is in a serious condition in this hospital. She had no more success against the angel than you did."

Puzzled by what could have happened Asuka asks, "Well what happened then? Did the commander use the dummy plug in Unit 01 again?"

"No."

Her irritation increasing Asuka angrily asks, "Well, are you going to tell me or what?"

Misato calmly replies, "It was Shinji in Unit 01."

Amazed by what Misato has just told her, "........You mean that he actually came back and piloted again? I thought that the baka said he wasn't going to pilot again and was leaving for good this time."

"Yes he did. He came back without being asked and piloted Unit 01 again. He saved us all as the angel was actually inside of central dogma. In fact it was probably the most ferocious I have seen him fight in his Eva."

Asuka rolls her eyes and says in a scathing tone, "So the invincible Shinji saves the day once again."

Asuka's reaction angers Misato and she angrily snaps back at Asuka. "I can't believe you Asuka. Shinji came back and piloted Unit 01 and fought the angel, destroying it, all without being asked, he did it of his own free will. What would you have preferred that he didn't and the angel won and killed everyone?"

Shamed by what Misato has just said Asuka quietly replies, ".......No. So where is the baka then?"

"Well Unit 01 suffered some damage and Shinji was ....... um injured. He wasn't hurt to badly though but the injuries are awkward and he needs to be kept in isolation." 

END FLASHBACK

The younger Asuka declares, "See you were amazed and proud of him because he came back."

Asuka hesitantly answers, "Y....yes. The confident invincible Shinji is......"

"Go on."

".....Is the Shinji that I .....I ......... love. .............. and I though that I lost him that time."

FLASHBACK

Misato's apartment 1 day after the attack of the 14th angel

A tired and worried looking Misato walks into the lounge room. Asuka is sitting on the lounge idly watchingtelevision in an attempt to take her mind off the previous days events. Seeing Misato enter she asks, "Misato where is that baka Shinji? Is he still hiding in hospital? I thought you said that he wasn't hurt that badly."

Misato snaps at her, "ASUKA. ENOUGH OF THAT."

Asuka is shocked at Misato's reaction, "......... Is Shinji's condition worse than everyone first thought?"

Misato sadly replies, "Yes, you could say that........"

"So is he in hospital or what?"

"..........No he isn't."

Puzzled by Misato's answer Asuka asks, "So where is he then?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this Asuka, but he still is in Unit 01."

"WHAT!!! HOW? Aren't the eject codes working? Or is the damage worse than you first thought?'

"No, they are being blocked by the Eva. But when we eventually managed to get the video circuit to work we saw , or should I say we didn't see a thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"All that we could see in Unit 01's entry plug was Shinji's plug suit floating in the LCL."

"WHAT? Where is he then?"

"Apparently when Unit 01 went berserk, Shinji reached 400% synchronisation. The result of this was that he was taken into Unit 01."

Asuka's eyes widen in amazement at hearing this, "400%!!!!!!"

Misato sadly answers, "Yes. And we are not sure if we are going to be able to get him back."

Asuka is shocked at Misato's answer, "What!!!! You mean that the invincible Shinji is gone?............... _'He can't be gone...... not now....'_

END FLASHBACK

Once the memory fades away, her younger self asks Asuka, "Yes you were worried that you had lost him weren't you?"

Asuka softly answers, "......Yes......."

"So are you going to let yourself lose him for good by just laying here? You should face reality and acknowledge that your friends care for you and that deep down you don't want to be alone or are you just going to lie here wanting to die?"

Asuka awakens screaming, "I don't want to die! I don't want to live alone! I am tried of being alone." Asuka then lies still in bed as she fully awakens. She blinks several times as the hospital room slowly comes into focus. "I though that someone was in this room visiting me. Who could it have been?" She turns & notices the flowers, card & note. "Flowers, red roses, my favourite. Who would have brought them?" Asuka picks up the card and reads 'To Asuka. Get well soon from Shinji'. Her eyes widen in surprise after seeing who the flowers are from, "He does care."

Asuka then notices the note and Shinji's SDAT. Puzzled why he would leave his SDAT there she asks, "What's this? That's his most valued possession; he goes no where without it. Baka Shinji." She then starts to read the note.

Dear Asuka,

I am sorry it took this to happen for me to admit that I love you. I started feeling this way towards you probably since we piloted unit 02 together that time. That first time I saw you I thought that you were the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. You probably don't have the same feelings for me but I can understand that. 

You are normally so confident, so noisy, so full of life, it saddens me to see you just laying here like this. Especially since I have unfortunately found out the true reason why you pilot and act the way you do, I can see why you don't want remember your past, much less letting anyone else knowing it. I know that the 15th angel made you remember those painful things that you would rather forget, and by doing this it affected your very reason for piloting. I wish I didn't find out about what happened to you, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I am sorry I couldn't save you from that angel, but my father wouldn't release Unit 01. If I could done something, I would have Asuka, I would have disobeyed orders and done anything to save you and to hell with the consequences. But I couldn't, Unit 01 was well and truly locked down and my bastard of a father wouldn't release it.

Much has happened since you were well. You may or may not remember Unit 00 self destructing and the resulting explosion destroying nearly all of Tokyo 3. The Rei we knew was killed in the explosion, but a Rei still exists. I found out that Rei is actually a clone using mostly my mother's DNA and they just made another Rei. I am not sure of exactly how I feel towards her now. The fifth child came to replace you, he even became my friend, but he turned outto be the 17th angel. I had to chase him down right to the very heart of Nerv. He was very close to starting third impact, I had to kill him. Doing that was the most painful thing that I have had to do while piloting Unit 01, at least with Touji I wasn't in control of my Eva, but I was this time. Well Asuka, you were right as always, I am a baka, a wimp and a coward. So please accept the roses & my SDAT, as I won't be needing it any more, as I have decided to end it all.

Love Shinji

As she reads the note Asuka frowns and mutters, the volume of her voice increasing as she reads further. "Sniff. Baka Shinji. What???? How in the world could he know what that angel did to me? I bet that Misato told him the story of my mother, how else could he know about that?" Asuka's eyes widen in surprise when she reaches the part about Rei. "…….Wondergirl is a clone! I always knew there was something strange about her, but I would have never thought of that as the reason." She then gets to the end of the note and cries out, "What!!!! No don't do this now, not now. Why I thought that you were better than that Shinji."

An announcement comes over on the hospital's public address system, the same announcement can be heard throughout all of the Nerv facilities, "Red alert, red alert! All hands to battle stations! Prepare for Evangelion launch." Once Asuka hears this announcement she frowns and asks, "............. An angel? But I thought there were only supposed to be 17 and just who is piloting the Eva? If Shinji was stupid enough to do something to injure himself, wondergirl must be piloting Unit 01. But last time they tried her in Unit 01 it wouldn't let her pilot it, ....... unless she is in my Unit 02."

Asuka slowly eases herself out of the hospital bed and stands up; she is a little unsteady on her legs at first. "Come on Asuka you can do it. At least go and see what's happening." Asuka looks in the bedside chest of drawers for her clothes, a small smile appears when she sees that he favourite yellow dress is in there. She then changes into the dress; she then gets a small mirror out of the draw as well. She then looks at her face; her hair is a mess although she still has both of the neural transmitters in her hair. Her eyes are bloodshot and she has bags under her eyes. She is also thinner due to eating very little in the week that she spent wandering around the remains of Tokyo 3, as well as being fed by an IV drip for the following twelve days.

"Well you look as well as could be expected Asuka. Well I suppose you should go and see what's going on. Lets see the quickest way to the change rooms from here is via the Eva cages. That way I will get an idea of what's going on and if I even need to change at all, as they have probably written me off............" Asuka leaves the hospital room and starts walking as quickly as she can to the Eva cages.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Unit 01's cage/ Command Centre

Misato anxiously asks Shinji, "Are you ready Shinji?"

Shinji quietly replies, "Yes."

Misato turns to Maya and asks, "How is he?"

Maya replies, "His status is stable, he does seem a little tense though."

Misato replies, "Well that's to be expected considering what happened three days ago."

"Yes, I am amazed that he agreed to pilot again"

"Begin start up sequence."

The bridge crew go though the stages of the start up sequence. Once the absolute borderline is cleared Shigeru reports, "Synchronisation level is stable at 65%!"

Upon hearing this Maya comments to Misato, "Well that's a lot better than what I expected."

Misato replies, "Yes, its over twice his last test score. I think that the talk he had with Rei and Touji must have done some good."_ 'Not to mention seeing that Kaji was actually still alive.'_

Maya replies, "It would appear so.

"Release all locks and move Unit 01 to the third catapult."

Makoto answers Misato's order, "Roger. All lock bolts released, moving Unit 01 to the third catapult."

Unit 01 is moved to the third catapult. Once it is ready Shigeru reports, "Launch path is clear, Unit 01 is ready for launch."

Misato then asks Shinji, "Are you ready Shinji?"

Shinji replies, "Yes Misato." _'Well here I go again, hopefully for the last time.'_

"Well good luck Shinji. Launch Eva."

Unit 01 shoots up the launch rails.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Unit 02's cage

Asuka walks in to the cage and finds Unit 02 in cryostatis, at the same time Unit 01 shoots up the launch catapult. The cage technicians look at Asuka in shock. After seeing Unit 01's launch Asuka asks herself, _'Well they sent someone out in Unit 01, I wounder who?' _She then notices the looks she is getting from the cage technicians and angrily asks them, "Well what are you all staring at? Are you all new here or something? Haven't you all seen the designated pilot of Unit 02 before?"

One of the technicians bravely answers, "No....... well we heard............."

Although she was expecting the answer, it still managed to anger her. Fuming at how it appears that everyone has written her off Asuka angrily answers, "Well I have recovered, and I managed to get here didn't I? Just how long will it take to get Unit 02 out of cryostatis?"

Wary of Asuka the technician nervously replies, "At...... least a day."

"Shiest." _'Well I better phone Misato to find out what's going on.'_ "So where is the nearest phone to the command centre?"

The technician points to the wall near the entrance door and informs Asuka, "Over there."

Asuka storms off towards the phone with a rather irritated look on her face. When she reaches it she starts to dial the command centre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Command Centre / Surface of Tokyo 3/ Unit 01

Everyone is anxiously watching the main screen as Unit 01 shoots to the surface at one of the remaining lift towers. The positron rifle is set up on top of a weapons tower two hundred metres away.

Misato orders, "Ok, Shinji follow the plan. Deploy your AT field to maximum and then proceed to the positron rifle."

A mildly annoyed Shinji replies, "Yes Misato, I do remember the plan."

The shimmer of an AT field being deployed can seen, Unit 01 then starts walking towards the tower where the positron rifle has been set up.

A phone rings and Shigeru picks it up and answers it, "Hello, yes I will." He turns to Misato and tells her, "Major Katsuragi its for you."

Annoyed that she is being interrupted Misato angrily asks, "Who is it? Don't they know I am rather busy right now?"

"Trust me major you will want to take this call." _'I would say that she is going to get a big surprise.'_

Misato wounders as she picks phone up, 'I wonder who it is?' " Hello....."

Asuka's rather angry voice can be heard coming from the phone, "AND WHAT'S THE IDEA OF HAVING UNIT 02 IN CYROSTATIS? Didn't you expect me to get better?"

Misato's eyes widen in surprise as she quickly realises who is on the phone. "……Asuka?????"

"Who else? So who is fighting the angel?"

"Shinji is."

"You mean that he didn't try to do something extremely stupid to himself?"

"Unfortunately he did, but he didn't quite succeed." _'How does she know about that? He must have left her a note.' _

"So what exactly did he try to do?"

"He tried to commit suicide by taking the remaining contents of a bottle of sleeping pills. Anyway how do you know about him trying to do something like that?"

"There was a note with the flowers that he left by my bed."

_'Shinji bought flowers for Asuka! He does really care for her.'_ "So do you still have the note?"

Asuka curtly replies, "No I destroyed it."

_'Did you really Asuka?'_ "I see."

"So what do you want me to do now, since I can't pilot Unit 02 due to its being frozen?"

_'Well you obviously think that you could pilot it, if it wasn't frozen. Have you really recovered that much Asuka?' _"Well Asuka you best come to the command centre then, Rei and Touji are here as well."

"What are wondergirl and that dumb jock doing there?"

While Misato was expecting Asuka to react how she did, Asuka's reaction still manages to anger her. Misato then sharply tells Asuka, "They helped me convince Shinji to pilot again, now I haven't any more time to waste just get here as soon as you can."

Taken back at Misato's reaction Asuka replies, "Yeah, yeah, ok ok, I will be there right away."

Meanwhile on the surface of Tokyo 3 Unit 01 has made it to the weapons tower that has had the JSSDF's positron rifle set up on top of it. The numerous large electrical cables supplying the power to the rifle disappear into the weapons tower. Unit 01 gets into a firing position and awaits the order to fire.

As all of the preparations have been made, as soon as Unit 01 is in position Misato orders, "Fire!" _'Lets hope that this works.'_

The energy beam from the positron rifle streaks towards the angel, but it is stopped within meters of the angel, the hexagon pattern of an AT field can be seen. Seeing this happen Misato curses, "Shit!"

Makoto reports, "Major, we don't have enough energy to penetrate its AT field."

Shinji asks Misato, "What now Misato? Do we try again?"

The angel slowly starts to move away from where it has been regenerating after the N2 mine was used against it. Shigeru looks up from his readout and reports, "The angel is moving again! It is starting to head towards Unit 01."

Surprised by the angel's actions, Misato asks, "What already? I thought that there was possibly at least another three quarters of an hour before it had recovered. Shinji it appears that we don't have enough power to penetrate its AT field at this range, get ready to move to the next weapons tower."

Makoto reports, "The angel has stopped moving again! Detecting a high energy reading from the angel!"

Before anyone can warn Shinji, the angel sends an energy beam towards Unit 01. Shinji sees the beam coming and Unit 01 rolls out the way of the beam, but the energy beam hits the position rifle blowing it into pieces.

Misato rolls her eyes, grins and asks no one in particular, "Well I take it that the JSSDF won't be getting their positron rife back will they?"

The entry door to the command bridge opens revealing Asuka. Most of the bridge technicians look at her with a look of surprise on their faces. Misato looks at Asuka and smiles. "Asuka, good to see that you are out of your coma. As you can see I am a little busy at the moment." She points to where Rei and Touji are seated and asks, "So can you please go and sit with Rei and Touji."

Asuka scowls at this but looks up and sees what is happening up on the main screen. She tells herself_, 'Now is not the time to argue Asuka.'_ "Yes Misato."

Rei and Touji are at the rear of the command bridge, Touji is in his wheelchair next to a row of five seats, and Rei is sitting beside him in one of the chairs. Asuka walks over to the row of chairs and sits at the opposite end away from Rei. Asuka glances at Touji and Rei and greets them, "Suzahara, won...." Asuka then remembers the part of Shinji's note about Rei being a clone and decides to try to be civil towards her, ".... er Rei."

Touji replies, "I am glad to see that you have recovered Asuka." _'You don't look 100 percent Asuka, but I suppose that's to be expected after being in a coma for nearly a fortnight.'_

Rei returns Asuka's greeting, "Pilot Sohryu."

Unit 01 arrives at the second weapons tower and gets the two rocket launchers out. Unit 01 then starts firing the launchers while running towards the angel in a zig zag pattern at the same time. Unfortunately all of the rocket shells explode harmlessly against the angel's AT field. Despite this Unit 01 continues firing until the launchers are empty.

Realising he has no other choice remaining Shinji sighs and reports, "Closing in for hand to hand combat." _'Great! I was hoping I didn't have to do this.'_

Worried by what might happen, Misato warns him, "Shinji be careful."

Unit 01 throws the empty rocket launchers to one side and gets its progressive knife out and holds it out in front at the ready. Unit 01 then starts sprinting towards the angel. When Unit 01 has closed within one hundred meters it holds the knife out ready to stab the angel, unfortunately the angel is ready and sends an energy beam towards Unit 01. Unit 01's AT field stops the energy beam but the impact still throws Unit 01 to the ground, which causes Shinji to grunt in pain and Unit 01 to drop the progressive knife in the process.

Misato anxiously asks him, "Shinji are you all right?"

Shinji shakes head to clear it, and replies, "Yes. What now Misato? Where did the knife fall?"

Misato sees the angel starting to head for Unit 01 with increased speed, anxiously orders, "Get back up Shinji, quickly!"

Unit 01 gets back up but no sooner has it done this and the angel is right in front of it. The angel's arms head towards Unit 01's neck, but Unit 01 grabs the arms before they reach their target. The angel and Unit 01 start to wrestle for control, with neither being able to gain the upper hand. Shinji grits his teeth in determination as he tries to overpower the angel. "Arrrrgghh. I can't seem to overcome it. Its is just as strong as Unit 01."

Misato replies, "Keep on trying Shinji. We will try to think of something here." _'I wish that Unit 02 wasn't so deep in cryostatis; two Evangelions may have had a chance..... that's if Asuka could still pilot it.'_

In desperation Shinji realises, _'Maybe there is a way I can stop it. But it will cost me my life and destroy Unit 01. Well if it means freeing everybody I care from all this pain of fighting the angels, here I go.'_ Shinji freezes Unit 01 on its current command and starts to climb around to the rear of the command chair.

Maya sees the results of Shinji's actions appear on her terminal. Concerned she tells Misato, "Major! Unit 01 has ceased receiving commands from the pilot. Shinji has frozen it on its last command!"

Puzzled by what Shinji could be doing, Misato worriedly asks him, "What the hell? What in the world are you doing Shinji?"

Shinji reaches the rear of the command chair and he then pulls out and turns a switch, the words "Mode: D" then appear on the display.

This causes an almost immediate reaction by Maya who in an extremely worried voice informs Misato, "Major! Shinji has activated Unit 01's self destruct mode!"

Misato pales after hearing this and with voice stating to quiver yells over the intercom to Unit 01, " WHAT! NO. Shinji don't do this."

Shinji calmly replies, "It is the only way that I can stop it. Sorry Misato, thanks for looking after me. Tell Rei, Touji and Kensukethanks for being my friends. Could you also please tell Asuka that I was sorry I could not tell her what was on the note in person." He pauses momentarily before continuing, his voice taking on a rather angry tone, "Father, good riddance you BASTARD, you won't be able to use me as your tool any more."

A worried look appears on Asuka's face after hearing Shinji. _'I have to say something to him, I can't let him die now.'_ She gets up and a walks to a microphone and tells him, "Shinji.....don't do it........"

Of all the voices he was expecting to hear trying to convince him to stop, Asuka's is the one he was least expecting. Surprised by hearing Asuka's voice he asks, "..........Asuka?"

Inside the entry plug Shinji then hears a strangely familiar female voice, "It is not you time yet. You have much to live for my son."

This voice momentarily puzzles Shinji until he works out whose voice it is and asks, "......Mother??????" The self destruct countdown then reaches 10 seconds and Shinji's world goes black as the entry plug is pitched into darkness. Wondering what could be happening he asks,"Uh?????? What's going on?" He then briefly feels the sensation of rapid movement; this movement throws him against the command chair hitting his head knocking him unconscious. Soon afterwards the countdown reaches zero, Unit 01 and the angel disappear in a blinding flash. The command centre is shaken by the blast, the main screen goes off line and several people including Misato are thrown to the floor.

Misato struggles back to her feet and while choking back tears asks, "Status of the angel?"

Although shocked by what has just happened Shigeru manages to shakily reply, "The........angel .......and.......Unit 01 were both............destroyed."

Misato anxiously asks, "........And Shinji?"

Shaken from what Shinji has done Maya still manages to answer Misato's question, "......... I don't know if the entry plug was ejected. Once the destruct sequence was initialised we only were received audio and visual of the pilot, all other telemetry was cut off by the Eva, and that area had no operating sensors, only long distance cameras."

Up on the commanders level of the bridge, Gendo sadly whispers, "Yui............."

Fuyutsuki hears Gendo's reaction and reflects, _'This wasn't in your plan was it Ikari? You pushed your only son too far and now you have lost him, the holder of the soul of your wife, and since that angel was Adam, well there goes the Instrumentality Project as well.'_

Misato her voice quivering and with tears starting to fall, orders, "Stand down to condition yellow." She then slumps to the floor and starts crying, ".....Shinji why?"

Asuka is also struggling to contain her tears and silently asks, _'Why Shinji........ why did you always have to be so brave when you were in your Eva?'_She then storms out of the command centre before anyone sees her cry.

Touji hangs his head down and sadly shakes it as he tries to come to terms with what one of his best friends has just done. _'And you always said that you were a coward and a wimp Shinji......... that would have to be the bravest thing that anyone could have possibly done. If I hear anyone call you a coward, they will have to deal with me. Its the least that I could do for someone that was my friend.......' _He lifts his head up again when he hears Asuka storm out_. 'So she did care for him.'_

Rei is stillstaring at the still off line main screen with a frown on her face. _'Shinji...is this what happened to the second?......But you won't be coming back........'_

In a voice devoid of all emotion Gendo orders, "Fuyutsuki, take over from here I am going to my office." He then gets up and takes the lift to his office.

*******************************************

Well that is it for part 3. Again any comments etc appreciated.

Stay tuned for Part 4 – Why?/ The truth is revealed


	4. Why? The truth is revealed

Shinji's Decision 

Shinji's Decision 

Part 4- Version 1 completed 9/3/2000

Version2 completed 13/5/2001

By Jeff Mullier

Email: jmullier@idl.net.au

Copyright notice

Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies. 

Author Notes

I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character. Also this fic contains spoilers. It takes place after episode 24 and ignores events in episodes 25,26 & the movies.

Any comments and suggestions would be appreciated.

Thanks to Greg Thomas for pre reading this part.

Additional notes for version 2

Well I have changed the writing style of this part. Also reworked several areas.

*****************************************

Shinji's Decision 

Part Four - Why? / The truth is revealed

The Surface of Tokyo 3

As the smoke and dust settle from the explosion, Kaji removes some debris off himself and stands up. He is in the same ruined house across the lake as he was in when he was observing the angel previously. Coughing from all the dust he comments aloud to himself, "Well that was certainly a sudden and climatic ending to the battle. A final and fatal one for both of the combatants. As neither Shinji nor the angel was gaining the upper hand, I suspect that it was Shinji in Unit 01 who caused the explosion. ..........No matter who caused it, I doubt very much that Shinji will have survived it........ I would imagine that Misato isn't taking this very well."

Kaji finishes climbing out of the ruins of the house and then looks across the lake to where the battle was being fought. He notices that there is a new crater overlapping the previous one, but what gets his attention is the remains of Unit 01's right hand sticking out of the ground on the outskirts of the new crater. "Oh no. Misato isn't going to take seeing that very well. I suppose I should go and get her. Hopefully my bag is undamaged amongst all of this." Kaji climbs back into the ruined house and picks up a bag and gets out his Nerv uniform. "Well this and my id card should get me into the command centre. I just hope that commander Ikari isn't there. Although I would imagine that he is back in his office planning what to do next, especially after having all of his little plans destroyed by his son. Actually as far as I know neither Ikari nor SEELE can cause third impact now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Command Centre

Misato is still collapsed on the floor crying, the rest of the bridge crew are just sitting at their posts, stunned by what has just happened.

Touji is still slumped in his wheelchair and staring at the floor trying to come to terms with what he has just seen Shinji do. _'So the two of you did care for each other ....but the two of you left it too late ..........gee considering how she always treated you Shinji, you still fell for Asuka. I always would have thought that you and Ayanami would become a couple, not you and the she devil......._'

Staring intently at the static filled main screen Rei is deep in thought trying to understand her feelings, '_Shinji said that he considered me a close friend. I am not sure how I feel about this. I have a feeling that the second cared for him deeply. How do I feel for him? ........now that he is gone.......'_Rei's eyes start to water and she hangs her head, _'Is this how you felt after the second sacrificed herself Shinji_? Rei starts crying. _'I am crying again .... But this time I know why...'_

Touji hears someone close crying, which confuses him as Rei and himself were the only two people in this area of the command centre. He looks up at to see that it is Rei crying. _'......Rei's crying! I suppose that she did care for him as well.'_

The door to the command centre opens revealing Kaji in his Nerv uniform. He quickly looks around, _'Good, commander Ikari has left.'_

Fuyutsuki does notice Kaji's entrance and looks straight at Kaji and nods, "Agent Kaji." _'I was right major Katsuragi didn't kill him. He didn't deserve to die, just because he was getting too close to the actual truth of what Ikari planned to do once all of the angels were defeated.'_ "Don't worry I never saw you here."

Kaji returns Fuyutsuki's nod and replies, "Thank you vice commander." He then walks up to Misato and gently shakes her shoulder as he tells her, "Come on Misato, lets get you home."

Misato looks up in surprise at hearing Kaji's voice and in between sobs asks him, "......Kaji!! What are you doing here? You are taking a big risk coming in here."

Kaji bends down and offers a hand to Misato. "Helping you, now lets get you home."

Misato accepts the hand from Kaji and pulls herself up. "Sniff....We better go and get Asuka as well, she shouldn't be facing this on her own. Especially after what she has just been through."

"You mean that she is out of her coma?"

"Yes. She was here and saw it all happen. I think that she must have finally decided to show her feelings for Shinji, as she tried to talk him out of doing............." Misato starts crying again, after a minute she stops, "Sniff ...after the....... explosion she ran out of the room."

_'So it was Shinji who caused the explosion. So Shinji, did you sacrifice yourself to free those you care for from the pain of fighting the angels, or were you running away again? No, you appeared to be over your problems when you left the hospital, so I would say that you did it to put an end to all of this I hope that your sacrifice has been worth it, more importantly I hope that others realise and appreciate what you have done.'_Kaji then asks Misato, "Where is she then?"

"We could try the hospital room that she was in, room 303." Kaji and Misato make their way to the door, as they near the door Misato realises that both Rei and Touji are still sitting there. "..... You two best come along as well."

Rei answers, her voice quieter than normal, "Yes, major."

Touji wearily replies, "Yeah, lets get out of here." _'I don't want to be here when they put the picture of the what's left on the main screen.'_

Rei slowly gets out of her chair and joins Misato, Kaji walks over to Touji and starts pushing the wheelchair towards the door. Misato and Rei follow and they all walk out of the command centre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hospital Room 303

Asuka is sitting on the bed crying with her knees tucked under her chin, she is clutching Shinji's SDAT player. In between sobs she weeps, "Why, why, why did he always have to be so brave when he was in his Eva?........ and why did he have to do that now..........when I finally was going to tell him how I love him..... but now its.... its ...too late. I always called you a baka Shinji, but it's me who is the baka. You took all the anger and beatings I gave you but did you really retaliate? No, you may have answered back once or twice, but most of the time you just sat there and took it in your silent way."

"You may have had a chance if I was there to help but..........." Asuka then pulls the neural transmitters out of her hair and throws them against the door where they smash into pieces. "....I wasn't......I was too busy running away from the demons of my past. Despite how I treated you Shinji, you still wanted to help me when I lost against the fifteenth angel, but my stubborn pride wouldn't let me let you......... I just yelled insults at you instead....... If I had let you help me I may not have fallen into the state I did............ But I was too lost in my ........... own private hell."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

SEELE Chamber

SEELE 02 angrily states, "It would appear that everything that we have worked for over the last seventeen years has all been for nought."

SEELE 04 responds, "Yes by Ikari's son defeating the angel by destroying both it, himself and Unit 01, instrumentality is now no longer possible by either us or Ikari."

SEELE 03 comments, "As the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 everything has always depended on Ikari's son, but who would have thought that he would end the war against the angels in this manner?"

SEELE 05 adds, "If the Japanese government hadn't stolen Adam, this unfortunate turn of events would never have happened. Neither us nor Ikari would have never thought that Nerv would have had to battle the first angel Adam."

SEELE 10 replies, "Yes, although one would not have expected Nerv to defeat Adam in the manner that it did. Apparently Ikari's son initiated the self destruct when he thought that there was no way that he could overcome Adam, as both Unit 01 and Adam were equal in strength and neither was gaining the upper hand."

"This is all of no concern. What is done is done. We must try to contain the damage that has been done."

SEELE 09 yells in frustration, "Contain the damage! How can we contain the fact that there is now no way to obtain our final goal. We are finished!! We can only hope that none of the truth about the events of the last seventeen years gets out. Otherwise we may be lucky to escape with our lives."

SEELE 03 replies, "Yes that is our only hope now."

SEELE 01 angrily asks, "What's going on in your mind Ikari? What scheme are you planning now?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari's Office

Gendo sits down at his desk and opens the desk draw and gets out a framed photo, it is a photo of himself, Yui and Shinji. He holds the photo looking at it with a pained look on his face, after looking at the photo intensely for several minutes he places it on the desk and in a regretful tone of voice comments aloud, "Forgive me, I am sorry Yui. I have failed both you and Shinji."

Gendo then removes a pistol from a shoulder holster under his jacket and places it on the desk. He picks up the phone and dials a number, once the person at the other end answers, he orders, "This is the commander. Do you have all of them under surveillance? Good. Make preparations to carry out Operation Closure within the next four hours. Yes that is correct. You will be contacted at the required time. That is all." He then hangs the phone up and then gets several pieces of paper out and starts writing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hospital room 303

Asuka is still sitting on the bed clutching Shinji's SDAT player, her head is slumped and she is still quietly sobbing. The door slides open revealing Misato who isn't in a much better state than Asuka. Kaji starts to follow Misato into the room but he sees the state that Asuka is in, so he steps back out into the corridor where Rei and Touji are waiting. As Misato steps inside the room she hears something crunch under her feet. She then looks down to see what she has stepped on, and sees that it is the shattered remains of one of Asuka's neural transmitters. The other is laying nearby, broken in half as a result of being thrown at the door. _'Uh oh, this doesn't look good.'_ Misato then looks at Asuka on the bed clutching Shinji's SDAT player, she also sees the large bunch of red roses that Shinji left Asuka. '_So he did really care for her. She must have really cared for him and much deeper than what I suspected, by the way that she is reacting to his........death. Why did they have to leave telling each other until it was too late?'_ Misato then slumps wearily down into the chair next to the bed and she quietly says to the crying pilot, "Asuka........" 

Asuka lifts her head up and looks at Misato in between sobs she manages to ask Misato, "Why Misato? Why did he always have to be so brave........ he was........ always so brave. I know that he hated piloting Unit 01, he used to get this worried look every time we got a phone call alerting us of an angel attack, but he still kept on piloting. I always called....him a......wimp but ............ I am the one who was a wimp for not facing up to my feelings for him...... He....still .....cared for me despite all of the abuse I gave him..... Misato could you tell me..... did Shinji really try to help me during ....... the...... attack of the 15th angel?"

"Yes he did Asuka. He tried his hardest to get Unit 01 released so he could help you. He virtually demanded that his father release Unit 01 so he could help you. I would say if the commander hadn't had Unit 01 so heavily restrained and the controls locked out, that Shinji would have activated Unit 01 on his own and without permission. I know that Shinji felt really bad for not being able to help you Asuka."

"And all I did was yell at him when he told me that he was glad that I was all right."

"I don't think that he held that against you Asuka," Misato replies. She becomes even more concerned as she continues, ".........Asuka........I suspected that you did actually care for Shinji......but I never would have thought that you cared this deeply for him."

"....I.....I was too stubborn .....to openly admit it to myself, ......much less tell him. B...but...... its too late now..... I left it too late...... I never told him........I never will be able to............" Asuka then starts crying again.

"Asuka if it means anything, you did try to tell him right at the very end."

The tears still falling from her face, Asuka looks up and asks Misato, "What do you mean?"

"You showed that you cared for him by trying talk him out of........ sacrificing himself."

"For what good that did. Tell me Misato did he really try to commit suicide?"

"Unfortunately, yes he did. The events of the last couple of weeks were just too much for him. First you were affected by the angel and then you disappeared. Then soon after he found out the truth about Rei, about her being a clone. Then the fifth child came along and turned out to be an angel, Shinji took that really badly. Then ....... he asked me the truth about ........ what happened to Kaji, soon after that ....... That's when he tried to kill himself."

Puzzled about what Kaji has to do with Shinji's suicide attempt, Asuka asks Misato, "What do you mean about the truth about Kaji? I thought that you and him had an argument and he left Tokyo 3."

"It wasn't that simple, the commander ordered me to kill Kaji for he was getting to close to the truth for the commander's liking and he gave me no choice in the matter. I was only going to wound Kaji and warn him, but it looked like that I was a little too good of a shot and that I had actually killed him. Shinji somehow suspected that I knew something about Kaji's disappearance. I tried to tell him the truth, but ......" Misato then starts to cry as she continues, "I ran to my bedroom crying and when I came back .......he ......he was laying unconscious on the lounge after taking a large number of sleeping tablets. But..... thankfully I found him in time, and he was rushed to the Nerv hospital. Where he was stabilised and remained sedated for the next 3 days until...... the angel turned up suddenly."

Asuka angrily asks Misato, "So after all that you still asked him to pilot once more?"

A pained look appears on Misato's face before she replies, "Asuka, the last thing I wanted to do was to ask Shinji to pilot again, but I had no choice. He was the only pilot left that could pilot."

"What about wondergirl?"

Misato shakes her head before answering Asuka's question, "The day before Shinji tried to kill himself, we tried Rei in Unit 01and had no luck. We even tried both her and Shinji in Unit 02."

Asuka explodes at Misato, "WHAT!!!!!!! YOU TRIED SOMEONE ELSE IN MY UNIT 02! SHINJI, WELL HE HAS BEEN IN IT BEFORE, BUT WONDERGIRL!!!!! HOW COULD YOU LET HER TRY TO USE MY UNIT 02?"

"Sigh.... Don't worry Asuka, Shinji just managed to get over the start up threshold, though he may have done better if it wasn't for his state of mind at the time. As for Rei she couldn't sync with Unit 02 either. So you see we had no choice but to ask Shinji to pilot Unit 01 one last time."

Asuka calms down somewhat before asking, "And he agreed? Without being forced?"

"Yes he did it of his own free will, he didn't have to be forced into piloting it."

"Why was there this extra angel? I thought that there was only supposed to be seventeen."

"It wasn't an extra angel, it was the first angel Adam back again. And we had to stop it straight away, as last time this angel was loose it caused second impact. If it came into contact with the other angel that Nerv holds it would cause third impact, the extinction of the human race."

Asuka momentarily stares at Misato in shock, before yelling, "WHAT!!!!!! The other angel that Nerv holds! You mean that Nerv has been holding two angels captive for all this time?"

"Yes, Nerv still holds the second angel deep in terminal dogma. It also held the angel that Shinji fought, but it somehow escaped. These two angels have been the true reason behind all of the other angel attacks, but they were mainly after the one that Shinji fought today."

"So if Adam was destroyed the war with the angels and everything associated with it would be over?"

"Yes, I told Shinji if this angel was killed then it would be all over. No more angels, no more pain associated with fighting the angels and piloting, so I guess he did what he did at the end to free all of all of that."

Asuka's voice begins to waver as she replies, "Well......I am glad he ended it all, but........ not at the price that it came at. Damn it..... why did he all ways have to act so brave in Unit 01, its almost like he become a different person while piloting it. It affected him in some way. Misato, could you please answer this question truthfully, what's so special about Unit 01? Why does the commander always seem so protective of it?"

"Both Units 01 and 02 are unique, in their own special way, Unit 01 more so. In the case of Unit 01 it is this reason why the commander is always so worried about its safety. He was never worried about Shinji's safety, he was always only worried about Unit 01."

"How are they different? And you still have answered my question about what's was so special about Unit 01."

_'She isn't going to like this, but I don't know how else to tell her...... after all this I think that she deserves to be told the truth.'_ Misato warily tells Asuka, "Asuka, prepare yourself for some shocking news, and before you say anything I only found out myself ok. You won't like what I am about to tell you, but I think that you deserve to know the truth behind Units 01 and 02."

"Tell me, I want to know." _'What in the world is she going to tell me?'_

Misato hesitates before continuing, "Asuka, you and Shinji were alike in more ways than you would expect."

Confused by Misato's answer, Asuka asks her, "What do you mean Misato? I know that Shinji's mother died when he was young and that he hates his father. We are both alike in that manner."

_'Oh if it was only that simple Asuka.'_ "Both you and Shinji were chosen as pilots for your respective Eva units for a rather disturbing reason."

Anxious to find out the truth behind why both her and Shinji were chosen as pilots, Asuka impatiently asks, "Well what was the reason?" _'It must be something that she thinks that I will react badly to, by the way that she is hesitating.'_

Misato cautiously asks, "Do you really know the full story of what happened to your mother?"

Asuka stiffens at hearing this; she quickly recovers and angrily yells, "AND WHAT ABOUT MY MOTHER? JUST WHAT HAS SHE GOT TO DO WITH THIS?"

Misato wearily asks Asuka, "Please, Asuka, just hear me out."

Realising that Misato is only trying to tell her the truth, Asuka replies, "Sorry."

"You know that your mother suffered major mental instability after an accident, right?"

Asuka answers, her voice only a whisper, "Y.....yes."

"But you never knew what the accident was do you?"

"N n n.....no. I ...I know that she worked for Gehirn, but what she actually did I....I ..I can't remember."

"Try to take this calmly Asuka, it was during an synchronisation test with........ Unit 02. There was a problem during the test, Unit 02 went berserk and she received a severe case of mental contamination as a result."

The colour drains from Asuka's face after hearing this and she yells, "WHAT!!!!!!"

"I told you that it was disturbing."

"Yes.......it.........is. ....I would have....never thought that I would be using the very thing that took my mother away from me."

"I am sorry Asuka, but like I said, I thought that you deserved to know the truth after everything that has happened to you because of the Evangelions."

"Thanks Misato. So...so what happened to Shinji's mother then?"

"A similar accident happened to Shinji's mother, but in Shinji's case he actually saw the accident happen. His mother was absorbed into Unit 01 before his eyes. And they were never able to retrieve her. Both her body and soul are trapped in Unit 01."

Misato's answer stuns Asuka and she just stares in shock at Misato for a few moments before eventually managing to ask, "…..What, you mean like Shinji was after the 14th angel?"

"Yes. He may have sensed his mother while he was absorbed, which may have been the reason we had trouble recovering him. It's probably the reason why Unit 01 has gone berserk when it has."

"……..And he actually saw his mother's accident?"

"Yes. Although I think that he was so traumatised by it and by his father's reaction to it, that he locked away all memory of it and to prevent being hurt again he has since avoided getting to close to anyone else for fear of being hurt again."

"So we both have buried our painful memories of our mothers' deaths. And the way we act towards others is just our way of avoiding being hurt again, we just do it in different ways."

"Unfortunately yes."

"So let me get this straight, our mother's souls are in our respective Eva units?"

"Yes they are."

"I see, everything is starting to make sense now."

A awkward silence descends between them, after a couple of minutes Misato gets up out of the chair and starts to head towards the door, "Come on then Asuka, lets go home."

An a flat almost emotionless tone of voice Asuka replies, "Yeah, the last place I want to be at the moment is in this hospital." Asuka then slowly gets up off the bed and walks over to the vase holding the roses that Shinji left for her.

"You can leave your stuff here, we can come back later."

Asuka quickly turns around to face Misato and angrily yells at her, "I AM TAKING THE ROSES MISATO."

Misato is shocked by the ferocity of Asuka's outburst, _'Good one Misato, you should have seen that coming'_ "Ok, sorry. You can take them, they are obviously important to you."

Asuka's voice starts to tremble again as she replies, "Yes, Shinji... gave them to me........" She then starts crying again.

Misato walks over to Asuka and wraps an arm around her. "I am sorry Asuka. I guess we both feel deeper for Shinji than we would have ever would have admitted."

"Sniff......yes...."

"Well lets get out of here."

Misato and Asuka walk towards the door to the corridor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the corridor outside of Asuka's Hospital Room

Kaji gets out his mobile phone and dials a number, once the other end has replied he starts to speak into it. "Hello, motor pool. Yes. This is Agent Kaji here I would wish to organise the use a car please. A four door sedan, yes. No I will not be requiring a driver. I will need it in the next half an hour or so, for how long I don't know, possibly a day. Thank you, goodbye." Kaji ends the call but he doesn't put the phone away. He turns to Touji and asks him, ."Mr Suzahara, you know Asuka's friend don't you?"

Startled, Touji replies by asking, "Who? The class rep?"

"Yes that's who. I take it that you know her phone number?"

"Yes, why do you want to know for?"

"I want you to call her and see if she can come to Tokyo 3. Asuka needs all the help that she can get at the moment, as she is taking what happened to Shinji rather badly. Here is my phone." Kaji hands Touji his mobile phone.

Touji takes the phone from Kaji and asks him, "Ok then. Is it all right if I call Kensuke after I call the class rep?" '_Well I never would have thought that I would be doing something to help the she devil. But Shinji did care for her, so I am doing this for him as much as for Asuka.'_

"Yes, you may"

"Thanks." Touji then dials Hikari's phone number.

Hikari answers the phone, "Hello."

Touji flatly replies, "Class rep."

Hikari excitedly replies, "Touji!" _'Damn, I was hopping to surprise you, Touji.'_ "You weren't supposed to ring until tomorrow night......." She then notices the sombre tone in Touji's voice and worried by this she asks him, "What's wrong? I heard that there was an angel attack? Or has something happened to Asuka?"

"No. Asuka is fine considering what has happened, she is even out of her coma."

Touji's answer puzzles Hikari, "That's great news, what's wrong then?"

"It looks like Shinji may be dead, .....he self destructed Unit 01 to kill the angel."

"............" _'Asuka, you never told him about your feelings towards him, did you? I would say probably not, as you were having trouble acknowledging those feelings yourself, as for telling Shinji……'_

"How soon can you be in Tokyo 3? Asuka needs some support, she is taking this rather badly."

_'Did Shinji gather up enough courage and actually tell her? Or did Asuka overcome her stubbornness and actually tell him the truth of her feelings for him?'_ "I am actually already on a train from Tokyo 2 heading for Tokyo 3. My father was coming to finalise some business regarding a new home in Tokyo 3, so I decided to go to Tokyo 3 with him. I wanted to give you a surprise visit, as well as visit Asuka. We were nearly in Tokyo 3 when we had to stop for the angel attack. Once it was over they let the train start on its way again. The train will be in the station in another five minutes."

"Could you please come straight to Misato's apartment then, please?"

"I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks class rep. I will see you when you get here."

"Goodbye Touji."

Goodbye." Touji then ends the call and then dials Kensuke's phone number.

Kensuke answers the phone, "Hello."

"Kensuke."

Once Kensuke realises that it is Touji he excitedly asks, "Touji! I heard that there was another angel attack, what happened? Did you see it?"

After hearing Kensuke's question Touji sighs and replies in a sad tone, "Yeah, you could say that." _'I can see now why you always hated talking about Eva so much Shinji.'_

"What did it look like? How did Nerv destroy this one?" He then realises that Touji is talking in a sombre tone, ".........Something is wrong isn't it?"

"You could say that............it looks like Shinji may be dead."

Although shocked by Touji's answer Kensuke manages to ask, "What! How?"

"None of the longer distance weapons that they tried seemed to work so Shinji had to close in for hand to hand combat. But before he got close enough to fight the angel it knocked him down with an energy beam. He got up and started wrestling for control with the angel but they were evenly matched. As soon as he realised that Unit 01 and the angel were equally matched and he wouldn't be able to overcome it, he self destructed Unit 01 destroying the angel, most likely killing himself in the process. They don't think that he managed to eject, so we are all fearing the worst."

"I see. I am going to leave for Tokyo 3 right away."

"There is no need to do that."

"Hey! He was my friend too. Where will I meet you when I get there?"

"We will be at Misato's apartment."

"I will see you there in about 2 hours then."

"Yeah, see you then," Touji ends the call and hands the phone back to Kaji. A minute latter Misato and Asuka walk out of the hospital room. Asuka is clutching the vase of roses and Shinji's SDAT player with a determined grip as if her life depended upon them. Touji notices what Asuka is carrying, _'Red roses? And is that Shinji's SDAT player Asuka is holding? ........You must have really loved her, Shinji.....'_

Asuka sees Kaji and stares at him in surprise, "Kaji! But........"

Kaji smiles at Asuka and tells her, "I will explain latter Asuka. Come on lets go to the garage. I have organised a car from the Nerv motor pool."

Puzzled by how he did that Misato asks him, "Why? How did you organise that?"

"I didn't think that the five of us plus Touji's wheelchair would fit in that car of yours. Anyway I could never get the hang of driving that car of yours, and I don't trust your driving at the best of times." _'Much less in your current state of mind Misato.'_

Misato gives a half hearted laugh at Kaji's comment on her driving abilities, before asking him, "But how did you organise a car officially? You are supposed to be dead,you wouldn't even be listed as being a Nerv employee, as for being able to organise an official car....."

Kaji gives a sly grin as he answers Misato's question, "Ah, but that's where you are wrong Misato. Realising what was going to happen to me I arranged a little bit of computer trickery. I arranged that according to Nerv's personnel files that I am still alive and an employee of Nerv. I also revoked the orders that the Second Section of the Intelligence Division had to detain me. How do you think I got into headquarters without any problems Misato?"

"I did wounder about that. I thought that you were taking a big risk."

"Only if commander Ikari saw me, but luckily he had gone to his office as I thought he would. Come on let's get out of here." Kaji starts to push Touji's wheelchair down the corridor to the lift, Misato, Rei and Asuka follow. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Motor Pool car park

Misato, Rei and Asuka are standing together near a group of official back Nerv cars, Touji in his wheelchair is beside them. Kaji walks back from the motor pool office and starts pushing Touji towards one of the cars. Kaji tells the waiting group, "Touji you will be riding in the front. The three ladies will travel together in the back." He then pushes Touji's wheelchair next to the front passenger side door. He opens the door lifts Touji into the seat and buckles him in, he then pushes the wheel chair around to the rear of the car and folds the wheelchair up, he then opens the trunk and places the wheelchair inside it, closing the trunk. Rei gets in the rear driver's side door followed by Misato; Asuka gets in on the other side. As Asuka sits down she glances across at Rei and Misato, and to her amazement she notices that Rei actually has a sad look on her face and that not just her irises are red, in fact to Asuka's amazement Rei's eyes are red and watery like she has been crying. _'.......... What!!!! ......wondergirl has been crying..... about Shinji. I guess that she does have emotions after all.'_

Rei notices that Asuka is studying her and that she is surprised by her appearance. Rei turns to face Asuka and tells her, "I miss Shinji too. He was the only person who tried to understand me, who wanted to be my friend. He cared for me, but he cared for someone else deeper."

Shocked by Rei's statement, Asuka manages to blurt out,"Wha......... ," before turning her head away to avoid Rei's gaze.

Kaji hops in the driver's seat and drives off out of the car park

---------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Road to Misato's Apartment

The car has cleared the main area of what was Tokyo 3 and is now travelling along the foothills on the way to Misato's, they are nearing the area of the lookout where Misato took Shinji after the attack of the 3rd angel. As the car rounds a bend in the road, a clear view of the remains of Tokyo 3 can be seen. The devastation of the city is not however what gets everyone's attention, it is the distant sight of what is unmistakably the remains of one of Unit 01's hands standing up out the ground on the outer edge of the new crater. 

Misato is the first to see the hand and she quickly turns away and weeps, "Gasp.......No......Shinji......."

When she sees the hand Asuka softly cries out, "…No…." and she starts crying again.

Rei sadly whispers, "Shinji........"

Touji sees the hands shakes his head, _'Shinji....... Why did you do it? Did we do the right thing asking you so soon after you tried to kill yourself, or did you want to make sure that we were free from having to fight the angels? If you could only see what a certain red head German devil's reaction was Shinji. ...... Damn you could_be stubborn at times Ikari.........'

Kaji sees the hand as well as hearing the reaction of the three ladies, '_I was hoping that we wouldn't see that.'_ He then accelerates the car so the view quickly fades from sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's Apartment

A rather worried looking Hikari is pacing back and forth outside the door to Misato's apartment. She stops pacing and turns to look when she hears the lift stop. The lift doors slide open revealing Misato, Rei, Asuka, Touji and Kaji. As soon as she sees Asuka, Hikari yells, "Asuka!" and runs up and hugs her. "I glad to see that you are out of your coma. You had me worried."

Asuka replies her voice quivering and on the verge of tears, "Hikari....... you were right about both me and Shinji. But I left.......it too late....."

As soon as she sees that Misato has unlocked the door Asuka breaks free of Hikari and quickly disappears into the apartment crying. Hikari cries out at the rapidly departing Asuka, "Asuka wait!" Before going after Asuka she walks up to Touji and asks him, "Touji, how are you?"

Touji gives a half hearted tired smile at Hikari as he replies, "As well as can be expected. Go to Asuka class rep, she needs you more than I do at the moment. She saw it happen on the viewing screen at Nerv. She is taking it a lot worse than I thought she would. I think that while she was in her coma she finally decided that she does actually like Shinji."

"But she never actually told him?"

"No. She tried to talk him out of self destructing Unit 01, but it was too late........."

_'I see, you finally faced up to your feelings for Shinji, Asuka. Just in time to see him die........' _"Touji, just why are you so worried about Asuka? I thought that you hated her."

"She is your friend, and Shinji did care deeply for her, he would hate to see her like she is now...... Don't worry about me, go and help Asuka."

Hikari smiles at Touji and tells him, "Thanks Touji." She then turns and goes into the apartment looking for Asuka.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari's Office

Gendo has finished writing, there are two sealed envelopes on the desk one is addressed to professor Kouzou Fuyutsuki, the other to major Misato Katsuragi. Gendo picks up the phone and dials a number, he immediately starts giving orders. "You are to release Dr Akagi from custody, all charges against her are hereby dropped, she is to be returned to her former status. Once she has been informed of her release, but before you actually release her she is to be taken to the nearest room with video facilities. You are to let her view security video #248504314092010, which I will release from high security storage."

Gendo hangs the phone up. He then gets a special communicator out of the desk drawer. He picks up the handset and starts talking into it, "I wish to address SEELE regarding today's events. Yes. No, an hour will be fine." He hangs the communicator up and starts accessing some files on his computer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's Apartment

Hikari is heading for Asuka's bedroom when she notices that the sound of Asuka crying is actually coming form Shinji's bedroom. She turns and heads for Shinji's bedroom instead, once she reaches it she slowly slides the door open, revealing Asuka sitting on the floor with her back against Shinji's bed. The roses are laying on the bed and Asuka is still clutching Shinji's SDAT player. Hikari walks into the room and slides the door shut once more; she then sits next to Asuka and tries to comfort her, "Asuka……"

Asuka turns her head to look at Hikari and in between sobs tells Hikari, "I never really told him, I was going to tell him how I felt for him......... but....."

"So you faced up to your feelings for him?"

"Y....yes. Realising that I do care for him and that I should show my feelings towards him was one of the reasons that brought me out of my coma. ...........And look where that got me........ I left it too late......"

"You did try to tell him at the end didn't you?"

"I started to, but I didn't get the chance to tell him that I love him......... Unit 01 self destructed before I could tell him and because of that I didn't get to hear him actually say that he loved me in return. All I have is this note that he left me." Asuka then hands Hikari the note that Shinji left her.

Hikari reads the note, _'I knew it, so he has liked Asuka right from the very beginning.' _She then tells her, "Asuka, I know that he did love you, he has for sometime."

"How do you know?"

"Touji told me that Shinji cared deeply about you. They probably talked about it when Shinji went and visited Touji in hospital the other day. Anyway I have seen him looking at you in school when he thought no one was looking. I also saw you looking at him as well Asuka, I was wondering when the two of you would come to your senses. The only two people who didn't see how you two felt for each other were Shinji and yourself Asuka."

Asuka looks at Hikari surprised and asks, "We were that obvious?"

"Yes. Come on Asuka, I know that you miss him, but Shinji would hate to see you like this."

"Sniff ....Thanks Hikari......."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Command Centre

The atmosphere in the command centre is still rather subdued, with everyone mindlessly going about their tasks. But this is shattered when alarms start sounding again. Looking up in surprise from his terminal Shigeru turns around and reports to Fuyutsuki, "Sir! Somebody is accessing all of the highly classified files. They are being copied to all the major news networks and internet news sites."

Startled by this disturbing news Fuyutsuki asks, "What! Any idea of where the hacker is?"

"There is no evidence of hacking sir! It would appear whoever is doing this had the correct access codes."

After double checking the location of the hacker, surprised at the location of the hacker, Makoto reports to Fuyutsuki, "Sir! The source is coming from......... commander Ikari's office!"

Shigeru also reports, "I can't stop the information being transferred. Whoever is doing this is using the commander's security codes. Even you can't override them, sir."

Fuyutsuki frowns after hearing this and asks, "Where is the commander?"

Makoto quickly replies, "The security log shows him entering his office alone 5 minutes after he left the command bridge."

"Can we open a phone line and try to contact whoever is doing this?" _'I have a good idea of who it is. But just what are you doing Ikari and why?'_

Shigeru answers, "No, all lines are either blocked or being used for the outgoing information. And we can't cut them, the commander is the only one with a high enough security clearance."

Makoto then asks Fuyutsuki, "Shall I dispatch security to the commander's office, sir?"

Fuyutsuki replies,"No. I think I know what's going on. I will deal with it myself." _'What other surprises are you going to spring on us Ikari?'_

"Yes sir."

Fuyutsuki boards the lift to Gendo's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A security cell deep in the heart of Nerv headquarters

It is an extremely dimly lit cell, a red Nerv logo can be faintly be made out on the far wall. The furniture in the cell consists of a steel framed prison bed and a single chair. Sitting in the chair is the former project E chairperson Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, who is deep in thought trying to work out what was the cause of all the commotion that she could here even down in her cell, deep in the bowels of the geofront. _'I wonder what that explosion was? I thought I heard a red alert for Evangelion launch earlier on, but there shouldn't be any more angels. From all the commotion that I heard the 17th and final angel must have came not long after Misato saw me last. So what was the cause of the explosion? Is SEELE coming to take back control of Nerv from that manipulative bastard Ikari?'_

The sound of approaching footsteps can be heard, they stop outside of Ritsuko's cell door. The door to the cell slides open and two agents of the second section of intelligence Division stand in the doorway. One of the agents orders her, "Doctor Akagi, please come with us."

Ritsuko calmly replies already resigned to her probable fate,"Yes." _'This is it, either Ikari has found a further use for me, or he has decided to dispose of me.'_ She then stands up and walks out of the cell. When she steps out into the corridor she is surprised by what the agents are doing, as one of the agents is holding the bag of her belongings that were taken from her when she was imprisoned, instead of preparing to place her in handcuffs, the other is standing to one side, with a curious look on his face. Puzzled by this she asks, "Uh? What's going on?" _'Just what game are you playing with me now Ikari?'_

As the closest agent hands over the bag, he tells her, "Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, you are herby released from custody. All charges against you have been dropped, all of your security clearances have been restored, and you are free to go about your normal duties."

_ _

_'Ikari is definitely up to something here.'_

_ _

The other agent then informs her, "Before we let you out of our custody we have orders from the commander to show you a video recording. Apparently it won't take long. We have it prepared in a room. If you would follow us please."

The agent's statement puzzles Ritsuko as she has no idea of what is happening. She asks him not expecting an answer, "A video?" _'Just what are you trying to achieve Ikari?'_ She then follows the two security agents down the corridor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the outer door of Gendo's office.

Fuyutsuki has just arrived and walks up to the door and enters his code on the security panel at the door but an error message flashes on the screen. "Invalid code. A higher level security clearance is required to open this door. Any further invalid codes will notify Nerv security. The use of deadly force is allowed to stop unauthorised entry."

Surprised by this Fuyutsuki yells, "What!" _'Ikari has changed the code.' _He then presses the intercom button next to the security panel and demands, "Ikari! Just what in the world do you think you are doing?"

To Fuyutsuki's surprise Gendo answers, "Making use of some paperwork a certain professor gave me several years ago. As well as taking care of some business that should have been done 17 years ago. Don't try to stop me as it is too late."

_'Paperwork from a certain professor........ you kept them! And knowing you probably added to the contents.'_ "Open the door."

"I cannot do that professor. If you would excuse me I have a meeting with SEELE." The light on the intercom which shows that it is activated then turns off.

_'Professor!!!!!!! You haven't called me that since...... Just what are you going to do with SEELE Ikari?' _Fuyutsuki then gets his mobile phone out and dials a number. "Yes, this is the vice commander. Please dispatch a security team and some workmen with cutting equipment to the commander's office immediately."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

SEELE Chamber / Gendo's Office

Gendo is still sitting down in his chair, his elbows resting on the desk, his hands are clasped together in front of his face. The twelve holographic SEELE monoliths appear in the darkness around Gendo's desk.

SEELE 04 contemptuously addresses Gendo, "You have some nerve calling us after what you let happen Ikari."

SEELE 03 scornfully adds, "Yes, how could you let a third party gain possession of Adam?"

"Especially since due to their total lack of understanding of what they were dealing with they managed to awaken Adam. Which to say the least was a extremely unfortunate thing to happen, we all know what could have happened."

SEELE 01 angrily adds, "Yes. You won't be able to talk your way out of this Ikari, due to the destruction of Adam, you are aware that the Human Instrumentality Project is no longer possible."

Gendo calmly answers, apparently unperturbed by SEELE's threats, "I am fully aware of that fact."

SEELE 10 coldly comments, "In fact due to what happened today, all of our efforts for the last seventeen years have been wasted."

"I am fully aware of the consequences of today events."

SEELE 05 sarcastically asks, "Ah. Yes you lost doubly today didn't you Ikari?"

Gendo coldly replies, "I do not know what you are referring to. I hardly knew my son, what happened today was one of the risks of defeating the angels, I knew that and so did he. As for my wife, she died in an activation test with Unit 01 in 2004."

SEELE 02 mockingly replies to Gendo's statement, "Yes, your wife. The reason behind your deviation from SEELE's scenarios. You wished to obtain instrumentality on your terms so you could be reunited with your wife."

Gendo grimaces and clasps his hands tighter at this comment. He momentarily lets his true feelings show as he angrily replies, "We all have our own reasons for wanting the Instrumentality Project to succeed."

SEELE 11 sarcastically replies, "Yes we do. But we abide by the decisions of SEELE, unlike some.........."

Suddenly SEELE 08 yells out, "Don'tyou know that I am in conference? WHAT? TELL THEM NO COMMENT!"

Hearing the unprecedented commotion coming from SEELE 08, SEELE 01 asks, "What's going on?"

Gendo hears this and smirks behind his hands.

His voice shaken from what interrupted him, SEELE 08 replies, "A most disturbing development." His voice then takes on a rather sarcastic tone as he continues, "It would seem that someone has leaked the truth about SEELE, the Dead Sea Scrolls, the Evangelions, second impact and the Human Instrumentality Project to the public."

SEELE 09 asks, "How did you find this out?"

"Apparently there are several reporters outside of my office hounding my staff for my whereabouts, so they can obtain a comment about these stories."

SEELE 02 asks, "Can we stop this development?"

SEELE 05 replies, "No. I have just been informed of this development by my agents and it would appear that we are too late. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. The information has been released to too many parties for us to effectively stop the flow of information. The damage has been done."

A furious SEELE 01 asks Gendo, "This is your doing isn't it Ikari?"

Gendo smirks behind his steepled hands as he replies, "Correct."

Fuming at Gendo's answer SEELE 02 yells,"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY SEELE LIKE THIS IKARI?"

Gendo places his hands on the desk and grins as he replies; "As some of you have pointed out I lost any chance of obtaining instrumentality on my terms today. I have nothing else to live for now, but I am going to make sure that after today SEELE will or its members will no longer try to control the world."

Realising what Gendo is doing SEELE 01 angrily yells, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS IKARI!"

Gendo takes his glasses off and places them on the desk, and grins at chairman Kihl's discomfort as he replies, "Oh but I already have." He then gets a phone out of his desk draw and speaks into it, "You may proceed with the operation."

Worried that Gendo may have further actions planned against them, SEELE 10 asks Gendo, "What did you just do Ikari?"

Gendo places the phone back into the draw and smugly answers, "You will find out soon enough."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Interrogation room 06 - Nerv security facilities

The two intelligence division agents stop outside the door to the room. One of the agents turns to Ritsuko and informs her, "We will be waiting outside. The video has been prepared all you have to do is press play on the controls."

Ritsuko replies,"Very well." _'I still don't see what you plan to gain from this Ikari. Just what could the video be of?' _She then walks into the room and the door slides shut behind her. She sits down in front of the security monitor and presses play on the monitor's controls. A title comes up on the screen 

Gehirn Security video #248504314092010

Security Classification: Top Secret - Level Alpha

Area: Command Bridge

Date: 14/09/2010

Time: 17:47.15

Curious to what the security video is of, Ritsuko presses the pause button so she can read the title properly. _'Level Alpha Security! That's where Ikari normally hides Eva's darker secrets. Why are you showing me this Ikari?'_ She then realises the significance of the date and place of the video. "Gasp........ mother....." She nervously presses play on the controls once more.

The title disappears off the screen and the actual security camera recording starts to play. It reveals Ritsuko's mother sitting in a chair, Ritsuko is standing next to her. Ritsuko tells her mother, "First I have to find a definition of happiness. It's been a while since I went out drinking."

As Ritsuko prepares to leave Naoko tells her, "Well have a good one."

Ritsuko replies "See you later," she then leaves the command bridge. Naoko remains sitting there, a minute later the door hisses open again revealing a young Rei. Naoko turns around on hearing the door open. "Huh? .....Oh... Do you need me for something Rei?"

Rei answers, "I lost my way, doctor."

"Is that so." She then leans forward in her chair and asks Rei in a friendly tone, "Do you want to come with me then?"

"No doctor."

"But, how will you get home all by yourself?"

"That is none of your business, old hag."

Surprised by what Rei has just said to her Naoko stares at her and asks, "What...... old hag?"

"I can find my way home myself old hag."

Naoko straightens up in her chair and frowns as she replies, "You shouldn't call someone an old hag, Rei."

"But, you are a old hag, aren't you?"

Naoko gets angry after hearing this and tells Rei, "I am getting mad. I'll have to get commander Ikari to smack you. You little……."

"Thecommander the one who calls you that."

Naoko's eyes widen in surprise at hearing this, "Wh........"

"That old hag is annoying, that hag is no use any more."

Naoko looks at Rei for a moment, deep in thought. Her expression changes to that of rage at the young child, she then gets up out the chair and grabs Rei by the throat and starts to strangle her. "You little bitch.... You are replaceable to Rei. You are just as replaceable as me." She then realises that Rei's body is now limp and looks at the body in shock. "Oh............" Naoko drops Rei's body and climbs the railing and jumps off, landing with a sickening splat on the level below.

The security video stops once Naoko hits the level below the command bridge.

Once the tape has finished Ritsuko just sits there staring at the blank screen, '_............mother....... I knew you killed yourself after killing the first Rei, but now I know why. So he disposed of you as well.......once you had served your purpose. He sent his.......his creation to do his dirty work. He couldn't face to do it himself............ Just why are you letting me see this Ikari?' _She then gets up and walks to the door which slides open revealing only one of the intelligence division agents waiting for her.

The agent tells her, "You are free to go now Dr Akagi."

Ritsuko asks him, "Could you answer one question first? Was that explosion earlier on a angel attack?"

"Yes it was. I do not know any further though. You would be best to check with the command centre."

Ritsuko replies, "I will do that." _'Maybe I will also find why Ikari has let me go. Though I don't know if I could face that bastard at the moment and stay calm.' _She then walks away from the security area and starts making her way to the command centre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's Apartment

The doorbell rings and Kaji goes an answers it. The door slides open to reveal a worried looking Kensuke. Kaji greets him, "Come in, Touji is in the lounge room."

A rather subdued Kensuke quietly replies, "Thanks." Kensuke walks into the lounge room, and slumps into a chair next to Touji's wheelchair. Touji turns at looks at Kensuke and comments, "Well you got here quick."

"I used some of my connections. Anyway how are you Touji?"

"As well as can be expected after seeing one of best friends blow himself up to destroy the angel."

Kensuke replies shaken, "......I could imagine. I have seen photos of the ruins of Tokyo 3, but I haven't actually seen Tokyo 3 myself since it was destroyed. But seeing the ruins on the way here, made it all seem that much more real. But something puzzled me, the crater seemed bigger, and then I saw why, I ...... I saw.... The hand of ..... Shinji's Unit 01 sticking up of the ground on the outskirts of the crater........That's when it hit me....... but I still find it hard to realise that Shinji is gone. .......Why was it only him piloting?"

"He was the only one left. But knowing that doesn't make me feel any better after asking Shinji to pilot once more, and sending him to his death."

Puzzled by Touji's answer, Kensuke asks, "What do you mean? Why did you have to ask him? And why was the only pilot left? Asuka and Rei are still here, so why couldn't they go in their Evas as well?"

"Lets just say that they haven't exactly had an easy time lately either. Their reactions to what Shinji did today have surprised me though. Especially the she devil's, her reaction to his...... sacrifice was rather surprising ……I actually think that she may have cared for him."

"Those two, nah... they fight too much......... But then again .... I have seen Shinji looking at Asuka with a thoughtful expression on his face, and I have even seen her studying Shinji when she thought no one was looking."

"Yeah, I noticed that as well."

"Anyway, you still haven't told me why you asked Shinji and not Misato."

"Well three days ago after coming and seeing myself and Asuka in hospital, Shinji attempted suicide."

Shocked by this Kensuke falls silent for a few moments before asking Touji, "Do you know why?

"I think that he finally decided that he couldn't take it any more. The pain had become too much for him to stand. He hadn't really got over what happened to me, and with what happened to Asuka and Rei soon afterwards. But the attack of the seventeenth angel was what pushed him over the edge."

"Why what happened?"

"I can't say other than it really got to him though. He looked like shit when he came and saw me the other day. And when he left it was almost like he was saying goodbye for the last time. Later that night he……….."

"He mustn't have hurt himself too badly though."

"No. He took some sleeping tablets, and Misato found him just in time. She rushed him to hospital and the doctors stabilised his condition, they then kept him under sedation for the next three days so he could recover. Misato got the doctor to wake him up when she wanted us to ask him to pilot. As for Misato's reason for getting Rei and myself to ask Shinji to pilot again, apparently Shinji and herself had a rather unpleasant conversation just before he tried to commit suicide, and she wasn't sure how Shinji would react to her asking him to pilot once more."

"And did you have any problems convincing him to pilot again?"

"Not really. He seemed more ashamed of what he had tried to do to himself. I think that the main reason he did pilot again was knowing that this would be the last angel. Once this angel was killed it would be all over. And that is the reason why when nothing else worked........... he did......what he did to....... destroy the angel and free those he cared for from the pain associated with fighting the angels."

Kensuke sadly shakes his head and sighs before telling Touji, "After hearing all of that I am ashamed of myself for wanting to become a Eva pilot for the reasons that I had. I thought it would be all glory and action, but I was wrong, it only brings pain to those involved. I can now see why Shinji hated talking about his battles with the angels so much, I only wish that I could have told him.............."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

SEELE Chamber / Gendo's Office

Gendo is sitting at his desk and has replaced the glasses back onto his face, his hands are clasped together once more in front of his face. He has a smile on his face while he ignores the angry demands are coming from the SEELE monoliths.

Enraged by what has happened SEELE 02 demands, "IKARI! Answer us what else have you done?"

Gendo calmly replies, "You will find out very soon."

Enraged by Gendo's toying with SEELE, SEELE 01 yells, "You will pay dearly for betraying SEELE in this manner Ikari."

Gendo lowers his hands to the desk and smiles as he replies, "I am not concerned by your threats Chairman Kihl. I would be more worried about my own position if I was you."

Worried slightly by Gendo's statement, SEELE 01 demands, "What are you implying Ikari?"

SEELE 09 asks, "Yes just what are you......." A shot can be heard coming from SEELE 09's monolith, "Aarrrrrgghh." The monolith flickers and then disappears.

"Who are you? How did you get...."The sound of automatic arms fire can be heard and then the sound of a body falling can be heard coming from the monolith for SEELE 10, before it also flickers and disappears.

Realising what Gendo is doing SEELE 02 simply asks, "So you intend to eliminate us Ikari."

Gendo answers, "Eliminating SEELE is the most effective method of making sure that SEELE doesn't somehow find a way of continuing their goal of instrumentality using what is left after today's event."

SEELE 01 viciously tells Gendo, "You will join us in hell Ikari. Your hands are no cleaner than ours. No matter what you do, people will be after your blood as well."

Gendo calmly replies, "I am aware of that. Goodbye Chairman Kihl." He then presses a button ending the holographic conference and returning his office to its normal state. He then takes off his glasses and gloves and looks once more at the photo of Yui, Shinji and himself once more and in a sorrowful tone comments, "I am fully aware of that fact. I know that I have blood on my hands, ........especially since it includes both my wife's and son's blood."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's Apartment

Misato, Kaji, Kensuke, Touji and Rei are sitting in the lounge room. Asuka and Hikari are still in Shinji's room. Everyone in the room is silent; the only sound is a news report coming from a radio softly playing in the kitchen. Although he is not really listening to it, the news report catches Kensuke attention and he yells out, "What!" He then quickly gets up and races over to the radio and turns the volume up, telling the others, "Shush. I think that everyone may want to hear this."

The voice of a news reader can be heard from the radio, "-------Repeating today's shocking headline news. Nerv today has released files that reveal the truth behind the second impact. And how the truth has been covered up by a secret organisation called Seele, who have been secretly controlling the UN and the governments of several major countries."

"Second impact was caused by scientists working for Seele experimenting on a being which was actually the first angel Adam. This experiment caused the angel to explode, the enormous release of energy instantaneously melted the polar ice cap. The remains of the angel which miraculously was still alive was taken to Tokyo 3 and placed in secure storage. This angel was the one that attacked Tokyo 3 today, it had somehow escaped the secure storage facilities."

Upon hearing this information Misato looks at Kaji with a questioning look. Kaji looks back at Misato with a puzzled look and tells her, "Hey! It wasn't me this time, I am not responsible for this."

Misato replies, "I know that. I would say that SEELE isn't going to be very happy about, this information becoming public knowledge. Just who would gain from releasing this information?"

"Commander Ikari."

"But why?"

"Why not. Everything he has worked for since his wife was absorbed into Unit 01 has just come to an abrupt end. I would guess that he is making sure that SEELE can no longer control everything."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Command Centre

The bridge crew have overcome the initial panic of the information leak and have fallen back into a state of shock from what happened earlier on and are mindlessly going about their tasks. The main screen is still full of static. The door to the command bridge opens, no one turns to see who it is as they are all still too stunned by Shinji's sacrifice in defeating the angel. The person who just walked into the command centre is Ritsuko, who looks up towards the command level where Gendo and Fuyutsuki are normally during an angel attack, but the bridge is empty. She then looks towards the main control area and notices that Misato isn't there either. _'Good, that bastard Ikari isn't here, but strangely neither is vice commander Fuyutsuki, or Misato. Just what has happened?'_

Shigeru half heartedly announces, "Sensors back on line. Putting visual on the main screen." The image on the main screen reveals that a second large water filled crater which overlaps the crater caused by the destruction of Unit 00. A prominent item visible on the screen which immediately gets everyone's attention is the remains of Unit 01's right hand which is sticking up out of the ground.

Ritsuko finally notices the subdued atmosphere of the command centre. '_What has happened? I take it that the angel has been defeated. Normally everyone is so noisy and busy after an attack, this is like when Rei.......' _She then notices Unit 01's hand on the main screen, _'........... I see, this explains everything.'_ "Ahem."

Maya turns around in her chair to see who is making the noise. Her eyes light up once she sees who it is, "Huh? Dr Akagi! You're free!"

Both Shigeru and Makoto also turn around in their chairs and they say together in surprise, "Dr Akagi!"

Ritsuko replies, "Yes, I have been released." She then points at the image on the main screen and asks, "What happened? Was it an angel attack?"

Maya answers, "The first angel somehow returned right on the outskirts of Tokyo 3 and started heading straight for us."

Puzzled by the reference to the first angel Ritsuko asks Maya, "The first angel?" _'But Nerv already has the remains of the first angel.'_

"Yes the first. Major Katsuragi was affected badly by the appearance of this angel. I would say that she was terrified of it initially."

"Yes I could imagine. The first angel was the true cause of second impact which she witnessed, she was the only survivor."

"That's what she said. Even the commander seemed worried about it, he gave me a file to compare the analysis of the angel with and when they matched he classified it as the first angel."

_'Yes Icould just imagine Ikari's reaction, he wouldn't have allowed for that in any of his plans.'_ "So what happened next?"

"We couldn't dispatch an Eva at the time, so the major ordered the UN to drop an N2 mine on it to slow it up."

"What was wrong that you couldn't dispatch an Eva to fight it?"

"We had no pilots, both Units 01 and 02 won't let Rei pilot them, Asuka was still in her coma and three days ago Shinji apparently decided that he couldn't take it any more and tried to ..........commit suicide."

_'Poor Shinji, so he finally snapped, I can't say that I would blame him after all he has been through.' "_Well who was piloting Unit 01 then?"

"Shinji was. Misato got Rei and the fourth child to convince him to pilot once more."

"And he agreed with out any problems?"

"Apparently so."

"So what happened in the battle with the angel that caused him to self destruct Unit 01?"

"We tried all of the weaponry that we thought may have stood a chance of working, even the JSSDF's positron rifle, but nothing worked. So Unit 01 had to close in for hand to hand combat, but before it could attack the angel an energy beam from the angel knocked it down. Unit 01 got up and tried wrestling for control with the angel but they were too evenly matched. So Shinji....... activated Unit 01's self destruct sequence............ destroying both the angel and............ Unit 01."

"And what of Shinji?"

"We don't think that the entry plug ejected......as most of the few sensors that we had left after the 16th angel were destroyed in the N2 blast. What other ones that were left went off line after the self destruction of Unit 01."

"So unfortunately it would appear that Shinji is dead."

Maya sadly replies, "It would appear that way."

_ _

_'So there ends everything Ikari, even SEELE won't be able to do a thing. It would seem that no one will be able to initiate third impact now, too many vital pieces are now gone.'_ "So where is the commander?"

" The commander left soon after..........the...explosion."

_ _

_'Yes I would imagine that Ikari's world just fell apart. He would be more worried about no longer being able to proceed with instrumentality than the fact that his son just died.'_

_ _

"The vice commander has not long left as someone was accessing and distributing the top level classified files from the commander's office."

_'I would say that it is Ikari and one of this little schemes.'_ "And Misato?"

"Major Katsuragi left about fifteen minutes after the explosion. Mr Kaji came and got her, Rei and the forth child went with her. Asuka left right after the explosion."

_'So you didn't kill him Misato.'_ "Asuka? Didn't she disappear after the 16th angel?"

"Yes. She was found by the secret service a week later, she fell into a coma soon after. She showed no signs of recovering, but she somehow recovered and turned up here just as Shinji started to fight the angel. She tried to talk him out of ....... self destructing Unit 01, but it was too late. I think that she may actually cared for him."

Ritsuko quietly mutters, "So the curse of the Evangelions strikes again."

Maya however heard Ritsuko say something and asks her, "Doctor?"

Ritsuko shakes her head and tells Maya, "Nothing. I was just mumbling to myself."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Gendo Ikari's office

The security men and the workmen with the cutting equipment finally force the door to the foyer of Gendo's office. Fuyutsuki races towards the door to the actual office and demands, "Ikari! Just what in the world are you doing?" He then reaches the door to Gendo's office and presses the button to open it, as the door opens a gunshot rings out.

***********************************

Well that's it for part 4. Again any comments etc appreciated.

Stay tuned for Part 5 – Unexpected Consequences / Memories


	5. Unexpected consequences Memories

Shinji's Decision 

Shinji's Decision 

Part 5- version: 1 completed12/7/2000

version: 2 completed6/9/2001

By Jeff Mullier

Email: jmullier@idl.net.au

Copyright notice

Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies. 

Author Notes

Sorry for the delay in completing this part but I have been rather busy. This has also been a rather hard part to write.

I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character. Also this fic contains spoilers. It takes place after episode 24 and ignores events in episodes 25,26 & the movies.

Any comments and suggestions would be appreciated.

Thanks to Greg Thomas, Tommy Rude and Phillip Penty for pre reading this part. 

Thanks also to those people who emailed me asking when this part would be finished.

Further notes for version 2

Well I have changed the writing style of this part. Also reworked several areas.

******************************************

Shinji's Decision 

Part Five - Unexpected consequences/ Memories

Gendo Ikari's office

Fuyutsuki races into Gendo's office, the sound of the gunshot still echoing in his ears. He stops suddenly when he sees Gendo slumped on the floor in apool of blood and gore, a pistol lies on the ground next to the body. Fuyutsuki soon sees where the blood and gore has come from as the back of Gendo's skull has been blown apart. Several papers and photos are stacked on top of the desk, including the framed photo of Gendo, Yui and Shinji. Seeing Gendo's body Fuyutsuki comments,"Well, I guess you had nothing left to live for Ikari........." He then walks over and inspects the pile of papers on Gendo's desk. He notices the two letters, one addressed to him the other to Misato, he also notices the framed photo of Gendo, Yui and Shinji which he picks up and studies. "So you did keep a photo Ikari, you always said that you had destroyed all the photos of Yui." He then sadly shakes his head."You were such a happy family, Yui's cheerfulness brought out the human side of you Ikari." He then places the photo back on the desk and picks up the envelope addressed to himself. _'What in the world could this be about? You were never one for putting anything down on paper, much less writing letters Ikari.'_ He then opens the envelope and starts to read the letter contained inside.

'Kouzou 

I should have let you go public with the information that you had, that day back in 2003. If I knew that my relentless pursuit of my goal would cost me Yui a year later, I may have acted differently. Your first impression of me on that day when Yui organised for you to bail me out of jail was correct. You probably thought that I was a cold a manipulative bastard. And when you found out that Yui was dating me, you would have correctly assumed that I was only interested in Yui for her talents and her association with SEELE.Which I was initially, but to my surprise I fell deeply in love with her. As you well know this didn't stop me in the pursuit of reaching what was my goal at the time. But when I lost Yui on that fateful day in 2004 everything changed, both my reasons and the direction and purpose that I intended the project to aim towards. As you know my reasons for convincing SEELE to carry out the human instrumentality project were much more personal than anyone could have suspected due to what happened that day.

You will find that I have rid you of two major potential sources of concern; all of the members of both SEELE and the instrumentality committee have been eliminated. You will find all the relevant details in a file codenamed "Operation Closure". I have changed the access codes so you will be able to access that file and all of the other classified files that I had previously kept hidden from you.

But what has all of this achieved? I lost Yui in 2004 and my son 12 years later. I realise now that because of the manner in which I have pursued instrumentality and my ultimate goal of being reunited with Yui, that even if I had succeeded that I still would have failed. She would have detested me for the way I have used people trying to obtain that goal, especially my own son Shinji. I don't blame him for hating me for I have rarely acted like a father to him since that fateful day. I only saw him as a tool to be manipulated like everyone else.

I know that there is actually nothing buried there but could you please bury me near Yui's grave. I don't deserve to have Yui's surname put on my grave though, so put my unmarried name on the grave.

Gendo Rokubungi'

Once he has finished reading the letter Fuyutsuki shakes his head. "So you realised the error of your ways too late Ikari."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Command Centre

An awkward silence has fallen over everyone in the command centre once more, mainly due to the image of the remains of Unit 01's right hand sticking out of the ground still being up on the main screen. Ritsuko looks at the image on the main screen and then at the shocked members of the bridge crew. _'I have to get everyone here busy; to get their minds off what has happened today. So they just are not just sitting around here trying to comprehend what Shinji has done...... Although no one here would ever guess the full extent of what he actually stopped today.' _She then orders, "Come on lets get to work. I want a full sensor sweep of the surface of Tokyo 3, so lets get as many sensors as possible up and running. Let's make sure that the angel has been destroyed."

Maya is the first to answer, "Yes, Dr Akagi."

The rest of the bridge crew also soon get to work trying to reroute as many sensor circuits as possible from the command centre. Two hours later Maya reports to Ritsuko, "Doctor, we have as many sensors as possible back on line."

Ritsuko orders, "Commence sensor sweep."

Shigeru replies, "Commencing sweep, starting with districts 1 to 20."

Five minutes later, Makoto reports, "No abnormalities detected in districts 1 to 20."

Shigeru then enters some commands on his console and reports, "Commencing sweep of districts 21 to 40."

Almost immediately after the new sensor sweep has begun Makoto notices a flashing message on his screen, _'No...... it couldn't be!'_Surprised by the reading he yells out, "Sensors detect a entry plug homing signal! Commencing systems check."

Shigeru jumps into action and rapidly types at his keyboard and reports, "Signal confirmed! No problems found in detection systems. Attempting to pinpoint signal location now."

Ritsuko shakes her head after hearing this. _'Well at the very least we will have something to bury this time.'_ "Are we receiving any other data from the entry plug?"

Maya quickly double checks her readouts before answering, "Negative, all other circuits are still not responding."

Ritsuko looks up at the screen which still shows the image of the remains Unit 01's hand sticking out of the ground and shakes her head. _'If Shinji has survived this it will be a miracle. Or..... he had help..........'_

Two minutes later Shigeru reports, "Signal location pinpointed, it is coming from the north eastern corner of district 34."

Ritsuko orders, "Dispatch the recovery and medical crews immediately."

Makoto is already doing this and after replacing the phone handset on the cradle he tells Ritsuko, "The crews have been notified. Their estimated time of arrival at the signal location should be in ten minutes."

Fifteen minutes later the phone on Makoto's desk rings and he answers it. His eyes widen in surprise after hearing what the person on the other end has told him. He quickly hangs the phone up and then informs the rest of the bridge crew and Doctor Akagi, "Report from the entry plug recovery crew. Shinji is alive!"

Upon hearing this the bridge crew all breathe a big sigh of relief. Some even start cheering. Ritsuko shakes her head in amazement upon hearing of Shinji's survival. _'I don't know how he did it this time. I better ring Misato and tell her the good news. Since they all left together, I would imagine that everyone else who would want to know is with her.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari's Office

Fuyutsuki is sitting down at Gendo's desk using the computer terminal. With a weary sigh he pushes the keyboard aside, bows his head slightly and closes his eyes. He then pinches his nose while slowly shaking his head. "Three prime ministers,the secretary general of the United Nations, two presidents, a chancellor, the heads of several large international corporations and several prominent politicians worldwide, so these are the names and faces behind SEELE. All powerful and well protected men and yet your agents managed to get though and eliminate them Ikari. Well, I suppose that they were rather distracted by both what happened to Adam and Unit 01 and the effect that would have on their plans, as well as your release of the truth about second impact and their involvement in it soon afterwards."

Fuyutsuki lifts his head back up an opens his eyes once more. He then presses the intercom button for the security men still waiting out in the foyer to the office and orders, "I need a medical crew with a stretcher and body bag sent to the commander's office as soon as possible, as well as a cleaning crew." He then releases the intercom button and stands up from the desk and picks up the letters and the framed photo. He then turns and has one last look at Gendo's body and shakes his head, "I would have never imagined that it would end like this Ikari." He then walks out of the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji's mind/ Entry plug of Unit 01

Shinji is floating unconscious in the LCL of the entry plug on Unit 01. His right arm is broken just below the elbow and his whole right arm is hanging at a strange angle due to his shoulder being badly broken. He is also bleeding from a deep gash to his head as well from a chest wound. 

In Shinji's mind the image of an old train carriage appears, he is sitting on one side of the carriage. On the opposite side silhouetted by the bright light coming in through the window the seated figure of a adult female dressed in a white plug suit. In a caring voice she tells Shinji, "Farewell my son it is all over now. You have freed yourself, your friends and mankind from the burden associated with fighting the angels. There will be no more attacks after this."

The light behind the figure fades slightly which enables Shinji to make out who is sitting opposite him; to his amazement it is his mother, Yui Ikari. Puzzled by seeing what appears to be his mother Shinji asks, "Mother??? But how?"

Yui answers, "Do you remember now Shinji? That fateful day. You are right, your father also died that day, he was once a caring loving man, but after that day he changed."

"What do you mean mother, by that fateful day?"

"Shinji, you saw it happen. You saw Unit 01 claim me, it happened while you were watching."

Shinji looks at his mother with a puzzled look while he tries to understand what she is referring to. A few minutes later his face pales and a horrified look appears on his face as he realises what she is talking about, ".....Wha....." He then cries out, "Nooooooooo, I never wanted to remember that day."

FLASHBACK

2004 Hakone, Second Underground Experimental Installation

Unit 01 is standing restrained against the wall inside the test chamber; an access bridge surrounds the Evangelion at chin height. Protruding from the back of the Unit 01's neck is a entry plug with its access hatch open ready for the pilot to enter the plug. Several technicians are busily working preparing both the entry plug and Unit 01 for the activation test. Walking towards the entry plug is a female pilot dressed in a white plug suit, the pilot is Yui Ikari. High in one wall overlooking the test chamber are the windows of the chamber's command centre. In the command centre are several technicians seated at control terminals, Shinji is standing at a window looking at the large figure in the chamber and watching his mother walk towards it, he giggles and waves at his mother. Also in the room is Naoko Akagi who is standing behind Shinji, Gendo who is seated at a desk to the rear of the room, Kouzou Fuyutsuki standing near the technicians.

One of the technicians reports, "Destrudo experiment will begin in 5 minutes."

Hearing Shinji's cheerful giggle Fuyutsuki turns and notices Shinji standing at the window. He asks in an irritated tone, "What's a child doing in here?"

Naoko answers, "That's commander Ikari's son."

His irritation still showing Fuyutsuki tells Gendo, "Ikari, this isn't a daycare centre. This is a very important day."

After hearing Fuyutsuki's reaction to Shinji's presence, Yui's voice comes over the intercom from Unit 01, "I'm sorry, professor Fuyutsuki. I am the one who brought Shinji here."

Yui's apology calms Fuyutsuki down, but he still asks her, "But Yui, this is your experiment today."

Yui replies, "That's why I brought him. I want to show him how bright the future will be." She then waves at Shinji who waves back she then walks over and climbs into the entry plug, which is then lifted up and inserted into Unit 01.

Several technicians then start reporting the completion of the various stages in the start up procedure, "Entry plug inserted."

"Injecting LCL." 

"LCL injection complete."

"All personnel have cleared the chamber, retracting access bridge."

The access bridge retracts away from the evangelion, leaving only the shoulder restraints. Once the restraints are fully retracted Gendo orders, "Begin activation."

Naoko then orders the technicians, "Commence the first stage connection."

"Data received."

"Pattern is green."

After hearing that the test is going to plan so far Naoko then orders, "Connect the main power supply to all circuits." 

"Commencing power supply connection; beginning activation." 

The team of technicians then continue reporting confirmation of the items on the checklist. Five minutes later a technician reports, "Power has been transmitted up to the brachial muscle in both arms. There are no problems with the nerve links."

Naoko then orders, "Prepare for the third stage connection."

"Third connection started."

"Self-psycho-graph, stable."

"Up to 2580 satisfied. Until the absolute borderline, 0.9, 0.7, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3...... " The technician is interrupted by the sound of the alarm klaxons blaring.

Frowning Fuyutsuki asks, "What's wrong?"

The technician answers, "Pilot's nerve-pulse is irregular."

Yui's screams can be heard over the intercom. As soon as he hears them Gendo stands up out of his chair and rests his hands on the desk and cries out, "Yui!"

Sensing something bad is happening a confused looking Shinji asks, "Mamma?"

One of the technicians yells out, "Mental contamination is taking place. The pulses are beginning to flow backwards!"

A shocked expression appears on Naoko's face as she yells, "Impossible! This can't happen at this plug depth!"

"No, it's not from the plug. The invasion's from Unit 01!"

Hearing this Naoko orders the technicians, "Stop the contacts. Break the circuits, numbers one to six."

"Negative. The signal is not being received!"

"Unit 01is out of control!"

Unit 01 breaks free of the shoulder restraints and holds it head in its hands and starts thrashing madly.

"Pilot's synchronisation ratio is 200% and still rising."

Hearing this Gendo immediately orders, "Abort the experiment. Shut off the power supply."

Naoko quickly replies, "Yes sir." She then turns to face the technicians and orders, "Cut the main power cable."

One of the technicians smashes a glass cover and throws a large switch which causes the umbilical cable to disconnect itself from the back of Unit 01 in a shower of sparks. The technician then reports, "Main power supply has been cut. Unit 01's power supply has been switched to standby mode."

"We have 45 seconds until complete standstill."

Unit 01 stops thrashing and starts bashing its head against the wall of the test chamber. Seeing this Naoko orders, "Deploy the bakelite suppression system." Bakelite then starts spraying from outlets on the walls of the test chamber onto Unit 01, whose actions are slowed as the bakelite starts to harden.

"Pilot's synchronisation ratio now 327% and still rising. Pilot's life signs are fluctuating."

Gendo turns towards Naoko and frantically orders, "Do something!"

Naoko coolly replies, "We have done all that we can."

Shinji who is still standing by the window anxiously cries, "Mamma?"

One of the technicians franticly reports, "Synchronisation ratio now at 437%! We are no longer receiving any life sign readings from the pilot."

"Unit 01, will shut down in 8 seconds, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0……Unit 01 has ceased activation."

Concerned for what may have happened to Yui, Gendo asks, "What is the status of the pilot?"

"We are still not receiving any life sign readings."

"Putting the entry plug video on screen now."

Everyone gasps as the screen shows only a plug suit floating in the LCL. Seeing this Gendo painfully cries out, "Yui! No.........."

END FLASHBACK

Shinji bows his head in anguish and between sobs he tells Yui, "Mother.......I ....I remember that day now. After that happened father went into a rage, he destroyed everything in the apartment. He sent me away to live with a teacher who was a distant friend of yours three days later, I very rarely saw him after that. Ever since then I have been alone and just going thorough the motions of living. It wasn't until I came to Tokyo 3 that I actually made some real friends. But even then father had to destroy that, by hurting Touji, Asuka and Rei, leaving me all alone once more......."

Yui tries to calm Shinji by telling him, "But Shinji, you have never been alone, every time you piloted Unit 01 I was with you. My soul was trapped in it on that day, I have never left Unit 01 since that day."

"........So all of this time I...... I ....I have been piloting the very thing that took you away from me?"

"Yes, you have. What do you think caused Unit 01 to go berserk when it did?"

Shinji's eyes widen in shock as he stammers out, "Tha.....tha....that was you?"

"Yes, it was."

"Mother.......but why ....why haven't you come back?"

"I am sorry Shinji, unfortunately I can never return from this state back to my physical one. Believe me if I could have I would have returned long ago. I have been trapped in Unit 01 since that day, but you have freed me from this prison."

"Wh...what do you mean mother?"

"Being trapped inside of Unit 01 these 11 years has been extremely infuriating to say the least. None more so than during the last year when you have been piloting it. I could hear and see you, sense your feelings and memories. Unfortunately other than during those few extreme cases when I made Unit 01 go berserk there was nothing I could do to help ease your pain."

"But why mother? Why were you Unit 01's test pilot?"

"You were the main reason that I decided to be Unit 01's test pilot, despite the dangers that I knew would be involved. You have also been the one thing that has kept me sane while I have been trapped in Unit 01 for all these years. I will show you something, you were there but you won't remember it as you were too young."

FLASHBACK

2003 - Hakone, on the banks of Lake Ashinoko 

Yui and Fuyutsuki are standing under a tree; Yui is attending to a young Shinji who is sitting in a stroller.

Fuyutsuki turns to Yui and tells her, "According to the scenario in SEELE's secret Dead Sea scrolls, third impact will definitely occur in a little over ten years. 

Yui replies in a sad tone, "SEELE and Gehirn, organisations for preventing the final tragedy."

"I support your intentions, not SEELE's."

Yui stands and frowns and looks at Fuyutsuki in horror, "Professor Fuyutsuki, it would be terribly dangerous to break that seal onto the world."

"I've given all the materials to Gendo. It's not something one can do alone. ........We won't repeat what happened last time. Oh, and I've also been given a warning, It seems that it would be no trouble at all for them to erase me."

Yui sadly adds, "And those who survived as well. It's easy to exterminate people."

"Still, that's no reason for you to become a test pilot."

"Everything happens as it must. That is why I am with SEELE, for Shinji's sake."

END FLASHBACK

Shinji then asks his mother, "So you become the test pilot for Unit 01 for me. But why?"

Yui replies, "I wanted the best future for you Shinji. Being a test pilot was the only way that I could have some form of control over what the Eva's ultimate purpose was. That is to take all of mankind to a higher level of existence. SEELE's reasons were a more selfish reason, they wanted to control this event for their own benefit. Their haste towards this, was the true cause of second impact. By appearing to go along with SEELE's plans both your father and I hoped to gain some form of control over this event and attempt to restore it to its true course."

Confused by what his mother is referring to Shinji asks her, "What do you mean about the true cause of second impact? It was caused by the first angel Adam attacking us wasn't it?"

"In a way it was, but its attack was provoked. Things that were best left alone were deliberately tampered with, for some people wanted second impact to happen. The sooner it occurred the better as far as they were concerned, no matter what the consequences."

Shinji's eyes widen in shock after hearing this. He then asks Yui, "…….You knew that second impact was going to happen?"

"Yes, and no. Second impact occurring was an important step of what we were working towards. We just never expected to happen when it did. Also never in our worst moments would have suspected just how devastating it would be. If I knew just how devastating it would be I would have never had anything to do with SEELE or Gehirn."

Shinji's expression of shock deepens after hearing this. "But how? ……What caused it then?"

"The purpose of the research team in Antarctica headed by Professor Katsuragi, was to study the first angel Adam, who had been laying dormant under the ice of Antarctica. But none of the scheduled tests that his team was carrying out were supposed to have any effect on the angel. But unknown to me the powerful head of SEELE, a man called Kihl Lorenz, ordered Professor Katsuragi to attempt to implant human DNA into Adam, as well as inserting the Lance of Longinus into the angel's body."

"Professor Katsuragi...... Misato's father, so he wasn't responsible for second impact?"

"No, he wasn't to blame. He was just another unsuspecting victim of what was going to happen next. Although Kihl Lorenz must have known that something catastrophic was going to happen as two days before he ordered your father to return to Japan with copies of all of the research team's records. Once the lance was inserted into the angel, the angel awoke and expanded its AT field, releasing large amounts of energy which then destroyed the research facility. The AT field then collapsed upon itself, returning the angel to an embryonic state. The collapse also released incredible amounts of energy that instantaneously melted the Antarctic ice cap, which is the actual event known as second impact. As for the research team, Misato was the only survivor who was at the site at the time of the experiment. She didn't see the cause of the angel's awakening, only the horrifying results. We only know what actually happened thanks to a video recording that somehow miraculously survived."

The tone of Shinji's voice hardens as he asks, "So father would have known what was going to happen?"

"No, when second impact occurred I honestly think that he was just as surprised as I was."

"I wish that I could believe you mother, but after all of the pain that he has put me and my friends through, I could never trust him again."

"I should have realised that you don't trust him."

Shinji angrily replies,"Of course I don't trust him, I hate him! Everything that he does has a hidden purpose. Ever since Unit 01 absorbed you, he has ignored me. He only brought me to Tokyo 3 because he had a use for me. If he couldn't use me he didn't want me. He has shown more feelings and concern for Rei more than he has for me."

"But I know that you don't hold this against Rei."

Shinji calms down before replying, "No I don't, I soon realised that Rei is just another unsuspecting tool in father's plan. As you have probably sensed Rei was the reason I decided to pilot his monstrosity, this thing called Evangelion Unit 01, that first time against the third angel." 

"Yes I did sense that your wish to stop your father having Rei pilot Unit 01 in her injured state was the reason that time. But you are wrong about who created the Evangelions, Shinji. Your father may be responsible for a lot of unpleasant things but he isn't responsible for the Evangelions."

Shinji's anger flares again as he asks, "Well, who was then?"

"While I wasn't responsible for the actual idea and reasons behind them, I was behind the actual creation of them. That is one of the other reasons that I was piloting Unit 01 when it absorbed me."

Shinji's anger at his father quickly turns into surprise after hearing this and with a stunned expression on his face he asks Yui, "You were responsible for the creation of these monsters!"

"Yes, I was. I was actually involved in Project E long before your father was. In fact I know that my involvement with it was the original reason that he started dating me."

Shinji sarcastically replies after hearing this, "Humph. That would be right, everything that he does has a reason, mostly to further his own agenda. He cares for no one but himself."

"You are wrong Shinji, despite what you think of your father he was once a caring man. Actually everything he has done since I was taken into Unit 01 has been to enable him and you to be reunited with me."

His voice still filled with sarcasm Shinji tells Yui, "I find that very hard to believe "

"I will show you something Shinji."

The image of a memory starts to form in Shinji's mind. "Huh?I don't remember this...... Wait a minute.....this is your memory. You saw this from Unit 01."

"Yes, it is."

FLASHBACK

Gendo is standing on the umbilical bridge in front of Unit 01's face, he is facing Unit 01 and talking to it. "I am afraid that there is not much time left for accomplishing our goal. However the Lance of Longinus that would have prevented us from reaching our goal is now gone forever. The last angel will soon appear and with its destruction our wishes shall be born soon Yui. Please have patience."

END FLASHBACK

Yui then tells Shinji, "Shinji, like I said everything that your father has done whilst unpleasant, was still in pursuit of the goal that both him and myself were working towards before I was absorbed into Unit 01."

With an angry edge to his voice Shinji asks Yui, "So why is this goal so important that it has to be obtained no matter what it costs?"

"Shinji, you must realise the alternative to your father's course of action would have been much worse. If mankind lost the war against the angels, all of mankind would have been annihilated in third impact. Winning the war against the angels wouldn't have ended the threat of a third impact either. There would have been SEELE's attempt at their twisted version of third impact. SEELE's third impact would have been a lot worse than your father's Shinji."

Yui's answer shocks Shinji, "……..You mean that there is more than one kind of third impact?"

"Yes, there is the version that could be caused by the angels, that would have meant the annihilation of mankind. Then there was the true version, this is the version your father and myself were working towards, which would have taken all of mankind equally to a higher level of consciousness. Then there is SEELE's third impact which would left mankind under the total control of 12 megalomaniacs whose purpose was to use third impact become gods."

"You mean that there are people who would deliberately start third impact just so they could have absolute power over those who remained?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Perhaps you can now see of what the consequences would have been if your father had failed in the pursuit of the goal that both him and myself had been working towards. This plus the fact that if he succeeded, he would be reunited with me, are the reasons why your father has acted so zealously towards obtaining this goal. While I don't agree with the way that he has acted his treated and used both you and other people as tools while he has pursued his aim of taking the human instrumentality project through to its true ultimate conclusion, I can see that in many cases he had no choice. You do believe me, don't you Shinji?"

"Yes I do, I think I can see why he has done what he has now. Father's actions while unpleasant were to prevent something even more horrible happening. But I don't know if I can ever fully forgive him for how he has treated me and my friends though."

"Good, that is at least a start.........Farewell my son." Yui then crosses the carriage and hugs Shinji

Shinji realises what is happening and desperately pleads, "Mother please don't go..........."

Yui gives Shinji a sad smile as she tells him, "I told you, I cannot return Shinji."

Shinji starts crying as he pleads, "Well let me come with you...."

Yui angrily replies, "No. I will not let you die, you have so much to live for now. You may not realise it but you have had a new family almost from the very first day you came to Tokyo 3."

Because of what Yui said the forceful why that she said it Shinji stops crying and asks her, "Huh? What exactly do you mean by that mother?"

"Misato treats you almost like you are her own son, she took you into her life and home. While Rei is not quite the Rei that you have known for most of the time that you have been in Tokyo 3, this Rei still cares for you in her own way. You did so much to help the other Rei open up to other people, doesn't this Rei deserve the same? And what do you think would be Asuka's reaction if you just gave up now and died?"

"…..I..........I..... never looked at the way they feel towards me in that way."

"I thought that they were the reason that you self destructed Unit 01 in the first place. To stop the angel and put an end to the war with the angels. I know that you weren't running away this time Shinji."

"Yes, you are right. They were the reason I destroyed Unit 01. And I wasn't running away, I have learnt that running away just brings more pain."

"I am glad that you realised that important fact Shinji. You have so much to live for now, now that the war with the angels is now over you now have the chance to live a normal happy life. So are you willing to continue living, and make the most of that chance?"

Shinji looks up at Yui and with a sad smile on his face he answers, "Yes, I am mother. And thank you."

Yui kisses Shinji and tells him, " I am glad to hear that. Goodbye Shinji, remember what I have told you.........." Yui's image then slowly fades from the carriage leaving Shinji sitting on his own.

".......goodbye mother. I will never forget you or what you told me."

The image of the carriage also slowly fades from Shinji's mind as he slowly begins to regain consciousness. As he slowly opens his eyes he sees the rather battered interior of Unit 01's entry plug and wearily says, "I am alive." He then becomes aware of a banging sound coming from outside the entry plug. The banging noise stops and the emergency hatch swings open revealing a member of the entry plug recovery crew. The recovery team crewman looks into the entry plug and upon seeing that Shinji is alive, turns and yells, "He is alive! Notify headquarters immediately." Before he can speak to the recovery team crewman, Shinji falls unconscious again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Prime Minister's Office - Tokyo 2

The prime minister is sitting down at his desk; seated opposite to him are the minister for the interior and the defence minister. The prime minister tells the two ministers, "I am sure that you are both aware of the sudden demise of several heads of state and prominent politicians and business leaders throughout the world."

The interior minister replies, "Yes, a rather unfortunate occurrence. At this stage it would appear that the only death in our country, was the chairman of Japan Heavy Industrial and Chemical Corporation."

The defence minister adds, "Intelligence suggests that although the deaths were carried out by several parties, it would appear that only one organisation is responsible for ordering them. So far who is actually behind these deaths is unknown. The link between the deaths is also unclear at this stage, due to the many countries and organisations involved."

The prime minister then tells the two ministers, "Well, I have just had a very interesting phone call with vice, ...no commander Fuyutsuki of Nerv, regarding today's events."

Confused by the title that the prime minister used for Fuyutsuki, the defence minister asks, "Commander Fuyutsuki? What has happened to Ikari? And how in the world does Nerv fit into this?"

The interior minister also is puzzled by this and asks, "Yes what is Ikari up to now?"

The prime minister replies, "Ikari was apparently behind the assassinations of all of the members of SEELE. Those worldwide leaders killed today were either members of SEELE or members of the human instrumentality committee."

The defence minister momentarily stares in surprise before asking the prime minister in a concerned tone of vice, "So how do we control Ikari now? If he has that much power? Anyway why was Fuyutsuki talking to you and not Ikari?"

The prime minister answers, "As we all know our experiments on the first angel had rather unfortunate results."

Hearing this the interior minister comments, "I knew that we should have destroyed it as soon as we had our hands on it."

The defence minister irately replies, "As I said at the time, it was in our best interests to study it. Anyway what's to say that by destroying it in the wrong manner would have been any better, remember this angel destroyed half of the human race in second impact."

The interior minister immediately snaps back, "All the more reason to have destroyed it immediately."

Having reached the limit of his patience with the two arguing ministers, the prime minister yells at them, "Stop it! I am not blaming anyone. The angel Adam has now been destroyed and with it the threat of third impact."

The interior minister asks, "So what actually happened?"

"From what information we have been able to gather it would appear that the experiments that our scientists were undertaking on the angel had the rather unfortunate effect of reviving the angel. The angel grew at an incredible rate destroying the research facility, it then started heading for the centre of what is left of Tokyo 3 and Nerv. And as you could imagine the sudden appearance of the first angel on the outskirts of Tokyo 3, threw Nerv into a little bit of a panic. But they recovered and eventually sent Evangelion Unit 01 out to fight it. But none of the available weapons had any luck so the pilot, who incidentally was Ikari's son, self destructed the Evangelion, destroying the angel and it would appear himself as a result."

"So by destroying Adam he has ended the threat of either SEELE or his father initiating third impact."

"Yes, he did, and not just the immediate threat of third impact happening. His method of destroying Adam apparently also ended all other known methods of initiating third impact. As it was possible to start third impact without using the first and second angels."

Puzzled by this news of another way of starting third impact, the defence minister asks, "What do you mean? All he did was blow Unit 01 to smithereens."

"As we all know Unit 01 is special due to it actually having a human soul trapped in it. That and other special features of which Fuyutsuki didn't elaborate on, made it a key to starting third impact without Adam or Lilith."

Stunned by this news the interior minister yells, "What!!!"

Shocked by this astonishing development, the defence minister asks, "How?"

The prime minister quickly answers the ministers' questions, "Apparently by attacking Unit 01 with the nine production series and by using something called the Lance of Longinus, SEELE could have started third impact even with Adam destroyed."

The defence minister then asks, "So Ikari's son, thanks to his sacrifice has put an end to all this madness. So what has been Ikari's reaction to all of this, other than eliminating SEELE?" 

"Well, after ordering the killing of all the members of both SEELE and the human instrumentality committee and after receiving confirmation that his orders had been carried out, Ikari shot himself."

This totally unexpected news momentarily shocks both the defence and interior ministers into silence. Once he has recovered the interior minister asks, "............. He committed suicide!!!!....... Why?"

The prime minister replies, "He apparently left Fuyutsuki a note. From what Fuyutsuki told me, Ikari felt that had no reason left for living as all chances of being reunited with his wife had ended, as well as his son being killed in the explosion. Everything that he had been working towards since his wife's accident with Evangelion Unit 01 in 2004, came to a sudden end with his son's destruction of Unit 01."

After hearing this the interior minister simply says, "I see."

The defence minister then asks, "So what happens now?"

Prime Minister answers, "Kouzou Fuyutsuki is now the acting head of Nerv."

"Fuyutsuki, can we trust him?"

The interior minister answers, "I believe that we can."

The prime minister adds, "Yes, I believe that we should trust him."

The defence minister then asks, "Why do you believe that can we trust him now? Have you forgotten that he was Ikari's right hand man?"

The interior minister replies, "While he may have been Ikari's right hand man, self preservation was apparently his main reason for joining Gehirn originally. Apparently back in 2003 he had done some in depth research trying to uncover the truth of what was the true cause of second impact, as he had seen right through the meteorite story. But this search for the truth had uncovered too much of the truth for SEELE's liking, so at Ikari's suggestion they offered him a choice, join them or disappear."

The defence minister asks the interior minister, "Why did Ikari do that?"

"Apparently Ikari's wife, Yui Ikari was an student of Fuyutsuki's before second impact. She apparently had a soft spot for him."

"So Fuyutsuki would probably have known of Ikari's true reason for trying to initiate third impact?"

"It would appear that way. But after today's events I don't think we will have to worry about Fuyutsuki trying to find a way to start third impact. With both SEELE and Ikari gone as well as all known methods of starting third impact, I believe we have no reason to worry about him doing anything rash. Remember that his desire to uncover the crime of second impact is what got him involved with SEELE and Gehirn in the first place."

"Yes, I now see your point, we have no reason to fear Fuyutsuki. I suggest that we leave him in place until we decide what to do with Nerv and the remaining Evangelions. I would suggest keeping a extremely close eye on him though."

The prime minister nods after hearing the defence minister's suggestion, "Yes, that is what I was intending to do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's Apartment 

Misato, Kaji, Touji, Kensuke and Rei are sitting silently in the lounge room, everyone is lost in their thoughts of the events earlier today, Asuka and Hikari are still in Shinji's bedroom. Suddenly the phone ringing breaks the silence; Misato slowly walks over to the phone and picks it up, answering it in a tried voice, "Hello."

The other end quickly answers,"That sounded enthusiastic." The voice on the phone surprises Misato as it is Ritsuko's. Misato soon recovers enough to ask, "Ritsuko? How, what?"

"I am asking those questions myself Misato."

"Ritsuko, I am glad that you are free, but can we talk later now is a rather bad time."

"Yes, I have seen what Shinji did earlier today. I have some news for you Misato."

Misato anxiously asks, "Well what is it?"

"We have found Unit 01's entry plug."

After hearing this Misato tenses up and sadly replies, ".......You mean what is left of it."

"No, it is remarkably intact considering. We think it may have been ejected moments before detonation."

"And............." Misato then looses her patience and angrily tells Ritsuko, "Just spit it out and tell me Ritsuko. I am not in the mood for games."

"Inside the plug we found Shinji badly hurt and unconscious but alive."

Misato drops the handset and screams, "ASUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hearing this Asuka comes running into the kitchen from Shinji's bedroom, Hikari is right behind her. Asuka yells out, her surprise and relief at hearing the news of Shinji's miraculous survival obvious by the expression on her face, "WHAT!!!!! How in the world did that baka survive that?"

Hikari smiles after hearing the news and seeing Asuka's reaction to it. _'So the two of you will get a chance to show your true feelings for each other. Don't mess it up this time either of you.'_

Touji shakes his head in amazement after hearing the news. _'I don't know how you did it this time Shinji. We all thought you were a goner for sure.'_

Surprised by this news Kensuke contemplates, '_From the size of the blast area that I saw, it is a miracle that you managed to survive this time Shinji.'_

Unseen by everyone Rei gives a very small smile and whispers, "Shinji...."

Seeing everyone's reaction to the news Kaji contemplates, _'I know of three ladies that will be very happy to see you again Shinji Ikari. How you managed to survive that explosion Shinji, I have no idea. After that act of bravery today and all that you have been through fighting the angels, you deserved to have survived that blast. If you knew the full extent of what you actually stopped today by that act, you would be extremely surprised. I will have to have a talk with you in private about that and a few other things.'_

_ _

Misato answers Asuka's question by telling her, "I don't know Asuka. But with Shinji and Unit 01 anything is possible."

Asuka then asks Misato,"Yeah, you are not wrong there. So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I am going to the hospital and find out how Shinji is. Are you coming?"

A determined look appears on Asuka's face as she replies, "You try and stop me Misato."

Touji quickly tells Misato, "Count me in."

Kensuke promptly adds, "Same here."

Hikari also adds, "I am going with Asuka."

Rei quietly informs Misato, "I would wish to go as well major Katsuragi."

Kaji smiles at hearing this and says, "Well lets get going. I am sure that we can squeeze everyone into the car." He then walks up to Touji and starts to push his wheelchair towards the front door, Misato, Rei, Asuka, Hikari and Kensuke follow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Command centre

As Fuyutsuki walks into the room and he immediately notices two things, the first is that the atmosphere in the room has improved dramatically since he left. The second is that Ritsuko is standing in her lab coat at her usual location giving orders to the bridge crew. _'What is she doing here? Unless Ikari released her.'_He walks up to Ritsuko who like everyone else still has her attention focused on the main screen. "Ahem. Good afternoon doctor."

Ritsuko turns around to face the voice, "Huh?" She then sees who is speaking to her, "Oh, good afternoon vice commander."

Fuyutsuki then asks her, "So what are you doing here?"

"Commander Ikari released me."

"Without any conditions?"

"No. I have been restored to my former position and I am free to go wherever I like. The only condition that I had to comply with before my release was that I watched a video that he had prepared."

"And what was on the video?"

"It was the Gehrin security video of this area at the time of my mother's death. I now know the full story of what actually happened that night."

"I see." _'What! I would imagine that you had your reasons for showing her that video Ikari.' _"You know he never let me see that video."

_'Ikari must have had good reason to let me see it then.'_

Fuyutsuki sweeps his arm around and asks Ritsuko, "So why has the atmosphere in here changed and it not just because you are free is it?"

"No. We found Unit 01's entry plug."

_'You mean what is left of it.'_ "And ............"

"Shinji was found injured but still alive inside."

_'So at least one member of the Ikari family will survive this. I suppose after all that he has been through Shinji deserves to have another chance. I think that he had finally come to terms with his feelings for those around him, and not just his father either.'_ "So he must have ejected the entry plug right at the very last moment?"

"We are not sure of exactly what happened. I hope to find out more about what actually happened when Shinji awakens."

"Let me know if you find out anything doctor." _'I wounder if Yui had anything to do with his survival. I suspect that she did.'_

"Yes sir." _'Now to find if I was correct about who was releasing that information.'_ "I heard that we had an unauthorised release of highly classified information earlier on. Did you find out who was releasing the classified files?"

"It was commander Ikari."

_'So it was him, I wounder what his motive was?'_ "I suspected that as soon as I found out about it. So did he tell you why he released them?"

"Not directly."

Fuyutsuki's answer puzzles Ritsuko, so she asks, "What do you mean?" She then angrily adds, "Is he playing his little mind games again?"

Fuyutsuki shakes his head as he replies, "No he isn't. He left me a note telling me his motives for his actions though."

Fuyutsuki's reply puzzles Ritsuko so she asks him, "Why didn't he tell you in person? Has he disappeared?"

"No, he hasn't, in fact he is still in his office."

_'Something has happened to him. Not that it really worries me what happens to him. That cold manipulative bastard deserves to rot in hell.'_ "So what is he doing now then?"

Fuyutsuki simply replies, "He is dead."

Ritsuko momentarily stares at Fuyutsuki in surprise before asking him, "Why? How?"

"He apparently ordered the deaths of all of the members of SEELE and the instrumentality committee, and after making sure that all of them were dead, he then shot himself."

Fuyutsuki's answer manages to shock Ritsuko even further, "Wha......all of them? They are all dead?"

"It would appear that way."

"Then it is finally all over then?"

"Yes, it is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 107

Shinji is laying in bed asleep with his right shoulder and arm in a cast; both his head and chest are bandaged. On the left side of the bed is Asuka sitting in a chair, she is tightly clutching his left hand, standing behind Asuka is Hikari and Rei is standing beside Asuka. On the other side of the bed is Touji seated in his wheelchair and standing behind him is Kensuke. Sitting in a seat beside Touji is Misato, with Kaji standing up beside her with his hand resting on the back of the chair. As he slowly awakens Shinji becomes aware of his surroundings. The first thing that he notices is thatsomeone is tightly griping his left hand. He then blinks trying to bring the room into focus. Once it is in focus he then looks to see who is holding his hand. He quickly realises that it is Asuka, "Asuka......"

Once she sees that Shinji is awake Asuka yells at him in a concerned tone, "Shinji you baka! Why did you leave it to the very last second to eject Unit 01's entry plug? We all thought that you were still in Unit 01 and that you were killed in the explosion."

Partly due to Asuka's reaction and partly due to the difficulty he has believing it himself Shinji nervously replies, "I.....I didn't eject the entry plug."

Puzzled by Shinji's answer Asuka then asks, "Well, someone or something did."

Shinji hesitantly answers, "......Mother did..." Asuka, Misato and Kaji just nod upon hearing this, everyone else has a bewildered look on their faces. Seeing the lack of reaction on Asuka's, Misato's and Kaji's faces, Shinji then asks them, "You do believe me don't you?"

Asuka is the first to answer, "Yes. Misato told me the full story about what happened to your mother."

A stunned expression appears on Shinji's face as he stares at Asuka and then Misato.A rather embarrassed expression quickly appears on Misato's face, she then tells Shinji, "I was going to tell you Shinji. I only found out the truth myself, but ...... um events intervened before I could tell you."

Shinji tells Misato, "Don't worry about it Misato, I have always known the truth about mother, I just never wanted to remember it. The memory was just too painful, so I buried the memory so deep that I forgot all about it. But while I was unconscious I remembered what actually happened to my mother." He then starts to cry as he continues, "..... I saw.... it happen........ All this time I was piloting the very thing that took her away from me......."

_'So you have finally remembered the truth about your mother and Unit 01.' _

After hearing Shinji's answer Asuka realises, _'He did see it happen, so that means that the information that Misato obtained was right.'_

Still crying Shinji continues between sobs, "And all of that time she was..... still trapped inside of Unit 01. You may not believe me because I know it sounds strange, but while I was unconscious I saw my mother. She told me the truth about why she was Unit 01'stest pilot. She was piloting that monster for me, but also for everyone. She did it so she could have some hope of using the evangelions for their original purpose and have some form of control over third impact. This was father's reason as well, until mother was taken by Unit 01, after that happened this purpose become a means of being reunited with mother."

Misato sits quietly as she realises, _'So that was commander Ikari's true reason. It was originally to stop SEELE, but then become his way of being reunited with his wife.'_

Hearing this Asuka comprehends, _'So Shinji's mother's soul has been in Unit 01 all that time. That means that mother's soul is probably still in Unit 02, I will have to try something if I ever get the chance to pilot it again.'_

Shinji stops and composes himself before he continues, "She also told me the truth about second impact. Your father wasn't to blame Misato. Mother said that the head of an organisation called SEELE, a man called Kihl Lorenz ordered your father to carry out a unplanned and dangerous experiment on the angel, and this was the actual cause of second impact."

Misato is surprised by what Shinji has just told her, "Huh? ......." _'Father, so you were just another pawn in SEELE's game. You have certainly learnt a lot interesting information from your mother Shinji.'_

Kaji realises that a certain person will not be happy with Shinji knowing all of this information, '_Mmm, the commander definitely isn't going to like his son knowing all of this information. This is something else that wouldn't have been in your scenario commander ' _

Shinji asks Misato and Kaji, "You do believe me don't you?"

Misato quickly answers, "Yes, I do. There is no other way that you could have known about SEELE and Kihl Lorenz."

Kaji nods and replies, "Yes, there is no other way you could have found out about the truth behind second impact. It took me several months of secretly accessing the most highly classified files in the MAGI to find out what provoked the first angel into causing second impact. Unfortunately despite several attempts I could never find out why that unplanned experiment took place."

Misato then asks Shinji, "If you don't mind me asking, what else did your mother say to you?"

Shinji replies, "She thanked me for freeing her from Unit 01. She also told me I had much to live for and that I should make the most of it."

_'She must have sensed what he had done three days ago.' _Misato then hesitantly asks Shinji, "So Shinji…. when you self destructed Unit 01, you weren't trying..... to um....."

"No, I wasn't. I have learned from that mistake."

Curious to his reason why he nearly killed himself by destroying Unit 01 Asuka asks him, "So why did you self destruct Unit 01 then? You gave all of us that big scare doing that Shinji. We all thought that you were dead."

"It was the only way I could stop it on my own. None of the weapons were having any effect and since at the time there was no one who could pilot Unit 02, I realised I had to stop it on my own no matter what. It was either that or let everyone I care about be destroyed in third impact. If I let that happen all of the pain that we have been through would have been for nothing."

Kaji then tells Shinji, "Yes it was a rather noble act Shinji, that would have to been on of the bravest things that anyone could have done."

Misato quickly adds, "Yes. Shinji, after doing that I never want to hear you calling yourself a wimp or a coward again."

Shinji blushes and tells them, "Err, thanks."

Asuka then tells Shinji, "Well I suppose that was a good enough reason." She frowns and gives Shinji a fierce look as she quickly adds, "But don't you ever give me a scare like that again, baka!"

"Gulp. I will try not to."

The fierce look on Asuka's face fades as she replies, "Good." _'Heh, that got the result I expected._' She then smiles at him and says, "Anyway I have something I have to give you Shinji. Perhaps this will show you how glad I am to see that you are still alive." Asuka promptly leans over and gives him a rather lengthy and passionate kiss. Everyone else looks on with a stunned look.

Shinji blushes bright red as this is happening, _'So she does care for me.'_

Asuka finishes the kiss and grins at Shinji and asks him, "Well how was that Shinji?"

Shinji returns Asuka's smile as her answers, "Well it was better than last time."

A surprised look appears on Misato's face, she quickly recovers and asks Asuka and Shinji, "Last time?…….. Just when did you two kiss before?"

Touji stares at them stunned after hearing that they have kissed before. He blurts out, "What!! Why Shinji?" _'You never told us that you kissed the she devil Shinji.'_

Kaji smiles after hearing that they had kissed before, _'We will definitely have to have that talk in private Shinji.'_

Hikari also smiles at her two friends, '_Finally! You did it Asuka.........but you never told me that you kissed Shinji before.'_

Kensuke frowns as he realises, _'Damn! Of all the times not to have my camera.'_

Embarrassed by everyone's reaction to the kiss Shinji blushes and then answers Misato's question, "Well..... we kissed the night that you went out with Kaji and Ritsuko to the wedding. Asuka said that she was bored, so she kissed me to kill time, or at least that was her excuse at the time."

While not blushing Asuka does however have an embarrassed look on her face as she adds to the tale of when she kissed Shinji, "Yeah, that was my excuse at least. I wasn't quite sure of how I felt towards you then Shinji. I am sorry for the way I acted right after we kissed though."

After hearing when they kissed before Misato shakes her head and tells them, "I never would have guessed that's what happened between you two that night. I knew that something happened due to the way you two were acting towards each other for the next two days."

Wondering what Misato is referring to, Shinji asks her, "Huh? What do you mean Misato?"

Curious to find out what Misato means,Asuka also asks, "Yeah, what do you mean by that?"

"The next day your sync ratio beat Asuka's, Shinji. You avoided her for the rest of the day, at the time I thought it was because you were trying to avoid her wrath due to your beating her synchro rate. Don't you remember what happened during the attack of the twelfth angel the following day? She goaded you into taking point in the attack against the angel. You responded and took up her challenge and we all know what happened next."

The expression on Shinji's face darkens as he replies, "How could I forget what happened? Everything started to go horribly wrong from that day onwards."

"But it is all over now, thanks to what you did today."

Shinji's expression relaxes slightly as he replies, "I most certainly hope so Misato."

But before Misato can reply, her mobile phone starts to ring. She digs the phone out of her jacket pocket and answers it. "Hello. Yes sir. I will be there in fifteen minutes. Bye." _'What's so urgent that he needs to see me right away? And why the vice commander in his office? What's wrong with commander Ikari?'_ She then turns back to face Shinji and she tells him, "Shinji, I have to leave you for a while, the vice commander has asked me to see him in his office right away."

"Don't worry about me Misato. I will be fine."

Misato smiles at Shinji and then gets up out of the chair she was sitting in and walks out of the room heading for vice commander Fuyutsuki's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouzou Fuyutsuki's Office

Fuyutsuki is seated at his desk studying some paperwork; the letter to Misato from Gendo is on the desk as well as the framed photo from Gendo's office. Fuyutsuki looks up when he hears a knock at the door. It is Misato, who asks, "You wished to see me sir?"

Fuyutsuki wearily replies, "Yes. Come in major and sit down."

Misato then enters Fuyutsuki's office and shuts the door behind her, she walks over and sits in a chair opposite to Fuyutsuki. '_What has happened to cause the vice commander to act like this? Something else really serious must have happened for him to be acting like this. But what could it be? Could it be about that release of information earlier on?'_ "What did you wish to see me for sir?"

"There have been some rather unexpected developments due to today's events."

Fuyutsuki's answer puzzles Misato so she carefully asks him, "Sir? I know that the circumstances of Shinji's survival are a little mysterious. I don't know how to explain it but Shinji said that his mother was responsible for ejecting the entry plug at the last moment."

_'So Yui did have a part in his survival as I knew she would.'_ Fuyutsuki shakes his head as he replies, "No, it's not that, I fully expected once I heard that Shinji had survived to find out that Yui Ikari was the cause of his survival."

_'Well that startling fact didn't effect him the slightest; in fact he was expecting it. Just what in the world has happened?'_ "Well, what were these unexpected developments then?"

"Commander Ikari did some rather interesting things after Shinji self destructed Unit 01."

_'So it was the commander behind the release of that classified information regarding second impact.'_ "So what did he do then?"

"You would have heard about the release of the information to the public regarding the actual cause of second impact and SEELE's part in that and of their ultimate plans. The commander was behind that."

"We gathered that he was behind it. But what would he gain by making that information public?"

"He wanted to throw both SEELE and the instrumentality committee into disarray so to buy himself some time. Once he was ready he apparently then ordered the assassination of all of the members of both SEELE and the instrumentality committee. When he had received word that this had been carried out he then shot himself."

Misato stares at Fuyutsuki in shock for several moments before asking him, "All of them! The commander then killed himself! Why?"

"I suspect that it was because that he had lost everything that he had spent the last 16 years working towards, as well as his wife and son. He did leave this for you, however." He then hands over the letter that Gendo wrote for Misato.

Misato takes the letter from Fuyutsuki and thanks him. '_Why in the world would he write me a letter?'_ She rips open the envelope and begins to read the letter contained inside.

'Major Katsuragi,

The other day when I called you into my office and I reprimanded you for allowing Shinji to attempt suicide. You were fully justified in being angry with me, for I had fully expected him to attempt something along those lines. I could have taken steps to prevent it happening, but doing that wouldn't have suited my plans at the time. I saw him only as a tool to be used against the angels and to help me in my aim of being reunited with my wife. That was my only reason of bringing him to Tokyo 3 and Nerv, as I knew that the angels would start attacking soon and that only Shinji would stand a chance of synchronising with Unit 01 due to who was trapped in it. On that first day I never meant for Rei to pilot Unit 01, I knew that when Shinji saw the condition that Rei was in that he would pilotUnit 01. And ever since then I have been using and manipulating him to further my own goals without any regard to the consequences of this for Shinji. I was always more interested in the safety of Unit 01 than that of Shinji my own son. But despite this, I have always been proud of the way he has piloted, none more so than when he came back and fought the 14th angel of his own free will. Unfortunately for him the results of that battle fitted in nicely with my plans.

You are the closest thing that Shinji has had to a family since Yui; his mother was absorbed into Unit 01. You were not at fault for him trying to commit suicide, actually if it wasn't for you I suspect that the stress would have become too much for him long ago and he would have tried to carry out that task much earlier than he did. If by some miracle Shinji has survived I wish for you to remain as his guardian. As I can tell from your actions towards him that you do care for him almost like he was your own son.

The publicly stated purpose of Nerv, that being to save mankind from the threat of annihilation at the hands of the angels, wasn't Nerv's only reason for existing. To carry out the human instrumentality project was actually Nerv's ultimate aim. This aim being the main reason for my single minded and ruthless war against the angels. For once all of the angels were defeated; it was my aim to carry out my own version of the human instrumentality project. The aim of the instrumentality project is the controlled merging between a human, Adam and Lilith, in other words a controlled third impact. But I know that you already know about the ultimate aim of the human instrumentality project, thanks to your little unauthorised access to certain computer files. But what you never found out was Rei's part in all of this. Doctor Akagi didn't tell you why Rei was always so important to me, and it was not just because she looked like Yui either. Due to the angel portion of Rei's DNA being from the angel Lilith, Rei is the key to a controlledthird impact. Taking the instrumentality project to its ultimate conclusion using Rei was the only way that I could be reunited with my beloved wife Yui, whom I lost to Unit 01 back in 2004. If everything had gone to plan I would have been reunited with her and all of Shinji's pain would have been erased. But I realise now, unfortunately too late that even if I had succeeded that I would have failed, as Yui would never forgive me for what I have done to be reunited with her.

Regarding my order for you to kill Ryouji Kaji, I didn't tell you the truth when I ordered you to kill him, as he hadn't kidnapped vice commander Fuyutsuki at all. In fact he was escorting him unknown to me, to a secret meeting with the Japanese Minister of the Interior, when SEELE agents intervened and kidnapped the vice commander. Due to his dealings with SEELE, agent Kaji was able to find the vice commander and free him. I always knew that Kaji was a double agent, for I had been using him for my own purpose, deliberately leaking information through him. I had even used him to carry out some rather sensitive tasks for me. You may have thought that the target of the attack of the 6th angel was Unit 02; it was actually the sample of Adam that I had Kaji smuggle for me. The reason that I ordered you to kill him was that he was getting to close to finding out the truth behind everything and I couldn't risk that information falling into the wrong hands. I never really expected you to shoot him to kill him. Your actions in only wounding him enough to put him out of action for a while also suited my plans. As I really only needed him out of the way while certain tasks were carried out. However his re-emergence so early and his subsequent actions in stealing Adam were definitely not in my plans. The reason that I know that it was him who stole Adam is that no one else could have slipped through security to the location that Adam was being kept and then manage to smuggle him out of Nerv.

Gendo Rokubungi'

After finishing the letter Misato tries to comprehend what commander Ikari has said in his letter, '_I knew that you were manipulative bastard commander, but not to that extent. What! .....He knew of my digging through the files...... just when would he have acted against me? Probably when he had no further use for me, like he did with Kaji. As for Rei...... that explains a lot of things, mainly why he was always so protective of her.'_

_'I must speak to Kaji about that little incident during the 6th angel, no wonder he took off like that. If that angel had come into contact with Adam, we could have third impact start, and there wouldn't have been a thing we could have done about it.'_ Still stunned by the letter's contents she asks Fuyutsuki, "...After reading that I don't now what to say............Sir, why did the commander sign the letter Gendo Rokubungi?"

Fuyutsuki replies, "That was his unmarried name, the Ikari surname is actually Yui's. He has asked to be buried with that name. He felt that after his actions that he didn't deserve Yui's surname."

"....So at the end he regretted his actions, due to what they had cost him?"

"Yes. There is something else that I found on the commander's desk, I think that he would have wished Shinji to have it." He then hands Misato the framed photo of Gendo, Yui and Shinji. "I am surprised that he kept this, he always told me that he destroyed all reminders of his life before Yui's 'accident'."

Misato carefully takes the photo from Fuyutsuki and studies it. After studying it for a few minutes she shakes her head in amazement and comments, "They actually look like a normal happy family. Shinji looks so happy, I have never seen him look so happy."

"Yes, it's hard to believe but they were such a happy family. But after Unit 01 absorbed Yui, the commander changed totally. He trashed his apartment later that day destroying all reminders of Yui, and three days later he sent Shinji away to live with a teacher who was a distant relative of Yui's."

"And the two of them have never lived together since?"

"No, they haven't. Gendo tried about three years ago when the two of them visited Yui's grave. But Shinji ran away from his father. Shinji was Yui's main reason for becoming a test pilot. At times I have wondered if she would have made that decision if she could have seen what effect the consequences of that decision would actually have on Shinji."

Misato sadly comments, "The Ikari family have definitely been cursed by their association with the Evangelions."

His voice tinged with regret Fuyutsuki answers, "Yes, that unfortunately is the case."

An awkward silence falls for a moment, before Misato asks Fuyutsuki, "So who is in charge of Nerv now?"

Fuyutsuki gives a grin as he answers, "I am, colonel Katsuragi."

Misato stares at Fuyutsuki in shock after hearing what he called her. She quickly recovers enough to ask him, "Colonel?????? What do you mean by that?"

"You just got promoted, you are now the deputy head of Nerv."

" .............thanks." _'I think.......'_

"Anyway that is enough for now. I will let you get back to visiting Shinji in hospital. I would like to see both you and agent Kaji tomorrow at 13:00 hours. By then I hopefully will have made some sense of our options are in regards to what exactly is Nerv's purpose now that there is no apparent way of anyone starting third impact."

"Yes sir, I will see you tomorrow at 13:00 hours." _'Why does he want to see both me and Kaji for?'_ She gets up and leaves the office taking both the letter from Gendo and the photo that Fuyutsuki gave her with her.

************************************************

Well that's it for part 5. 

Again any comments etc appreciated. 

Stay tuned for Part 6 – Repercussions/ Tying Up Loose Ends


	6. Repercussions Tying up loose ends

Shinji's Decision - Part 6  

1st pre reader draft: 27/10/2000

2nd pre reader draft: 07/11/2000

Version 1 completed: 04/12/2000

Version 2 completed: 22/10/2001

By Jeff Mullier

Email: jmullier@idl.net.au

Copyright notice

Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies. 

Author Notes – version 1

I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character. Also this fic contains spoilers. It takes place after episode 24 and ignores events in episodes 25,26 & the movies.

Any comments and suggestions would be appreciated.

Thanks to Greg Thomas, Leonard Chee and Phillip Penty for pre reading this part.

Further notes for version 2

Well I have changed the writing style of this part. This is the last part that needed rewriting , so all of the story has now been rewritten in prose format. Also reworked several areas, especially the scene in Rei's apartment..

******************************************

Shinji's Decision 

Part Six - Repercussions/ Tying up Loose Ends

Nerv Hospital room 107

Misato walks back into the room, she is carrying a small bag which she gently places on top of the chest of drawers next to Shinji's bed. Rei, Asuka, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari and Kaji are still all gathered around Shinji's bed. Misato turns to them and asks, "Could I please have a moment alone with Shinji, I have something important to tell him."

Puzzled and slightly worried about why Misato would want to speak to him alone, Shinji tells Misato. "Don't worry about it Misato, everybody here is my friend. I don't have any problems with them hearing what you are going to tell me."

"All right then, I have some bad news for you Shinji." _'I am not sure how he is going to take this.'_

Puzzled by Misato's reply Shinji asks her, "What is it?" _'Everyone who cares for me is here. Unless...... no......he never cared for me after mother......'_

"Your father is dead. He apparently shot himself after taking steps to ensure that all this was actually at an end by eliminating all the members of SEELE. For they had plans to deliberately start an third impact."

After hearing this Shinji hangs his head and softly whispers, "Father..........Why? I .....I……."

A look of surprise briefly appears on Kaji's face as he realises, _'Well today's events just keep on becoming more and more surprising. With both SEELE and commander Ikari gone there just might be a chance that all of this madness is actually at an end.'_

Rei lets out a quiet gasp which goes unnoticed by everyone. _'Commander Ikari is gone......'_ Unseen by anyone else in the room Rei blinks and a single tear falls down her cheek.

Misato gets the letter that Gendo wrote to her out of the bag and tells Shinji, "Commander Fuyutsuki gave me this letter that your father left for me. I think that you should read it as well." She then hands Shinji the letter.

Shinji starts to read the letter and as he reads it his eyes widen in amazement _'Father..... you actually admitted that you were using us all. What you have written agrees with what mother told me.... Your reason for acting the way you have was to be reunited with mother.'_ When he has finished reading the letter he hands it back to Misato and tells her, "I.....I don't know what to say after reading that. I would have never thought that he would admit that he was manipulating everyone, much less say that he was sorry for what he has done. As for his reasons for doing what he has done...... I.... I ....don't know how I feel towards him now."

"Yes it is a rather surprising letter." _'Well I suppose this is a good as time as any to give him the photo.'_ Misato then reaches into the bag that she was carrying and pulls out the framed photo that Fuyutsuki gave her and hands it to Shinji and tells him, "This was found on his desk as well. We both thought that you should have it."

Shinji hesitantly takes the photo from Misato and studies it. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees what it is a photo of and he then starts crying. "Mother....." He then almost whispers, "...father." He then stops crying as he continues, ".... he told me that he didn't even have a photo of mother ........ but he had this all the time...... Before Ritsuko gave me the photo that she had, I couldn't even remember what mother looked like. Why didn't he show this to me?.......Why?.....why father?"

Curious to what the photo is of and concerned by Shinji's reaction to it, Asuka asks Shinji, "What is it Shinji?" She then leans over and looks at the photo. _'So wondergirl is a clone of Shinji's mother! Is that why he always has had something for her?' _".......Your mother.... Rei does look like her."

Shinji sniffles and then replies, "Yes."

Touji leans over so he can see the photo. _'So what you told me was right Shinji. Not that I doubted you, its just that you were a little messed up at the time.'_

After seeing the photo a thoughtful expression appears on Hikari's face as she considers, _'Rei does looks just like Shinji's mom, other than for the hair and eye colour.'_

Kensuke's eyes widen in shock after seeing the photo, _'So Rei is a clone of Shinji's mom! I found it hard to believe when Touji told me, but after seeing this photo there is no doubt.'_

After quickly studding the photo, Rei asks herself, _'Commander Ikari, Shinji and his mother look so happy. Is that what it is like when a family is together?'_

While the children's conversation is going on Misato turns to Kaji and whispers to him, "Kaji, commander Fuyutsuki wants to see both of us tomorrow morning."

A slightly worried expression appears on Kaji's face as he replies, "What for?"

"I am fairly certain that he wants to discuss what Nerv's future is now."

"It is almost guaranteed that it will be a rather interesting discussion." _'I think that one of the things that you will find out Misato is the full extent of what Shinji actually stopped.'_

"Yes, I am not quite sure of what is Nerv's purpose now."

Shinji gives a big yawn and a rather tied look appears on his face. Misato notices Shinji's state and orders, "Come on everybody it is getting late, Shinji needs some rest. Hikari and Kensuke, you two can stay at my place overnight if you need to. Kaji, could you please take Touji back to his hospital room?"

Hikari smiles as she thanks Misato, "If it is no problem Misato."

Kensuke grins as he replies, "Thanks Misato." He then leans over to Touji and whispers, "Excellent! I wounder if she will wear the skimpy clothes that Shinji always seems so embarrassed about?"

Touji whispers a warning in reply, "Remember who else is going to be there, I wouldn't let either of them catch you perving on Misato or you know what will happen."

Kensuke looks worried when he realises what Touji is referring to, "Gulp, you're right when the class rep and the she devil are together it is a bad enough combination, but when they are both angry........"

Touji grins at Kensuke as he tells him, "Have fun!"

Kensuke mutters in reply, "Thanks."

Kaji walks the short distance to Touji's wheelchair and grabs hold of the handles. "Come on mister Suzahara, time to return you to your room. Goodbye Shinji."

Before Kaji starts to wheel him out of the room Touji farewells Shinji, "See you later Shinji."

Shinji returns their farewells, "Goodbye and thanks Kaji, Touji." Kaji wheels Touji out of the room.

Misato then tells the remaining children, "Come on lets get going."

Both Rei and Hikari farewell Shinji at the same time, "Goodbye Shinji."

As he prepares to leave the room Kensuke tells Shinji, "See you later Shinji."

Shinji looks at his friends and gives them a tied smile as he thanks them, "Thanks everyone."

Rei, Hikari and Kensuke walk out of the room followed by Misato. Asuka however stays and leans and gives Shinji a quick kiss on the cheek. She then stands up and smiles at him as she tells him, "I will come in and see you tomorrow."

Standing in the Misato doorway Misato sees this and smiles while she tells Asuka, "Come on Asuka."

Asuka replies in an annoyed tone, "Yeah, yeah Misato, I am leaving all right." Asuka walks out of the room and Shinji falls asleep almost straight away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka's bedroom - Misato's Apartment

Both girls are sitting on the floor reading some magazines with their backs resting against the bed. Hikari puts her magazine down and turns to face Asuka. She then tells Asuka, "You surprised me Asuka, by kissing Shinji like that."

Asuka blushes slightly as she replies, "......Well....I had to get it into that thick skull of his that I do care for him and that I was glad that he wasn't killed."

Hikari grins as she teases Asuka, "But you never told me that you kissed him before."

Asuka blushes even more as she replies, "Well..... at the time would you have believed me?"

"I am not sure Asuka. Probably not, but it wouldn't have entirely surprised me either."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"At the time I suspected that something had happened between you two, exactly what I wasn't quite sure. You were avoiding him more than normal but I did see you sneak little glances at him in class. I also remember the afternoon before Touji's accident that when I mentioned that Shinji seemed sensitive in a nice kind of way, you reacted a little too quickly and called him a big fat dork and said that he wouldn't know how to relate to another person if you gave him a manual."

"Yes I did and that is still partly true, but my treatment of him hasn't helped. I am not much better at relating to others. I am amazed that he does actually care for me after the way that I have treated him."

"He does care for you deeply Asuka. When I saw him the morning before he tried to commit suicide one of the things that he was upset about was that he couldn't help you when that angel attacked you. Just like he said in that note he wrote you."

Asuka just hangs her head in shame after hearing this.

"Anyway I am glad that you have finally admitted to yourself that you do care for him. And that you did get the chance to show him your true feelings after all."

Asuka just quietly replies, "Yeah, thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami's Apartment

Rei is laying face down on her bed with her arms folded under her chin. She is starring at the nearby wall deep in thought. _'Commander Ikari is dead. I am truly free from him now. I have prayed for the day that the commander would abandon me, but now that he is gone I am now afraid.  So what is my purpose now? For what reason do I now exist? I have continued to exist because he has needed me, but now he is gone.'_

Rei then remembers the argument that Asuka had with her just before the fifteenth angel when Asuka called her a doll and accused Rei of being willing to die if commander Ikari ordered her to._ ' I would have killed myself if the commander ordered me to, as he would just make a replacement. Did he care for me at all? If he did was it because of whose image I am made in? Or was it because of the purpose that he made me for?'_

Rei then glances at her hands which still have the small cuts on them caused by breaking Gendo's glasses, she then looks at the twisted remains of the glasses sitting on the top of her overflowing garbage bin. She then gets up and gets them out of the bin and sits down on the bed and starts looking at them deep in thought. After a while she remembers the image of Gendo after he opened the hatch of Unit 00's entry plug after the failed activation test. _'He injured himself when he was trying to rescue me after my accident in Unit 00. Why did he do that? Why did he seem so concerned, he knew that he could replace me if I was killed......... So what was I really to him? Why did I follow his orders so willingly? Yet from what I have found out, when I killed myself to save Shinji it was against the commander's orders.'_

         'Why did the commander kill himself? Was it because of what happened to his son? Was it because he had lost the chance to be reunited with his wife, or was it for both of these reasons? From Shinji's reaction to the letter that commander Ikari wrote to major Katsuragi, the commander must have shown some regret for his actions.  ......Shinji Ikari, the commander's son, yet the commander showed more concern towards me and took more notice of me than he did of his own son. Yet despite this fact Shinji does not hold this against me. After the death of the second he avoided me and his actions towards me changed, but that was because of him discovering the truth behind my origins.'

_         'From what Shinji has told me thanks to Doctor Akagi I can no longer be replaced. So am I now unique but at the same time I am now the same as those around me, if I die it will be the end of me. ....... Shinji he is the only person who would miss me if I was gone. .....he is the only one who managed to get close to me and call himself my friend. He is the only person who cares for who I am, not what I am or because they had a purpose for me. I don't know what I would have done if he was killed,  especially since I helped send him against the angel so soon after he tried to kill himself. What is this feeling I have towards him now? Pilot Sohryu appears to care for him quite deeply and he seems to have similar feelings towards her now. Am I jealous of pilot Sohryu? But Shinji does still care for me I know it.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital Room 107 the next morning

Shinji is laying in the bed awake staring at the ceiling. The door slides open and he turns to see who has come to visit him. It is Asuka and she is carrying his SDAT player. He smiles and greets her, "Hello Asuka."

Asuka gives Shinji a warm smile in return and replies, "Hello Shinji. So how are you feeling today?"

"A little sore, but a lot better than yesterday."

"Do you know how long you will have to stay in hospital?"

"Another four days. By then my wounds should have healed enough for me to get out of here. My shoulder and arm will take a little longer to heal fully though."

Asuka hands Shinji his SDAT player back and tells him, "Here is your SDAT player back. I thought that you might want it to help pass the time in here."

"Thanks Asuka."

"So Shinji did you mean what you said on the note that you wrote me?"

"Yes I did. I just wish that I could have told you in person, as well as telling you earlier."

"In a way am glad that you told me now. If you told me anytime in the last few weeks before I fell into a coma, I probably would have told you that were a perverted baka and that I hated you. Mainly due to the way I was feeling about myself at the time."

Shinji frowns slightly as he tells Asuka, "Well all have gone through hell these last two months."

In a weary tone Asuka replies, "Yeah, you are certainly right there."

An awkward silence falls for a few moments; Asuka breaks the silence by hesitantly asking Shinji. "So what changed your mind? Why did you decide to pilot again after you ...... tried to......... um ...... well.... you know?"

"I thought that you would more angry at me than that for trying to commit suicide Asuka."

Asuka turns away ashamed, not wanting to look Shinji in the face as she softly answers, "…....Well...... was what I did any different?"

Asuka's answer and reaction puzzles Shinji so he asks her, "What do you mean Asuka? It wasn't your fault you fell into a coma, you were still suffering from what the fifteenth angel did to you."

With her voice quivering slightly Asuka softly replies, "That is partly the truth, so you don't know what happened to me after I couldn't help Rei against the sixteenth angel?"

"No, I don't. You never went back to Misato's after the attack of the sixteenth angel. I heard that you couldn't sync with your Eva during the attack of the sixteenth angel. I would have tried to find you, but I was too devastated by Rei's apparent death caused by her sacrificing Unit 00 to save me. That afternoon after I found out that ...well Rei was alive, I wondered where you might be. However due to what Ritsuko showed me soon afterwards, I was too shocked to do anything. I wasn't told where you were until after ......Kaworu, by that time you were already in your coma. By that time I didn't know what to do, I was too afraid of Rei to talk to her. Misato was the only other person left who I could have talked to and because of what happened after Kaworu, I didn't feel like I could talk to her about it. I was rapidly falling apart and withdrawing deeper into my shell. I soon got to the stage where........ um... I decided that it all was too much and...... well you know what I tried to do ........"

Asuka frowns at Shinji, at his mentioning of his suicide attempt, "Yes, I still can't believe that you actually did that."

Shinji hangs his head slightly in shame as he replies, "Yes, I am not particularly proud of trying to do that."

_'You're not the only one crazy enough to try to do something that desperate.'_

_'She didn't react like I expected she would to that. She has changed, but I still expected some sort of comment out of her. Just what happened to her when she disappeared? Well I can only ask.'_ Shinji then hesitantly asks Asuka, "...Umm...So what actually happened to you after you disappeared Asuka?"

Asuka looks down at the floor in shame as she replies, "I .....ran away and wondered around the ruins in a daze for a week. Eventually I decided to .........."

_'What! You didn't ... try to.......'_ "No….. Asuka, you didn't try to ...... commit .......suicide as well, did you?"

"Yes…. I did, but those goons from the second section of intelligence Division found me before I could do anything to myself. Everything after that was just a blur, soon after they got me to the hospital I just collapsed and fell into a coma."

"Why....Asuka, what happened to you, for you to want to do that....... you have always been so strong.……."

Still looking down at the floor Asuka almost whispers her answer, "...It was all just a facade.....it was my way of stopping anyone from getting to close to me. Doing this made it easier to hide the real me."

"And after what the fifteenth angel did to you could no longer keep the barriers around you up."

"No I couldn't, but it... it.... wasn't just what the fifteenth angel did to me. .....Making .....me remember...... my most painful memory, the.... one that I have tried the hardest for all of these years to forget. Having that happen so soon after losing against the thirteenth 13th and fourteenth angels, took me to the brink. My inability to synchronise with my Eva during the attack of the sixteenth angel is what pushed me over the edge, I lost any feelings of self worth that I may have still had. Eva has been my life, my purpose, ever since .......  It was my way of proving myself to the world, as well as helping me to forget .........."

_'She isn't going to like me knowing this.'_  He then hesitantly tells her, "…. How your mother ......... died."

Asuka stares at Shinji in shock because of his knowledge of her mother's fate, and stutters in surprise, "…..Wha." She quickly recovers and frowns at Shinji while angrily asking him, "And just how do you find out about what happened to my mother? Did Misato tell you?"

_'I was afraid of this happening. Asuka is probably going to go ballistic at me. The only thing that will probably stop her trying to beat me into a pulp is the fact that I am already in hospital.'_ Shinji then gulps before nervously replying, "No, Misato didn't tell me. Um..... Asuka, well....... when they tried to see if I could sync with Unit 02, I.... I could ....could sense your...... your.....memories through Unit 02."

Asuka is surprised by this and yells out, "......What!"

Afraid by how Asuka may react as well as because of his discomfort at knowing this fact about Asuka's past, Shinji almost whispers his answer, "....Asuka ......I ..... never would have thought......I wish I didn't find out."

Afraid of what Shinji's answer may be Asuka shakily asks him, " ......What do you mean?"

"I...I....knew that....that....your real mother was dead but.....finding out how......... and especially the... way... that you found out how she died."

Asuka's face pales after hearing this, _'He knows everything.'_

"….... Asuka .......I am sorry. I didn't want to find this out......but I had no choice in the matter. I know that it is something that you don't like remembering yourself much less anyone else knowing about it."

Asuka's voice quivers as she replies, ".…..Just don't tell anyone. I won't hold this against you, as we share something in common in that regard Shinji."

As he was expecting a much angrier reaction, Asuka's statement confuses Shinji, so he asks her, "Huh?"

"I never knew why my mother had that breakdown. Yesterday Misato also told me the cause of my mother's breakdown. You aren't the only pilot who lost their mother to their Eva."

Astonished by the implications of what Asuka said, Shinji yells, "What!"

"My mother met a similar fate to yours, she was the test pilot for Unit 02 and it suffered problems during an activation test. Unlike what happened to your mother, mine physically survived the test, however she suffered from major mental contamination from the incident. The theory is that most of her soul was transferred into Unit 02."

"...I .....I don't know what to say Asuka."

"Don't worry about it. At least I know what really happened to her now and why they were always wanting me to be Unit 02's pilot."

"Yes, I also realise now why they were always so anxious to get me to pilot Unit 01."

"Because your mother was in Unit 01?"

"Yes."

Asuka hesitantly asks Shinji, "Shinji....... Misato ....told me that ...you actually saw your mother's disappearance."

"Yes...I had locked the memory away due to it being too painful. It… was like......you know… the time when they tested me in Unit 00 and it went berserk?"

Asuka shudders at the memory, "Yes."

Shinji tries hard to hide his discomfort at the memory as he continues, "It....... was like that….. but much worse."

Seeing Shinji's discomfort Asuka awkwardly replies, "Errr sorry for mentioning that."

"Don't worry about it, I think that I have come to terms with it now. Anyway we are now even since I know about what happened to your mother."

"......Yeah. You still haven't answered my question on why you decided to pilot again."

"While I was unconscious I realised that I was only running away again. I am tired of running away, I have finally realised that running away gains nothing."

"Yes you are right there."

"After I recognised that fact, the reason I decided to pilot again was the same that made me change my mind and decide not to leave Tokyo 3 and Nerv after the fourth angel. This was also the same reason why I piloted Unit 01 against the fourteenth angel, even after I had sworn never to pilot it again."

"While you absorbed in Unit 01, I did wonder why in the world you came back, especially after what had happened. So what was the reason you decided to continue piloting Unit 01?"

"I realised even though I hated myself, I would hate myself even more if I did nothing and someone was hurt. I would never be able to live with myself if either you, Misato or Rei was hurt. This is actually the very same reason why I piloted Unit 01 that first time against the third angel."

"What do you mean Shinji? I never did find out what happened during that attack, other than you piloted Unit 01 without any training."

"It all happened in a rush, I actually arrived at Tokyo 3 and Nerv during the attack of the third angel. Once Misato and myself managed to get to headquarters, Misato then managed to lose her way and had to have Ritsuko paged so she could come and rescue us. Once Ritsuko found us, we then made our way to supposedly to meet my father. We eventually came to a large darkened room and once the lights were turned on I was suddenly confronted with the face of a giant 'robot', which was Unit 01. My father then ordered me to pilot it, when I hesitated he had Rei brought in to pilot it. She arrived on a stretcher, covered in bandages and when she started to get up off the stretcher she cried out in pain. The angel then started to attack Nerv headquarters and the blast knocked some girders lose from the roof. Unit 01's hand come out and protected me, the shock wave from the blast also knocked Rei off her stretcher. I then ran over to help her, it was then I saw just how badly hurt she already was. She was bleeding and was obviously in great pain, and my father was going to make her pilot Unit 01 in that state. I couldn't just stand there and let him order Rei pilot Unit 01, so to stop him doing that I decided to pilot Unit 01. I later realised that he never intended for her to pilot, she was just a means of convincing me to pilot Unit 01."

"I.....I never would have imagined that was what happened." _'No wonder you were so reluctant in piloting originally Shinji.'_

"So now you know why I kept on piloting even though I have never liked it."

"Well that's a better answer than the one you gave me before."

Shinji gives Asuka a small smile as he replies, "Yes it is."

"So why me Shinji? Especially after the way that I have treated you. Anyway I thought that you always had a thing for wondergirl."

Shinji shakes his head slightly as he replies, "Like I said in the note Asuka, the first time I saw you I thought that you were the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. As for Rei, I have always had this feeling about her, almost like I had seen her before. I suppose that it was because she looks like my mother. I still care very deeply for her, but I feel more like she is family, which you could say she is considering her origins."

Asuka then asks Shinji, "But if you felt for me from the beginning why didn't you tell me earlier?" She then looks down ashamed and asks him, "Were you afraid that I would hit you?"

"Partly, I was more afraid that you would reject me. For being hurt emotionally by others is the reason why I avoid getting too close to anyone. In fact before I came to Tokyo 3 and Nerv, I didn't have anyone that I could have called my friend. I didn't even have a family as such."

_'......Have I been any different?'_ "But I thought that you lived with your uncle?"

"Yes I did, but he only put up with me because father was paying him. Not that he mistreated me, he just wasn't interested in me."

"So having friends here is one good thing to come out of coming to Tokyo 3?"

"Yes, Touji, Kensuke and even Hikari are good friends. Rei and Misato are virtually family, and of course I never would have met you."

Asuka's face blushes briefly as she replies, "Thanks."

_'Well I suppose that this is a good as time as any to ask her.' _"I will ask you the same question you asked me earlier, why me Asuka? By the way you acted towards at times, I thought that you hated me."

"I am not sure of when I really started to have positive feelings towards you. Probably from after you jumped unprotected and against orders, into the volcano during the attack of the eighth angel to save me. Its times like that, and when you came back during the attack of the fourteenth angel despite you having vowed never to pilot again due to what happened to Suzahara. But at other times you can be so damn annoying, constantly apologising for little things even if it wasn't your fault. Because of that at times I could almost swear that there are actually two Shinji Ikaris."

Baffled by Asuka's statement Shinji asks her, "Huh? What do you mean by that Asuka?"

"Well most of the time you are avoiding conflict and apologising, but when you are really pushed you release your anger and there is no stopping you. Like how you piloted Unit 01 against the fourteenth angel before you lost power."

Wondering how Asuka knew what happened in the battle against the fourteenth angel after Unit 02 was disabled, Shinji asks her. "How did you see that? They wouldn't have had time to retrieve your entry plug by the time that happened."

"Misato showed us the video of the whole battle. What Unit 01 did after it lost power was terrifying, but when you were in control it was still the fiercest that I have ever seen you fight in your eva."

The expression on Shinji's face darkens as he replies, "I was mad and not just at the angels, I was mad at myself for not being there to help you and Rei. I had just seen your Eva's head nearly demolish the shelter that I was in and Rei had just tried to blow it up with a N2 mine before the angel cut her eva to bits." His expression darkens even more as he continues, "I should have been there to help the two of you."

"But you came back and that's all that matters."

Embarrassed Shinji replies, "Yes I did."

"Anyway your constant apologising is not the main reason I never told you my true feelings. For I was afraid that you would leave me."

_'I can understand that.... for my reason for the way I act towards others is much the same.'_

"My mother's accident and my father's reaction to her condition afterwards especially his almost total ignorance of me, was what started me dealing with other people the way I do. When....... mother killed herself, I promised to myself that I would never rely on anyone again. For anyone who I had let get close to me abandoned me."

With a serious expression his face Shinji tells Asuka, "I may have tried to runaway from everything including you before Asuka, but not now. I am through with running, I will stay here with you and my friends."

Asuka smiles and holds Shinji's hand as she replies, "Thanks...."

After a few minutes silence Shinji looks at Asuka and notices that there is something different about her appearance. He asks her, "Asuka what's happened to your hair, it looks different."

Asuka rolls her eyes and sighs after hearing this, she then tells Shinji, "Gee it took you long enough to notice. I haven't got my hair held in place by my interface clips."

"But you never take them out other than when you are washing your hair."

"Well...... the ones I had on met with a little accident and I haven't had time to get new ones."

"An accident? What happened to them?"

"I took them out and threw them against the door when I thought that you were dead. I was angry that I wasn't able to help you." Shinji just sits there surprised at what happened to Asuka's interface clips. Asuka then sternly tells Shinji, "Just never do anything like that again."

"I won't Asuka. Hopefully we wont have to worry about it, as supposedly that angel was the last one that we will have to fight."

"Yeah, both the angels and the evangelions have really messed up our lives."

"They certainly have. But it should hopefully all be over now."

"Yeah, I hope so." _'Although I would like to prove to myself that I can still pilot Unit 02.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouzou Fuyutsuki's office 10:00 hours 

Kouzou is sitting down at his desk reading some paperwork when there is a knock at his door. Fuyutsuki looks up from the papers and orders, "Come in." Misato and Kaji then walk into the office. Fuyutsuki greets them, "Colonel Katsuragi, Agent Kaji, please sit down."

Upon hearing the rank that Fuyutsuki addressed Misato by,  Kaji turns and looks at Misato with an amazed look and asks, "Colonel Katsuragi?"

Misato rolls her eyes and tells Kaji, "Later Kaji, just don't tell anyone all right."

Kaji gives Misato a mock salute and playfully replies, "Yes sir!" Misato just glares at Kaji for this comment. Both Misato and Kaji sit down on the other side of Fuyutsuki's desk

Fuyutsuki smiles at Kaji's reaction to Misato's promotion, he then asks him, "Agent Kaji, I take it that colonel Katsuragi hasn't told you about her promotion, and that she is now the vice commander of Nerv?"

Kaji glances at Misato with a look of awe on his face as he replies, "No, sir she hasn't."

"We will discuss this further later on. You have probably been wondering why I asked you two to come here. We need to plan where we take Nerv from  here now that the immediate threat of either the angels or SEELE trying to start third impact is now over. Commander Ikari may have dealt with SEELE and the Instrumentality Committee, but there are still some loose ends to be tidied up."

Kaji nods as he replies, "We had assumed as much sir."

Misato then asks Fuyutsuki, "But why us sir? Shouldn't higher authorities make these decisions?"

Fuyutsuki replies, "Normally yes, but the higher authorities that Nerv would normally answer to, such as the secretary general of the UN were members of SEELE. Because of this at the moment there are no higher authorities, so we have a free hand to do as we wish in relation to the angels and preventing third impact. To prevent any future problems with their replacements I want to have a sound case to do what ever we decide to do. Commander Ikari may have eliminated the members of both SEELE and the instrumentality committee, but their underlings may still survive."

Kaji quickly understands Fuyutsuki's aim and tells him, "And we don't want them to try to continue their superior's obsession do we? Or to give them any reason to reject any recommendation that we may make."

"Definitely not. And that is the first and most vital reason why I think that Nerv should be kept intact."

Curious to what other reason that Fuyutsuki may have for keeping Nerv intact Misato asks him, "What is the second?"

"The second is for the very slim chance that the may be more angels, as the partial copy of the Dead Sea scrolls that Nerv holds is somewhat open to interpretation in places."

Startled by even the possibility of more angels, considering what has just happened with Unit 01, Misato yells, "More angels?"

"I wouldn't concern myself about it; it is only a very slim chance. As I said, Nerv's copy of the Dead Sea scrolls is a little vague in spots, and open to several interpretations. We may find out more if we locate SEELE's full copy of the scrolls. Anyway the first problem that we have to worry about is what to do with the nine mass production series Evangelions."

Misato is surprised at hearing of state of the mass production series, so she then asks Fuyutsuki. "They are finished? I knew about them, but never realised how close to being finished they were. Just why were so many still under production though when we were so close to the end?"

"Seven are finished, the eighth is ninety five percent complete and the ninth is seventy nine percent complete." Fuyutsuki looks at Kaji as he continues, "As for their true purpose and why so many were still under production, we were rather lucky in that Adam 'escaped' when he did. As in another two weeks all nine would have been finished and SEELE would have used them to attack us directly and take Adam and Lilith by force." 

Shocked at hearing how SEELE intended to use the mass production evangelions, Misato yells, "Attack Nerv directly!"

"Unfortunately yes, and to make that task easier SEELE had convinced certain factions of the Japanese government that Nerv was going start third impact. So to stop Nerv carrying out this task the government was going to issue an A801 order and have the JSSDF to take Nerv by force. And it was going to be a rather bloody takeover, as the orders were to attack Nerv with maximum force, with no prisoners to be taken, and the pilots were priority targets for liquidation."

Misato gasps in shock after hearing this, she turns and gives Kaji a rather dark look as she asks him in an annoyed tone, "Did you know of this?"

Kaji quickly answers, "I had heard that they were planning something, but I had no idea they were going to go that far. I can even guess who in the government would readily have gone along with this drastic plan. With only a slight distortion of the facts they could have easily convinced the rest of the government to agree to send the in JSSDF to take Nerv by force. But to take no prisoners and to kill the pilots......... I guess it was lucky that interior minister and myself came up with the idea of stealing Adam. But even then certain parties decided to meddle with it so they could try to harness its power for their own glory."

Fuyutsuki nods his head sadly as he comments, "That has always been the problem with people in power and project E"

"Unfortunately yes that has been the case."

Misato then asks Fuyutsuki, "So what would have happened if we managed to stop both the production units or the JSSDF from gaining control of Adam and Lilith?"

Fuyutsuki replies, "Unfortunately that wouldn't have been the end of SEELE's attempt of starting third impact. Because even if we stopped SEELE and the JSSDF from overrunning Nerv and obtaining Adam and Lilith, they still had one last means of obtaining their goal. They would have then used the mass production units to start third impact by using both Unit 01 and the lance of Longinus."

Shocked by this totally unexpected information Misato asks, "What! How?"

"This was SEELE's method of getting what they wanted even if commander Ikari made it impossible for them to use Adam and Lilith. The true purpose of the nine mass production units was to either to gain control of Nerv and Adam and Lilith by force or to start third impact by this other method."

"!!!!!!...How? What do you mean?"

"Unit 01 was the only successful evangelion made using material from Lilith, all the other evangelions use material from Adam. Unit 01 was also special due to its actually having a human soul trapped inside of it, coupled with the fact that it has a working S2 engine. These facts combined meant by attacking Unit 01 in a certain fashion using the lance of Longinus and all nine mass production units, SEELE could make third impact happen even without gaining control of either Adam or Lilith."

_'So that's just one more reason why Unit 01 has always been the key to everything.'_ "So who were SEELE going to get to pilot them? Had they found more pilots?"

"No, apparently they had their own dummy plug system."

Misato shudders as the image of the tank of Rei clones flashes into her mind. She then asks, "Who did they use, not Rei again?"

"No, they didn't use Rei as the basis of their system. Although you will be disturbed on who they used though."

Worried by the possible answers to Fuyutsuki's answer Misato asks him, "Not one of the other children I hope?"

"In a way yes they did. They used the fifth child."

Misato is shocked by this information and she yells out, "What!!! Were they totally insane, he was an angel."

"SEELE were fully aware of his abilities when they sent him to us."

"They were expecting him to betray us?"

"Yes, for that is why they sent him to us."

"Why?"

"SEELE were rather displeased with the commander due to him using the lance and removing it from their reach. They wanted to strike while Nerv was at its lowest strength, with both the second child's disappearance and Rei's destruction of Unit 00; there was only Shinji and Unit 01 left. This gave them an excuse to send the fifth to us earlier than what we had prepared for. For his arrival had been planned before the second child's problems and disappearance. His original purpose wasn't that of a replacement for the second child, for he was going to be the pilot of the next Evangelion once it was completed. It was just easier for us to get him to pilot Unit 02 at the time, due to his evangelion not being completed at the time."

"What do you mean by his evangelion wasn't completed? But there are no more units other than the mass production series. So he was going to pilot one of the mass production units?"

"No he wasn't. Nerv actually has been working on one other Eva unit and it has been kept under rather tight security."

Surprised by this news Misato asks, "Nerv has been working on another evangelion?"

"You seemed surprised by this fact. I take it that your digging through the classified data banks hasn't yet revealed this evangelion's existence?"

"No, it hasn't. So what is this unit like then? Is it like Unit 02 or is it more like the mass production units or is it something totally different?"

"Oh, you will recognise this particular evangelion when you see it. For it isn't strictly speaking a new Evangelion, for it has been rebuilt since you saw it last. I did question Ikari about the wisdom of rebuilding it. Especially regarding this particular unit's history and how the children would react to seeing it once more."

Misato quickly realises what evangelion Fuyutsuki is referring to and a look of horror appears on her face as she asks, ".......Oh no...... you don't mean ...... Eva Unit 03?"

"Unfortunately yes."

The room briefly falls silent while Misato sits there with a shocked look on her face trying to come to terms with the disturbing information that Fuyutsuki has just told Kaji and herself. _'I can see why he would keep the true reasons behind SEELE's attack secret. But why the attack itself, we could have planned to defend ourselves against it. Unless....no he wouldn't have....'_ She then shakes her head at that thought and continues, _'Yes he would have, if all was lost, plus there were no longer any reasons for him not to do it....'_ She then hesitantly asks Fuyutsuki, "Sir, how long have you known this information about the possible attack on Nerv?"

"Some of it, like SEELE using the mass production series, commander Ikari informed me about that a little over two months ago. Although I have only learnt about the proposed JSSDF attack recently, and from two sources."

"If you don't mind sir, just what were the two sources?"

"I learnt of the actual attack from the discussion that I had with the Japanese prime minister soon after commander Ikari's death. As for the attack being carried out with maximum force, I only learnt of that after I dug deeper into the commander's classified files. I suspect that not even the prime minister knew of the true reason and of the methods of the attack, for a senior member of his cabinet was the person behind this rather drastic measure."

Kaji then asks Fuyutsuki, "Let me guess, the defence minister was the member of the cabinet behind this drastic measure?"

"Correct."

Misato asks Fuyutsuki, "But why?"

Fuyutsuki replies, "The defence minister was rather embarrassed by the lack of success that his forces had against the third angel. Apparently he also secretly held a large number of shares the builders of the 'ill fated' jet alone units, the Japan Heavy Industrial and Chemical Corporation."

"And he probably isn't the only person in power who was close to SEELE either."

Kaji adds, "He was the only one that I have found so far, but I would say that you are correct, there will be more like him."

Fuyutsuki then tells Kaji and Misato, "Yes unfortunately you are most likely correct, so I want the two of you to try and track down any other high ranking people who were close to SEELE so we can keep track of their activities. Use the MAGI to search for any relevant information. Commander Ikari had several files that you may want to use as a starting point."

Realising something Misato then asks Fuyutsuki, "But how are we going to do that sir? My security clearance isn't high enough."

"This may come as a surprise to you, both but I am going to give you two the same security clearance as myself."

"Huh? Why?"

Kaji also asks, "Yes why? Is that wise, especially considering my 'other' employers?"

Fuyutsuki gives Kaji a smile as he tells him, "Oh, I think that I can trust you agent Kaji. Prior to your sudden departure from Nerv, your reason for searching for the truth was more for your own curiosity than your other employers at the Ministry of the Interior, am I correct?"

Kaji answers, "Yes you are."

"Your digging into the most secure files in Nerv is well known agent Kaji, where as colonel Katsuragi's search for the truth, by delving into Nerv's darkest secrets is less well known."

Embarrassed by having her supposedly secret research discovered Misato tries to reply, "Errrrrr."

"Don't worry about it colonel. I know you have a rather personal reason behind finding out the truth about second impact."

"Yes I do......"

"Don't worry about it, either of you. I know that both of you were only after the truth behind second impact and the purpose of the human instrumentality project. This may surprise you but trying to carry out a similar task was the actual reason behind me originally joining Gehirn."

Curious about Fuyutsuki's reason for joining Gehirn,  Misato asks him, "What do you mean sir?"

"My reasons for joining Gehirn were those of personal survival, for Gendo Ikari managed to convince SEELE that it would be more beneficial for me to work for him and join Gehirn instead of them eliminating me. This was due to me uncovering enough facts by August 2003 to reveal the truth of second impact and SEELE's and Gehirn's part in it. As you could imagine SEELE could not let this happen and this is why SEELE wished to eliminate me. To confirm my suspicions I went to see Gendo Ikari and confronted him with what I had found. He then showed me the geofront and the Evas and offered me a job with Gehirn, for my own protection, due to SEELE also finding out what I was planning to do. He also revealed to me that it was his and Yui's intention to prevent SEELE carrying out their warped version of third impact. It is rather ironic actually, Ikari told me that the files and information that he was releasing to the public yesterday, were actually based on those facts that I had gathered back in 2003."

"Well that is rather surprising sir. I never would guessed that as your reason for joining Gehirn."

Kaji responds to Fuyutsuki's statement about his reason for joining Gehirn, "Well I partly knew of you reason sir, but I never would have thought of you and the Ikaris trying to outwit SEELE at that early stage. I thought that it was something that commander Ikari only did after his wife had her 'accident'."

Fuyutsuki replies, "Well it was something only the three of us knew. So do either of you have a suggestion on what we can do to continue that plan and stop anyone trying to find a way of starting third impact with what is left?"

Almost straight away Misato replies to Fuyutsuki's question, "I have one regarding the angel Lilith. It will definitely help us in making it near impossible for anyone to ever attempt to initiate third impact."

"Yes, what is it? I have been giving some rather serious thought on what we should do with her. I have not yet decided what do with her, considering that she is the last angel left."

"I suggest that we destroy the angel using Unit 02. By destroying the last remaining angel we will hopefully reduce the chances of anyone attempting to continue this madness."

After hearing Misato's suggestion Fuyutsuki nods. "Agreed, I have no problems with that suggestion. However I will still have to get permission to carry it out. SEELE and the committee may be gone, but that doesn't mean that we can carry out something of that importance without getting approval. Not that I see any problem in getting permission. In fact I think that agent Kaji may be able to help us there." Fuyutsuki then looks straight at Kaji and asks him, "Do you think that we will be able to convince your 'other' superiors to go along with this suggestion?"

Kaji replies, "Yes, especially after what happened with the first angel. When I gave it to them I told them that they should destroy it, but they had obviously already decided to carry out tests on it. And we all know what happened when they started to meddle with something that should have been left well and truly alone."

"Yes, it came a little too close to being able to start third impact. If it wasn't for the thir...." He shakes his head and corrects himself before he continues, "Shinji's sacrifice in destroying Unit 01 and the angel with it."

"This actually leads me to a suggestion that I would like to make. It involves a way of removing the problem member of the cabinet."

Suspecting what Kaji's suggestion is going to involve, Fuyutsuki tells him, "Go on."

"Do you have any problems in giving me copies of the details of the exact nature of the proposed JSSDF attack on Nerv, to the prime minister and other parties?"

"No I don't, as I can see what you are going to do. You are going to let the truth expose him and let the government do the dirty work for us."

Kaji gives a grin as he replies, "Correct."

"I will gather the necessary paperwork then. So do either of you have any more suggestions?"

"No sir."

Misato asks Fuyutsuki, "There is one more thing. How much of this will we tell the children? I think that after all that they have been through they deserve to know at least some of the truth."

Fuyutsuki answers Misato's question, "Yes they do. I was planning to visit Shinji after we had finished here, and talk to him regarding his father and mother and what he actually stopped by destroying Unit 01. As for the other issues that we have discussed, I will leave that up to your discretion regarding what you tell the children."

"Understood sir."

Standing up from his chair Fuyutsuki tells them, "I think that we have covered everything for the moment. Agent Kaji I will have the information that you asked for ready by 1300 hours."

Kaji replies, "Thank you sir."

Fuyutsuki then nods at Misato and Kaji and tells them, "If you will excuse me I am going to see Shinji now."

As she stands up to leave Misato asks Fuyutsuki, "Sir, could you please not mention to Shinji that I have been promoted. I would like to tell him myself, the same goes for you agent Kaji."

Fuyutsuki gives a small grin at hearing Misato's request and replies, "I understand 'major'."

Kaji has stood up by this stage and he turns and gives Misato a cheeky grin and a mock salute as he addresses her, "Yes sir!"

Misato and Kaji then leave Fuyutsuki's office. Fuyutsuki is right behind them and heads for Shinji's hospital room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 107

Shinji has just finished his lunch and is sitting up in bed listening to his SDAT player while idly looking through a magazine. Asuka had left fifteen minutes ago to get her own lunch from the Nerv cafeteria. The door to his room slides open revealing Kouzou Fuyutsuki who walks in and stands beside the bed. Seeing that someone has entered the room, Shinji drops the magazine he was reading, he then turns off his SDAT player and takes the earplugs out off his ears and looks up to see who has come to visit him. As soon as he sees that it is commander Fuyutsuki a surprised expression appears on his face and he greets Fuyutsuki, "Commander Fuyutsuki!"

Fuyutsuki nods and returns Shinji's greeting, "Shinji. I take it that you have heard about your father?"

"That he shot himself .........yes... I have."

"I know that you and your father were far from being close, but I would still like to pass on my condolences."

"Th...thank you............. Commander, you knew father better than anyone, so why did he kill himself?"

"He believed like everyone else that you were killed when you self destructed Unit 01. With both Unit 01 and Adam destroyed, everything he had been working towards had came to a rather abrupt end. I think that he then realised that he had sacrificed too many things in his pursuit of his ultimate goal. Perhaps what is on this security tape will help you understand your father's  reasons for killing himself." He walks over to the video machine for the room's television set and places the tape into it. "This tape is of your father's office, it was taken not long before he shot himself." He then presses play on the video player. The security tape plays Gendo's last meeting with SEELE and what happened afterwards. It finishes and turns into static just before where Gendo shoots himself, once the tape has reached the end Fuyutsuki turns the television off and retrieves the security tape.

Shinji sits there momentarily stunned by what he has seen, especially by the last thing that his father said. After a few moments Shinji recovers enough to ask Fuyutsuki, "........I ....I...... so.. he did feel sorry for what he had done......"

Fuyutsuki replies, "Yes, but too late. You know that despite how he may have acted towards you he was still proud of you. Although I think that he fully expected you to return when you left after what happened to the fourth child. The manner of your return and the way you fought against that angel until you lost power impressed him. Although what happened afterwards suited his plans."

"I know, Misato showed me the letter that he wrote her."

"I see."

"So what is going to happen to father's body?"

"He is going to be buried tomorrow morning. Both the UN and the Japanese government debated for some time to decide wether to give him a quiet private funeral or one with full honours. They finally decided to give him a low key formal burial."

"I imagine the reason why they took so long was that they had trouble trying to work out exactly what their opinion of father is now considering what he did yesterday."

"Yes, they are trying to decide if your father was a hero or a villain."

"Yes, I can imagine. I am still trying to come to terms with my feelings for him."

"After all that has happened I can understand you felling that way."

"So where they are going to bury him then?"

"They easily agreed on that subject. It was decided to grant your father's wish for his burial site."

"So where did he want to be buried then?"

"He asked to be buried next to your mother's grave, but with his unmarried name of Gendo Rokubungi."

"Why not with mother's surname?"

"He felt that after all the pain he had caused everyone, especially for you that he no longer deserved Yui's surname."

A determined expression appears on Shinji's face as he tells commander Fuyutsuki, "No. I would like him buried with Ikari on the headstone."

"I must admit that you surprise me by saying that after all that he has done to you."

"While I may never be able to completely forgive him for what he did to me and my friends, I now know that both him and mother still loved each other deeply. I now also know his reasons for doing what he has done. It may sound a little strange, but the reason I know this is because while I was unconscious I sensed mother. She explained to me her reasons for creating the Evangelions. She even told me that that her involvement with them was the reason why father started dating her. Once he married her, his reasons soon changed and he was soon working towards the same goal as mother was. But when mother was taken into Unit 01 he changed totally. I cannot clearly remember back that far, but mother said that he was a caring man before that day. She said that everything that he has done since then was to reunite both him and myself with her. That is the reason why he has been so determined to win the war against the angels no matter the cost."

_'So Yui did suspect his initial reasons for dating her after all.'_ "Ah yes, Yui.....  I have been informed that your mother was the reason for your survival, I wasn't surprised when I heard that you gave her as your reason for surviving."

"Yes she was the reason for my survival. She was still in Unit 01, she has been all that time...... I was there the day she was taken into Unit 01. I had forgotten all about that day, but mother made me remember it."

"Yes 'THAT' day..... I had warned Yui about the dangers of piloting, but she decided to pilot for you."

"Yes I know, my mother showed me her memories of the day that you warned her. It was by the banks of the lake, I was in a stroller. You came along after apparently giving my father some information that you had gathered."

'So it seems that Yui must have told him quite a bit about her and 'Ikari's' reasons for doing what they have in the name of project E.' "Ah yes the day I was forced to join Gehirn for my own survival."

"That was when she told you that she was going to be Unit 01's test pilot for me......".

"Yes it was."

"I got the impression from mother that you knew her before you become involved with Gehirn."

"Yes, before second impact I was a professor of bio engineering at the university at Kyoto. I was asked to take on your mother as a research assistant. She was brilliant, her research was right on the very leading edge of the science. Her knowledge of most areas easily surpassed my own, but despite her obvious talent she was willing to give it all up to have a family."

"But she changed her mind after I was born."

"Yes she did. So did she explain both her and your father's reasons for being involved with the Evangelions?"

"Yes, to ensure that only the true third impact happened, to take mankind to a higher level. Also to stop SEELE carrying out their twisted version of third impact."

"She wouldn't have told you the full extent what you actually stopped by destroying Unit 01?"

Shinji is puzzled by what Fuyutsuki could be referring to and asks him, "What do you mean? All I did was destroy Adam and with it any chances of it being used to start third impact."

"No, by destroying Unit 01 you also completed your mother's and father's main goal. That is to stop SEELE's attempt to start their twisted version of third impact."

Fuyutsuki's answer just further confuses Shinji, so he asks, "Huh? Just what do you mean by that? What has Unit 01 got to do with it? I thought that only angels could cause third impact to happen?"

"Unfortunately that was not the case. As there was one way of starting third impact without Adam or even Lilith, and it involved Unit 01."

Shocked by this answer Shinji yells out, "What!!!!!"

"Yes I know that it sounds shocking. Unit 01 was the only Eva to be made using samples from Lilith, all other Evas were made using samples from Adam. If SEELE attacked Unit 01 using all nine mass production series Evas as well as the lance of Longinus they still could have started their twisted version of third impact. By destroying Unit 01 you took that last method away from them."

Stunned  by this piece of information Shinji just sits there for a few minutes before shakily saying, "I...I don't know what to say or feel after hearing that...."

"Shinji, both your mother and your father would have been proud of what you did."

"I know that mother was, as for father........ I am not sure. ........I don't know how he felt for me. .....I am not sure of how I feel towards him now. But I have decided one thing, commander ..... I would like to able to go to father's funeral if possible."

"I will see what I can do. It all depends on whether the doctors think that if you are well enough to go. I don't know if they let you go, you did loose a lot of blood, and remember that we had to rush you out of this very room and into Unit 01 against the angel before you had the chance to recover fully from your.... little incident. I will let you know if the doctors will let you go to the funeral or not. Well I best let you get some more rest Shinji. I will be back latter with the doctors' answer."

"Goodbye and thank you commander."

Fuyutsuki turns and walks out the door, it slides shut behind him. Shinji sighs and slumps back down on the bed and stares at the ceiling deep in thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's Office

Misato is sitting down at her desk which as usual after an angel attack has large piles of paperwork sitting on it awaiting her attention. She is too busy sorting through the paperwork and muttering to herself that she doesn't notice Fuyutsuki enter her office. Annoyed with having to deal with all the paperwork Misato mutters, "Damn this paperwork. Do these idiotic bureaucrats think I have nothing better to do with my time?"

Smiling at Misato's cursing, Fuyutsuki tells Misato, "You could promote someone to deal with this now you know."

Startled by Fuyutsuki Misato looks up from behind the stack of paperwork and in a surprised tone of voice addresses Fuyutsuki, "Sir!"

"I just dropped in on the way back to Shinji's hospital room, to pass on the answer to a request that he made. I am going to tell you as I will leave it up to you to make the necessary travel arrangements."

Puzzled by what Shinji would have requested that would he would need travel arrangements made, Misato asks Fuyutsuki, "For what sir?"

"Shinji surprisingly wishes to go to his father's funeral tomorrow."

_'What!'_ "Now that is surprising sir."

"It was rather, but it didn't entirely surprise me. He has become stronger due to what he has gone through the last few days and especially due to what his mother told him."

"Yes he has changed. So what time is the funeral?"

"Nine thirty at the cemetery where his mother is 'buried'. Dress will be full dress uniform."

"And what do I say if the other pilots wish to go?"

"If they wish to come they can. But I can understand if they don't want to go."

"I think that they will be going." _'Asuka because of Shinji, Rei because of commander Ikari.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv hospital room 107

Fifteen minutes after Fuyutsuki left Kaji walks in. Shinji is still staring at the ceiling deep in thought trying to come to terms with what commander Fuyutsuki just told him. Kaji greets Shinji, "Well hello there mister Ikari, so how are you feeling today?"

Startled by Kaji's voice, Shinji looks around the room with a dazed expression, "Huh?" He then sees that the source of the voice was Kaji and he then answers him, "Much better today thanks Kaji."

"You seem a little distracted Shinji, what were you thinking of?" A grin appears on his face as he teases Shinji by asking him, "Was it Asuka?"

"N..nnnn no! .......Commander Fuyutsuki came and visited me not long ago. We talked about why father killed himself. He showed me a security tape of father's office when he was confronting SEELE. But that's not entirely what is worrying me. What the commander told me next shocked me and I have been trying to come to terms with exactly what it all means."

_'So commander Fuyutsuki did tell the full extent of what he stopped.'_ "I take it that he told you about it being possible to start third impact using Unit 01?"

"Yes, and although lately I had suspected that Unit 01 was special by the way that father acted towards it. I never would have thought that it was that special."

"Would you still have destroyed Unit 01 if you knew that your mother was trapped inside of it?"

"Yes, for mother said it was like a prison for her. She was trapped in there for eleven years with no chance of ever leaving. The only way for her to be freed from that prison was for it to be destroyed. From what commander Fuyutsuki told me I also completed the main task that both mother and father were working towards by destroying Unit 01, that being to stop SEELE carrying out their version of third impact."

"Shinji, like I said yesterday, not many people would have the courage to do what you did. After doing what you did with Unit 01, I hope that you still don't consider yourself a coward or a wimp. Despite what you may have thought about yourself during your time in Tokyo 3 you never have been a coward or wimp. Well I best be leaving then."

"See you later Kaji."

Kaji starts to walk towards the door, before he reaches it he turns back, smiles and faces Shinji once more. "One more thing Shinji. Congratulations on finally admitting your feelings for Asuka. I thought that no one would ever be able to get through her defences."

Shinji blushes as he replies, "It was more of Asuka's doing. I would have never expected her to kiss me like that. Prior to that I was never quite sure of exactly how Asuka really felt towards me."

"You know, she was quite upset when you destroyed Unit 01 and it looked like you had been killed in the process."

"I gathered that, especially due to the way that she looked and reacted when I woke up. She has also told me about how she smashed her interface clips as she was angry with herself because she couldn't help me against the angel."

"Yes she was in quite a state when we went to take her home from her hospital room. I don't know what she may have done if you had been killed."

"I never thought of that, but I had to stop that angel."

"That you did. So what is your impression of her now?"

"She has definitely changed. She is calmer, her reaction when I woke up certainly surprised me."

"Well some good had to come of all of this. After all that the two of you have been through, you both deserve to find some happiness. You seem to have come to terms with your feelings towards her as well Shinji."

"Well after all that has happened over the last few days and with the talk that Asuka and myself had earlier on this morning, I think that we understand each other a lot more now. We talked about why I agreed to pilot Unit 01 once more after what I tried to do to myself. She did told me what she did after she couldn't sync with Unit 02 during the attack of the 16th angel and the reasons why the fifteenth angel affected her so much. Which is when I told her I knew why she has acted the way she has because of what happened to her mother."

Kaji is surprised after hearing that Shinji knows the truth of what happened to Asuka's mother. He the asks Shinji, "How did you find that out? Its not something that Asuka would talk about very freely and I am sure that Misato didn't tell you."

"From when they tried to get me to pilot Unit 02 the other day. I could sense some of Asuka's memories while I was synchronised with Unit 02."

"I see. Well I best be leaving you then mister Ikari."

"See you later Kaji."

Kaji starts walking towards the door but before he reaches the door, it slides open revealing Kouzou Fuyutsuki. Kaji steps back to let the commander of Nerv enter. Kaji nods and tells Fuyutsuki, "Commander, don't worry I was just leaving." _'What's he doing back here?'_

Fuyutsuki replies, "Agent Kaji, don't bother leaving as I am only going to answer a request that Shinji made earlier on."

"Very well then." _'What could have Shinji requested from the commander?'_

"Well Shinji, I managed to convince the doctors to let you go to your father's funeral tomorrow morning. You will have to stay in a wheelchair, and come back here straight afterwards."

Kaji is quite surprised after hearing this. '_Shinji actually wants to go to his father's funeral! I guess that the events of the last few days and what his mother told him has changed him more than I suspected.'_

"Major Katsuragi will handle any the arrangements of transport etc. Goodbye Shinji, agent Kaji."

Shinji replies, "Thank you sir."

Kaji answers Fuyutsuki's farewell, "Commander."

Fuyutsuki turns and walks out of the room. The door has no sooner slid shut when it opens once more, and Asuka walks back in after having her lunch. Having just seen commander Fuyutsuki leave Shinji's room she wounders, _'What in the world was the commander seeing Shinji for?'_ She then sees Kaji and greets him with a hug and a large smile, "Kaji!"

Kaji simply replies, "Asuka." He then quickly disentangles himself from Asuka and tells Asuka, "Asuka, I will leave you two alone then." He then grins at the two of them as he tells them, "Don't get up to any funny business you two." He then quickly walks out the door before Asuka can react.

Asuka is momentarily stunned by what Kaji just said and just blurts out, "Wh......." She then recovers and asks Shinji, "What did commander Fuyutsuki want Shinji?"

Shinji replies, "He was giving me the answer to something I asked him earlier on."

"So what did you ask him?"

"I asked him if it would be possible for me to go to father's funeral tomorrow."

Asuka is stunned by this news, _'I thought that you hated your father Shinji, especially after what you said to him before you ......destroyed the angel and Unit 01. So after everything he has done to you, you still don't entirely hate your father.' _She then asks Shinji in an obviously surprised tone of voice, "You actually want to go to his funeral, after all that he has done to you?"

"I still am not quite sure of how I feel towards him now, but he was still my father."

_'You are more forgiving than I would be Shinji.'_ "Do you mind if I go to the funeral with you?"

"No, but why do you want to go?"

"I thought that you might want a friend there during the funeral."

Shinji gives Asuka a warm smile as he thanks her, "Thanks Asuka."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's office 

Misato has finished the paperwork that was cluttering up her desk and is preparing to leave when the door to her office slides open and Rei walks in. Surprised by why Rei would want to see her Misato asks her, "Hello Rei, can I help you with something?"

Rei asks Misato, "Major Katsuragi, I wish to go to commander Ikari's funeral tomorrow."

_'Now this is no surprise, I expected that Rei would want to go.'_ "I don't see that being a problem Rei. I will pick you up on the way to pick Shinji from the hospital. You will need to wear an operations division formal uniform. Do you have one?"

"Yes, I do."

_'Well I will ask the question but I think that I already know the answer.'_ "So why do you want to go to the commander's funeral Rei?"

"For Shinji."

_'Well that is certainly a surprise!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Prime Minister's office Tokyo 2, 17:00 hrs

In the centre of the room the prime minister is sitting in a lounge chair which is one of several placed around a small coffee table with some cups of tea sitting on it. Sitting in chairs on the opposite side of the coffee table facing the prime minister are the defence and interior ministers. There are also several other chairs set back slightly and at right angles to the coffee table. The door to the office slides open and Kaji walks in, he is holding several folders in his hands. Kaji greets the prime minister, "Prime Minister," he then turns and faces the defence and interior ministers and nods, "Sirs."

The prime minister returns Kaji's greeting, "Good evening agent Kaji, please take a seat."

"Thank you sir." Kaji then walks over and sits in one of the chairs that are set back slightly. He makes sure that he has a clear view of the defence minister. He places the folders that he was carrying on the floor next to the chair.

Once Kaji is seated the prime minister then tells Kaji, "The interior minister informs me that you had a meeting with Kouzou Fuyutsuki this morning, agent Kaji."

The interior minister adds, "I would imagine that several interesting items were discussed."

Kaji smiles slightly as he replies, "Yes, it was a rather interesting and thought provoking meeting."

The prime minister nods after hearing this. "I can imagine. The phone call that I received from him yesterday was rather startling. So what did he talk to you about?"

"The first item of interest is that the pilot of Unit 01, Shinji Ikari somehow miraculously survived the self destruction of his evangelion."

The prime minister and the two ministers stare at Kaji in surprise after hearing this startling piece of information. The prime minister is the first to recover and comments, "He is a very lucky brave young man. Does Nerv have any idea of how he managed to survive?"

"No they don't at this stage. How he managed to survive is still under investigation ."

"So is the rest of the information that you have obtained as surprising?"

"Not as far as Nerv's actions are involved. The only action of any importance taken by Nerv so far has been that commander Fuyutsuki has promoted major Katsuragi to colonel and she is now the vice commander of Nerv."

The prime minister then says, "That does not surprise me at all. I have no problems at all with that decision."

The defence minister nods his agreement, "Yes for all of her personal excesses she certainly has still handled her position of Nerv's Director of Operations rather effectively."

The prime minister agrees, "Yes she has."

The interior minister then asks, "So what else was discussed?"

Kaji picks up the three folders that he was carrying off the floor and then addresses the ministers, "Commander Fuyutsuki then told us the full extent of what was stopped when Unit 01 was destroyed. I thought that I had uncovered all of the plans of both Ikari and SEELE regarding third impact. But what Fuyutsuki told us was totally unexpected and shocking. We all know that Ikari was behind the release to the public of the information regarding SEELE and related events. However Ikari didn't release all the information that he had gathered. Mainly what action SEELE was going to take against Nerv."

Wondering what other action SEELE was going to take against Nerv the prime minister states, "But we already know that SEELE were going to attack Nerv directly using the mass production evangelions."

The interior minister turns and looks at the defence minister as he adds in a irate tone of voice, "Yes, and some of us were suggesting that we should have taken control of Nerv by force ourselves before SEELE had a chance to carry that out."

The defence minister quickly replies in an angry tone of voice, "Look I already explained my reasons. Remember I did agree with your suggestion to steal the first angel."

The interior minister coolly replies, "Yes you did."

Kaji stands up and walks around and hands out the three folders that he carried into the meeting. While he is doing this he tells the three politicians, "Ikari had obtained additional information about what actions were going to be taken against Nerv by SEELE and its allies. I was rather disturbed by what he had uncovered. This is a summary of that information, I suggest that you read it now."

The prime minister, interior and defence ministers start to read the information. The interior and prime ministers' expressions darken as they progress in their inspection of the contents of the folders. They both occasionally glance at the defence minister as they progress. The defence minister initially has a look of shock on his face which soon turns to anger. After fifteen minutes all three have finished reading the information contained in the folders. The prime minister frowns and stares at the defence minister, and comments, "Yes, it is rather disturbing." He turns back and looks at Kaji and asks him, "How accurate do you think that this information is?"

Before Kaji can reply the interior minister adds, "I would imagine that it is correct. Just what would Fuyutsuki gain by releasing disinformation at this level? He is not like Ikari."

Kaji replies, "It is 100% accurate. I cross checked Ikari's files, as well as doing a little digging into the defence department files myself."

His voice raised in anger the defence minister asks the prime and interior ministers, "This is all lies fabricated by Ikari! You don't believe this garbage surely?"

The interior minister calmly replies, "You were the one who wanted to go in with guns blazing and wipe Nerv of the face of the earth. You stated your wish in this very room while we were debating what actions that we could take to stop either Ikari or SEELE from starting third impact. Fortunately we decided to take another course of action. We now know the true reason behind your suggestion to attack Nerv."

Fuming at what the interior minister has just said the defence minister angrily responds, "I still stand by my reasons, we should have done it. Do you really understand what Ikari's son stopped? Any chance of mankind had of gaining the benefits from a controlled third impact occurring, has been destroyed."

The interior minister angrily yells at the defence minister, "The only people who would have gained from SEELE's twisted version would have been SEELE themselves and perhaps their closest underlings."

The defence minister yells back, "You are fools! Do you think that I am the only person in authority that supported SEELE?"

The defence minister starts to reach under his coat for a pistol, but Kaji already has his pistol aimed at the defence minister's forehead. Kaji smiles at the defence minister as he orders him, "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Now slowly remove the gun and holding it by the barrel place it on the table." The defence minister follows Kaji's instructions and places the pistol on the table. Kaji then walks over and takes the pistol and removes the ammo clip checking that there isn't a round in the barrel. He places the ammo clip in his pocket and places the pistol back on the table.

The defence minister turns and looks at the prime minister with a look of hatred on his face and angrily asks him, "So what are you going to do with me? Dispose of me like Ikari would?"

The prime minister calmly replies, "No, you are to resign from politics and you will be placed under close surveillance to ensure that you don't try to follow in SEELE's footsteps. Other than that you will be free to do as you wish within reason, of course at least one of our agents will always be with you."

The defence minister defiantly asks, "And if I refuse?"

The prime minister replies, "As much as I would like to keep your involvement out of the public eye, I will just release the full details of your involvement in this proposed attack." He then smiles at the defence minister as he continues; "I would imagine that members of the public especially those who either work for or have family working for Nerv would be rather interested in this information. And it would be a shame if due to other commitments that the security forces were unable to provide adequate protection from the angry mobs that would literally be after your head."

After hearing this the defence minister pales and shakily asks, " .........You wouldn't?"

The prime minister grins at the defence minister as he replies, "Would you like to call my bluff?"

The defence minister just sits there with a resentful look on his face as he comprehends the outcome of the prime minister's question.

"So what is your decision?"

The defence minister sighs in defeat and answers, "....All right you win."

"I thought that you would see it that way. If you could remove the former defence minister please agent Kaji."

Kaji replies, "With pleasure sir." Kaji then walks over to the defence minister and grabs hold of his arm and then leads him out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's Apartment that night

Misato and Asuka are sitting at the kitchen table having just finished dinner. Asuka says to Misato, "Misato, Shinji's father's funeral is tomorrow and Shinji is going to attend it."

Misato answers, "Yes I know. How did you find out?"

"Commander Fuyutsuki was leaving Shinji's hospital room when I returned from having lunch. I asked Shinji what the commander wanted and he told me about his request to go to his father's funeral. I was rather surprised at him deciding to go."

"Yes, I was surprised by his decision as well."

"I then asked him if he would mind if I went to the funeral with him. When he asked why I told him that he may want a friend with him during the funeral and he then said yes."

_'You didn't disappoint me Asuka, you have certainly changed for the better. Both you and Shinji have grown up over the last few days.' _"I thought that you would probably want to go so I picked something up from the stores at headquarters."

"What is it?"

"Wait here for a sec, I will go and get it." Misato then walks off to her bedroom.

Curious to what Misato could be getting Asuka wounders, _'What in the world did she get?'_

Misato walks back to her bedroom and comes back with a Nerv operations division dress uniform in Asuka's size. Surprised that Misato is holding up a dress uniform that is obviously in her size, Asuka stares at the uniform and asks Misato, ".....We actually have a dress uniform?"

"Yes."

"So who is going to the funeral?"

"Commander Fuyutsuki, some of the higher ranking Nerv officers, representatives of both the Japanese government and the United Nations. And of course Shinji, myself, you and Rei."

"Wondergirl is going as well! I should have thought so, she was always the commander's favourite."

"No, she is going for the same reason as you. She is going to the funeral as a friend of Shinji's."

Asuka just sits there surprised by the reason why Rei is going to Shinji's father's funeral.

************************************************

Well that's it for part 6. 

Again any comments etc appreciated.

Stay tuned for part 7 – Farewell/ The Gift  


	7. Farewell The Gift

Shinji's Decision 

Shinji's Decision 

Part 7 - pre reader release v1: 15/4/2001

v2 released 12/5/2001

By Jeff Mullier

Email: jmullier@idl.net.au

Copyright notice

Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies. 

Author Notes

I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character. Also this fic contains spoilers. It takes place after episode 24 and ignores events in episodes 25,26 & the movies.

Any comments and suggestions would be appreciated.

Sorry about the sudden change in writing style from script to prose. But I was doing some experimenting with my writing style and rewrote part 1 as an experiment. After doing that I couldn't bring myself to go back to writing in script format. I will go back and change parts 2 to 6 as time permits.

Thanks to Greg Thomas, Leonard Chee and Phillip Penty for pre reading this part.

******************************************

Shinji's Decision 

Part Seven - Farewell/ The gift

Nerv hospital room 107 the next morning

Shinji is sitting up in bed with a nervous expression on his face. The door opens and Misato walks in dressed in her operations division black dress uniform, she is carrying a suit bag which she hangs up on a coat hook. She then sits down on the edge of the bed next to Shinji. She smiles as she greets Shinji, "Good morning Shinji, how are you feeling today?"

Shinji nervously replies, "Um…. A lot better thanks Misato."

"You're nervous about going to your father's funeral aren't you? You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's not to late to say that you don't want to go."

"I…I….don't feel comfortable going but ……but I…..I can't run away from this. This is one time I won't run away from father."

"That's the spirit." 

Shinji gives a weak smile as her replies, "Thanks Misato."

Misato gets up and retrieves the suit bag, "Here is your uniform Shinji. I will help you put it on. It has been modified so you can put it on around your casts."

Offended by the suggestion that he will need help in dressing himself, Shinji tells Misato, "I can dress myself Misato."

"Are you sure?" She smiles and ruffles his hair as she tells him, "Anyway I won't be seeing anything that I haven't seen before."

"Misato!"

"Now get up and stand still while I help you put your uniform on." Misato then gets the dress uniform out of the suit bag and helps Shinji step into the uniform trousers. She then helps him put on the shirt and then the jacket for his uniform. Both have been modified by not having a right sleeve, the right collar and shoulder of both has a buttoned joint as well so they could be put on around the shoulder cast. Misato then helps Shinji put on some shoes, once they are finished she stands back and studies him, she then tells him, "You don't look too bad Shinji, go over and have a look at yourself in the mirror." Shinji slowly walks over and looks at himself in a mirror located on the far wall. A surprised look appears on his face when he sees how he looks. The dress uniform consists of a red shirt with, black trousers and jacket. The jacket and trousers have a silver trim; the jacket also has red cuffs and collar. Once he has done this Misato tells him, "Now that you are dressed, there are two ladies outside that would like to see you."

Shinji asks, "Two?"_ 'I know that Asuka is going to the funeral; Rei must be going as well? But why? Is it because of father? I had hoped that she wasn't going to be his puppet any more.'_

Misato doesn't answer as she walks over to the door and opens it. Asuka and Rei walk in; they are both dressed in their black Nerv dress uniforms. Asuka is pushing a wheelchair.

Shinji stares in surprise at just how good Asuka and Rei look in their dress uniforms. Their uniforms are similar to Misato's, being a black two piece dress with silver trim and red cuffs and collar. He eventually manages to stammer, "Huh………Wow! You two ….look…… great."

After seeing Shinji's reaction Asuka gives him a warm smile and replies, "Despite the bandages you don't look too bad yourself Shinji. Do you realise other than wearingthe same old shorts and a T shirt around the house, I have only ever seen you wearing either a school uniform or your plug suit."

Shinji blushes as he replies, "Thanks Asuka."

Shinji then asks Rei, "UmRei, what are you doing here?Are you going to the funeral because of my father?"

With a determined tone in her voice Rei replies, "No, I am not going because of my feelings for the commander. What you said to me before you tried to kill yourself made me think about my feelings towards the commander. I decided that the reasons that he was always so concerned for me was mainly due the purpose that he had me made for, the other being I was a constant reminder of why he fought against the angels due to who's image I was made. And for that I will never forgive him."

Asuka stares at Rei after hearing her talk like that. _'Whoa! Wondergirl sounded pretty pissed off at the commander then. This Rei is definitely different to the one that was killed against the sixteenth angel. It would appear that this Rei may actually have some feelings, as well as being able to think for herself. Perhaps she isn't the commander's doll any more.'_

Puzzled for what other reason that Rei would want to go to the funeral, Shinji asks her, "Well why are you going to the funeral then Rei? No one has ordered you to have they?"

"No, they have not. I thought that you may want another of your friends with you at the funeral. If you don't want me to go I will respect your decision."

Embarrassed by Rei's answer Shinji replies, "N..nn..no Rei you can come, and thank you. In fact I would like to thank all three of you for coming."

Misato looks at her watch and tells the three pilots, "Come on everyone lets get going." Shinji sits down in the wheelchair and Misato pushes him out of the room, Rei and Asuka follow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo 3 Cemetery

A small group of representatives from various international governments are sitting down in several rows of chairs on one side of the grave. Surrounding the area are several Nerv security personnel. Set back two hundred metres from the grave site on a nearby road are several outside broadcast vans for various national and international media outlets. The reporters and camera crews for these vans are standing behind some barriers located halfway between the vans and the grave site.

A Nerv limousine pulls up on a nearby road and Misato, Kaji, Rei, Asuka and Shinji get out of it. Shinji gets into the wheelchair and Misato starts to push it towards the grave site. One of the reporters sees them and yells out, "There they are, the pilots! And commander Ikari's son is with them!" Some of the reporters break through the barriers and start to rush towards Misato and the pilots but several Nerv secret service agents quickly block the reporters' way. At the same time several of the reporters start yelling questions at the pilots. Shinji sees all the reporters and hears some of the questions that they are yelling at him and the other pilots and frowns. Asuka places a reassuring hand on Shinji's left shoulder. Shinji tenses up when he feels the hand on his shoulder and he then turns to see who it is. When he sees that it is Asuka who is smiling at him he relaxes and returns her smile.

Once they realise that they are not going to be answered and also due to the efforts of the Nerv secret service agents the reporters soon fall silent again, by this time Shinji and the others have reached the grave site. Gendo's headstone is bedside Yui's and his coffin has already been placed in the grave and the grave filled in. When Shinji sees the grave his expression darkens and he whispers, "…..Father….." 

Soon after Shinji and the pilots have arrived Fuyutsuki begins the funeral service. "This will only be a short service as Commander Ikari was not a religious man."

"Gendo Ikari, some would say that I was probably his only friend, but that is untrue. For I never really knew the true Gendo Ikari, only his wife Yui saw the true Gendo. But I did know one thing about him; the loss of his wife Yui to Unit 01 in a test in 2004 changed him totally. For everything he did after that day was to ensure that his wife's death was not in vain. Because of this most people would say that Gendo Ikari was a cold and ruthless man. But he had to be for mankind to be victorious in the war against not only the angels, but also against his own species. For there were those amongst us who planned to use the technology of the evangelions and the angels to raise themselves to the level of gods. The task of preventing the zealous madmen of SEELE achieving their aim was that which drove both him and his wife. It would unfortunately cost both of them their lives and almost their son's as well."

"With the destruction of the first angel and with it Unit 01, all of the known methods that SEELE could have used to carry out their insane scheme, were eliminated. So he took the opportunity while they would have been preoccupied by what had just happened, to eliminate these madmen for good. Why did he kill himself afterwards? He apparently decided that some of the things that he had to do to stop SEELE, made him almost as bad as them and with no purpose left to continue, he took what he thought was the honourable option and took his own life."

"We will now have a minutes silence to remember the commander and all those others who have been killed in the war against the angels." The group by the grave fall silent for a minute; once the minute is up Fuyutsuki speaks once more, "That is all." Fuyutsuki then starts walking towards another podium which is closer to the reporters and their cameras. Once he his near them he stops and waits for Misato.

Once Fuyutsuki has announced the end of the funeral Shinji relaxes slightly. He turns to Misato, Rei and Asuka and thanks them.

Misato replies, "It was no problem Shinji, now go over to the limousine and wait for me. You too, Asuka and Rei. I shouldn't be long, Kaji will be with you." 

Misato then walks over to where commander Fuyutsuki is waiting for her. Kaji and the three pilots start to head towards the waiting Nerv limousine.Once Misato has joined him Fuyutsuki steps up to the microphones, Misato stands to his side and slightly behind him. Fuyutsuki then speaks into the microphones, "I have no prepared statement, and so I am open to questions from the media."

Several reporters start yelling questions, Fuyutsuki points at one who asks, "Commander Fuyutsuki, so with the angel threat over what is going to happen to Nerv?"

Fuyutsuki replies, "Direct control of all of the branches of Nerv will be transferred to the UN. Any evangelion related equipment and materials from those branches will be transferred here to Tokyo 3 and placed in storage."

"Including the mass production series that this SEELE organisation was going to use to attack Tokyo 3?"

"Yes. The completed units will be transported here and placed in deep cryogenic storage. The remaining evangelions currently held by Nerv will be placed on a much reduced alert status."

One of the other reporters yells out, "Why bother to keep Nerv at all? Isn't there more important projects for the United Nations to be spending its resources on?"

"Although we do believe that the angel attacks are at an end, we cannot entirely rule out the possibility that there may be further angel attacks. So Nerv will keep its base in Tokyo 3 as well as its monitoring stations intact, although on a much reduced alert status. Nerv will also in conjunction with the United Nations, monitor and prevent any attempt by any organisation or country to develop evangelion technology."

"Why is that?"

"So to prevent them trying to initiate a manmade third impact. At this stage we do believe this to be a very unlikely scenario, but the consequences of totally ignoring the possibility are too great."

"Some people would say it is dangerous placing so much power in the hands of Nerv."

"Nerv will be monitored by representatives of both the Japanese government and the UN to prevent any attempt by Nerv to misuse the resources under its control."

"So have you been appointed the new commander of Nerv? And if so has a new deputy been appointed?"

"I have officially been appointed the commander of Nerv. Since I wish to retire soon, it is not a post I intend too hold for any longer than eight months." He points to Misato standing behind him, "Major Katsuragi, Nerv's director of operations is acting deputy commander for the present. As for a new deputy one has yet to be officially appointed." 

"Will the rebuilding of Tokyo 3 continue despite the setback of the most recent explosion?"

"Yes. Both the UN and the Japanese government have approved the plans to continue the rebuilding of Tokyo 3. With the threat of a all out assault on the city now eliminated, it has been decided to increase the speed of reconstruction."

"Will we be able to interview the pilots?"

"Not at the moment. They have all just gone through some rather stressful experiences. They need time to recover."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The ruins of Tokyo 3 - the same time

One of the many Nerv recovery crews is searching through the rubble by the edge of the new crater looking for remains from either Unit 01 or the angel. Several members of the crew are working their way through the remains of a supermarket. An adjoining recovery crew is preparing to remove Unit 01's right hand from the rubble. One of the crew members turns to one of his fellow crew members and comments, "What a mess, and to think that this is the second time that one of those poor kids have felt that they had no other way of defeating the angel other than self destructing their evangelion and nearly killing themselves in the process."

The other crew members replies, "Yes, first that Ayanami girl and then commander Ikari's son. If the angel was so tough why did they take so long to send out an evangelion and why did they only send one, Unit 02 still exists."

After hearing this a third crew member joins the conversation and tells them, "Apparently they were lucky to launch even one evangelion, that's why the angel was bombed with an N2 mine."

"Why were they so lucky?"

"All of the pilots have been through hell, and from what I have heard they have reached their breaking point. Considering what they have all been through I don't know what has kept them going so long."

"What do you mean?"

"According to the rumours, the first child couldn't synchronise with either of the surviving evangelions. The second child was in hospital in a coma due to suffering a breakdown caused by the after effects of the fifteenth angel. Ikari's son was in just as bad a shape, apparently three days before he did this the poor kid was admitted to hospital after a suicide attempt."

"The poor kid, he has to cope with quite a few stressful situations of late."

"Yeah and having a cold bastard like commander Ikari as a father wouldn't helped at all. The commander couldn't even be bothered living with his own son, so he sent him away. When he ordered his son back to Tokyo 3 he still had no interest in him, so his son instead lives the that babe of an operations director, major Katsuragi."

"Yes, our illustrious late commander Ikari was definitely a cold bastard, treating his own son like that. They are burying that cold so and so today, I reckon good riddance, even if he did end all of this."

"Yeah,you think that they could have let us have the day off."

"Come on this is still Nerv we are talking about here."

The recovery crew leader walks over and in a rather annoyed tone orders the three crew members,"Stop gossiping you lot and get back to work."

All three crew members quickly reply, "Yes sir." They all quickly start scanning the area again; soon afterwards their sensors start to detect something. A member of the crew whose sensor is going wild yells out to his colleagues, "I am picking up readings of something buried over here!"

"Check all of your readings, we will have to be careful if it is part of the angel."

"It isn't the angel, it is part of Unit 01……..wait a minute these readings aren't right!"

"What do you mean?"

"From the initial readings it would appear that the remains were part of Unit 01's chest components. After what happened any remains should be completely silent, but I am picking up strange energy readings."

The recovery crew leader after hearing all the commotion comes running over. He soon sees what the fuss is about and orders, "Get some recovery machinery in here immediately and start removing the rubble covering it." He then turns to another of the recovery crew members and orders, "Someone get hold of the command centre for me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Command Centre - Nerv headquarters - soon afterwards

Maya is talking on the phone to the recovery crew. Once she has finished she turns to Ritsuko, "Doctor Akagi, the sixth recovery crew have just found a section of Unit 01's chest components."

Ritsuko comments, "If Unit 00 is any thing to go by I would imagine that there isn't much left of it."

"No, apparently it is rather large section. That's not the only unexpected item that the crew reported, they also detected faint strange energy readings from the remains."

Ritsuko's eyes widen in surprise, "IMPOSSIBLE! Are there any signs of contamination by the angel?"

"They report that there are no obvious signs or readings that indicate contamination by the angel."

"Get me a visual of the remains immediately. Tell the crew that once they have uncovered them, that they are to move the remains to one of the repair cages."

"Yes Doctor."

Five minutes later Shigeru reports to Ritsuko, "Receiving visual of the remains now, putting it on the main screen."

The image of the bloodied and torn section of Unit 01's chest appears on the main screen. Everyone gasps in shock due to what is the most disturbing feature, for at the centre of the remains is the dimly glowing orb of Unit 01's core.

A shocked Maya manages to ask, "…..is that….."

Realising at the same time what the remains contain, a stunned Makoto asks, "….Unit 01's core?"

Ritsuko frowns when she sees that Unit 01's core is still intact. _'That explains the source of the strange readings, but just what is the cause of them? The core should be completely silent after what has happened. Unless………… yes, that could be it.' She then turns to Maya and orders, "Get them to bring it to the repair cages IMMEDIATELY."_

Maya answers, "Yes Doctor," she then picks up the phone handset and passes the orders on to the recovery crew. Ritsuko also picks up a phone and calls commander Fuyutsuki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo 3 Cemetery

The funeral service and press conference has just finished and Misato and Fuyutsuki are making their way back towards the several Nerv limousines waiting to take them back to headquarters. Asuka, Rei, Shinji and Kaji are already waiting by the cars. Fuyutsuki's phone begins to ring he digs it out of his jacket pocket to answer it. Before he answers it he walks a short distance away from Misato so to be out of earshot. Once he is out of earshot he answers the phone, "Fuyutsuki here."

Ritsuko's voice comes over the phone, "Doctor Akagi here sir, we have an interesting situation regarding some remains of Unit 01."

Alarmed by the possibilities of what could have happened with Unit 01's remains, Fuyutsuki asks, "I see, I hope what little remains of it hasn't been infected by the angel?" _'That would be all that we would need, having what's left Unit 01 possessed by an angel. In our current state there would be nothing we could do to stop it.'_

"No, it hasn't been contaminated, however the recovery crews have reported strange energy readings coming from the remains of Unit 01's chest components. The source of these rather unexpected readings is Unit 01's core, which appears to still be functioning.."

Upon hearing this Fuyutsuki pales and a stunned look appears on his face. Misato who is watching Fuyutsuki sees his reaction and frowns_. 'Just what in the world could be happening now that would cause the commander to react like that?'_

Quickly recovering from what Ritsuko has told him, Fuyutsuki orders, "Get it moved to headquarters immediately and prepare to undertake a full series of tests. But do not even start inserting the probes until I arrive, understood."

"Yes sir. It is already on its way to headquarters."

"Good I will be there as soon as I can. Goodbye." Fuyutsuki ends the phone call and walks back over to where Misato is standing. "Colonel I will let you finish everything up here, once you have finished get to headquarters as soon as you can."

Worried by what could possibly be happening, Misato asks, "What's going on sir?"

Fuyutsuki smiles and replies, "It would appear that Unit 01 could have one last surprise in store for us." He turns to leave before Misato can ask him exactly what he means. Before he starts to walk away he says to her, "Goodbye Colonel Katsuragi, I will see you when you get back to headquarters."

Stunned by what Fuyutsuki has just told her Misato struggles to reply, "…..Ah…goodbye sir. I will be there as soon as I can." _'Just what in the world did he mean by Unit 01 having one last surprise? I wouldn't have thought that there was enough of Unit 01 left for it to be able to do anything. Just what in the world is it doing now?'_

Misato walks over to where Shinji, Rei, Asuka and Kaji are waiting. She turns to the two female pilots and asks, "Asuka, Rei, something has cropped up at headquarters would you two mind staying with Shinji at his hospital room until I am finished?"

Rei quietly replies, "It would be no problem major."

Asuka answers, "Yeah, no problems Misato. But just what's going on?"

Worried by what the reason could be Shinji frowns and asks, "It's not an angel I hope?"

Misato gives a reassuring smile at the three children as she tries to think of a suitable white lie to tell them why she has to hurry off to headquarters. _'How do I answer this without worrying them too much or making it obvious that I am lying to them. I don't like lying to them, but until I find out what is happening I think that it is the best course of action.' She soon comes up with alikely sounding excuse and tells them, "No, it isn't an angel, it's just a snap inspection of Nerv by the inspector general of the UN."_

Although Misato's hesitation in replying appears to have gone unnoticed by the children, Kaji does notice it and wounders to himself, _'What is going on now? There is no inspection due by the UN and the Japanese government knows what is going on and is satisfied with the situation at the moment. Has some part of SEELE survived? I will ask Misato once we have dropped the children off at the hospital.'_

Asuka however did notice Misato's hesitation and thinks, _'Yeah right Misato. Something has happened and you don't want to tell us. Why? Don't you trust us?' Annoyed she tells Misato, "Well just don't take too long"_

Misato smiles at Asuka and replies, "I will try not to Asuka." _'I think Asuka suspects something, well there is not much else I can do.' "Come on lets get going."_

Everyone including Kaji gets into the Nerv limousine waiting to take them back to the geofront and Nerv headquarters. Once everyone is safely in the car it drives off heading towards an entrance to the geofront.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later - evangelion repair cage control room

Commander Fuyutsuki enters the command centre, he immediately looks down through the viewing window and shakes his head when he sees that the remains do indeed contain Unit 01's glowing core. He turns to Ritsuko and comments, "I shouldn't really be surprised at it surviving. Unit 01 has always had a knack of doing the totally unexpected."

Ritsuko replies, "Yes, it has. The core is remarkably intact."

"You may now proceed with inserting the probes, we have to find out what is causing these energy readings. Have the bakelite and the lasers ready just in case the worst happens. Inform me once the probes are ready."

"Yes sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 107

The door slides open and Shinji enters in his wheelchair being pushed by Kaji. Misato, Rei and Asuka follow them into the room. Kaji parks Shinji's wheelchair beside the bed, but Shinji remains seated in the wheelchair. Rei and Asuka sit down in the chairs next to the bed. Misato looks at the two girls and tells them, "Well, I will come back as soon as I can and get you. I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours; if I am going to be longer I will let you know. Bye." Misato then walks out of the room and Kaji follows her, the door closes behind them.

No sooner have Misato and Kaji left when Asuka turns to Shinji and Rei and tells them, "I think that it is more than a sudden visit by the inspector general of the UN that Misato had to go to headquarters for. She seemed worried about something, I think that she definitely hiding something from us."

Rei replies, "If it was an angel, major Katsuragi would have one of us attempting to synchronise with Unit 02."

Asuka angrily snaps at Rei, "Just you listen here wondergirl, no one is piloting Unit 02 but me, understand?" She then calms down a little and adds, "Anyway when I saw it last it was deep in cryostatis."

Shinji attempts to calm down Asuka by telling her, "Don't worry about it Asuka. I don't exactly think that I could pilot at the moment, and Rei couldn't start it last time. So I am sure that if they needed someone to pilot Unit 02 they would choose you. And of course you would show us how it ought to be done."

Asuka confidently replies, "You are damn right there Shinji."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In a elevator heading towards the repair cages

Misato and Kaji are standing silently in the elevator, the only noise being the clicking of the floor indicator. Misato has a worried look on her face, Kaji is looking at her trying to work out what is going on. Deciding that there are too many things that could have happened to cause her to react like she has, so he asks her, "So what's going on Misato? You wouldn't be in such a rush for a UN inspection."

Looking a little embarrassed at not yet having told Kaji the truth, Misato looks at him and replies, "I am sorry Kaji, I would have told you right away but I didn't want to alarm the children, especially Shinji."

Kaji frowns at hearing this and asks, "Why? What's happened now?"

"I don't really know. All that commander Fuyutsuki said was that it appeared that Unit 01 had one more surprise in store for us. That is all I know."

Kaji nods after hearing this and replies, "With Unit 01 anything could happen."

"That's what's worrying me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later - repair cages

The door to the cage control area opens and Misato rushes in, Kaji follows. They both make their way to the cage observation window so they can see what part of unit 01 has survived and causing all the commotion. As soon as Misato sees what part of Unit 01 is sitting in the cage she immediately stops and stares at it in shock. She soon recovers enough to ask, "What the hell? ……Is….that Unit 01's core?"

Fuyutsuki replies, "Yes, it is the core."

Seeing the core still intact Kaji contemplates, _'Well this is certainly a surprise. Just what is going to happen now?'_

Still recovering from the shock of seeing Unit 01's core Misato asks no one in particular, "How? I thought that the core was the source of the explosion initiated by the self destruct command."

Ritsuko answers Misato's question, "Normally it would have been, and the only explanation I can come up with is that it was Unit 01's S2 organ that exploded. As for how the core survived so intact I can only guess that it was somehow ejected just prior to the explosion similar to Shinji's entry plug."

Maya walks up to Ritsuko and informs her, "All of the probes have been inserted doctor."

Upon hearing this Fuyutsuki asks Ritsuko, "I take it that all possible precautions are in place?"

Ritsuko replies, "Yes sir, they are."

"Very well. You may proceed with the analysis then doctor."

Ritsuko answers, "Yes sir." She then turns to Shigeru and orders, "Activate the probes."

Shigeru replies, "Activating the probes, no problems detected."

Maya soon reports, "Data is being received, transferring it to the Magi."

Five minutes into the analysis a warning buzzer starts to sound. After checking the readings on his console Makoto announces, "The energy readings coming from the core are starting to increase dramatically."

After quickly scanning the data Ritsuko orders, "Shut down the probes."

Shigeru enters some commands on his console and then informs Ritsuko, "Shutting down the probes, switching to external sensors only."

The warning buzzer still continues to sound, Maya notifies Ritsuko, "The energy readings have increased tenfold and are still increasing."

Watching all of the commotion going on Misato wonders, _'Just what in the world is Unit 01 doing now?'_

Several screens fill with warning messages denoting a waveform pattern detection. After studying the readouts, a surprised Maya reports, "Waveform pattern detected, pattern is green!"

Upon hearing this, a smile appears on Fuyutsuki's face. Ritsuko notices Fuyutsuki's reaction, '_Commander Fuyutsuki doesn't seem at all surprised by this. It looks like he suspected that this would happen once he saw that the core was intact and giving out a strange energy reading.'_

Worried by the unusual green pattern waveform, Maya asks, "Doctor Akagi, what do we do? A green pattern waveform, how is that coming from the core? What are we going to do?"

"There is nothing that we can do, it is out of our control. Although if what I suspect is happening is correct, the best thing we can do is let what's happening take its course. The appearance of the green pattern waveform explains everything."

Puzzled why Ritsuko and commander Fuyutsuki do not seem concerned by the green pattern waveform, Maya asks Ritsuko, "What do you mean? It hasn't been contaminated by the angel has it? We ran all the tests and they were all negative."

Ritsuko shakes her head and answers Maya's question, "No, it's not an angel. It would appear that Unit 01 has finally decided to give up something that it took 12 years ago." Ritsuko then laughs and continues, "I could just imagine the expression on that bastard Ikari's face if he was alive to see this."

Puzzled by what Ritsuko has just said Makoto asks her, "What do you mean?"

"It would appear that it going to release its original test pilot, Yui Ikari."

Upon hearing this, a stunned silence falls over the command centre. Makoto finally realising what Ritsuko has just said yells, "WHAT!!!!!!!!"

"She was absorbed by Unit 01 in an activation test in 2004. All attempts to retrieve her failed."

When Misato hears Ritsuko's explanation of what the core is doing she contemplates, '_If it is Shinji's mother I can just imagine Shinji's reaction. After everything that has happened to him he deserves this to happen. I will miss living with him though.' Misato then asks Ritsuko, "But I got the impression off Shinji that his mother couldn't come back."_

Ritsuko replies, "Yes, that is true, unlike Shinji after the fourteenth angel she couldn't leave Unit 01 by her own will and all attempts to bring her back have failed. Since Unit 01 is effectively no more, it would appear that it has finally decided to release her. As for why it has now decided to release her, I think that you summed it up once when you commented, 'who knows what lurks inside that black box.'"

"I see."

Maya reports, "The strength of the green pattern waveform is increasing, a definite ego border is appearing within the core."

Ritsuko turns to one of the bridge technicians and orders, "Alert the medics to report to the cage."

Fuyutsuki and Misato leave the command centre and head towards the cage. Kaji remains in the command centre looking through an observation window at the core below. Just before Fuyutsuki and Misato reach the area of the cage where the core is situated, the intensity of the glow coming from core increases and it releases a gush of LCL. Amongst the LCL is the unconscious naked form of Yui Ikari, once the discharge of LCL has stopped the core darkens and falls completely silent.

Once he sees that it is indeed Yui, Fuyutsuki softly mutters to himself, "Yui……… you have returned." _'Doctor Akagi was correct I could just imagine Gendo's face if he was alive to see this happen. I wounder if Gendo was still alive, would you forgive him? You may have told Shinji that you understood Gendo's actions since you were absorbed by Unit 01, but if you knew the full story of what he has done I doubt that you will be so forgiving.'_

Misato smiles as she thinks, _'Shinji is going to be so happy when he hears about this.'_

The medics have placed Yui on a stretcher and placed a blanket over her and are preparing to carry her off to the hospital when she regains consciousness and turns towards Fuyutsuki and Misato. Blinking her eyes due to the bright light, Yui weakly asks Fuyutsuki, "What…. I am alive…..Professor Fuyutsuki……. I….I am out of Unit 01, but how?"

Fuyutsuki smiles at her as he replies, "I don't know Yui. Now just take it easy and get some rest."

Yui then looks at Misato and asks her, "Major Katsuragi, how is Shinji?"

Misato looks at Yui with a puzzled expression while she wonders, _'How does she know my name? Probably from Shinji's memories that's how.'"……A…..a few broken bones from being thrown about in the entry plug, but other than that he is fine."_

Yui smiles at hearing this and replies, "Thank goodness." She then turns and looks at Fuyutsuki again and asks him, "Where's Gendo professor?"

Realising that he cannot avoid telling Yui the truth Fuyutsuki answers, "He is dead Yui, Iwill explain later. Now get some rest."

Yui gasps once she hears his reply and then sadly whispers, "Gendo……." She then falls unconscious again. The medics then walk off towards the hospital with Yui on the stretcher, Fuyutsuki and Misato follow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 107 - fifteen minutes later

The three pilots are sitting watching television in an attempt to pass time. Bored with the program Asuka impatiently tells Shinji and Rei, "Gee Misato is taking her time, I knew that something is going on. I was right. There is something going on and it's not an inspection by the UN either."

Rei comments, "It would appear so."

Shinji asks the two girls, "What do you think could the reason be then?"

Their conversation stops when the door slides open and a grinning Misato walks into the room. They all turn towards Misato; they all immediately notice the big smile on Misato's face. Wondering why Misato is smiling like that Asuka ponders, _'Just why is Misato smiling like that? It wouldn't be from an inspection by the UN either, just what has happened?'_

Seeing the puzzled look on the children's faces Misato tells them, "Shinji, Asuka, Rei, I have an apology to make regarding the reason I had to rush off to headquarters for."

In a rather irritated tone Asuka asks Misato, "We suspected that you weren't telling us the truth, so what was the real reason Misato?"

"I didn't have to rush off to headquarters due to a sudden visit from the inspector general, I had to go there because of what the one of the recovery crews had found."

A worried Shinji asks Misato, "…..Not the angel?"

Misato quickly reassures Shinji, "No, it wasn't the angel, it was part of Unit 01."

Shinji frowns at hearing this and asks, "What was so urgent about a piece of Unit 01 surviving? It's not like it will be of any use, Unit 01 is destroyed, it was blown into a million pieces."

"That's what I thought, apparently by some miracle the core survived."

Realising what this could mean an annoyed Shinji asks, "What's so special about that, surely Ritsuko and the commander don't want to rebuild it?"

"No, they don't. Unit 01's core is no longer of any use. But it did do one last rather unexpected action before it fell totally inert."

Misato's answer only manages to confuse Shinji, so he asks her, "Huh? I don't follow you Misato, even if most of the core did survive, what in the world could the core do?"

"Shinji I have some wonderful news for you. Before it shut down for good it, the core decided to give us something back. I should actually say someone."

Puzzled by what Misato has just said, Shinji looks at Misato, his eyes widen as he realises who Misato is talking about. He hesitantly asks her, "……....You mean m…mother?"

"Yes, your mother."

Finding it hard to actually believe what Misato has just told him a stunned Shinji says to her, " ………….but that's impossible ……"

Asuka exclaims in surprise, "What!!!!" _'Shinji's mom is out of Unit 01! I should be jealous of you Shinji, but I can't bring myself to be.'_

After hearing this Rei contemplates, _'Mrs Ikari, Shinji's mother and the person who's image I was made in. Since Shinji considers himself almost to be my brother, could I call her my mother?' _

Misato replies, "Yes it took everyone by surprise."

Shinji stands up out the wheelchair and prepares to run off to be with his mother. Anxiously he asks Misato, "Where is she Misato I want to see her? Is she all right?"

Misato smiles at Shinji's reaction and tells him, "Calm down Shinji, she is fine. She is asleep in room 115 just down the hallway."

Shinji rushes out of the room and starts racing towards room 115. Misato, Asuka and Rei follow but at a slower pace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv hospital room 115

Yui is laying asleep in bed when Shinji comes racing into the room. When he sees that it is indeed his mother laying asleep in the bed, his eyes brighten and a joyous smile rapidly appears onhis face. He races over and hugs his mother as well as he can with one arm in a sling. Starting to sniffle he greets her, "Mother…..."

Yui is startled by the noise and wakes up, she looks at the tearful face of Shinji and smiles and returns his hug.. "I am here Shinji." She then notices that his right arm and shoulder are in a cast and that he has a bandage over his forehead, "Oh my poor Shinji."

Shinji sits down in a chair beside the bed and starts to cry, "Mother you are back. How…….. I thought you said that you couldn't come back."

"As far as I knew I couldn't leave Unit 01, I don't know what happened. I guess that Unit 01 decided that it didn't need me any more."

The door slides open and Misato stands in the doorway. She asks, "Do you mind if we come in as well?"

Yui answers, "No, come in Misato, I take it that Rei and Asuka are with you?"

"Yes they are."

Misato, Rei and Asuka all walk into the room. Asuka and Misato despite having seen the photo of Yui quickly look at Rei and then back at Yui again. 

Rei blinks and looks at Yui with a thoughtful expression on her face. _'Mrs Ikari, the person from whose DNA the commander made me from. When Shinji showed me that photo I could see why he had feelings for me, but seeing her in person makes it that much clearer.' _

Misato contemplates just how similar Rei and Yui are in looks, _'I should have been prepared for this by having seen the photo of Shinji's mother. But seeing Yui and Rei close together like this is just too damn spooky. Other than her hair and eye colour Rei looks just how I imagine a young Yui Ikari would.'_

Asuka also comments to herself on the similarity between the two, _'Despite seeing that photo it still didn't show just how much Rei looks like Shinji's mom, other than the hair and eye colour.'_

Yui greets the two girls, "Asuka, Rei, I am pleased to finally meet you two."

Asuka is the first to return Yui's greeting, "Mrs Ikari."

Almost straight after Asuka, Rei also returns Yui's greeting, "Mrs Ikari."

Yui smiles and comments, "All three of you look quite smart in your uniforms. It seems strange seeing all of you actually in the flesh like this. Especially you Shinji, you have grown so much. You have become quite a handsome young man."

After hearing his mothers comment Shinji blushes and shifts slightly in the chair which causes him to grimace slightly as the pain from his shoulder registers, Misato notices this and asks him, "Is your shoulder starting to hurt Shinji?"

Shinji defensively replies, "No. I am feeling fine."

Misato frowns at Shinji as she replies, "Come on Shinji, I know that you are overdue for your course of painkillers. Its time you went back to your room and got some rest."

Yui tells him, "Shinji, do what Misato tells you. It is for your own good. I will still be here in the morning."

Shinji reluctantly replies, "Yes mother." He then leans over and kisses his mother. Once he has done this he starts to slowly get up of the chair he is sitting in.

Misato turns to Rei and Asuka and asks, "Rei, Asuka can you two please help Shinji to his room? I will be along in a second."

Asuka answers, "Sure Misato." She offers a hand to Shinji and with a smile on her face she orders him, "Come on baka, we don't want you injuring yourself any further." Rei also gets up and walks on the other side of Shinji. With Rei and Asuka on either side of him Shinji slowly leaves the room. Once Shinji and the two girls have left, Yui remarks to Misato, "Both Rei and Asuka really care for him, don't they?"

Misato replies, "Yes they do in different ways. Although I would never have thought that it possible for either of them. Asuka due to her aggressive and self centred personality. Though recent events appear to have changed her somewhat. Rei,…..well this Rei is different from the…..last one. She is a little more 'human', and is showing a little more emotion. Although the Rei killed in the battle against the sixteenth angel was starting to open up a little, especially towards Shinji. It is even suspected that she self destructed Unit 00 to protect him."

"Yes they have changed a lot recently, including Shinji."

"Yes they have."

"Misato, I would like to thank you for looking after Shinji for me. I know that he has gone through some rather traumatic incidents during his time in Tokyo 3. If it wasn't for your support he would either have left Nerv and Tokyo 3 long ago, or he would have tried to kill himself much earlier than he did."

Misato replies, "Thanks. Unfortunately he has been through a lot especially these past two months." She pauses and frowns, "I should have tried harder though. I should have seen what he did that night coming and tried to stop him."

"You did your best. You haven't exactly had an easy time yourself I gather."

"No I haven't. None of us have. It would appear that anyone who has become too close to the evangelions has been cursed by them."

Yui sadly replies, "I am afraid that you are right Misato. If I knew what was going to happen I would have never gotten involved with project E. By the time I realised what was happening it was too late, so I decided that I had to stop SEELE from carrying out their insane scheme." The two then fall silent, and after a minutes awkward silence, Yui then asks Misato, "Misato, exactly what did my husband do? And how was he killed?"

Misato replies, "I think that commander Fuyutsuki could answer that better. I will tell him that you would like to see him if you like."

"If you could please."

Misato then calls commander Fuyutsuki on her mobile phone and once she has finished she tells Yui. "He should be along soon." Well I better go and see how Shinji is now, Mrs Ikari."

"Please call me Yui, Misato. Or do I have to call you Miss Katsuragi or major Katsuragi?"

Misato gives an embarrassed grin as she replies, "No, Misato will be fine. I will see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow, Misato."

Misato then walks out of Yui's hospital room and heads for Shinji's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later Yui hears a knock at the door and answers, "Come in."

Kouzou Fuyutsuki walks in and greets Yui, "How are you feeling now Yui?"

Yui replies, "Tired and feeling a little weak, but other than that I feel fine."

"That's good to hear, considering just how long youhave been trapped in Unit 01."

"Yes, nearly twelve frustrating years."

"I couldn't even imagine just how frustrating they were. So do you have any idea what happened? Why Unit 01 released you after all these years?"

"Not really, I remember sensing Shinji's decision to self destruct Unit 01. I was then somehow speaking to him while he was in the entry plug afterwards, after that not a thing until I woke up on the floor of the repair cage."

"I see."

Yui then asks Fuyutsuki, "Professor what happened to Gendo?"

"When Shinji self destructed Unit 01 to destroy the angel, Gendo saw everything that he had worked for since you were taken by Unit 01, go up in smoke. Since it looked very much like Shinji was dead and with Unit 01 destroyed he thought that he had lost all chances of ever getting you back. I think that he then realised that he had sacrificed too many people on the path to his goal and that he had failed both you and Shinji. I suppose in an attempt to redeem himself, he then did two rather unexpected things."

"Why what did he do?"

"The first was that he released the truth about second impact, SEELE, the Dead Sea scrolls and the evangelions to the public. The second being that he then eliminated all of the members of SEELE and those of the committee. Once he had received confirmation that this had been carried out, he then committed suicide by shooting himself in the head."

Yui gasps in shock and asks, "Why……why did he do that."

Fuyutsuki reaches into his pocket and gets out the letter that Gendo wrote to him. He hands it to Yui and tells her, "This may explain why."

Yui then reads the letter, and when she finishes Fuyutsuki tells her, "You do know Yui that his sole purpose for continuing after you were absorbed by Unit 01 was to initiate third impact so he could be reunited with you. The only reason that he continued to obstruct SEELE from completing their original scenario was that if they succeeded it would have prevented him from carrying out his version of third impact. We were all lucky that Adam escaped when he did, for next week Gendo was going to have Adam implanted into his hand and then start third impact using Rei as a means of controlling it."

"I…I suspected that… he was doing that, but I would have never expected the extent of just how far he would go to be reunited with me."

"Yes, nobody was going to stop Gendo in his pursuit of his goal. He had used and discarded many people in his pursuit of being reunited with you. Both doctors Naoko and Ritsuko Akagi for starters, I suspect even the first Rei who Naoko killed for some reason was really a victim of Gendo's manipulations."

"If you felt Gendo's actions so distasteful, why did you continue being his assistant?"

"I had no choice if I wished to live. Remember what I told you that day in 2003 on the banks of Lake Ashinoko? SEELE would have made me disappear, lets say Gendo would have had a similar fate for me if I left him after the day you disappeared."

"I can see now why he felt that he was no better than SEELE. What he said in the letter to you was right; I probably would not have forgiven him. I don't know if I can even fully forgive him now, even after what he has done to redeem himself."

"Well I better let you get some rest. Goodbye Yui."

"Goodbye professor."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyutsuki has only been gone for a few minutes when the door slides open and Ritsuko walks in. She sees that Yui is awake, "Ah you are awake."

Yui looks at Ritsuko and replies, "Yes I am Doctor Akagi." _'What's she doing here? I thought that Gendo had imprisoned her after she destroyed the dummy plugs.'_

"If you are up to it I would like to ask you a few questions and take a blood sample. I will do the remaining tests tomorrow morning."

"Go ahead."

Ritsuko gets out a syringe and takes a blood sample. She then asks Yui, "How do you feel?"

"A little tried and weak, its almost like I have a slight case of the flu."

"Well you do have to get used to having your own physical body back."

"Yes. Doctor Akagi how long will I have to stay in hospital?"

"If there are no problems with the tests tomorrow morning you should be able to leave by the afternoon."

"So you are the current head of project E?"

"Yes I am."

"I thought that you were in arrested after destroying the clones. So how come you are now free? Did professor Fuyutsuki release you from custody?"

"No, your husband decided to release me soon after Shinji self destructed Unit 01. So do you have any idea why Unit 01 decided to let you go after all these years?"

"I don't know. After talking to Shinji in the entry plug afterwards, I then felt everything slowly slipping away as Unit 01 shut down for good but suddenly the core spat me out and I was on the floor of the repair cage. That is all I know."

"I see. Well I suppose once you are rested, that you will want your old job back?"

"No. I want to make up for lost time with Shinji. I have had enough of project E to last me for some time."

"I think that we all have."

"Yes. I am just glad that Shinji doesn't have to go out and fight in that monster that was Unit 01 anymore. The only advantage I could say of my being trapped in Unit 01 was that I was able to help him those times." 

"That was you? I suspected that it may have been, due to what was happening when Unit 01 went berserk, as well as when Unit 01 wouldn't sync with either the dummy plug or Rei."

"Yes, although I was caught by surprise when the dummy plug was first used. I don't blame you for destroying that abomination of a system Doctor Akagi. And we won't discuss the real reason of why you destroyed all of the clones. Other than from what I heard that was just one more way that you followed in your mother's footsteps."

Ritsuko angrily answers, "I am not my mother."

"Is that why you dyed your hair blonde? So you looked even less like her?"

Ritsuko scowls after hearing this and cynically replies, "But that didn't stop me being manipulated by that scheming husband of yours."

"Doctor Akagi, I know that my husband manipulated both you and your mother. While I probably could never forgive your mother if she was still alive, since I suspect that she may have had something to do with my being absorbed by Unit 01. I feel that I can forgive you however, because of how you have helped Shinji. Even when you reminded Shinji of what happened to me, when you showed Shinji the truth about Rei. You were also good enough to give Shinji that photo of me. You have no idea of how much that meant to him."

Ritsuko is surprised by Yui's statement, "…I….I never would have thought….."

Yui yawns; Ritsuko sees this and tells Yui, "I will let you get some sleep Mrs Ikari. I will see you in the morning for some more tests."

Yui replies, "Yes. Goodbye Doctor Akagi."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Prime Minister's Office Tokyo 2 - later that night

The prime minister and interior minister are sitting down in lounge chairs while drinking tea and discussing the funeral of Gendo Ikari earlier that day. The prime minister asks the interior minister, "I have heard that something happened at Nerv during the funeral."

The interior minister replies, "Yes, you could say that. Agent Kaji has just informed me exactly what happened. A rather unexpected development I must say."

"And what did he have to say?" 

"Unit 01's core had remarkably survived intact. The fact that it survived intact was not the cause of all the fuss. It was because of what the core did that was so unexpected."

"Which was?"

"It would seem that Ikari was a little premature in assuming that his wife was lost to him forever."

Shocked by what this means, the prime minister asks, "You mean it released his wife, after all these years?"

"Yes, by all indications so far, uninjured and unaffected by her ordeal in Unit 01."

"So do you think that this will change anything?"

"Not as far as I know. I have ordered agent Kaji to discreetly visit her tomorrow and ask her some questions."

"It will be interesting to find out her views on several issues, especially those involving the early days of Gehrin. Since she was involved with the evangelions right from the very beginning, even before her husband was."

"Yes it will be. Because of that it will be rather interesting to find out what she thinks of Fuyutsuki's proposal for the second angel."

"Yes, how is that proposal going?"

"The UN and the other interested parties are still trying to decide what to do."

"I did notice one interesting item in that regard at the press conference that Fuyutsuki gave today, that being that he didn't mention that angel at all. Neither did the information that Ikari released to the press."

"Neither mentioned Ikari's real goal or why Unit 01 was so special either."

"Well I suppose it doesn't reallymatter now does it?"

"Not really. The explanations that have been made public are good enough."

******************************************

Well that is it for part 7. Again any comments etc appreciated.

Stay tuned for part 8 – Housewarmings/ Welcome Back


	8. Housewarmings Welcome Back

Shinji's Decision Normal Jeffrey Mullier 5 7400 2001-06-18T11:50:00Z 2001-10-21T07:14:00Z 2001-10-22T11:46:00Z 15 8875 50591 421 101 62129 9.3821 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

Shinji's Decision 

Part 8 - pre reader release v1 09/10/2001

              Release v2 22/10/2001

By Jeff Mullier

Email: jmullier@idl.net.au

Copyright notice

Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies. 

Author Notes

I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character. Also this fic contains spoilers. It takes place after episode 24 and ignores events in episodes 25,26 & the movies.

Any comments and suggestions would be appreciated.

Sorry for the delay in finishing this part. The delay has been due to three reasons, the first being a bad case of writers' block. The second being that after buying a DVD player for my computer I found that anime DVDs (especially NGE) were actually readily available in shops close to where I live. The third being that I have had major computer problems.

Thanks to Greg Thomas for pre reading this part. Also thanks to those members of the EFML who had comments.

Due to the previously mentioned major computer problems I lost some of my pre readers' email addresses so if either Leonard Chee or Phillip Penty are reading this could you contact me please. Plus any other readers who had emailed me wishing to be kept informed of the progress of the story could you please contact me as well as I also lost your contact details.

******************************************

Shinji's Decision 

Part Eight - Housewarmings/ Welcome Back 

Misato's Apartment later that night

Misato and Asuka are sitting down at the kitchen table and have just finished dinner. Misato places the empty beer can down and with a surprisingly serious expression on her face she asks Asuka, "So Asuka, what do you think of Shinji's mom?"

Asuka replies, "She seems like a nice person. She is certainly a lot more pleasant than Shinji's dad. I can see where he gets the caring side of his personality from."

"Yes, he is nothing like his father was."

"You can certainly say that."

"So are you going to get to know her any better?"

"I might visit her on the way to visit Shinji tomorrow morning."

A grin appears on Misato's face as she tries to tease Asuka by asking her; "So you will be with Shinji all day then?"

Embarrassed by Misato's teasing Asuka quickly answers, "No it's only going to be a quick visit, to see how he is. Hikari moves back to Tokyo 3 today, I am going to spend most of the day at her new home."

"She is moving back so soon?"

"Yes, her new place survived the little crater that baka Shinji made."

"I see. If you would like me to I will pick you up on the way home from work, ring me if you leave before then. I will collect Pen Pen from her as well."

"Thanks Misato."

Misato's expression turns serious as she asks Asuka, "You do realise something Asuka?"

"What's that Misato?"

"Once Mrs Ikari finds a place to live, Shinji will be leaving us and moving in with her."

Asuka looks a little downhearted after hearing this and quietly answers, "Oh……I see." _'Just when I am finally able to put up with him, he leaves me……'_

Misato notices Asuka's reaction and quickly tells her, "Don't worry Asuka, Shinji and his mother will most likely be living somewhere in Tokyo 3_." 'Damn I should have known that Asuka would react like that. And if she sees Shinji before Yui does, he will react much the same way. I will have to do something to stop Asuka and Shinji worrying about it. The best bet would be to have Yui and Shinji live close by……I may just have the solution.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 115 – next morning

Yui is sitting up in bed watching a news program on the television when she hears a knock at the door. She turns off the television and calls out, "Come in." The door slides open and Asuka walks in; when Yui sees that it is Asuka she greets her warmly, "Hello Asuka."

Asuka gives a half hearted smile as she simply replies, "Hello Mrs Ikari."

"Are you on your way to visit Shinji, Asuka?"

"Yes."

"Asuka, it would appear that your feelings towards Shinji have changed somewhat."

"Yes they have. Admitting to myself what I really felt for him was one of the things that helped me break out of my coma."

"That sounds familiar. You know admitting his feelings for you was one of the main reason that helped him decide to pilot Unit 01 against the angel."

"So he has told me."

Yui finally notices the tone of Asuka's voice and ask her, "What's wrong Asuka? You seem worried about something, can I help you?"

The worried edge to Asuka's voice increases as she then asks Yui, "I take it that Shinji will be moving in with you once you find somewhere to live?"

Yui however does notice the worried tone of Asuka's voice and tells her, "Yes he will. I will be staying in Tokyo 3, so you will still see him. Exactly where I have no idea at the moment, especially with two thirds of Tokyo 3 in ruins."

Asuka quietly replies, "I see." _'So Shinji will be leaving me……_'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv hospital room 107

Shinji is sitting up in bed listening to his SDAT while idly flipping through a magazine in an attempt to pass the time. Asuka walks into the room and half heartedly smiles as she greets him, "Hello Shinji."

Thanks to having the earpieces to his SDAT on and with his attention fixed on the magazine, Shinji doesn't notice that Asuka has entered the room much less the way she greeted him. An annoyed look quickly appears on Asuka's face when Shinji doesn't respond to her greeting and she strides over to the bed and yanks the magazine out of Shinji's hands. This causes Shinji to look up and turn to see who snatched the magazine from him. When he sees that it is Asuka he smiles and pulls out the earpieces to his SDAT and greets her, "Huh, oh, hello Asuka."

Standing beside the bed and with a scowl on her face, Asuka yells at Shinji, "Baka! I would have never given you that thing back if I knew that you were going to use it to ignore me like that."

Shinji quickly apologises, "I'm Sorry Asuka." _'Gee what's bugging her? It wasn't like I was deliberately ignoring her. I thought that she had calmed down since she came out of her coma, but she is almost as bad as she was before. Something has happened to make her act like this……'_

"So you should be."

"Look I said that I was sorry."

"Arrgh, you're hopeless you know." Having let off some steam, Asuka calms down slightly and sits down in the chair next to the bed and asks Shinji, "So how are you feeling today?"

"Much better thanks. I just can't wait to get out of here."

"Don't worry you only have to put up with it for two more days."

"Yeah."

Afraid to look Shinji directly in the face, Asuka focuses on a point on the wall above his head as she asks him in an anxious tone, "Shinji you do care for me don't you? You wouldn't leave me now would you?"

Confused by why Asuka would ask him that, Shinji frowns and asks her in return, "What do you mean by that Asuka? Of course I care for you; I care for you very deeply. You were one of the main reasons that I decided both to pilot again, and why I decided to self destruct Unit 01 so that you and everyone else could be free of the pain of Eva and fighting the angels. What's wrong? Why are you asking me that?"

"I visited your mother on the way here Shinji……..".

"And………." _'Why is Asuka worried about me leaving her? What's mother got to do with it? Is this what is worrying Asuka, but what would mother have said to worry Asuka?'_

"Well….. I should have realised that you will be living with your mother once she came back….but… it hit me all of a sudden when I was talking with Misato. Then I also mentioned it to your mother and….. she said that you will be living with her…. But she didn't know where other than it would still be somewhere in what's left of Tokyo 3. We have only finally started to come to terms with each other and now you're being taken away from me. And I don't know how I ………" Asuka then turns and storms out of the hospital room. Shinji stares at the departing Asuka and sadly whispers, "Asuka……."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 115

Carrying a digital note pad Ritsuko walks unannounced into the room. Without bothering to greet Yui she immediately starts telling Yui the results of the tests carried out from the blood sample she took yesterday, "Well your blood test checked out fine. If you will follow me Mrs Ikari, the equipment for the remaining tests that I need to carry out before I can release you are in a nearby examination room. It is only a short walk away, if you don't feel up to walking I could organise a nurse and a wheelchair."

With a determined look on her face and with an irritated tone to her voice Yui replies, "No I am well enough to walk there. Lets just get this over and done with, Doctor Akagi." 

Annoyed by Yui's reaction Ritsuko curtly replies, "Fine. Lets go then shall we?" She then turns and almost storms out of the room.

Yui slowly eases herself out of the hospital bed and starts to walk towards the door, a little shakily at first but she soon steadies herself and follows Ritsuko out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 115 – three hours later

Someone knocks on the door and Yui calls out, "Come in." The door slides open and Kaji enters the room, Yui looks at him and in a humorous tone of voice informs him, "Mr Kaji, don't even think about trying to chat me up. Your reputation precedes you."

Kaji grins after hearing this and playfully replies, "Aw I am hurt by hearing that." The grin then disappears and he becomes serious as he informs Yui, "No, seriously I am here to ask you a few questions about the early days of Gehirn and the instrumentality project."

Yui sighs before replying in a resigned tone of voice, "I was wondering when someone was going to ask me about that."

"Well you were involved with the Evangelions almost from the very beginning, longer even than commander Fuyutsuki or your husband."

"Yes I was. My involvement with project E was the original reason that Gendo started dating me. But he soon changed and I believe that he did actually love me."

"You know a few days ago I wouldn't have believed you, I would have thought that he was always a heartless bastard if you don't mind me saying so. But after what he did and after finding out the main reason why he acted the way he did, I have changed my opinion of him."

"Yes I can understand why you think of him that way. From what I have found out I would say that Gendo become a totally different person after I was taken by Unit 01."

"It would definitely appear so."

An awkward silence then falls between Kaji and Yui. Yui breaks the silence by asking Kaji, "I am sure that you had more questions for me Mr Kaji. So what else did you want to ask me about?"

"So when did you become involved with project E?"

"While I was a final year student at Kyoto University, I was approached only a few days before I met professor Fuyutsuki, that would have made it early September 1999. Apparently the paper that I had just written impressed some important people. The people who approached me said that they were from the UN Artificial Evolution Laboratories, which later become known as Gehrin, but I found out later that they were really from SEELE."

"Why did you agree to work for them?"

"I was a final year bioengineering student, and since I hadn't made up my mind on what I really wanted to do once I finished University, I was keeping all options open. To tell the truth I was flattered that someone thought so highly of my work, especially if they were with the UN."

"When did you find out about the truth about SEELE? Especially regarding their true intentions?"

"While Gendo and myself had suspected that they were hiding their true intentions for sometime, for the whole project was clocked in too much secrecy towards its own researchers. It was that very secrecy that made us suspect that they were hiding something. Once they gave us a so called copy of the Dead Sea scrolls to work off was when we become truly suspicious to SEELE's true intentions. For after we had closely studied the copy of the scrolls that SEELE had given us that we realised that they had only given us a heavily edited part copy of the Dead Sea scrolls relevant to what they wanted us to work on. So we did some private research and unfortunately we found out their real goals for project E not long before second impact occurred. After that it was too late, had we left the project then , they would have simply made us disappear."

"So you had no choice?"

"Not if we wanted to live. Anyway we couldn't run from what we had discovered. Once second impact had occurred and SEELE's scenario had begun, we realised that we had to do as much as we could with out being detected to prevent SEELE from carrying out their quest for ultimate power over all of mankind. Plus the little information that we had gathered revealed that once second impact had occurred there was no way of preventing the upcoming war against the angels. So we decided to follow SEELE's plan as far as using the Evas against the angels. When this war would occur, Gendo and myself had no idea at the time, SEELE was keeping this information tightly under their control."

"But after you were absorbed by Unit 01, he changed what he considered to be the ultimate goal of Gehirn."

"Unfortunately yes. From what I have found out since my return , Gendo followed SEELE's path a little too closely after my absorption by Unit 01. Gendo was willing to follow them as long as it allowed him his goal of instrumentality on his terms, and be reunited with me and nothing or no one was going to stop him."

"Especially his own son."

"I am sad to say yes, especially Shinji. And I am partly to blame for that for once I had made it that only he could control Unit 01. Gendo then increased his efforts to ensure that Shinji was in the right frame of mind so he would act how Gendo wanted him to."

"But he didn't succeed totally in that respect. Shinji's last action as the pilot of Unit 01 definitely wasn't in Gendo's plans."

"No they wouldn't have been. Gendo underestimated just how loyal Shinji could be to those he cared about and what actions he would take to protect them when he no other choice. He should have realised this after the fourteenth angel, but he didn't."

"Yes no one expected Shinji to do what he did against Adam."

"Yes it even shocked me. But against an enemy as strong as the first angel Adam there wasn't much else that he could have done on his own."

"Yes the first angel Adam, the primary cause of all of everything associated with project E. So when did you find out about Adam & Lilith?" 

"I was shown Lilith soon after I started working for Gehirn. I never actually saw Adam, although I was shown photos and was given tissue samples to work with at much the same time."

"Do you know when either of them was found?"

"What do you know of the relationship between Lilith and the geofront?"

"Nothing really other that the geofront sphere is not a man made structure."

"Yes the geofront wasn't made by man, the sphere existence was foretold in the scrolls. Its true name is actually the 'Black Moon' or 'Lilith's Egg', supposedly the source of life. SEELE searched for years looking for it, they finally located it in mid 1991 started excavating it. They discovered Lilith about six months later in a state of apparent hibernation. Adam was found under very similar circumstances, he was found in the 'White moon' or 'Adam's Egg' which was discovered in early 1998. Although he was discovered much later and was potentially more dangerous, basic experiments started on Adam in mid 1999. This was because of his location in Antarctica where he could be studied straight away under much greater secrecy due to the isolated location. And we all know what happened in September 2000 when Professor Katsuragi was forced to experiment with both Adam and the lance against his wishes."

"Unfortunately yes. So when was the lance found?"

"The lance of Longinus which was the third vital component to SEELE's version of instrumentality, was found buried on the bottom of the Dead Sea in 1999. It was delivered to Antarctica five weeks before second impact occurred."

"Why was there the delay in experimenting with the lance?"

"It had to be cleaned and prepared for the experiment."

"I see, well that is just about everything I wanted to ask you for the moment. Do you have any questions?"

"So what happens to Nerv and the remaining Evas now?"

"Well, Misato made a suggestion regarding the second angel Lilith. Her suggestion was to destroy Lilith by using either Unit 02 or one of the mass production units. Her reason being that once Lilith is removed any chances of third impact happening are dramatically reduced."

"I see. When is she going to do that? I also take it that she hasn't told the children about this yet either?"

"I don't know when it will happen, it could possibly be anything up to six months from now. Commander Fuyutsuki is in the process of obtaining the permission of the various relevant authorities. Not that he sees a problem with the plan, he just wants it to be done by the book so that there can be no comeback against Nerv. As for telling the children, no Misato hasn't told them yet. I think that she wants to wait until we have obtained permission first."

"Yes, a wise move by both professor Fuyutsuki and Misato."

"So with both Adam and SEELE already gone, do you think it will really be all over once Lilith is destroyed?"

"To the best of my knowledge that will remove all but one of the major pieces needed for a manmade third impact. And the lance of Longinus is virtually out of reach and it would be near impossible to attempt to retrieve it in secret from where it is, so it is of no real concern. I would have to read SEELE's unedited copy of the Dead Sea scrolls to be certain that destroying Lilith will bring this madness to an end though."

"Commander Fuyutsuki is arranging for all relevant information recovered from the estates of the various members of SEELE to be transported to Tokyo 3. I would imagine that there will be an unedited copy amongst chairman Khil's papers."

"Yes he wouldn't have trusted anyone else with it." Yui then shakes her head in disbelief, "…….I still can't believe that Gendo had all of them killed, especially after putting up with them for so long. I suppose that he only put up with them as long as they helped him obtain his goal."

"Yes, him finally killing off SEELE came as a big shock, but not as a big a shock that his next action was."

"I still find it hard to believe that he did that. From what I have found out, I would guess that he realised too late what he had done had cost too much."

"Yes, from what I have heard I would have to agree with you. So what do you intend to do now? With the end of the angel war there is not much point going back to your old job is there? That is if you even wanted to."

"I am not sure what I plan to do now. But I do plan to make up for lost time with Shinji. We have so much lost time to make up for."

"Yes I imagine that you do. Well that's all of the questions I have for now. I best be off then. Goodbye Mrs Ikari." Kaji turns to leave but Yui stops him, "Kaji, thank you for being there for Shinji. He really looks up to you, you know."

"So I have been told, I never realised it until recently though. However Misato is the one that you should really be thanking."

"I know. But still I don't think that she could have convinced him to pilot unit 01 during the attack of the fourteenth angel."

"So I have been told. However once I found out what the cost was and that he had been absorbed by Unit 01, I did feel guilty."

"Don't worry about it, Shinji would have eventually decided to pilot that beast again once he realised that with both Units 00 and 02 disabled, you just helped him make up his mind a lot quicker."

"I see, well goodbye again Mrs Ikari," Kaji then turns to leave and starts to walk towards the door, but before he can open the door it slides open and Misato walks in, carrying a bag. Kaji smiles as he greets Misato, "Hello gorgeous," he then turns to Yui and tells her, "I will leave you in the company of the good colonel here Mrs Ikari." He then quickly disappears before Yui can ask him what he meant by referring to Misato's rank as colonel, so she then asks Misato, "Colonel?"

An embarrassed expression appears on Misato's face as she answers, "Yes commander Fuyutsuki promoted me, I am now the vice commander of Nerv. Don't tell Shinji or Asuka please, I want to surprise both of them."

Yui smiles as she replies, "Don't worry Misato, your secret is safe with me."

Misato asks Yui, "So what was Kaji in here for?" A frown appears on her face as she then asks, "He wasn't trying to chat you up was he?"

Yui laughs as she answers, "No. I told him that he was wasting his time before he said anything to me. Actually he wanted to ask me a few questions about the early days of Gehirn and project E."

"I see, well I won't ask you  any further questions. I imagine that you will soon be sick of answering questions about the beginnings of project E."

"Yes I am afraid of that."

Misato then holds up the bag that she carried in and tells Yui, "I brought you some clothes to wear when you get out of here. They should fit you."

"Thank you Misato."

"When I was getting these I realised one thing, although legally you are thirty nine, you are actually only twenty seven. You are even younger than me."

"I never thought about that."

"So when do you get the ok to leave the hospital?"

"Doctor Akagi said she should be back after lunch with the test results."

"I will come back at three o'clock and pick you up."

"Thanks, but I have no idea of where I am going to stay."

"You can stay at my place until you find somewhere."

"Thank you Misato, I would appreciate that. I wouldn't know where to start looking for somewhere to live, especially with so much of Tokyo 3 in ruins. I would like somewhere close to you though, as I know that Shinji would like to be near Asuka."

"Yes I mentioned to her last night that Shinji would most likely be living with you and she seemed worried by the idea."

"Yes she seemed a bit edgy when I mentioned it as well. So do you think you could help me find a place close to your apartment?"

Misato grins after hearing this and replies; "Actually I think that I may know just the place for you."

"Where?"

"As surprising as it may seem, the apartment next to mine is vacant. You and Shinji can move into there."

Yui smiles as she replies, "That sounds like an excellent idea. I am also thinking of asking Rei if she wants to live with us as well. Since you could almost consider her to be my daughter."

The expression on Misato's face turns serious once more as she nods slowly and replies, "Yes, I think that it the easiest explanation for her close resemblance of you."

"Anyway I think that she needs a better environment to live in than her present apartment. Have you ever seen inside of her apartment?"

An embarrassed expression appears on Misato's face as she awkwardly replies, "No…… I am ashamed to say, I have never been to visit Rei."

"Lets just say that before Shinji moved in, the biggest difference between the state of your apartment and Rei's, was that your place was at least well lit and airy before Shinji cleaned it. And other than your drunken belches and Shinji and Asuka's arguments your place is also much quieter."

Misato sweatdrops after hearing this, "Heh!!"

"Could you take me to see her on the way home please Misato?"

"Sure, no problems…….. Yui, can I make a suggestion?"

"Yes, what about Misato?"

"On the way home we will also be picking up Asuka, I think it that it would be a good idea if you told her that you and Shinji are going to be living close by. Hearing this will hopefully settle some of her fears. It would also be a good idea to tell Shinji as soon as you can for the same reason. For if Asuka visited him today like she said she would she would have mentioned it to him, and knowing Shinji he is probably worried about it."

"Yes you are right, I don't want to give either of them anything else to worry about."

"I am sorry about mentioning it to Asuka, I should have realised that something like this would have happened. However I have the perfect thing to make it up to both of them."

"What's that?"

Misato gives a big grin as she tells Yui, "A housewarming party for my new neighbours of course!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Fuyutsuki's Office later that afternoon

Fuyutsuki has just replaced his phone back onto its cradle when he hears a knock his door he looks towards it and orders, "Come in." Misato walks in and Fuyutsuki asks her, "Colonel Katsuragi, what can I do for you?"

Misato replies, "Sir, I have just spoken with Doctor Akagi and she told me that she will be releasing Mrs Ikari from the hospital today."

"Any idea on where she will be staying?"

"I have offered for her to stay at my place until she finds somewhere to live. I suggested to her that she could move into the apartment next to mine since it is vacant."

"I see."

"So has there been any progress on the proposal regarding the second angel?"

"Not as yet, I would say that it will be at least three more months before we even look like getting a decision regarding that proposal."

"Well I should have expected that. It will at least give us some time to recover from recent events." 

"Yes it will. Actually colonel, I have just received news that we will be receiving a rather interesting collection of boxes tomorrow that may help us."

"What are they sir?"

"Some materials recovered from the homes and offices of the various members of SEELE, including Chairman Kihl. I am not sure of what exactly may be in them. There is sure to be something of interest to us."

"I am certain of that sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital room 115

Yui is sitting up in bed watching the television news when Ritsuko walks in. Yui turns off the television and greets her, "Doctor Akagi. I am sorry if I acted a little snappy towards you earlier on today, I had a few things on my mind."

A look of surprise briefly appears on Ritsuko's face as she wasn't expecting Yui to talk to her civilly, much less apologise  to her. So she decides to respond in a civil tone, "Well Mrs Ikari you are free to leave. Your test results all came back with all of the readings within the  normal range. In fact your readings were almost the same as your last ones back in 2004. I would have told you sooner but it did take some digging to find your old results to confirm that you weren't suffering any side effects. Your husband certainly did a good job of burying all references to you in the archives."

"Yes I can imagine."

"So where are you staying?"

"Misato's, for a few days. Then hopefully into the apartment next to hers. Shinji and possibly Rei will be moving in with me."

Ritsuko nods after hearing this and then tells Yui, "I never did get a straight answer of your husband why he insisted that Rei live in that decrepit building."

"I think that plus the way that Gendo raised her are some of the reasons why she acts the way that she does towards others."

"Yes, she was always raised to be an evangelion pilot first and foremost. Her state was also to help him in his true purpose for her, for if she formed any relationships it would have caused problems."

"I had guessed as much. That's why I want to try to teach her to open up a little and not act so distant to those around her."

"Yes, I suppose that she deserves as much. I take it that you are doing this because she could almost be considered your daughter?"

"Yes I am."

"Well I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

"So you are going to live with Misato until you move into your apartment then?"

"Yes."

"Oh just a warning, if you value your health don't eat Misato's cooking."

Yui smiles slightly at Ritsuko's remark and replies, "Yes, I know that much from Shinji's memories "

"Well I will let you get changed and get out of here. I see that Misato has brought you some clothes."

"Yes she did."

"I have already told her that you have discharged from hospital, she should be here soon. Goodbye Mrs Ikari." Ritsuko then walks out of the hospital room. Once Ritsuko has left Yui gets up and changes into the clothes that Misato brought her earlier on. Once she has changed she picks up the bag and walks out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv hospital room 107

Shinji is sitting up in bed and is using the television remote to try to find something interesting to watch, when the door slides open and Yui walks in. He turns off the television and places the remote on the bedside chest of drawers. Smiling warmly Yui greets Shinji, "And how are you feeling today Shinji?"

Shinji distantly answers, "Fine mother."

Yui notices the edge to Shinji's reply and asks him, "What's wrong Shinji? Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing."

_'It would appear that Misato knows my son better than I do. From the way that he is reacting I would say that she is right about Shinji worrying about moving away from her and Asuka.'_ Realising this Yui then tries to alleviate Shinji's apparent concern about leaving Misato and Asuka by asking him, "You're worried about where you are going to live now aren't you Shinji? You don't want to leave Misato and Asuka do you?"

Shinji looks down at the bed and clenches his right hand into a fist and then unclenches it before looking up at Yui to answer her question. "Mother, while I was unconscious in Unit 01's entry plug after destroying Unit 01, you told me that Misato, Asuka and Rei have virtually become my family since I moved to Tokyo 3. And while your release from Unit 01 was something that I have hoped for since Unit 01 took you, you expect me to leave them? You have been gone for twelve years, I hardly know you."

Yui shakes her head and smiles while she reassures Shinji, "Don't worry Shinji, Misato has arranged for me to live in the apartment next to hers. So you still can see her and Asuka. I am also going to ask Rei to move in with us. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

Upon hearing this Shinji hangs his head in shame and apologises, "I am sorry for doubting you mother."

"Don't worry about it Shinji. It's all cleared up now."

"Does Asuka know?"

"Not yet, I will tell her when Misato picks her up from Hikari Horaki's place on the way home."

Shinji smiles as he tells Yui, "Thanks mother, she was worried about it when she saw me earlier today."

"I know Shinji." Yui then leans over and kisses him and tells him, "Goodbye Shinji, I will come and see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye mother."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo 3 Cemetery

Misato and Yui are walking amongst the headstones when they stop and Yui looks down a Gendo's headstone marked 'Gendo Ikari 1967-2016', she also looks at the adjoining headstone which is her own, it is marked 'Yui Ikari 1977-2004'. After seeing this she shivers before turning to face Misato, "Seeing my own grave gives me a strange feeling."

Misato replies, "I imagine that it would." She then points at Gendo's grave, "You know that because he felt that he was unworthy of your surname, he asked to be buried as Gendo Rokubungi. Shinji told commander Fuyutsuki no, that he wanted him buried as Gendo Ikari. That decision surprised everyone I think, almost as much as Shinji wanting to go to the funeral."

"Even though I imagine that he never will fully forgive him, I know that Shinji never really totally gave up on his father."

"Shinji can be surprisingly strong at times."

"Yes he can, and he doesn't realise it either."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Horaki Residence

Asuka is helping Hikari unpack her belongs from moving boxes. Hikari notices that Asuka seems distracted by something and is being rather quiet, so she tries to start a conversation by telling Asuka, "I saw you, Shinji, Rei and major Katsuragi on the news last night Asuka. You all looked quite smart."

Asuka half heartily replies, "Yeah, I didn't know that we had a dress uniform. Even wondergirl looked half decent and baka Shinji would have looked better if it wasn't for the bandages."

Hikari notices the tone of Asuka's reply and asks her, "What's wrong Asuka? Something seems to be bothering you? Did something happen at the funeral?"

"No, nothing happened during the funeral, although something did happen later."

"What happened? Was it something bad?"

"No, it wasn't something bad, Unit 01 released Shinji's mom."

After hearing this Hikari just stares at Asuka in disbelief for a few moments before asking her, "Huh? What do you mean by that? I thought that she died when he was little."

"That's what I thought as well."

"So what's the matter? I thought that you would be pleased for Shinji if something like this happened? What are you worried about? You're not jealous of him are you?"

"Shinji will be living with his mom, once he gets out of hospital. Where I don't know, other than it will most likely still be somewhere in what's left of Tokyo 3."

"Oh, I see." _'You're worried about loosing him aren't you Asuka?' _"Don't worry I am sure that Shinji will try to see you as much as he can."

In a weary tone of voice Asuka replies, "Yeah……."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami's apartment

Rei's apartment is in silence for once as all of the construction crews have been transferred to the task of demolishing the ruins of Tokyo 3 and filling in the water filled craters with the rubble. However the silence is soon broken by the sound of a car being driven at high speed towards the apartment block. It soon comes into view and it is Misato in her blue Renault. As the car approaches the building the engine revs drop slightly and the tyres screech as the car slides around, stopping perfectly within the perimeter of a parking bay. Misato and Yui get out of the car. Yui looks at the skid marks on the road and shakes her head in disbelief at Misato's driving style. Yui then starts walking towards the building that houses Rei's apartment and Misato follows her. 

Yui and Misato enter the foyer of the apartment building and Yui starts walking towards the stairs. Misato wounders, _'Why doesn't she take the lift?'_ her question is soon answered when she sees the state of both of the lifts. Both are marked out of service, a state they appear to have been in for some time, as one is filled with rubbish and both doors are at an angle. The other lift has only one door open and has sunken in the lift well so the top of the lift is visible through the open door. Yui and Misato then walk up the four flights of stairs and then walk along the balcony until they stand in front of apartment 402. Misato sees the junk mail overflowing from the mail slot in the door as well as the general air of decay radiating from the apartment building and comments, "What a dump."

Yui replies, "It doesn't get much better inside."

Misato goes to press the doorbell, but Yui tells her before she presses the button, "Don't bother, it doesn't work."

Misato then knocks on the door and yells out, "Rei, are you home?"

Soon afterwards the door creaks open and reveals Rei in her usual attire of a school uniform. Without any noticeable expression on her face she looks at Misato, however a barely noticeable look of surprise briefly appears on her face once she notices that Yui is with Misato. She then greets them, "Major Katsuragi, Mrs Ikari."

Misato then asks Rei, "Can we come in Rei? Mrs Ikari would like to have a little chat with you."

"Yes."

Once Yui and herself have entered Rei's apartment, Misato looks around at the state of Rei's apartment and realises, _'Shinji was right when he said that room in Terminal Dogma looked like Rei's place.'_

Yui then asks, "Rei, I am going to move into the apartment next to Misato's. Shinji will be moving there as well, would you like to live with Shinji and myself since you are virtually family?"

Rei gasps after hearing this and replies in her usual tone, "I will if I am ordered to."

"Rei, no one is ordering you. It is up to you. You don't have to move in with Shinji and myself if you don't want to."

"I….I….."

"Rei I know that Shinji said that he considers you as a very good friend and that you could almost be considered to be his sister due to your ….. origins. I could call you my daughter for the same reasons."

Rei then remembers her impression of how happy Shinji and his mother and father looked in the photo that Misato had brought. _'A family, Shinji, the commander and Mrs Ikari looked so happy in that photo. Do I wish to find out what it is like to have a family?'_ "I would wish to move in with you and Shinji, Mrs Ikari."

Yui smiles as she replies, "I am glad to hear that Rei. I will come and pick you and anything you wish to bring tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Horaki Residence

Asuka and Hikari have finished unpacking and the two are playing a video game on the television when the doorbell rings. Hikari's younger sister Nozomi goes and answers the door, "Who is it?"

Misato's voice comes over the intercom, "Hello Nozomi, its Misato. Is Asuka and Hikari here?" 

"Yes, they are. I will let you in." She then unlocks the door and Misato and Yui enter the foyer and take off their shoes. Hikari hears Nozomi talking to someone at the door and so she pauses the game she was playing with Asuka and walks to the door, Asuka also gets up and follows her. By the time they reach the door Nozomi has let Misato and Yui in. Hikari starts to greet Misato, "Hello Misa……," she stops and stares in surprise once she sees Yui with Misato_. 'Shinji's mother…..'_ By this stage Asuka has caught up with Hikari and she frowns slightly when she sees that Yui is with Misato.

Misato notices Hikari's reaction at seeing Yui, as well as Asuka's. _'Uh oh, it looks like Asuka is taken a disliking to Yui. I hope that she stays calm enough to actually listen to what Yui is going to tell her.'_ She then tells Hikari, "Hikari, this is Shinji's mother, Yui Ikari." The then turns to Yui, "Yui, this is Hikari Horaki, Asuka's friend and Shinji and Asuka's class representative."

Hikari gives a little bow as she greets Yui, "Pleased to meet you, Mrs Ikari."

Yui nods as she returns Hikari's greeting, "Miss Horaki, or may I call you Hikari?"

"Hikari will be fine thank you." She then introduces Nozomi, "And this is my little sister Nozomi."

"Hello Nozomi."

"Hello Mrs Ikari."

Yui then turns to Asuka and asks her, "Could I have a word with you please Asuka?"

With a slightly annoyed expression on her face Asuka doesn't immediately answer. Both Misato and Hikari then glare at Asuka letting her know that they won't take no for an answer. Seeing the look that Misato and Hikari are giving her she then flatly replies, "Yes." _'Only because I am not in the mood for putting up with a lecture from either Misato or Hikari. I will let you say what you want to Mrs Ikari, but wether I take any notice of it is an entirely different matter.'_

Yui then turns and asks Hikari, "Excuse me Hikari, is there somewhere that I could talk to Asuka in private?"

Hikari quickly answers, "Sure you two can talk on the balcony."

"Thank you." Yui then turns to Asuka and asks, "Shall we?"

In an unenthusiastic tone Asuka replies, "Yeah." _'Not that I have much choice.'_

Asuka and Yui then walk out onto the balcony and slide the door shut. Once the door is shut Yui turns to Asuka and tells her, "Asuka, regarding that question that you were asking about where Shinji and myself were going to live. You don't have to worry it, as with a bit of luck we will be moving into the apartment next to Misato's." 

Asuka visibly relaxes once she hears this and smiles at Yui as she replies, "Really?"

"Yes. But don't thank me, it was Misato's idea and she organised it."

After hearing this Asuka simply answers, her voice showing no emotion, "I see."

"Asuka, please understand, I am new to this Tokyo 3 and I have no idea of where everything is other than the little I could sense through Shinji's memories from when he was synced with Unit 01. That's why I was so vague about where Shinji and myself were going to live. I should have made this clearer to you when you asked me where we were going to live. I know how much you and Shinji mean to each other, I would never deliberately stop you from seeing each other."

Asuka looks down ashamed by how she has acted towards Yui, "I am sorry for doubting you Mrs Ikari."

"Don't worry about it Asuka."

With a smile on her face Asuka then asks, "So when will Shinji and yourself become our neighbours then?"

"Hopefully I will be moving in tomorrow, Shinji will move in once he gets out of hospital. Rei will be moving in tomorrow as well."

Obviously surprised by this piece of news Asuka asks, "What! Wondergirl is going to move in with you?"

Yui's voice takes on an annoyed tone as she tells Asuka, "Asuka, Rei's state was engineered by my husband and she is just as much a victim of the evangelions as Shinji and yourself. Have you ever seen inside her apartment?"

Shamed by what Yui just told her Asuka answers, "No I haven't."

"You do know of her origins?"

"Yes I do. Shinji explained them to me the other day."

"Well that is why she is moving in with us. I intend to treat her as she was my own daughter."

"I see."

"Asuka I would appreciate it if you would come with me tomorrow when I go and pick up Rei. You will then see what I mean about her apartment."

Asuka sighs in defeat and tells Yui, "All right, I will go with you tomorrow."

"Thank you Asuka."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back inside the Horaki apartment

Having heard Misato's voice  Pen Pen comes waddling into the room and when he sees Misato he gives a quack and waddles over towards her. Misato bends down and picks up Pen Pen and cuddles him while greeting him, "Hey Pen Pen did you miss me?"

Hikari grins as she answers Misato's question, "He certainly misses you beer supply. But I would imagine that he prefers my cooking."

"Hey my cooking isn't that bad."

After hearing Misato say that Pen Pen looks up at Misato and gives her annoyed quack as much to say, 'you have to be kidding.'

Misato then asks Hikari, "Hikari would you like to come to Mrs Ikari and Shinji's housewarming party in three days time when Shinji gets out of hospital?"

"I would love to Misato. But where are they going to live?"

"Oh I have hopefully organised for them to move into the apartment next to mine. Rei will be living with them as well."

"That's great!" _'Asuka will be happy to have Shinji so close, but how will she handle having Ayanami so close?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back out on the balcony

Yui tells Asuka, "Now I expected you to be upset with either myself or Shinji, but not because of the reason that you were. I thought that you may have been a little jealous of Shinji now that I am back."

In a neutral tone of voice Asuka asks, "Why would I be Mrs Ikari?"

"I know that your mother is a rather sensitive subject with you Asuka. I don't know the full story, but from the little that I could sense from Shinji's memories, I do know that something terrible happened to your mother."

After hearing this Asuka rolls her eyes, groans and mutters, "…..That is the last time anyone else pilots my Unit 02." '_Will I tell her? …..I suppose I should, since that she will find out anyway.'_  She hesitates for a few moments before replying to Yui's statement, "You don't know the full story though, I only found out the full story myself the other day."

Yui notices Asuka's hesitation and tries to reassure her by telling her, "No I don't, and you don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to. I know that it is a very sensitive topic for you."

A pained expression briefly flickers on Asuka's face before she answers, "You are right it is a sensitive topic, but I will tell you the full story since you are probably the only person who could really comprehend what actually happened to her."

_'What does she mean by that? But her mother killed herself, so what actually happened to her?'_

Asuka continues, her voice  almost a whisper, "You do know that my mother was the test pilot of Unit 02?"

"Yes I did know your mother Asuka, she was my counterpart at Nerv's third branch in Germany."

Asuka continues, her voice starting to quiver, "She ……nearly suffered the same…. fate as you did, as Unit 02 went berserk during a test. The difference being ….that my mother survived physically, mentally……. she was never the same again. I …..think you know what happened next…….."

_'While I suspected that her mother's state was caused by an accident involving some part of project E, I never would have suspected that.'_  "I see….I am sorry for asking you about that, and thanks for telling me that. I know that it wasn't easy for you to talk about."

"Well now you know, just don't mention it to anyone please?"

"Yes, I understand." Yui then turns towards the balcony door and then asks Asuka, "Well that's all I wanted to talk to you about, she we rejoin Misato and Hikari? That's unless you want to ask me anymore questions."

"Not at the moment, lets go."

Yui then slides open the door to the balcony and both Yui and Asuka walk back inside the apartment. Once they are both back inside Yui slides the balcony door shut. She then turns and grins as she tells Asuka; "Of course you can come over and eat with us if you don't feel like eating Misato's meals."

Offended by this Misato comments, "Hey! Why is everyone picking on my cooking? It's not that bad."

Asuka quickly answers in a mocking tone, "That is a matter of opinion Misato."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Storage Facility 207 - Nerv Headquarters the next day

The storage facility is filled with dozens of wooden packing crates; in addition to the wooden crates are ten solidly built aluminium transport cases. The door to the storage facility slides open and Fuyutsuki, Yui, Kaji, Misato and Ritsuko all enter the room. Once the door has slid shut Fuyutsuki tells them, "These boxes contain all of the relevant information recovered from the offices and homes of the members of SEELE."

Misato glances at the various wooden packing crates that the items have arrived in. What immediately catches her attention however, are the ten aluminium cases amongst them. Curious to what is in these cases, Misato points to them and asks Fuyutsuki, "What is in those cases sir?"

Fuyutsuki replies, "Because of their special protection and since they were recovered from chairman Kihl's residence. I would probably they most likely contain the cause of everything. For he would never have trusted anyone else with them."

Misato looks at Fuyutsuki momentarily confused by his answer, she then realises what he is referring to and asks, "The scrolls?"

"Yes, I believe that the boxes contain SEELE's full version of the Dead Sea scrolls."

Yui asks with a tone of awe in her voice, "These are them? Chairman Kihl and SEELE used to keep a tight control of the unedited version of them. SEELE would only give us an incomplete edited copy. Despite this I do know that Gendo somehow managed to get a partial copy that hadn't been edited just before my 'incident'. However he never had the chance to translate them before I was absorbed into Unit 01." 

"Yes, him having that partial unedited copy was one of the few things that kept Nerv one step in front of SEELE."

After hearing this Kaji nods and thinks, _'So that is why commander Ikari always seemed so sure of himself.'_

Misato looks at both Yui and Fuyutsuki with an expression of disbelief on her face, "You mean that these scrolls predicted everything?"

Fuyutsuki sadly replies, "Yes within certain parameters they predicted everything. And I am ashamed to admit it, Gendo's copy correctly predicted the thirteenth, fourteenth and fifteenth angels attack and their effects upon everyone."

Misato just stares at Fuyutsuki in horror after hearing this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami's apartment later that day

Misato, Yui & Asuka are walking along the balcony to Rei's apartment. Asuka is looking around disgusted at the state of the building_. 'What a dump, how in the world could anyone live here? In fact I haven't seen a sign of anyone else living here, maybe wondergirl is the only person who does. But that doesn't surprise me the least.'_

Yui knocks at the door and Rei opens it straight away. She gives a puzzled look when she sees that Asuka is with Misato and Yui_. 'What is pilot Sohryu doing here? I thought that she hated me.'_ Rei then walks back into the apartment, Misato, Yui and Asuka then follow her.

Once she has entered the apartment Asuka looks around the apartment and shakes her head at seeing the state of it._ 'This is wondergirl's apartment? I knew that it would be bare and have little character, but this is just too much, it's just a desolate hole.'_

Yui asks Rei, "So do you have everything packed Rei?"

Rei replies, "Yes," and points to three cardboard boxes. Next to the boxes is a violin case, this surprises everyone especially Asuka.

Asuka points to the violin case and asks Rei, "I never knew that you played the violin Ayanami."

"I have played it for nearly seven years pilot Sohryu."

After hearing this Asuka groans and tells Rei, "You can call me Asuka, Ayanami. Or may I call you Rei?"

"Rei will be fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv hospital room 107 – two days later

Shinji is sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in his school uniform, his right arm is in a sling and his right shoulder is still in a cast, but much smaller than before. A small bandage is wrapped around his forehead, he turns to face the door when he hears it start to open. When the door opens Misato, Asuka and Yui walk in. Misato asks Shinji, "I take it that you are ready to leave?"

Shinji quickly replies, "Yes, I hope never to see this room again."

Yui tells Shinji, "Don't worry, you won't be in here again thanks of what you and your father did."

Shinji then realises that someone is missing asks, "Where's Rei?"

Asuka answers, "Back at your apartment. She is helping Hikari with the food as well as helping her to keep the other two stooges under control."

They all then make their way to the entrance to the hospital. Once they have stepped outside Misato turns and grins while telling Shinji, Asuka and Yui, "You all wait here while I go and get the car."

Noticing Misato's grin and happy attitude Shinji asks, "Huh?" _'Just why is she grinning like that.'_ He turns to Asuka with a puzzled look and asks her, "What's Misato up to now?"

Asuka replies, "I don't know. I know that she is happy at the idea of the party, but it is almost like she is hiding something."

Yui then tells them with a teasing grin on her face, "Oh, you two will soon find out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's Apartment building

Shinji, Yui, Asuka and Misato are walking along the balcony towards Misato's apartment. Once they reach the door to Misato's apartment, Shinji stops and hesitates. Yui sees this and tells him, "Next door Shinji."

Shinji then walks up to the door of the next apartment and opens the door. He is greeted by Kensuke, Touji, Kaji, and Hikari yelling, "Welcome home." Rei is standing quietly behind them with a small smile on her face.

With a large smile on her face Yui tells Shinji, "Welcome to your new home Shinji."

Shinji then walks into the hallway and gives an awkward smile as he replies, "Thank you everyone." Shinji then walks down the hallway and when he enters the lounge room he looks around the room, he soon notices that although Touji is still sitting in a wheelchair, both his left arm and leg appear to be intact. Surprised by this he asks Touji, "Huh? Touji your …arm and leg….. what happened?"

Touji grins as he lifts his left arm and leg and tells Shinji, "These? Well after the 'incident' Misato organised doctor Akagi to have me fitted with the latest in artificial limb technology. I finally got fitted out with them yesterday, I haven't learnt to control them properly yet, that's why I am still in this wheelchair."

"Misato did that?"

Hearing this Misato tells Shinji, "Yep, don't underestimate my organisational skills. You will be amazed at what I can do now."

Tired of wondering why Misato is still acting they way she is even after the party has started Asuka asks her, "Misato, so what else are you up to? You are acting like you have something else planned."

Misato replies with a grin on her face, "Oh nothing much, just that there is another reason for the party."

Shinji is also curious about the way that Misato is acting so he asks her, "So what's the other reason for this party?"

Misato replies with an even larger grin on her face, "I got promoted, I am now a colonel as well as the vice commander of Nerv."

Both Asuka and Shinji stare at Misato in shock after hearing this, they both then yell simultaneously, "Vice Commander!!"

Misato just grins as she replies, "Yep."

Kensuke has also recovered by this stage and stands up and salutes Misato and tells her, "Congratulations, colonel Katsuragi."

Both Asuka and Shinji groan at Kensuke's reaction, Touji just shakes his head.

Hikari then orders, "Come on everyone the food is ready." Hearing this everyone makes their way towards the kitchen table Shinji and Kensuke are almost knocked over by Touji racing there in his wheelchair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikari Apartment an hour later

Everyone has finished eating and Hikari and Asuka are sitting on the lounge, Shinji and the other two stooges are sitting together on the other side of the room. Misato, Kaji and Yui are sitting around the kitchen table. 

With a big grin on his face Touji quietly asks Shinji, "So Shinji, you and the she devil are an item now?"

Kensuke adds to Shinji's discomfort by adding, "I never would have thought it possible. I always thought that you would end up with someone a lot calmer like Ayanami."

Shinji blushes slightly before he replies, "I always felt something towards Rei, and I suppose it was because she looks like my mother. Asuka well….. I thought that she was beautiful when I first saw her on the deck on the Over the Rainbow. I could never approach her though because of her attitude. I hated her attitude, but at the same time I liked it because she always appeared strong because of it. In a way I wished that I could be as strong as her."

A serious look appears on Touji's face as he tells Shinji, "Shinji, but you are strong in your own way. Just how many angels have you killed?"

An uncomfortable expression appears on Shinji's face as he replies, "Six or seven on my own…."

"See what I mean then?"

"Yeah."

Kensuke then tells Shinji, "Shinji, I want to apologise for something."

Puzzled by why Kensuke would want to apologise to him, Shinji asks Kensuke, "What for?"

"For bugging you all the time about piloting the evangelions. I should have known that you have never liked piloting your evangelion by the way you always tried to avoid talking about it. I should have realised just how much pain it caused you because of seeing your reaction that time when Touji and myself were in the entry plug with you. Then to see what happened to Touji…..after he become a pilot. But I still didn't truly realise what you must have had to go through until I saw the two craters of Tokyo 3 with the hand of Unit 01 sticking out the ruins. That plus Touji told me about what you had tried to do three days before……… As well as what happened to Ayanami and the red devil."

After hearing this Shinji just sits there surprised by what Kensuke has just said.

Kensuke sadly continues, "Not that I really had a chance of becoming a pilot anyway."

"Oh your chances of becoming a pilot may have been greater than you think."

Surprised by Shinji's statement Touji asks, "Huh?"

Kensuke also asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Shinji quickly realises that he has let something slip. His voice drops to a whisper as he continues, "Don't either of you tell anyone else this, although I would say that it probably doesn't really matter any more."

Kensuke asks, "Tell them what?"

Puzzled by what Shinji could be referring to Touji asks, "Just what are you talking about Shinji?"

Shinji answers them, "Misato told me when I was leaving Tokyo 3 and Nerv after ….the….. thirteenth angel, that apparently everyone in our class is a fourth level pilot candidate."

Both Kensuke and Touji yell in surprise, "WHAT!!!!!"

Kensuke then recovers enough to ask, " …….Everyone?"

Realising what this means a shocked Touji shakily asks, "…..Even the class rep?"

Shinji nods his head as he replies, "Apparently so."

Curious by what Shinji said to make Kensuke and Touji react like that Asuka walks up to them and asks Shinji, "So what did you say to upset these two stooges Shinji? And what about Hikari?"

"Um….Well….."

Misato by this stage notices that something is going on and asks Shinji, "What did you tell them Shinji?

"Um….well I told Kensuke and Touji what you told me about my classmates when I was leaving Tokyo 3 after the…. thirteenth angel."

Frowning Asuka irately tells Shinji, "You still haven't told me yet though."

Shinji looks at Misato and asks her, "There is no harm in telling Asuka or Hikari now is there Misato?"

Misato soon realises what conversation Shinji is referring to and gives him an annoyed look and sighs before replying, "I suppose not. I was shocked when I found out, but I couldn't tell anyone at the time you understand. Yes, Everyone in your class is a fourth level pilot candidate."

Both Asuka and Hikari stare in surprise at Misato after hearing this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikari Apartment several hours later

Hikari, Touji and Kensuke have gone home. Yui, Rei and Asuka are finishing cleaning up afterwards. Shinji is standing out on the balcony watching the sun set over the twin craters covering much of the site of what was Tokyo 3_. 'I certainly hope that the war against the angels is at an end. So much has been destroyed, so many people hurt or killed….for what?'_

Wondering where Shinji has got to Misato looks around the apartment for him, soon sees the silhouette of Shinji standing on the balcony staring out at the ruins of Tokyo 3. She then walks out to join him and after sliding the door shut behind herself Misato greets Shinji. "Ah there you are. Needed some time alone to yourself did you?"

Being deep in thought Shinji didn't hear Misato slide the door shut behind herself. He jumps in the air startled by her voice and turns around. "Misato!"

Misato gives him an apologetic smile as she says, "I am sorry if I startled you Shinji."

"I was just looking out at the ruins of Tokyo 3. I didn't really notice them from the car. I was thinking about everything that has happened and about everyone that has been hurt."

Worried, Misato tries to reassure Shinji by telling him, "You did the right thing Shinji. It is hopefully all over now. Anyway stop thinking about it, your mother and sister are wondering where you got to." A grin appears on her face as she then adds, "Your girlfriend is wondering where you are as well."

Shinji blushes as he replies, "Misato!"

"Hey I don't want to see you moping anymore. I was hoping that this little party would help realise how lucky you are."

Shinji gives a small smile as he replies, "Thank you Misato."

Misato returns Shinji's smile as she replies, "No problem Shinji, you know me like I need any excuse for a party."

"No, not just for the party Misato, I know that it hasn't been a easy time for you either. I have never really thanked you for looking after me. What father wrote in that letter for you was right, I have never realised it though. You are the closest thing I have had to a family since mother was taken by Unit 01."

Misato's smile becomes wider once she hears this and she warmly replies, "Thanks Shinji."

"I am sorry for doubting you about Kaji. Especially for what I did afterwards."

Misato leans over and gives him a big hug and tells him, "Don't worry about it Shinji. I know that it was an extremely tough time for you. I should have tried to help you more." She then lets go and tells him, "Come on lets go back inside."

************************************************

Well that's it for part 8. 

Again any comments etc appreciated.

Stay tuned for part 9 – The Grand Tour/ The Last Sortie  


	9. The Grand Tour The Last Sortie

Shinji's Decision  
  
Part 9 - pre reader release v1 17/01/2002  
  
Released: v2 25/01/02  
  
By Jeff Mullier  
  
Email: jmullier@idl.net.au  
  
Copyright notice  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies.  
  
Author Notes  
  
I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character.  
  
Any comments and suggestions would be appreciated.  
  
Thanks to Greg Thomas and Leonard Chee for pre reading this part.  
  
******************************************  
  
Shinji's Decision  
  
Part Nine – The Grand Tour/ The Last Sortie  
  
Ikari Apartment - Seven weeks after the destruction of Unit 01  
  
Yui and Shinji are sitting down in the lounge room watching television. Yui turns her attention from the television and asks Shinji, "So Shinji do you have anything planned for the day after tomorrow?"  
  
Puzzled by why he would have anything special planned for that day, Shinji asks Yui, "What do you mean mom? What's so special about it?"  
  
Yui replies in a teasing tone, "Come on Shinji, surely you remember when you first saw your girlfriend?"  
  
"That was a year ago! I guess with everything that has happened I have lost track of time."  
  
"So are you going to take her anywhere?"  
  
"I don't know. Since I don't know of anywhere special to take her that survived the ……explosions."  
  
"How about the terraces overlooking Tokyo 3?"  
  
Shinji give Yui a puzzled look before asking her, "How do you know about there?"  
  
Yui smiles at Shinji as she explains, "Remember Shinji I could sense your memories while you were piloting Unit 01. There is another reason which may surprise you, your father and I used to go there occasionally ourselves."  
  
Shinji looks at Yui in surprise as he replies, "Yes that is surprising."  
  
"So are you going to ask any of your friends along as well?"  
  
"Do you think I should ask anyone else? Hikari is her best friend."  
  
"It's up to you Shinji."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ikari Apartment the next night  
  
Asuka, Rei, Misato and Yui are sitting around the kitchen table having just finished eating dinner. Shinji is at the kitchen sink preparing some food. After noticing what Shinji is doing Asuka asks him, "You're not making breakfast already are you Shinji?"  
  
Shinji turns around to face Asuka and answers; "No I am preparing a picnic lunch for tomorrow."  
  
Asuka is surprised by his answer and asks, "A picnic! What's the special occasion and who's going?"  
  
'She doesn't realise what tomorrow is.' "Yes a picnic, and don't you realise what tomorrow is?"  
  
Irritated with Shinji's answer Asuka replies, "No baka, just answer the question."  
  
With a smile on his face Shinji answers Asuka, "Do you remember what happened a year ago?"  
  
Asuka's irritation due to Shinji not giving her a direct answer increases and she snaps at him, "No, just answer the question."  
  
"I met you for the first time on that aircraft carrier."  
  
Asuka's expression immediately softens after hearing this, "Oh." 'He remembered! I had no idea that was a year ago.' She then asks him, "So where are we going?"  
  
"A special place I know of on the outskirts of Tokyo 3."  
  
Not satisfied with Shinji's answer Asuka angrily demands, "Come on and tell me baka."  
  
Yui tries to calm Asuka down by telling her, "Asuka, Shinji said that it is somewhere special. Let him surprise you, do you really think that he would take you somewhere that wasn't special."  
  
Misato also adds, "Yes, give your boyfriend the benefit of the doubt Asuka. Shinji knows how you would react if it wasn't up to your expectations."  
  
Faced with both Yui and Misato ganging up on her, Asuka folds her arms in irritation and scowls at Shinji as she mutters, "Humph, Well it better be."  
  
Seeing Asuka's reaction to Yui and Misato's comments, Shinji gives her a warm smile and tells her, "Don't worry Asuka, you will like it. I am sure of it."  
  
This seems to have the desired effect as a few moments later a much calmer Asuka asks Shinji, "So who is coming?"  
  
Not wanting to anger Asuka any further Shinji carefully answers as he is expecting her to become angry with him again, "Well I asked Hikari, but she wanted Touji to come along as well, and he wanted Kensuke ……. "  
  
Asuka holds her hand up to stop Shinji, but to his surprise she turns to Rei and asks her, "You're coming as well, aren't you Rei?" When Rei hesitates in answering Asuka adds, "Come on Rei don't go into wondergirl mode."  
  
Rei answers looking a little unsure of herself, "Yes I am."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bus Stop – Tokyo 3 the next morning  
  
All of the children are sitting down on a bench at the bus stop awaiting the arrival of the bus. Since Shinji still hasn't told them where exactly they are going, Touji asks Shinji, "So where are we going Shinji? You still haven't told us."  
  
Asuka gives Shinji an irritated glance before telling Touji, "You're wasting your time stooge. I tried last night to get him to tell me and the stubborn baka wouldn't tell me."  
  
Touji nudges Shinji and asks him once more, "Come on Shinji, you can tell me."  
  
Before Shinji has to avoid answering the question once more the sound of an approaching bus can be heard. Hearing the bus, Shinji checks his watch and then looks towards the bus. When he sees that it carries the right route number he tells his friends, "Here is our bus."  
  
They all stand ready to board the bus. When the bus is close enough for Kensuke to clearly read the destination indicator, he smiles as he realises, 'I know where you are taking us Shinji. I have caught this bus many times myself.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ikari apartment – not long after the children have left  
  
Misato and Yui are sitting down at the kitchen table having a drink, Yui is drinking tea and Misato is having a beer. Misato finishes the can she was drinking and gives a belch before asking Yui, "So, Yui what to you plan to do now since you have settled in?"  
  
Yui answers, "I don't really know. Project E is all the only job that I have ever had. I was thinking of asking professor Fuyutsuki if I could help in some way towards making sure that the sacrifices that we have all have made in the name of Project E haven't been in vain and that there is really no other way of creating third impact."  
  
"I would have thought that after everything that has happened to you and your family that you would have had enough of project E."  
  
"Yes I have had enough of project E to last me a lifetime, however I feel that all of the suffering caused by the evangelions has been partly my fault since I was one of the main people whose research made the creation of those monsters possible. I have to make sure that we put an end to all of this madness."  
  
"Have you heard what I have proposed to ensure that there is no known way that third impact can be triggered?"  
  
"Yes, Kaji told me of your plan to destroy Lilith."  
  
"What do you think of it?"  
  
"While I dislike the idea of making any of the children pilot again, I believe that we have no choice if we are to end this insanity once and for all."  
  
"Yes, I don't like the idea of asking one of them to pilot again, but it is the only way to do it. The only known way of cancelling an AT field is by using an eva."  
  
"Yes it is. Kaji also told me that you plan to show and explain to the children a few of Nerv's remaining secrets once the plan is approved."  
  
"Yes I do. After all that they have been through they deserve to know the truth."  
  
"Yes they do."  
  
Both Misato and Yui then fall silent, after a couple of minutes Misato breaks the silence by asking Yui, "So you really don't have any idea what you want to do now?"  
  
"No I don't, other than I don't particularly feel like directly working with the evangelions."  
  
"But I thought that was your area of expertise."  
  
"It was, but after what I have been through with them I don't particularly feel like working that closely with them again. For what you intend to do, I imagine that there won't be any major problems. While I am not quite sure of my personal feelings for her, I do respect her judgement professionally, Doctor Akagi will be able to handle any problems that may arise."  
  
Misato looks deep in thought for a few moments before telling Yui, "Well if you feel that way towards the evas, I do have an idea regarding what you could do to help."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You could help commander Fuyutsuki check SEELE's copy of the scrolls. You did say that you had dealing with edited copies of them when you were creating the evas and that means you will at least have some idea of what they referring to. There are so many to go through and understandably commander Fuyutsuki is being careful about who has access to them. You will be ideal for the job."  
  
"That sounds acceptable. So when can you ask him for me?"  
  
"Come on you can come into headquarters with me today and ask commander Fuyutsuki yourself."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bus stop in the mountains surrounding Tokyo 3  
  
The bus pulls up at a bus stop located amongst some rice paddies and Shinji and the others get out. Asuka looks around and asks Shinji in a mildly irritated tone, "What's so special about some rice paddies Shinji?"  
  
In an attempt to pacify Asuka before she really gets irritated with the surrounding scenery, Shinji quickly answers, "This isn't the place Asuka. It's just the nearest bus stop, where we are going will take us about fifteen minutes to walk there."  
  
"It better be worth it baka."  
  
Shinji tries to calm the angry redhead by telling her, "It will be Asuka, just believe me."  
  
When he sees where they are Kensuke realises, 'I was right, you're taking us to the terraces, aren't you Shinji?'  
  
They then all follow Shinji and walk past the rice paddies and through a small forest and then through some fields full of sunflowers, before emerging at the cliff top terraces. A view of the distant Tokyo 3 greets them and everyone except Shinji and Kensuke gives a small gasp at the sight. Shinji places the backpack he has been carrying down on the ground and leads Asuka away from the main group. Touji and Kensuke go to follow but are blocked by Hikari who shakes her head at them and tells them, "Come on you two, you can give me a hand unpacking the picnic."  
  
Once they have walked a short distance away, Shinji turns to Asuka and tells her, "See I did promise you somewhere special didn't I?"  
  
Looking out at the view from where they are standing, Asuka smiles as she tells Shinji, "The view from here is awesome Shinji, when did you find this place?"  
  
Shinji hesitates for a moment before answering, "I ended up here after wondering the city for a day after the fourth angel. I was feeling pretty messed up at the time. I sat here for nearly half a day thinking about everything."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't blame you for doing that. You did have a rather hectic and dramatic first couple of weeks. You were thrown in the deep end unprepared. So where did you sit while you were up here thinking Shinji?"  
  
Shinji hesitantly points to a spot on the other side of the safety fence near the cliffs' edge and hangs his head slightly and answers in an ashamed tone, "Over there on the other side of the fence."  
  
Asuka walks over to near where Shinji indicated and after looking over the fence she comments, "It's certainly high here. You wouldn't want to fall over the edge." She then realises something, 'Wait a minute, on the other side of the fence. You weren't going to jump were you? Is that why you seem ashamed of where you sat?' She then asks him, "And just why were you sitting on the other side so close to the edge Shinji? You weren't thinking of……"  
  
Shinji hangs his head even lower and answers, his voice almost a whisper, "I did briefly think of jumping, but I couldn't. Strange as it may sound, I didn't have enough courage to actually do it."  
  
"Well I am glad for once that you didn't have the courage to do something." 'Where would we all be now if you had done it Shinji?'  
  
Shinji gives a smile as he answers, "Yeah."  
  
"Come on baka, let's get back before the stooges start getting dirty thoughts about what we are doing."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ikari apartment latter that day  
  
Kensuke has connected his camera to the television set and with a grin on his face tells everyone, "Come and see this." Once everyone is watching he presses play and the image of the flight deck of the carrier 'Over the Rainbow' taken from inside a landing helicopter appears on the screen.  
  
Misato sees this and frowns at Kensuke while asking him, "I thought that I erased that disk?"  
  
Kensuke grins at Misato, "I have ways and means, Misato."  
  
By this stage the tape is up to where they meet Asuka for the first time, including the effects of the gust of wind on Asuka's dress, as well as Asuka's reaction towards the three boys for seeing what it revealed and Touji's reply. Kensuke informs his audience, "As you can see Touji and Asuka got off to a great start." After seeing what Touji did, Hikari frowns and gives him a light wack to the back of the head.  
  
The tape continues showing the battle against the sixth angel as viewed from the bridge of 'Over the Rainbow'. Once the battle has finished the scene switches to that taken from the wharf at New Yokosuka showing the battle damaged fleet. The 'Over the rainbow' has already docked and the crew are descending the gangway from the carrier, Asuka can be seen amongst them. The camera then switches to the sight of the battle damaged Unit 02 being unloaded, but after hearing a comment made by Touji it quickly switches to the gangway where an rather embarrassed Shinji is descending. When this appears on the screen Kensuke comments with a smirk, "Of course there was the rather 'interesting' clothing that Shinji was wearing."  
  
When Misato sees this image she bursts out laughing and says to Shinji, "Hey I had forgotten about that, I wonder how much are you willing to pay me for not making this image public?"  
  
Shinji turns bright red at the idea and asks Misato in an anxious tone, "Misato! You wouldn't?"  
  
Misato ruffles his hair and tells him, "No I wouldn't Shinji. But your reaction was priceless, you're still fun to tease."  
  
Also laughing at Shinji's embarrassment, Yui adds, "Well it was rather interesting choice of clothing Shinji. I will have to get a copy of this though, just so I can use it to embarrass you later." After hearing this Shinji just sighs and slumps in defeat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Commander Fuyutsuki's Office – 9 months after the destruction of Unit 01  
  
Misato, Yui and Kaji are sitting in front of Fuyutsuki's desk. Ritsuko is standing beside Misato, Fuyutsuki informs them, "Colonel Katsuragi, Mrs Ikari, Doctor Akagi, the mission to destroy Lilith has been approved."  
  
Misato replies, "At last, so when can we begin?"  
  
"The completed mass production model evangelions are being delivered here tomorrow. We can undertake the operation against Lilith anytime after then."  
  
"I will tell the children about the mission tomorrow then. I will also show and explain a few things to them afterwards."  
  
"What do you intend to reveal to them?"  
  
"The mass production units and their true purpose, Unit 03, the dummy plug room, the eva graveyard and Lilith down in terminal dogma."  
  
Fuyutsuki nods before replying, "I see no problems with that. I will make one minor warning though"  
  
Puzzled by Fuyutsuki's statement, Misato asks him, "In regards to what sir? What could possibly cause a problem?"  
  
"Not that I see any problems, but just keep a close eye on Rei while you are in terminal dogma."  
  
Confused why Fuyutsuki would make this suggestion, Misato asks him, "But why sir?"  
  
"As you know from the letter that Gendo wrote you, the angel portion of Rei's DNA came from Lilith."  
  
"Yes, he did mention that fact, what about it?"  
  
"Just keep this in mind that she could almost be classified as the eighteenth angel, due to her genetics."  
  
"You honestly don't think that she will turn on us do you?"  
  
"No unlike the fifth, Rei has more human DNA than angel. She is a human with angel DNA, the fifth was the opposite, he had more angel DNA than human."  
  
"So what are you worried about then sir?"  
  
"As you know colonel, all of the security recordings of the battle against the seventeenth were classified Alpha level clearance. This just wasn't due to the nature of the seventeenth or by where the battle was held. The security recordings of the upper levels of terminal dogma show Rei watching the entire battle. Some of them would even suggest that she was the source of the mysterious second AT field that was detected."  
  
"You mean that she can project an AT field?"  
  
"Yes, although to do it too often would be detrimental to her health. She would most likely loose her ego border if she did that too often."  
  
"But she has never shown any signs of having that ability before. If she is similar to the fifth, why hasn't her sync ratio been higher than it has been?"  
  
"While Gendo brought her up to think that to piloting an evangelion and serving project E were her sole purpose in life, he never told her of her origins. As far as I know she never knew of the true nature of her origins, especially the angel part of it. As for her suddenly displaying her abilities, she did briefly meet the seventeenth not long after he arrived. Perhaps he said something to her that raised her suspicions."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I take it that you won't be revealing any of this to the children?"  
  
"No I won't. I intend to keep this secret from the other children for Rei's sake."  
  
"Very well, I am glad to hear that. It would serve no real purpose."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ikari Apartment - that night  
  
Everyone is sitting around the table having just finished dinner. Misato unusually has a cup of coffee in front of her instead of the usual can of Yebisu. She has a quick sip of the coffee and tells the three pilots, "I would like the three of you to come to headquarters with me tomorrow."  
  
Puzzled by Misato's request and the way that she is acting Asuka asks her, "What for Misato?" 'Just why do they want us to go into headquarters for? And why is Misato acting so serious?'  
  
"Ritsuko wants to run a synchronisation test to update your data. All three of you have all had some rather stressful experiences since your last successful test." 'And that is an understatement.'  
  
After hearing this a grin briefly appears on Asuka's face as she gleefully thinks, 'Yes! I was hoping to prove that despite my little setback that I can still pilot Unit 02.' The grin quickly disappears as she then rolls her eyes in annoyance as she then gives her standard reply at hearing of a sync test, but lacking the usual conviction, "Well, I hope that we don't have to be there too long, those stupid tests are so boring." She then realises, 'Hang on if Shinji destroyed the seventeenth angel and Adam why do we need to pilot anymore?' She then frowns and asks Misato, "If all the angels have been destroyed, then why do we need to have one of those annoying tests for anyway, Misato?"  
  
Misato notices the tone of Asuka's rant about the sync test, 'Asuka didn't object that much, or with her usual conviction. I think that she wants to prove both to herself and to everyone that she still can pilot Unit 02. It would also appear that she suspects something.'  
  
After hearing that they are going to have a sync test which can only mean one thing, Shinji says to Misato in a worried tone, "But I thought that there are supposed to be no more angels left." The image of Lilith on the cross flashes through Shinji's mind, 'Unless………. no wait there is still one angel left.' "….No there is one angel left, isn't there Misato? ……The one in terminal dogma."  
  
Asuka looks at Shinji with a confused expression on her face, "Huh?" She then remembers a conversation that she had with Misato soon after Shinji self destructed Unit 01. "Yes Misato, there is still the second angel. That's what these tests are for, aren't they? We are going to destroy that angel."  
  
'I was hoping to put off telling them the truth until later but the two of you have already realised what we are going to do.' Misato gives a sigh of resignation, before answering, "Yes, the two of you are right. We are going to destroy the second angel. There are also a few other things I want to show you."  
  
After hearing this Rei just sits there with a thoughtful expression on her face. Wondering what Misato could be going to show them, Asuka asks her, "Show us what, Misato?"  
  
Misato quickly looks at Yui before answering, "A few of Nerv's secrets. I can't tell you anything else at the moment, other than for all three of you to prepare yourselves to find out some rather disturbing information tomorrow."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Simulation plug chamber - Nerv headquarters the following morning  
  
Misato, Yui and Ritsuko are standing in the plug chamber control room. Ritsuko is working at one of the terminals analysing the data and Misato is watching her. Yui is staring out into the test chamber deep in thought All three children are in the simulation plugs. After a few minutes Misato turns to face Ritsuko and asks her, "So, how are they going?"  
  
Ritsuko answers, "Take a look yourself. Surprisingly these are their best scores ever."  
  
Both Misato and Yui walk over and take a look at the test readouts. After seeing the results Misato then comments to Ritsuko, "Well I think that both Shinji and Asuka have come to terms with their feelings about themselves and those towards the people around them. Especially since they both now know the truth about what happened to their mothers."  
  
"Yes I have heard that Shinji remembered the truth about his mother even before she returned." A puzzled look appears on Ritsuko's face as she realises what Misato actually said, "Wait a minute…. Asuka's mother…. How did she find out…….you told her? When did you do that?"  
  
"Yes, I told her when we had a rather lengthy discussion in her hospital room not long after Shinji self destructed Unit 01. She asked about what was so special about Unit 01, so I told her truth about what happened to her mother and also what happened to Shinji's mother. I thought that after all that she has been through that she deserved to know the truth."  
  
Ritsuko shakes her head as she replies; "I don't want to know how you found out that piece of highly classified information back then Misato."  
  
Misato gives a small grin as she tells Ritsuko, "Lets just say that I had some help from Kaji. Anyway I have told all of this to commander Fuyutsuki, and he has no problems with it."  
  
"I see."  
  
The control room falls quiet again for a few minutes until Misato gives an amused grunt before she tells Ritsuko and Yui, "You know it is rather ironic actually."  
  
Wondering what in the world Misato is talking about, Ritsuko asks her, "What do you mean Misato?"  
  
"By not telling the children the truth, commander Ikari denied himself of the chance to use the children to their maximum potential. I suppose that he was worried about loosing his precious 'control' over them and their part in his beloved scenario."  
  
Yui sighs before commenting, "Unfortunately yes, Gendo was a believer in the phrase 'knowledge is power.' Even before my accident with Unit 01 he kept a tight control over Gehirn's secrets, especially any information regarding our true plan for the evas, for fear that the wrong parties; mainly SEELE would obtain it and use it against us. Myself and professor Fuyutsuki to some extent were the only two people the he could trust."  
  
"Well, he did have his reasons. The results of SEELE finding out about your plan against them would have been rather drastic for everyone."  
  
"Yes it would have."  
  
An awkward silence then falls over the control room, after several minutes of this Misato asks Ritsuko, "So looking at their results, I take it that we will be using Asuka in Unit 02?"  
  
Ritsuko replies, "Yes unless she has troubles synchronising with the actual unit. Which I doubt very much, if anything I would say that her ratio will probably be even higher."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Ritsuko switches on the mike to the test plugs and informs the three pilots, "Ok you three we have finished the tests."  
  
The hatches then open on all three simulation plugs and a mechanical arm retrieves the control consoles with the pilots still seated. Once they are on the access gangway they then make their way to the control room. Asuka is the first to reach the control room and although she feels good about the test, she anxiously asks, "So how did we go?"  
  
Misato quickly answers her question, "Good work all of you. You all got your best scores ever, Asuka reached 80%, Shinji 75% and Rei 69%."  
  
Asuka replies her face beaming with joy at the news that she has got over a her problem and gleefully yells out, "Yes, I am number one again! Now to go and have a shower and get changed."  
  
"Don't get changed yet Asuka, we have one more little test for you."  
  
Asuka rolls her eyes in annoyance and asks, "What now? And why just me?"  
  
Misato tells Asuka with a grin on her face, "Oh I think you won't mind. Due to your test results, you are going to pilot Unit 02 in tomorrow's mission. We just want to check your readings actually in Unit 02."  
  
'I did it. I have got one last chance to prove that I can do it. All on my own as well with no Shinji or Rei to help me. I just hope at the end of it I get the chance to test my theory about Unit 02 and mother.' Asuka then joyfully yells out, "Yes!" She then walks out of the simulation plug control room towards the evangelion cages. Both Shinji and Rei decide to watch the test before getting changed out of their plug suits and follow Asuka towards the evangelion cages.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unit 02's cage/ command centre  
  
Unit 02 is in standby mode with the catwalks still surrounding its head and shoulders. Unit 02's head is slumped slightly forward and the unit's entry plug is sticking out of is back. Several technicians are waiting on the catwalks and Asuka enters the cage and walks over to the entry plug and climbs inside. Once Asuka is inside the plug, one of the technicians then closes the hatch. Once this has been done Misato asks Asuka, "Are you ready Asuka?"  
  
Asuka quickly answers, "Yes." 'Come on Asuka, you can do it, let's prove that you can still pilot this thing.'  
  
Misato turns and asks Maya, "So how is she going?"  
  
Maya replies, "Her status is stable, she does seem a little tense though."  
  
"Well that's to be expected considering what happened the last two times she piloted."  
  
Ritsuko adds, "It would appear that she has fully recovered from the problems that she was experiencing."  
  
Misato replies, "Asuka can be very stubborn, she has to prove to herself that she can still pilot Unit 02. I suspect that she will have no problems though, since she has now come to terms with her feelings regarding what happened to her mother."  
  
"Yes, she is certainly stubborn alright."  
  
Maya then reports, "The entry plug and the pilot are ready."  
  
Ritsuko then asks Misato, "Shall we proceed then?"  
  
Misato answers, "Yes."  
  
"Insert the entry plug."  
  
Soon afterwards one of the cage technician reports, "Entry plug inserted, injecting LCL."  
  
Once the plug is full of LCL, Maya reports, "Beginning A10 nerve connection."  
  
"The conditions of the pulses and harmonics are good. All nerve links are completed."  
  
The start up procedure continues and it soon reaches the final stages, Maya reads off the readouts of the last steps, "Checked up to 2590 on the list satisfied. 2.5, 1.7, 1.2, 1.0, 0.8, 0.6, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1, and rising, borderline cleared. Synchronisation level is stable at 85%!"  
  
Hearing Asuka's sync ratio readings Ritsuko comments, "Well that's a lot better than the last time she piloted. That's even better than her test score."  
  
Misato adds, "Yes, like I said she has to prove to herself and everyone that she can still pilot Unit 02."  
  
Asuka's voice comes over the communications channel from Unit 02 and asks, "How am I going?"  
  
"You have reached you best sync score yet Asuka, 85%."  
  
Asuka gleefully replies, "Yes!" She then tells herself, 'I knew that I could do it.'  
  
Misato then orders ,"Release Unit 02."  
  
Shigeru reports ,"Releasing all lock bolts. Unit 02 is now free."  
  
"Asuka, proceed to the third test cage. You can have some weapons practice."  
  
Asuka replies, "Rodger," and Unit 02 starts walking out of the cage through to the test cage.  
  
Forty minutes latter Asuka's test has finished and she has returned Unit 02 to its cage. Once Asuka is out of Unit 02 she walks into the cage control room where Shinji and Rei are waiting for her. Misato tells Asuka, "Good work Asuka, we will proceed tomorrow as planned." She then turns to face the other two pilots as well, "Now all three of you, go and get changed. Grab some lunch as well and meet me in my office at one o'clock."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato's office  
  
Misato is sitting down at her desk, Touji and Yui are sitting down in chairs, Kaji is perched on the edge of Misato's desk and Ritsuko is over at a cupboard behind Misato making a cup of coffee. Shinji, Rei and Asuka walk into the office and Asuka immediately notices that Touji is in the room and asks in an irritated tone, "What's that stooge doing here?"  
  
Since she expected Asuka to react in this manner, Misato sighs before telling her, "He is coming along with us Asuka. Touji was a pilot and he deserves to see everything as well."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Nerv air base on the outskirts of Tokyo 3  
  
Seven large jet aircraft can be seen in the distance, as they approach the air base they become recognisable as C-1200 Evangelion transports. The transports are carrying the seven completed mass production units. Once the transport planes are close enough for Asuka to see what the evas look like, she comments, "Eeewwwww they sure are ugly."  
  
Remembering what Fuyutsuki told him Shinji asks Misato, "They were actually going to be used against Nerv?"  
  
Misato answers, "Regrettably yes, all nine of them."  
  
Surprised by this news Asuka asks, "All at once?"  
  
A grim expression appears on Misato's face as she answers, "Yes. And I hate to say it; I don't know if we could have defeated all nine of them. Even if we used both Units 01 and 02 against them."  
  
"Surely with both the invincible Shinji and myself against them we could have beaten them."  
  
Misato shakes her head as she answers, "Unfortunately they are not normal evangelion units for they are all equipped with S2 organs. We also believe that they may be able to regenerate any damage that they sustain, short of having either their core, S2 organ or entry plug destroyed."  
  
Horrified by the implications of what Misato has just told then Asuka asks her, "You mean that they could be cut to pieces and as long as those three areas were undamaged they would be able to repair themselves?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes they are able to do that. And with those abilities, nine of them against our two or possibly three evas I don't honestly know if we could have beaten them."  
  
"So who were they going to get to pilot these monstrosities, Misato? Did this SEELE organisation have their own supply of pilots?"  
  
"Not really, they didn't have pilots as such, they planned on using a dummy plug system."  
  
After hearing this Shinji shivers at the memory of the tank full of Rei clones and looks away from Rei. He then starts to ask, "But… didn't Ritsuko destroy the …….the….."  
  
Misato replies, "Yes, she did destroy Nerv's system, but SEELE had their own system."  
  
Asuka asks, "Just what in the world was the dummy plug system Misato? I know that it was some form of auto pilot."  
  
"This isn't the place to tell you Asuka. You will find out what it was soon enough though."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on in the depths of Nerv headquarters  
  
Misato, Kaji, Yui, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Ritsuko and Touji are all standing in front of an armoured door. The door is marked 'Evangelion Research and Assembly Lab  
  
RESTRICTED AREA AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY  
  
Trespassers shall be shot on sight, Violators will be liable for penalties of up to 10 years imprisonment, $100,000 fine or both.'  
  
Misato walks up and swipes her security card through the reader and enters the security code on the keypad. The door slides open revealing a large room in near total darkness, the only light come from a few emergency exit signs. Standing at the doorway Misato tells the pilots, "Now all of you try not to be too shocked by what I am going to show you next."  
  
Misato walks into the room and Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Kaji, Yui and Touji follow her. Once everyone is inside the door slides shut behind them. Misato then throws the light switch for the room, which reveals it to be an evangelion cage. It is the contents of this cage that immediately gets everyone's attention. Shinji stares at the cause of some of his worst nightmares in absolute horror and he starts clenching and unclenching his right hand into a fist. He yells in anger, "No! NO NO!!!!! HOW COULD THEY?……."  
  
Asuka's right eye starts twitching as she angrily asks, "WHAT THE HELL?? WHY DID THEY REBUILD THIS MONSTER?"  
  
Upon seeing Unit 03 once more, the colour rapidly drains from Touji's face and his left arm starts twitching and he grabs hold of the handrail with his right hand as his artificial left leg threatens to give way from under him. He shakily asks, "....No….why?"  
  
Unseen by anyone else, even Rei frowns slightly at the sight of Unit 03.  
  
Embarrassed Misato tells the horrified children ,"Look I only found out myself after my promotion, I wasn't too pleased either to find out that this beast still existed. If I could, I would have this thing destroyed right away."  
  
Still shaken Touji asks Misato, "So who was going to pilot it?" When Misato hesitates in replying, he composes himself and then asks her in a horrified but angry tone of voice, "Surely Nerv didn't expect me to pilot it again after what happened last time I was in it? This godanm monster cost me my left arm and leg last time I was in it."  
  
Misato tenses up and gives Shinji a quick glance before replying, "No, the fifth was going to pilot it."  
  
Asuka asks, "You mean he wasn't meant to be my replacement?"  
  
"No, but since this monster wasn't quite finished, commander Ikari decided having him to pilot Unit 02 while you were ….. sick was the most expedient way of having another operational evangelion."  
  
Asuka just quietly answers, "I see…." 'So they hadn't entirely written me off then after all.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eva Graveyard  
  
Lead by Ritsuko, everyone walks into what was once a test chamber control room. The observation windows now show the former test chamber to be filled with scores of eva skeletons. Both Yui and Shinji tense up after entering the control room, as they both remember what happened here in 2004. Once everyone is in the room, neither Ritsuko or Misato make a move to start explaining this room to the pilots, however they both glance at Yui, since she knows what happened here more than anyone. Yui sees the looks that she getting from both Misato and Ritsuko and takes a deep breath to calm herself before explaining, "This is the original test chamber. It was in this room that my accident with Unit 01 happened."  
  
Ritsuko then adds, "After that happened, commander Ikari apparently couldn't bear to come in here again, so he turned the chamber into a dumping ground."  
  
Yui replies, "Yes, we dumped the remains of the failures elsewhere in my time."  
  
Asuka who has been looking through the windows towards the eva skeletons then asks, "There are so many dead evas."  
  
"Yes it was an extremely difficult process in creating an evangelion, most of these bodies are those failures. We tried several times to create a evangelion using material obtained from Lilith, but Unit 01 was our only success, the others ended up here."  
  
Asuka then realises something, "Wait a minute, you're saying that our evas were made using samples from the first two angels?"  
  
"Yes they are, Units 00, 02 and all of the other evas were created from samples obtained from Adam before second impact. Like I said Unit 01 was the only successful evangelion created using material from Lilith."  
  
"So that was another reason why Unit 01 was so special?"  
  
Ritsuko answers, "Yes that is what made Unit 01 so special and is why Shinji's destruction of Unit 01 ended both of the known ways of creating third impact."  
  
After hearing this Asuka looks at Ritsuko with a stunned expression and asks, "Both methods?"  
  
"Yes, that was the other purpose of the mass production units. By all nine of them attacking Unit 01 in a certain manner they could start third impact without either Adam or Lilith."  
  
Both Touji and Asuka stare at Ritsuko in shock after hearing this. Asuka briefly glances at Shinji and when she notices that he hasn't reacted to this startling piece of information she asks him, "Shinji….. you knew about this?"  
  
Embarrassed Shinji replies, "Yes, but I only found out about it when commander Fuyutsuki came and saw me in hospital the day before father's funeral."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dummy plug room  
  
Misato leads Yui and the children into the room. Shinji hesitates at first but then enters the room, his attention fixed on the cylinder in the centre of the room as he tries to avoid looking at the tank surrounding the room. The tank is filled with rather murky LCL; there is a rather thick layer of silt on the bottom of the tank. Floating in the murky LCL is the odd stray strand of blue hair.  
  
Ritsuko turns to Asuka and says to her, "You were asking about the dummy plug system earlier, Asuka? Well this was the heart of Nerv's dummy plug system."  
  
Asuka replies, "What do you mean?"  
  
"As you now know, Rei is a clone."  
  
"Yes……" 'But what does Rei being a clone have to do with the dummy plug?'  
  
"The tank around this room was filled with dozens of clones of Rei. These clones as well as being spares were also the heart of the dummy plug system."  
  
Having heard this Touji looks at Rei in amazement, 'They used clones of Ayanami for the dummy plug! She is always so passive, who would have thought she was capable of such violence.'  
  
While Ritsuko is explaining the dummy plug system, Shinji is still looking at the cylinder at the centre of the room, seemingly not listening. Rei is standing next to the wall tank staring intently into it and has placed her hand on the tank wall. As she studies the discoloured LCL and the silt on the tank bottom, a tear runs down her cheek as she contemplates, 'This is where the replacements were but they all are now all dead. I am saddened because of this but I am also relieved, like Shinji told me, I am now unique. I am no longer replaceable or anyone's tool, I am now my own person.'  
  
Yui then asks, "So just how were these clones the heart of the system then Doctor Akagi?"  
  
"They were soulless copies of Rei, they enabled us to operate an eva without using a conventional pilot, either by remote or loading one directly into an eva via an entry plug. Some degree of control was obtained using the Magi, but these were limited to simple overall commands."  
  
Yui momentarily frowns and looks deep in though before commenting, "Yes we did originally look at some form of remote control for the evas, but could never get it to even look like working."  
  
"Yes, it was because of Rei's background that we could get the system to work."  
  
To Ritsuko's surprise Shinji turns around from his study of the cylinder and asks, "So who did SEELE use for their version of the dummy plug? They didn't use Rei as well, did they?"  
  
After Shinji's unexpected question Ritsuko looks at Misato hoping that she will answer this awkward question. Misato sighs as she tries to work out how to break the news, 'I was hoping to avoid this. I hope that Shinji doesn't react too badly to this news.' She then answers, "Unfortunately they didn't use Rei, they used a much more disturbing candidate."  
  
Puzzled by Misato's answer, Asuka asks, "Who did they use then?"  
  
Misato reluctantly answers, "They used the fifth child."  
  
Shocked by Misato's answer Asuka yells, "WHAT! But wasn't he an angel?"  
  
Shinji frowns and tenses up after hearing this news, but he calms when Yui places her hand on his shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile. Misato quickly glances at Shinji to see how he is reacting to this news before answering Asuka's question, "Unfortunately yes he was, and that was the very reason that they used him as well as sending him to us as a pilot."  
  
Before Shinji has a chance to respond to Misato's statement, Asuka yells out, "WHAT!! They knew that he would attack us?"  
  
"Yes, for SEELE would have won no matter what the outcome of the battle against the fifth."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terminal Dogma  
  
Misato swipes her security card through the reader and types in her access code and the large armoured doors slowly rumble open revealing the image of Lilith crucified on a large cross, surrounded by a sea of LCL. Touji and Asuka gasp at the sight of Lilith, Rei looks up at her with a thoughtful expression on her face. Shinji is standing at the rear of the group, reluctant to enter the chamber as it brings back bad memories.  
  
Misato then leads everyone into the chamber and announces, "This is Lilith, the second angel."  
  
Asuka then sees the sea of orange liquid and immediately suspects what it is. She then sniffs the air and frowns as her suspicions are confirmed, "Just what is that orange stuff? Is it LCL?"  
  
Shinji shudders once he finally walks inside the chamber and he only briefly looks around the room before fixing his attention on Lilith. He soon notices something is different, "Uh… Misato, something is different about the angel….. wasn't it missing its legs when I saw it?"  
  
Puzzled by Shinji's question Misato looks at the angel and she then notices that Lilith's legs have regenerated. Surprised by this unexpected occurrence she shouts, "Huh? What the hell?" 'He is right though. Shit why didn't I notice that before?' She turns to face Ritsuko and asks her, "Any idea what has happened?"  
  
Ritsuko answers, "The angel had the lance of Longinus stuck in its chest, this stopped it regenerating. Once the lance was removed it was only a matter of time until it started regenerating."  
  
"Will this have any affect on our plans?"  
  
"I don't know Misato. Despite the length of time that Nerv has held Lilith, there is very little we know about her other than her role in third impact."  
  
Yui adds, "That is true. Adam was always the main subject of Gehirn's research. Other than taking enough samples to allow us to try to create various evangelions, we never paid Lilith much attention, since she was in a dormant sate we never paid any attention to what her powers as an angel might be other than her role in third impact."  
  
"I see, so we will have no idea on how she will react to our plans?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato's Apartment that night  
  
Misato asks Asuka, "I know that you saw and heard of some rather disturbing things today Asuka. Will you be alright to pilot Unit 02 tomorrow?"  
  
In her once usual confident and determined tone Asuka answers, "You try and stop me Misato."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hikari Residence  
  
Hikari is cooking some food when the phone rings. She stops what she was doing and walks over to the phone and answers it, "Hello, Horaki residence."  
  
Touji greets her with a simple, "Class rep."  
  
Surprised by Touji calling at this time of day she replies, "Touji!"  
  
In a worried tone of voice Touji tells her, "I was wondering if I could talk to you tomorrow about a few things."  
  
Hikari notices Touji worried tone and asks him, "What's wrong Touji? You sound worried about something."  
  
"I will explain tomorrow. Do you want to go on a picnic to that place that Shinji showed us? I will explain everything then."  
  
Worried about what Touji might be going to tell her she asks him, "Explain what? Nerv didn't ask you to pilot again today did they?"  
  
"No they didn't. Sorry I can't tell you anything now class rep. Like I said I will explain everything tomorrow, so are you available?"  
  
"Yes I am. I will make something for us to eat"  
  
"Thanks class rep, see you tomorrow at ten o'clock then."  
  
"Yes, goodbye Touji."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terraces overlooking Tokyo 3 – the next day  
  
Touji and Hikari have arrived at the terraces and have unpacked their picnic and are starting to eat. As they start to eat Hikari tells Touji, "This is a really nice place that Shinji showed us."  
  
In an ashamed tone Touji replies, "Yeah. I just wish that he had originally found it under better circumstances."  
  
"What do you mean, Touji?"  
  
"Apparently he came here after the second angel attack, you know the one where Kensuke and myself nearly got crushed by his eva. He was pretty messed up at the time and that was partly my fault."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Let's just say that before that angel attack, we had an argument. I blamed him for my sister getting hurt in the first angel attack."  
  
Hikari gives him a dark look as she angrily replies, "Touji! How could you?"  
  
"I didn't know any better at the time. Anyway we sorted it out before he went to leave Tokyo 3 soon afterwards."  
  
"Well that does answers a few questions, I thought something happened between you two. I did notice that you did appear angry with Shinji once you found out that he was the pilot. But the next time I saw both of you after he went to leave, the two of you were friends."  
  
"Yeah. I am glad that we become friends, I just wish that it was under better circumstances."  
  
"I am glad that you and Kensuke become his friends. I don't know that he could have lasted as long as he did otherwise."  
  
"Yeah, he has had a pretty tough time, with everything that has happened to him piloting his eva."  
  
Hikari quickly looks at Touji's left arm and leg before answering in a sad tone, "Yes he has. All of the pilots have." The two then continue eating in silence for the next few minutes. When she has nearly finished her lunch Hikari asks Touji, "So, what did you want to tell me Touji?"  
  
"Well, although Nerv didn't ask me to pilot again, I did see something that I hope to never see again. Shinji's dad had that monster rebuilt."  
  
Shocked by this Hikari replies, "They rebuilt it? But I thought that it was torn to shreds."  
  
"Yeah so did I. But the scary thing is that wasn't the most disturbing thing that I found out yesterday."  
  
Worried by what this might mean Hikari pushes the remainder of her lunch to one side and asks, "What do you mean, Touji?" Touji then starts to explain to Hikari everything else that was revealed to the pilots yesterday.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Command Centre  
  
All of the bridge personnel are seated at their usual places; Fuyutsuki is the only person on the command level of the bridge as Misato is down on the operations level in her capacity as operations director. Both Ritsuko and Yui are standing with Misato, Shinji and Rei are sitting in some seats to the rear of the operations level.  
  
Misato looks up at Fuyutsuki who gives her a nod, she then orders, "Asuka you may proceed with the mission."  
  
Asuka quickly replies, "Acknowledged, heading towards the main shaft."  
  
Shinji walks over to a microphone and speaks into it, "Asuka."  
  
"Yes Shinji."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Asuka gives a confident smile as she tells Shinji, "I don't need luck, I have my skill as an Eva pilot."  
  
After hearing this Shinji an amused grin appears on his face and he shakes his head, 'Yep, Asuka is back to normal alright.'  
  
Carrying a progressive axe, Unit 02 makes its way to the main shaft and climbs on the linear carriage which then begins to lower Unit 02 to the level of terminal dogma. Once the carriage has reached the bottom of the shaft Unit 02 hops off and walks over to the large armoured door protecting terminal dogma. Once Unit 02 has reached the door Asuka reports, "I have arrived, awaiting door opening."  
  
Misato replies, "Understood, opening heaven's gate now." The door to terminal dogma slowly slides opens, revealing the sight of Lilith hanging on the cross surrounded by a sea of LCL. Unit 02 walks thorough the doorway and makes its way towards the angel.  
  
Once Unit 02 has entered terminal dogma Asuka reports, "I have sighted the target."  
  
"Understood. Attack when ready."  
  
Unit 02 then grips its progressive axe in both hands and slowly advances through the sea of LCL towards Lilith ready to attack. Before Lilith comes in Unit 02's range, the orange pattern of a AT field suddenly appears, throwing Unit 02 backwards, which lands on its back into the sea of LCL with a large splash. The appearance of the AT field also causes the alarm klaxons to sound in the command centre and the main screen fills with the familiar hexagon emergency message, a sight that Misato thought she had seen the last of. Surprised by this unexpected development Misato yells in surprise, "WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
Maya quickly reports, "Its an AT field, the strongest we have ever detected. Even stronger than the one detected during the attack of the seventeenth."  
  
While commanding Unit 02 to stand back on its feet, Asuka asks in an annoyed tone of voice, "I thought that this angel wasn't going to cause any trouble."  
  
Misato answers Asuka's question, "True we expected no trouble. Remember what Ritsuko and Yui said yesterday, about how despite the length of time that Nerv has held Lilith we don't know much about her."  
  
A determined expression appears on Asuka's face as she says, "Well I will soon teach it not to mess with Asuka Langley Sohryu and Unit 02."  
  
"Well Asuka to do that, you will need to spread your AT field to maximum to neutralise the angel's."  
  
"Already working on it Misato." Unit 02 deploys it's AT field, however it appears to have no effect on Lilith's AT field. Seeing that she is not having any effect Asuka grits her teeth in determination as she thinks, 'Gggggggrrrrrr, come on. You can do it Asuka, you have to do this.'  
  
Anxious to see if Asuka is having more success, Misato asks Maya, "Is her field neutralising the angel's?"  
  
Concerned by the implications of what her readings are telling her, Maya replies, "No. Although Asuka's AT field is the strongest that it has ever been, it still isn't strong enough to neutralise the angel's."  
  
Asking no one in particular Misato says, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Ritsuko simply answers, "We try again later. We may have to use either Shinji or Rei in one of the mass production series units to help Asuka. We may even need all three to have any chance of success."  
  
Misato then orders, "Asuka, pull back and we will try another method of attack."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terraces overlooking Tokyo 3 at the same time  
  
Touji has finished telling Hikari about what he saw yesterday and she is just sitting there staring at him in shock. Touji is slowly finishing off the contents of Hikari's bento box, when the all too familiar sound of the angel evacuation alarms can be heard coming up from Tokyo 3. Worried by this Hikari turns and looks at Touji and asks him, "An angel attack! How?"  
  
Touji replies, "Nerv were going to try to destroy the angel that they have been holding today. Misato's plan mustn't be quite working out as she hoped. I just hope that the red devil can do it on her own. I would hate it if either Shinji or Rei had to pilot any of those monsters."  
  
Hikari angrily asks Touji, "What about Asuka? Do you hate her so much that you want to see her suffer?"  
  
Touji defensively replies, "No, don't get me wrong, she wanted to do it. It was like she had to prove something. Shinji didn't really tell me what happened to her before, but I got the impression that it affected her pride badly."  
  
Hikari sadly answers, "Yes it did."  
  
"Don't worry, she will be alright. If there is one thing that I have learnt about the red devil is don't mess with her when she is pissed off."  
  
Hikari gives Touji a small smile of gratitude as she replies, "She will be Touji." She then looks around and asks, "Do you think that we should look for a shelter?"  
  
"No we should be alright way up here. I don't think that there are any close by anyway."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Command Centre/ Terminal dogma  
  
Having heard that they intend to try later with either Shinji or Rei helping her Asuka comments to herself, 'No I have to do this on my own. I can do this.' She then answers Misato's order, "No I want to try something else first." A look of extreme concentration appears on Asuka's face as she mentally asks her mother, 'Come on mother help me. I know that you are there, help me beat this angel.'  
  
Asuka's efforts soon show results and Maya reports in an amazed tone, "Doctor Akagi, maj…colonel Katsuragi, Asuka's sync ratio is climbing rapidly."  
  
Curious to find out just how high Asuka's already high ratio has risen, Ritsuko asks Maya, "What is it?"  
  
Maya looks at the readout and answers in a shocked voice, "………225% and still climbing."  
  
A stunned Misato asks, "Asuka? How is she doing this?"  
  
Even Ritsuko is surprised just how high Asuka's sync ratio has risen and looks deep in thought for a few moments before answering, "I would say her mother. Similar to what happed to Shinji in Unit 01 against the fourteenth angel."  
  
The implications of this worry Misato and she asks, "You don't think that she will reach 400% and be absorbed like Shinji was, do you?"  
  
"I don't know. It is all up to Asuka and her mother's spirit."  
  
Having heard just how high Asuka's ratio has risen, both Fuyutsuki and Yui suddenly remember an entry in the scrolls regarding possible methods of creating third impact that they totally disregarded and they both pale, since it would appear that the events mentioned in this entry appear to be occurring. The entry read, 'When that which is made from Adam is awakened and comes into contact with Lilith, mankind will become one and return its original state.'  
  
Yui turns to Misato and frantically tells her, "Misato you have to get her to calm down. If she hits 400% we are all doomed."  
  
Worried by the implications of what Yui has just said Misato asks her, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It was a case so remote that we disregarded it, considering that Unit 02 has always been our most stable evangelion, but if Asuka's sync ratio hits 400% and awakens Unit 02 it is all over……"  
  
"……You don't mean…"  
  
"Unfortunately yes, third impact."  
  
Misato asks Maya, "What's Asuka's sync ratio now?"  
  
Frowning as she frantically types away at her console, Maya answers, "Having two AT fields of this strength so close together is starting to interfere with our sensors. The signal from Unit 02 is starting to break up with all of the interference. The last clear synchronisation ratio reading was 375%."  
  
Misato then looks up and sees on the main screen what is happening in terminal dogma and cries out in horror, "Oh my god……… No, Asuka……. Try to stop it." For barely visible through the static on the main screen, the image of Unit 02 dropping its progressive axe can be seen, Unit 02 however is still slowly approaching Lilith without any obvious hostile intent towards the angel.  
  
Seeing this as well, Shinji frantically screams out, "ASUKA……….."  
  
************************************************  
  
Well that's it for part 9.  
  
Again any comments etc appreciated.  
  
Stay tuned for part 10 – To the Brink/ Memorial Service 


	10. To the Brink Memorial Service

Shinji's Decision 

Part 10 - pre reader release v1 08/10/2002

                 General release v2 16/10/2002

By Jeff Mullier

Email: jmullier@idl.net.au

Copyright notice

Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies. 

Author Notes

I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character.

Any comments and suggestions would be appreciated.

Thanks to Greg Thomas and Leonard Chee for pre reading this part.

******************************************

Shinji's Decision 

Part Ten – To the Brink/ Memorial Service

Unit 02 – terminal dogma

Misato's voice comes over the intercom, "Asuka, pull back and we will try another method of attack."

After overhearing that they intend to try later with either Shinji or Rei helping her Asuka comments to herself, _'No I have to do this on my own. I can do this._' She then answers Misato's order, "No I want to try something else first." A look of extreme concentration appears on Asuka's face as she mentally asks her mother, _'Come on mother help me. I know that you are there, help me beat this angel.'_

Soon after this Asuka senses her synchro ratio rising and as it continues to rise, she feels the presence another person within the eva, which she soon recognises as that of her mother. _'Mother…… I was right. You have been here all this time. But why could I never sense you before?'_

A voice answers inside Asuka's head, "Yes Asuka my darling, I have been here all the time protecting you. You just never realised it before."

Hearing the voice confirms Asuka's theory, _'Mother…….. But why now mother? Why haven't you revealed yourself to me before?'_

"You were never ready to accept my presence in here before. Remember your reaction when the first child told you that you were blocking yourself and that your eva has its own soul."

After a pause Asuka angrily answers, _'……Yes, how could I forget THAT day………The angel that tore through my mind making me remember all those horrible memories of what happened to you.  What happened soon afterwards with the next angel was the final straw, it showed me just how useless I had become when I couldn't sync with Unit 02 anymore. Everything that I had worked for was for nothing, I was useless.'_

"Yes, I am sorry that I couldn't help protect you more that day Asuka. Having to face your worst memories regarding how what was left of me treated you and also what happened afterwards was horrible. I would have never tested Unit 02 that day if I had any indication of what this monster was going to do me. The trouble was that with the evas being so alien, that no one alive had any idea regarding what could happen. It would have been better if this monster claimed both my body and soul, like Unit 01 did with Shinji's mother. That way while you would have 'lost' me, you wouldn't have had to experience what my shell did afterwards. What you saw was something that no one, especially a child should never have to see. Unfortunately the way that you dealt with the pain caused by what you saw only further added to your pain in the long term. For by shutting your pain away and letting it fester, you only made the day when your barriers were broken and you were forced to face those memories and feelings much worse."

Asuka angrily answers, _'Of course, how would you expect me to react after seeing that? Especially after having my mother totally ignore me and treat me like she did? Father's reaction to your accident didn't help either.'_

"I am sorry Asuka, but you must admit that despite how unpleasant remembering those memories was for you, that you have become a better person because of it. While you were comatose you faced your fears and eventually overcome them, you came to terms with your feelings towards yourself and others. You also finally realised that there is more to life than piloting eva. What Miss Katsuragi and Mrs Ikari have since told you about what happened to me has helped you understand what actually happened to me that day."

Asuka pleads, _'Why haven't  you come back to me then mother, like Shinji's mom did?'_

"I am sorry Asuka my darling, unlike Shinji's mother I wasn't totally absorbed by this monster. As you know a part of me remained, because of this I can never return, but I will always be here for you."

'Mother……'

"You are very lucky Asuka, to have such good people around you. Misato Katsuragi has been more than your commanding officer; she has virtually acted as a mother towards you since your arrival. You were also right in trusting Mrs Ikari, because as you thought when you discussed my accident with her, she is the only person who can understand what happened to me. I am glad that you overcome your initial distrust of her. And your best friend Hikari Horaki, you are fortunate to have such an understanding friend, who was willing to stand by you and try and help you when you started to hate yourself."

Asuka sadly answers_, 'I know mother. I just wish I wasn't quite as nasty to them.'_

"They all know that you have been under a lot of stress, and understand that you had your reasons for acting they way you did."

'…..Yes I did have my reasons….'

"That you did. And we mustn't forget the most understanding one of all; you are extremely lucky to have such a caring boyfriend like Shinji. He does really love you, I could sense his feelings towards you when they tried him in Unit 02 while you were in hospital."

_'I know mother, I just wish that we could have admitted our feelings towards each other sooner.'_

"But the two of you were fearful at the time of being rejected by each other. You just dealt with this fear differently than Shinji."

'Yes I realised this when I was in my coma, it was one of the things that helped me out of it.'

"I thought as much, I am so proud of you Asuka. You have grown up to be such a beautiful and intelligent young lady. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you."

_'Mother, I am so sorry for thinking that the shell who killed herself in the hospital was you.'_

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about Asuka. You had no way of knowing what actually happened to me, I am the one at fault for being the test pilot for this monster knowing that something could go wrong, especially after what happened to Shinji's mother."

_'….mother…'_

After a brief pause Kyouho then asks Asuka, "Well shall we destroy this last angel and put an end to all the pain that the angels have caused?"

_'Yes mother, lets destroy this angel together.'_

"Yes, we will show it not to mess with a Sohryu."

With a grin on her face Asuka answers_, 'My feelings exactly.'_ Unit 02 then shifts its grip on the progressive axe and starts walking towards Lilith once more. As Unit 02 closes the distance to Lilith, Asuka starts to have trouble distinguishing where her body finishes and the eva's body begins. As this feeling intensifies she feels another presence within Unit 02 and it is rapidly gaining in strength. Unlike her mother's presence this new presence feels menacing and overwhelming. _'What is happening?'_ Worried by this new presence she calls out to her mother, _'Mother what's going on?'_

"I was afraid that this might happen, unfortunately I was right. Fight it Asuka. You must fight it, the eva is trying to claim you as well."

_'What do you mean mother?'_

"I had hopped that this monster wouldn't react to our reunion and you resulting high sync ratio, but it has. You must fight it or all will be lost."

Before Asuka can reply to her mother, Unit 02 starts acting on its own and lets the progressive axe slide out of its hands and starts walking awkwardly towards Lilith. Concentrating on fighting the eva, Asuka barely hears Misato's plea come through the static filled intercom, "O@ my god ##@#…… No, A*uka……. T@# to sto** it." This is soon followed by Shinji's frantic screaming of her name. 

Asuka cries out in reply to Misato's plea, "I am trying….to. What's going on I can't stop this thing……."

Misato answers, "You have t* Asuk#, if you don't thi#d imp*ct will hap*en."

Asuka snaps back, "What! Now you tell me! Well how do you expect me to do that?"

"A$uka, you h$ve to **lm down. Wha*$ver you d*d to r#ise your sync r#tio wo#ked t*o well, it is t@o h*gh and it is c#usi*g your eva to r*act with the angel. Y#u have to lo#er your s#nc r*tio, we c#n't do a t$@ng from h$#e, there is too mu*h in#terf*rence."

"I will try Misato." Asuka's face contorts in pain as she tries to fight the eva. The eva fights back, causing her to clutch her head and scream in pain as it tries to enter her mind, bringing back painful memories of the attack of the fifteenth angel. "No..No NO. Not again! Make it stop, oh my god make it stop……"  As Asuka does this Unit 02 is copying her actions and clutches its head and staggers around terminal dogma. 

Kyouko cries out,  "Asuka!"

_'What can I do mother…..? It's trying to invade my mind. …. I don't want to go through that pain again….. Please help me.'_

"I will try and help you this time Asuka, I will be honest with you and tell you that I don't know how successful I will be. But I will fight it for you my darling. I have waited for this for opportunity for a long time."

'Thank you mother.' 

"Now I will try and distract it while you try and shut down your synchronisation circuits."

Asuka's mother's actions soon shows signs of having an effect and the intrusion into Asuka's mind from the eva diminishes. One the intrusion has dropped to a bearable level, Asuka quickly composes herself and studies her surroundings, she immediately notices that the power readout has switched to internal battery supply and is counting down rapidly. Taking the opportunity to deny the presence inside Unit 02 her high sync ratio she deactivates as many circuits as she can in an attempt to shut Unit 02 down. She then growls, "Come on you monster, you will do as I say, you will not act of your own will." She then rips the neural transmitters out of her hair; these actions have the desired effect as Asuka feels her connection to Unit 02 fade away. This causes the external visual displays inside the entry plug shut down, leaving Asuka unable to tell what is now happening between Lilith and Unit 02. She is however able to tell that Unit 02 has totally shut down from the violent movements of the entry plug as Unit 02 shudders and slump to the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Command centre at the same time

Seeing Unit 02 walk towards Lilith, Shinji frantically screams out, "ASUKA……….."

While she is watching what is happening in terminal dogma Rei senses something calling her to go to there. Realising what is happening she soon what is calling her. _'I can feel that which I am partly made from calling both myself and Unit 02. Previously I would have responded to her call as she intended, but now I must help stop her. Living with Mrs Ikari and Shinji and having them treat me as family has made me begin to understand what it is to be human, to be an individual. The actions of Colonel Katsuragi and the second child and their friends have helped me realise this as well. I cannot let this angel destroy everything now, despite what my relationship to her may be.'_ Rei then quietly gets up from her chair and leaves the command centre unseen.

Asuka's reply to Misato's plea comes through, "I a$ tr**ng….to. Wh#$'s going on I c#$t stop this thing……."

Misato's replies, "You have to Asuka, if you don't third impact will happen."

"W#at! %ow you te#l me! W#ll ho@ do you e$pect me t# do th*t?"

Misato answers, "Asuka, you have to calm down. Whatever you did to raise your sync ratio worked too well, it is too high and it is causing your eva to react with the angel. You have to try to lower your sync ratio, we may not be able to do it from here as there is a lot of interference."

"I #ill try, Mi#ato." The main screen soon afterwards shows the image of Unit 02 staggering around terminal dogma as Asuka attempts to gain control over it. Asuka's anguished cries can be heard over the comm channel as Unit 02's erratic movements increase, "N#..No @O. N#t aga*n! Ma*e it sto#, oh m# g@d mak# it st*p……"    

A horrified expression appears on Misato's face as she hears Asuka's screams. Worried by what effects this may be having on Asuka as well as what the outcome will be if Unit 02's actions continue, Misato asks Maya and Ritsuko, "Can we at least try to lower Asuka's sync ratio or at the worst shut Unit 02 down from here?"

Ritsuko replies, "We can try, but I wouldn't hold my breath." She turns and orders Maya, "Do it Maya."

After entering the commands on her terminal Maya replies, "The signal is being rejected. Unit 02 is not accepting any external command signals!"

Misato then asks, "Do we have still have control over the external power supply?"

"Yes we do."

Misato then orders, "Cut the power supply to Unit 02's umbilical cord, but do not eject the cord."

Maya replies, "Power supply cut, Unit 02  has switched to internal power." 

Unit 02 continues to stagger around terminal dogma for the next ninety seconds until it suddenly shudders and the glow fades from its four eyes, this action is soon followed by the eva collapsing to the floor. After checking her readouts Maya reports, "Unit 02's synchronisation circuits have been deactivated from inside the plug. It has switched to standby mode."

Seeing that Asuka has managed to stop Unit 02's rampage, a relived Misato tells Asuka, "Good work Asuka." _'Just don't scare us like that again.'_

With the immediate danger of a berserk Unit 02 merging with Lilith apparently over the bridge crew including Misato and Yui breathe a sigh of relief. The signs of Misato's relief are short lived as a frown appears on her face as she attempts to come up with a new plan of action. After several minutes without success a frustrated Misato asks no one in particular, "So what in the world are we going to do now? We need to destroy Lilith now before she reacts to what has happened, and we have to somehow do this, without having to get Asuka so worked up again."

Ritsuko grimly answers, "You may not like my answer as we have only one eva unit that we can have ready within an suitable timeframe, and that unit has a rather questionable history."

Realising what unit that Ritsuko is referring to a look of horror appears on Misato's face as she asks, "Oh, no………… you don't mean………"

"Unfortunately yes I do. Unit 03 can be made operational within fifteen minutes. Either Unit 05 or 06 within  four and a half hours. Units 07 to 09 will take three days and Unit 00 will take a week."

Having heard this Misato shakes her head and grimly mutters, "So we have no choice but to use that monster." Her expression becomes professional once more as she then asks, "Make it ready in ten please Ritsuko." She then turns and looks around to where Shinji and Rei were sitting only to notice that Rei has disappeared, after which she asks no one in particular, "Where the hell has Rei gone?"

Yui looks around to where Shinji and Rei were sitting and notices that Rei has disappeared and answers, "I don't know Misato. The last I knew that she was sitting with Shinji."

Misato then realises,_ 'Oh no this means that we will have to ask Shinji to pilot that monster. Will he do it? Especially that particular eva?'_ She turns to face Yui and asks her, "Yui, you do realise what this means, don't you? I don't want to ask Shinji to do this, but once more we have no choice….. I think that it would be best if you asked Shinji. I don't know how he will react to being asked to do this. That monster caused Shinji a lot of pain last time."

A sad expression appears on Yui's face as she realises what Rei's disappearance means for Shinji, she then answers, "Yes, I will ask him." Misato and Yui then make their way over to where Shinji is sitting. 

Shinji has been too busy worrying about Asuka to notice what Misato, Ritsuko and his mother have been talking about. Yui placing her hand on his shoulder however suddenly jolts his attention away from the screen. He looks up at her and sees that Misato is beside her; both have a concerned expression on their faces. Yui tries to soften her concerned expression as she asks him, "Shinji, do you know where Rei is?"

With most of his attention is still focused on the image of Unit 02 in terminal dogma, it takes Shinji a few moments to register what his mother has asked, "Huh? …. I don't know mother." He momentarily tears his attention from the main screen and quickly looks around to where Rei was sitting, "I didn't notice that she had left. Why do you want her for mother?"

With a distressed look on her face Yui asks Shinji, "Shinji, I have to ask you to do something. I don't want to ask you do this, especially after all that you have been through. But we have no choice believe me, if we could find another way to do this, we would do it."

Worried by the look that his mother and Misato are giving him Shinji nervously replies, "…What…. do you mean mother? What in the world could I do to help?"

"We need someone to pilot an eva to help Asuka and Rei has disappeared for some reason."

"…….But…. there are no eva units ready…….." He then realises that there are at least two possible evas that could be used          , _'No….please….not that one….but I have to….to help Asuka. I can't sit back and worry about Unit 03 and let her and everyone be hurt.'_

"I am sorry to ask you to do this Shinji but we have no choice, will you pilot again?"

Shinji gives an involuntary shudder after having his fears answered, he clenches his right hand into a fist as few times before giving a weary sigh and answering, "I will mother. I will help Asuka this time."

Yui smiles at Shinji's answer, "Thank you Shinji."

Seeing the worried expression on Shinji's face,  Misato tells him, "Don't worry Shinji, we don't expect you to do it on your own. All we want you to do is to help Asuka." She then silently adds, _'Plus to stop her if her sync ratio skyrockets and Unit 02 goes out of control again. I hope that it doesn't come to that though, as I don't know how badly Shinji would react if we had to ask him to stop Unit 02.'_

The worried expression on Shinji's face momentarily disappears, "Thanks Misato." The worried expression quickly reappears as he asks, "But what eva will I be using? Is it Unit 03?"

"Unfortunately yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N…no. But is it safe? It won't go out of control will it? What about the angel?"

"To be honest Shinji, I don't know what the chances of it going berserk are, if any thing looks like going wrong Ritsuko will stop the activation immediately. And Ritsuko assures me that there is no sign of contamination from the angel. I'm not comfortable about using it either, but it is the only eva that we can have ready in time to stop anything happening to Asuka. So will you pilot it?"

"Yes."

Yui gives Shinji a quick smile after hearing his reply, she then tells him, "Come on I will walk with you to the cage." Shinji then gets up and walks with Yui to the change rooms and the cage holding Unit 03.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangelion cages/ Command Centre

Yui and Shinji enter the evangelion cages and walk onto the entry plug access catwalk for Unit 03; Shinji is dressed in his usual white and blue entry plug suit. As they near the open hatch Yui stops and faces Shinji and gives him a hug and tells him, "Good luck Shinji, you can do it."

Returning his mother's hug, Shinji replies, "I will mother. I have to, for you, Asuka, Misato and everyone else who has suffered because of the evas."

Blinking back some tears that were starting to form, Yui gives Shinji a quick kiss on the cheek before telling him, "Just come back in one piece, that's all that we ask for Shinji. And remember no matter what happens, I will always be proud of you."

With his mother's reaction increasing his uneasy feelings about this mission, Shinji gulps nervously and gives her a melancholy smile as he thanks her, "Thank you mother." The two then break their hug and Shinji walks over to the entry plug and climbs in. The hatch closes soon afterwards and the plug is then inserted into the neck of Unit 03. Having watched the armour close over the entry plug Yui gives Unit 03 one last look before returning to the command centre.

As soon as the LCL has filled the entry plug Shinji starts to feel strange but he puts it down to being in a different eva. As Unit 03 nears the start up threshold the uncomfortable sensation that Shinji has been feeling increases and he feels a sharp pain in his head. A series of images flash past his eyes, the first being of a young girl laying in a hospital bed, the next being that of seeing someone hit him, followed by one of seeing himself give someone a hard punch to the face, the image of Hikari Horaki then appears closely followed by the image viewed from an entry plug, of Unit 01 tearing the arms off the eva. Shinji realises even before the image of Unit 01 appears that these images are Touji's memories and he places his hand on his forehead and lets out a small gasp. Hearing this Yui asks him over the intercom, "Are you feeling alright Shinji?"

With the images disappearing and the sharp pain passing as quickly as it hit him, Shinji answers, "Uh, yes. I just felt a little strange, I feel ok now."

Hearing this Yui quietly asks Ritsuko, "Do you think that it could be dangerous?"

With her hand still hovering over the glass cover to the forced shutdown switch, Ritsuko answers, "I honestly don't know, anything could be possible considering this unit's history. But we don't have any other choice, do we?"

"Unfortunately no."

The start up procedure continues and once the critical point has been reached Maya reports, "Synchro ratio is stable at 45%."

Yui then asks Shinji, "How are you feeling now Shinji?"

Although he is still feeling a little uncomfortable Shinji answers, "I feel ok."

Misato then orders, "Proceed to the central shaft Shinji. The linear carriage will be waiting to lower you down to terminal dogma."

"Rodger."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Prime Minister's Office Tokyo 2

The prime minister is sitting down at his desk studying some papers when there is a knock at his office door, he puts down the papers and calls out, "Come in."

The interior minister enters the office and reports in a worried tone, "Sir I have just received news that the angel attack alarms have just gone off in Tokyo 3."

Startled by this unexpected news the prime minister yells, "What! A new angel, but why now? I thought that Fuyutsuki said that after reading SEELE's copy of the Dead Sea scrolls that the chances of another angel appearing were almost next to none." He then realises what Nerv had scheduled to happen today, "Nerv had planned to carry out the operation to dispose of the second angel today. I take it that this operation is currently underway?"

"Yes sir. From what little information that we have received it would appear that the evangelion that Nerv is using in this operation has reacted to the presence of that angel for some reason. This is of real concern."

"Why is that?"

"Apparently if the evangelion remains in its current state and comes into contact with the angel, third impact will occur."

The prime minister is momentarily stunned by this revelation, once he has recovered he angrily asks, "What! I thought that there was no way that could happen now. Why wasn't this possibility considered? If I knew of this I would have never given my support for them to undertake this operation."

"The possibility of this happening was so remote that it wasn't even considered."

In a bleak tone of voice the prime minister asks, "I see. I take it that there is nothing that we can do to stop this?"

The interior minister shifts awkwardly on his feet and hesitates before replying, "Not really sir. There is only one course of action that we could undertake and I am reluctant to even mention it, for it is so drastic."

The prime minister frowns as he tries to work out why this option would be causing the interior minister so much discomfort. "What is it and why do you feel uncomfortable even mentioning it?"

The interior minister takes a deep breath before answering, "Our only option is to carry out part of that insane plan put forward by the former defence minister and drop as many N2 mines on Tokyo 3 and Nerv as possible."

Horrified by this the prime minister asks, "You mean our only option would be to kill everyone in Tokyo 3 and Nerv without warning?"

"Unfortunately yes."

After considering this disturbing information for a few moments the prime minister asks, "Even if I was to agree to such a drastic course of action, could we do it in time?"

"Probably not sir, it would be very unlikely that the operation could be undertaken in time to have any effect."

"Very well, we will do nothing. All that we can do is sit here and pray."

"Yes sir, we just have to hope that colonel Katsuragi and the evangelion pilots can stop it before it is too late for all of us."

The prime minister grimly replies, "Indeed. Once more the fate of the world is in the hands of those poor brave children."

"Indeed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminal Dogma

Rei walks out onto the balcony overlooking terminal dogma and prepares to expand her AT field but before she does, Unit 02 stops it's thrashing and falls silent, after seeing this Rei relaxes slightly. Soon afterwards she hears a familiar voice inside her head, "Welcome my child. Have you come to fulfil your destiny?"

Rei frowns after hearing this voice and she answers with an angry edge to her voice, "I am not your child."

"Why do you deny your true self? You are part of me. Come and join with me and we will end the existence of the pitiful Lilim."

"No,  I am a human, an individual with my own will, I will never help you."

"Why not? Didn't that lilim named Gendo Ikari create you for the very purpose of merging with me?"

"Yes he did, however that was his purpose for me, not one that I had a part in choosing."

"But until recently you would have followed his wishes. What made you abandon this path?"

"Until his death I may have followed his wishes to merge with you, but since then I have learnt though my interactions with others what it means to be an individual and think and act for myself."

Lilith replies in a scornful tone, "Very well then you shall suffer the same fate as the rest of the lilim." Lilith then starts to thrash in an attempt to free herself from the cross that she has been crucified on. The attempt is soon successful and Lilith frees herself from the cross and lands awkwardly in the sea of LCL, sending a large wave towards unit 02. This wave hits the Nerv patrol boat broadside causing it to capsize, fortunately the crew had been ordered off the vessel and out of terminal dogma prior to the operation commencing. Once Lilith recovers from this landing she slowly stands upright revealing LCL running from the wounds caused by the spikes that held her on the cross. The flow of LCL soon slows and the wounds are then bathed in a bright blue light, once the light fades the wounds have disappeared. Lilith then starts making her way slowly towards the silent form of Unit 02.

Meanwhile Asuka is sitting in her silent entry plug with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them, her head is bowed and she is holding her neural transmitters in one hand. She is silently cursing herself for letting Unit 02 get out of control. _'Asuka you baka! How in the world could you let that happen? This was your last chance and you blew it. Worst still you  nearly caused third impact and killed everyone. Baka! All because you wanted to see if mama's sprit was actually in Unit 02.'_ She is then shaken from her introspection by the noise and vibration caused by Lilith's landing. Worried by what could have caused this Asuka opens a comms channel to the command centre and asks Misato, "Misato what's going on?"

Misato quickly answers, "N# ti*me to exp#*in As$$#a, we are re#*%ring power to u#$* 02 now! Res#t what e#*er you d*d to st*# it and pre#*r* to c$#ry out an eme$**ncy re*c*ivation."

"Rodger."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Command centre at the same time

The tension in the command centre has lessened slightly, with Shinji on the way to terminal dogma in Unit 03 and with Unit 02 and Asuka quiet for the moment, but the tension soon returns when the Lilith starts thrashing madly on the cross in an attempt to break free. Misato yells out in anger, "Not now!" She then orders, "Shinji, hurry up the angel is awakening."

A worried Shinji answers, "I am going as fast as I can Misato. What about Asuka?"

Before Misato can reply, Lilith manages to finally free herself from the cross that she has been crucified upon. Soon afterwards Asuka's frantic call comes the communication link, broken up with static, "Mi#ato wh*t's go#ng on?"

Misato quickly answers, "No time to explain Asuka, we are restoring power to unit 02 now! Reset what ever you did to stop it and prepare to carry out an emergency reactivation." She then turns around and asks in an irritated tone, "Can someone please do something about this interference, its really starting to cause problems."

Maya replies, "Already working on it colonel."

The main screen is now showing Lilith slowly making her way towards Unit 02 but before she can reach the silent eva she is stopped by an AT field. Worried by this development Misato yells out, "What the hell? It can't be Unit 02 it's shut down…….."

Maya quickly answers, "The source of the field is unknown. The magi are currently analysing the field."

Soon afterwards the angel attack alarms start sounding again and Maya reports, "Blood pattern is blue it is an angel!"

A horrified expression appears on Misato's face after hearing this news, "Another angel! But how? There are supposed to be no more….."

After further examining the readings on her terminal Maya answers, "The Magi have analysed the nature of the field……… Oh my god it is the same as the mysterious field that briefly appeared during the attack of the seventeenth angel."

Having heard this Misato realises the source and whispers, "Rei."

Only Fuyutsuki hears Misato's whispered comment and responds, "Yes, it looks like she has decided to follow the human part of herself and aid us."

Misato turns to Fuyutsuki and replies with a smile on her face, "I never doubted that she would."

Shigeru then reports, "Putting visuals of the location from where the AT field is originating from on the main screen now." The image of Rei standing on one of the circular balconies surrounding the upper levels of terminal dogma appears on the screen, this causes everyone on the bridge except Misato, Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko and Yui to gasp in surprise, some of the technicians even look fearful as they remember the seventeenth angel.

Seeing the image on the screen, Fuyutsuki replies to Misato, "Yes, but we better assist her quickly, for if she externalises her AT field for too long she will have trouble maintaining her body's integrity."

After hearing this disturbing information Misato wonders, _'What can we do? Shinji is on his way in Unit 03 but will he get there before Rei starts to experience the effects of what she is doing? We were about to restart Unit 02, I just hope that it doesn't run amok again, but we have no other choice.'_ She then yells out, "Lets get  Unit 02 restarted NOW!"

Shigeru quickly responds, "Restoring power to the umbilical cable."

At the same time Makoto reports, "Resetting synchronisation circuits. Preparing to commence emergency restart procedure."

The start up procedure has only just begun when to everyone's horror the alarm klaxons start wailing their warning message once more. One of the auxiliary side screens rapidly fills with the dreaded hexagonal shaped emergency message. Seeing this Misato angrily snaps, "What the hell? What else could go wrong now? It's not Unit 02 is it?"

After frantically checking his terminal Shigeru reports, "The Magi have detected a large object heading towards Tokyo 3 from a lunar orbit."

"What is it? It can't be another angel can it?"

"Unknown, the Magi haven't detected any waveform pattern emissions from the object."

"What! None at all?"

"None at all." Shigeru's terminal beeps at him once more and he checks its readout. After examining the readout he reports, "The object is coming within long range visual satellite sensor range, putting the image up on a screen."

The image of a large red two pronged spear entering the atmosphere appears on the screen. Fuyutsuki immediately recognises what it is and gasps in surprise, "Oh my god….. It's the lance…….."

Misato has also recognised the approaching object and asks, "…The lance! But why is it returning now and how?"

Fuyutsuki replies, "The lance can be used as a important part of initiating third impact, it also can be a important part of preventing it."

After hearing this Misato mutters, "I don't know why it has returned, but I will take advantage of its return. This is the one thing that will let us easily defeat this angel and I intend to use it." She then activates the communications channel to Unit 03, "Change in plans Shinji. Head back to the catapults, we are going to send you to the surface to retrieve the lance."

This change in orders worries Shinji so he asks Misato, "Huh? ………What about Asuka?"

"Don't worry Shinji, Asuka is fine. We are restarting Unit 02 and Rei is helping holding back the angel."

"But how can she do that without an eva, how Misato?"

"Don't worry about it Shinji. Now isn't the time for explanations, just hurry up and head to the surface so you can retrieve the lance when it arrives."

Shinji reluctantly replies, "Ok, Misato."

Maya reports, "Communications with Unit 02 and sensors in the area of terminal dogma should be free of the worst of the interference now colonel."

Misato replies, "Good work Maya." She then reopens the comms line to Unit 02.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Unit 02/ Command centre

Misato's image appears on a screen in the entry plug as she orders, "Asuka don't get carried away again, just pilot Unit 02 normally. Don't do whatever you did earlier."

After hearing this Asuka rolls her eyes in annoyance and asks in a cynical tone, "Well how am I going to stop it then?"

"Just avoid direct contact with it for the time being. We are sending Unit 03 down with the lance to help you."

Surprised by Misato's answer Asuka asks, "…….Unit 03! But who is piloting it?"

"Shinji is."

"Shinji is!" Her expression changes as she realises something and asks in a worried tone, "But why him? What about wo…. Rei? Why didn't you get her to pilot that monster?"

Misato frowns momentarily as she tries to work out the best way to answer Asuka's question. "Rei is otherwise occupied at the moment."

An annoyed expression briefly appears on Asuka's face as she replies, "Humph typical." The worried expression quickly returns as she asks, "So how is he?"

"He is finding it a little bit difficult, as you know he has bad memories of this particular eva. But he wanted to pilot that monster to help you Asuka, he still feels guilty for not being able to help you during the fifteenth angel's attack."

"Oh……." _'Baka Shinji still feels bad about not coming to my aid that time. I thought we had sorted that out.'_

In the background Maya reports, "All systems are ready. Prepare for reactivation."

As she hears where the start up procedure is up to Misato tells Asuka, "Enough of this Asuka, we don't have time. Prepare for reactivation ."

As Unit 02 is reactivated and the final systems come back on line in Unit 02 Asuka realises that there is an AT field holding back Lilith. Puzzled by this she yells, "What the hell? Where is that AT field coming from?" As she rights Unit 02 she looks around terminal dogma and sees Rei standing on one of the lower balconies. She soon realises that Rei is the source of the AT field and gasps in surprise, "…..wondergirl?…." _'She can produce an AT field! Just how close is she to an actual angel?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Terraces surrounding Tokyo 3

Touji and Hikari are looking down at Tokyo 3 when Touji sees a large dark shape moving amongst the buildings. When it walks out into a clearing between some of the buildings revealing itself, Touji immediately recognises what the shape is and pales and gives an involuntary shudder at the sight. Hikari notices Touji's reaction and turns to look at him and after seeing the look on his face she asks in a worried tone, "What's wrong Touji? You look like someone has walked over your grave."

Touji shakily points towards the distant but recognisable shape of Unit 03 and gestures with his left arm, "That is what's wrong. You know how I told you that Shinji's dad had the monster that did this to me rebuilt? Well that is it in the flesh."

Hikari looks horrified after hearing this, "You mean?……."

"Yes, that is Unit 03." '_I wonder if that is the cause of the alarm? But everything that it would want to attack is underground. Why in the world is wondering around up on the surface for? It almost looks like it is waiting for something.'_

"But who is piloting it? There are no new pilots are there Touji?"

"There are still only three active pilots in Tokyo 3 as far as I know. Considering what else we were shown yesterday I would imagine that we would have been told if there were more pilots. So either Shinji or Rei must be piloting it. I hope that Rei is piloting it; I don't know how Shinji would have reacted being asked to pilot that monster. He reacted to the news of it being rebuilt nearly as bad as I did. Despite what he has told me, I think that he still blames himself about what happened."

Before Hikari can reply to Touji, a bright flash in the eastern sky grabs both of their attention. The flash soon develops into a streak of flame heading towards Tokyo 3. Worried by what this flaming object may be Hikari asks, "Oh my god! What is it Touji?"

"I don't know, but I think it may be what the evangelion is waiting for." The object soon nears Tokyo 3 accompanied by a deafening roar, but to Touji's and Hikari's surprise it slows and stops in front of Unit 03's chest and hovers in midair. Unit 03 then grabs the stationary object and the smoke surrounding it soon clears revealing it to be some sort of red coloured twin pronged spear. Shocked by what has just happened, Touji yells out, "It's a spear! But where did it come from? And why did it stop like that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminal dogma/ command centre

Almost immediately after catching the lance with Unit 03 the unpleasant feeling that Shinji has been experiencing since he activated Unit 03 starts to intensify, but his concern for Asuka and Rei down in terminal dogma makes him ignore the pain the best as he can. He then asks Misato, "So what do I do now Misato? What about Asuka?"

Misato replies, "Shinji return to the elevator that you came up on. Once you are back, head for the central access shaft where a linear carriage will be waiting for you. Once you get to terminal dogma we will open the door and you are to give the lance to Asuka, she will then use it to destroy the angel."

Having heard that the lance is going to help Asuka, the worried look on Shinji's face lessens as he replies, "Rodger."

Several minutes later having re-entered Nerv headquarters and reaching the central access shaft, Unit 03 enters the entrance chamber for terminal dogma. The large armoured doors are already sliding open as Unit 03 hops off the linear carriage and heads towards them. No sooner has black eva entered terminal dogma and the clang of the doors sliding shut behind it can be heard. Unit 03 then slowly makes it way towards Unit 02, but as it nears the red eva the unpleasant feeling that Shinji has been experiencing gets worse. He puts his hand to his head and gasps, "Asuka……." Fighting the pain in his head he commands Unit 03 to stretch out its arms in an attempt to hand the lance to Unit 02 before this pain overwhelms him. Unit 03 starts to respond to this command but it slumps to the floor before the lance reaches Unit 02.

After hearing Shinji's pained voice and then seeing Unit 03 fall silent to the floor Misato cries out, "Shinji!" She then turns towards Maya and asks her, "What's happening? Is Shinji ok?"

Maya reports, "Unit 03's synchronisation circuits have crashed! The pilot has fallen unconscious."

"Is it mental contamination? Or is Unit 03 going to go berserk?" 

"No, the eva has fallen completely silent, no activity detected at all. Shinji's life signs appear normal, other than he has fallen unconscious."

Having also heard Shinji's pained cry, followed soon afterwards by the sight of Unit 03 falling motionless to the floor Asuka screams, "Shinji……."

Lilith then starts to advance on the silent Unit 03, Asuka angrily yells out, "Oh no you don't." She then races over to the prone Unit 03 and retrieves the lance. Unit 02 then turns to face the rapidly closing Lilith and swings the lance, striking the angel in the waist with the sides of the twin prongs, while screaming, "Take that you monster." As she is yelling she feels the same menacing presence that she felt before probing at the edges of her mind and she growls, "You aren't going to win that easily. I am ready for your little tricks this time." The blow from the lance causes Lilith to fly backwards halfway across terminal dogma and land on her back in the shallows of the LCL. Lilith quickly recovers from this attack and as she is righting herself the seven eyes on her mask start to glow a bright white before shooting a beam of energy towards Unit 02. Asuka sees this attack coming just in time and jumps to one side, this action saves the beam from hitting Unit 02's chest but the beam still manages to clip Unit 02's right shoulder pylon, which is nearly totally destroyed by the impact. The impact from the beam as well as the sudden change in direction undertaken in the attempt to avoid the beam almost causes Unit 02 to fall, but Asuka uses the lance to steady Unit 02. 

As Unit 02 recovers from the near fall, Asuka examines the damage caused by that the beam to the right shoulder pylon. The pylon is virtually destroyed and Unit 02's progressive knife along with it, Asuka curses Lilith and changes her grip on the lance before she starts running towards the angel again. Lilith fires another blast towards Unit 02 but Asuka avoids the blast this time whilst still racing towards the angel. After missing Unit 02 the beam strikes one of the armoured doors and melts a large hole in it. Continuing her momentum towards Lilith, Unit 02 reaches the angel and thrusts the prongs of the lance into Lilith's chest with no effect, so Asuka removes the lance and stands ready to attack again. After studying Lilith for a few seconds, Asuka then rams the prongs of the lance through the mask covering Lilith's face and into Lilith's head. The angel convulses wildly for a few moments before collapsing into a heap and falling into the sea of LCL and exploding in a large fireball which shakes the entire geofront. As the fireball starts to quickly fill terminal dogma, Asuka expands Unit 02's AT field and throws her eva over the inert form of Unit 03 in an attempt to protect Shinji. Once the fireball has filled terminal dogma it escapes through the door that was destroyed moments ago, it then shoots up the central access shaft all the way to inside the geofront and then spreads out into the image of a large cross.

As soon as she regains her feet Misato asks, "How are the children?"

Maya quickly replies, "Asuka is fine. Shinji is still unconscious in Unit 03, but his vital signs are stable and show no signs for concern. Unit 02's AT field protected both evas against the full force of the blast. Rei left terminal dogma just before the blast."

After hearing this Misato sighs in relief and a smile appears on her face. "Thank goodness. Now this madness is finally at an end."

Fuyutsuki wearily answers, "Yes it is, I can finally retire in peace now."

Puzzled by Fuyutsuki's comment, Misato asks him, "What do you mean by that sir?"

"I am tired of all this, I am just an old professor who wants to spend his last years in peace. I would like to return to teaching again. Anyway I don't think that we can hide this operation as we hoped, the authorities will be looking for a scapegoat  It was my decision to keep the presence of the second angel and this operation secret. It looks like you are getting another promotion 'Commander Katsuragi'."

Stunned by this announcement Misato asks, "But sir…. Why me?"

"I cannot think of anyone more suitably qualified and motivated to make sure that no one ever attempts to resurrect the madness that was project E than you."

Misato blushes after hearing this and replies in an embarrassed tone, "……Thank you sir.'

One of the side screens then comes to life showing an image of a anxious Asuka in Unit 02's entry plug, she asks Misato, "How's Shinji?"

Misato answers, "He's still unconscious Asuka. But we don't think that it is anything serious, it was probably just the strain of piloting Unit 03." She then notices the blackened form of the lance of Longinus standing upright stuck in the floor of terminal dogma; she frowns as she contemplates what to do with the lance. After a brief moment she tells Asuka, "Before you race off to check on Shinji, Asuka you have one last job to. It won't take long."

Irritated by having to wait before seeing Shinji, Asuka snaps, "What now Misato? I have just killed the last angel, what else is there left to do?"

Misato can't help giving an amused snort at Asuka's predicable response, before replying. "We want you to throw the lance into lunar orbit again."

Unit 02 turns at looks at the sight of lance jammed in the floor of terminal dogma. Asuka replies, "But why now? Can't it wait?"

Misato turns serious once more and orders, "No it can't Asuka, the lance is too dangerous to remain on earth. Now go and get it and head to the surface and throw the lance back into space."

Asuka sighs before replying, "Yes Misato."

As Unit 02 moves off to retrieve the lance, Fuyutsuki turns to Misato and tells her, "By making decisions like that without hesitation is why I think you should be the new commander of Nerv."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Terraces above Tokyo 3

Touji and Hikari are both quietly studying the sight of the silent city of Tokyo 2 below them wondering what is happening to their friends in the depths below the city. Hikari breaks the silence by asking, "What do you think that rumble was earlier on Touji?"

Seeing the worried look on Hikari's face, Touji takes a few moments to work out an answer that will try to ease  her concern, once he has done this he answers. "I don't really know, probably an explosion somewhere in Nerv. Since nothing bad has happened I would say that it was probably the angel being destroyed." _'I hope….'_

No sooner has Touji replied to Hikari's question when they both are surprised by seeing the shape of Unit 02 emerging from one of the eva lift buildings. Once he realises what this could mean a frown quickly appears on Touji's face and he tells Hikari, "Well something is happening, but what is the red demon doing up in the city? It was her job to destroy the angel." He then notices that Unit 02 is holding the same lance that Unit 03 had retrieved earlier. "What the……."

"Isn't that the spear that arrived by its own earlier on?"

"It sure looks like it. But why has the demon brought it up here again after they took underground? Is there another angel coming?" _'Just what in the world is that spear?'_

Down in Tokyo 3 Unit 02 then changes its grip on the lance and starts sprinting down the road, once it has gained some speed it then throws the lance skyward. It rapidly flies upwards and disappears out of sight.

 "Huh………."

"It just threw the spear away……"

Down in Tokyo 3 Unit 02 then re-enters the eva lift building that it arrived on, which then closes and the red eva disappears from sight.

"Just what happened then Touji?"

"I don't know, I imagine that Misato had a good reason for doing that though."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv Hospital

Shinji is laying in bed, there is a radio playing in the background with a news broadcast describing what has happened in Tokyo 3. As he slowly awakens he finds his vision is blocked by a clump of red hair. As sits up slightly he blinks a few times and sees that it is Asuka who is asleep and still wearing her plug suit. Shinji's action of sitting up wakes her up and she turns and looks at Shinji and cries out, "Shinji! Are you ok? You had me worried you baka!"

Shinji blinks a few more times before replying, "Asuka."

"Well how are you feeling baka?"

"Alright, other than a slight headache."

After a brief pause Asuka then asks Shinji, "Is it true that you piloted that monster for me Shinji?"

"Yes, I piloted it for you, also for mother and Misato, but mainly for you. I couldn't stand back and do nothing when I had a chance to help you. I had to, to make up for being unable to help you during the fifteenth angel."

Asuka groans after hearing this and answers, "Are you still hung up about that Shinji? I thought that we had already agreed that there was nothing that you could do because of your father had Unit 01 heavily locked down because he was so worried about it."

"But……"

"No buts Shinji. You can't be the invincible Shinji all the time." Asuka then wraps Shinji up in a big hug and kisses him. Misato and Yui walk in while they are kissing. Misato asks them with a big grin on her face, "Are we interrupting something?" After hearing Misato's question and seeing Shinji's and Asuka's reaction, Yui has a near identical grin on her face.

After hearing Misato's question Asuka quickly lets go of Shinji and the two of them turn bright red in embarrassment. Shinji tries to answer, "…M..Misato! Mother! um… well."

Asuka also tries to answer, "Uh… well I was worried about the big baka here. I was just glad to see that he was ok."

Still with the big grin on her face Misato replies, "Don't worry about it. Gee the two of you are so much fun to tease." 

Yui adds, "I have already told you two that you make a lovely couple. As long as you two don't get too carried away, which I doubt that you will, I have no problems."

"Thanks mom." After a few moments Shinji then asks, "So its all over now?"

"Yes it is, to the best of our knowledge there is now no way anyone could start third impact."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo 3 angel war memorial gardens dedication ceremony - Three months later

The service is being held in the courtyard of the memorial gardens, on one side of the courtyard are ten long walls of white marble listing the names of all those who have died in Tokyo 3 during the war against the angels. Located on the other side of the courtyard are three metre high bronze statues of units 00, 01, 02 & 03. Standing next to their respective eva units is a life sized statue of each of the pilots The statue of Unit 00 shows it poised ready to throw the Lance of Longinus. The statue of Rei shows her standing with her hands at her sides with her head turned to one side. Although the statue shows Rei with her usual neutral expression on her face, her eyes however seem to be studying something in the distance.  Unit 01 shown lunging forward with its progressive knife gripped in both of its hands. Shinji's statue shows him with a thoughtful expression on his face. His right hand is held in a loose fist at chest level, his other arm is at his side. Unit 02 has a progressive axe raised above its head ready to strike. Asuka's statue shows her with both her arms slightly splayed at her sides with both hands clenched into fists. Her head is turned slightly to the right and her face has a steely look of determination upon it. Her hair is flowing wildly behind her like she has just quickly turned her head to face the direction that she is. Unit 03 has both arms outstretched reaching for something. The bronze image of Touji is standing with his arms folded across his chest with a serious expression his face. The most striking feature of the garden however is the archway at the entrance, this being formed by the armour of both of Unit 01's hands. The two hands are standing upright on either side of the entrance path with the interlaced fingers forming the arch.

In the courtyard with the statues as a backdrop is a small stage with some chairs and a speakers' podium. Dressed in black Nerv operations branch dress uniforms the pilots are sitting on the stage to the right and slightly behind the speakers' podium. Misato is sitting with them dressed in her commander's uniform; Fuyutsuki is sitting next to her wearing a dark grey business suit. The prime ministers and presidents of several nations are seated in the front rows of the audience. Also seated in the front rows is the command centre bridge crew, which also includes Ritsuko and Yui.

The new Secretary General of the United Nations is standing at the podium addressing the crowd. He has just finished the dedication of the memorial walls and is now moving onto the award presentation to the pilots. "We are also here to recognise the enormous contribution and sacrifices made by these young adults. I say young adults as they have made sacrifices that people twice their age shouldn't be asked to make whilst carrying out their duties during the war against the angels. Their actions remind me of part of a speech made by that famous British prime minister Sir Winston Churchill, that being 'Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few.' Those words are truer today than when first spoken in 1940 as these four just didn't have the fate of one nation on their shoulders, but the very existence of the human race."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Ikari Residence 8 years latter

Asuka is going through some boxes of old papers when she finds a yellowed piece of notepaper, she recognises what it is and she reads it once more. After reading the piece of paper a sad smile appears on her face and she then shakes her head and sniffles before muttering, "He was always the sweet baka."

Shinji walks into the room and notices the piece of paper in Asuka's hand. He pales as he immediately recognises what is on the piece of paper, for it is the note he wrote Asuka before he tried to commit suicide.  Surprised by this he stutters out, "Y…..y y you kept THAT note!! Why in the world would you keep it for?"

Asuka gives Shinji a sad smile as she tells him, "Well it was the first time that you actually gathered up the courage to tell me how you felt for me." 

Shinji just stands there speechless after hearing Asuka's reply. A frown then appears on Asuka's face as she continues, "As for what you did afterwards………."

Embarrassed by the memory of what he did, Shinji looks down at the floor and mutters, "Umm….well

"Not to mention the scare you all gave us when you self destructed Unit 01."

"I….. couldn't think of any other way of stopping it."

"Unfortunately you were right at the time Shinji. The important thing is that you survived. I don't know what would have happened if you died….."

Worried by what could have happened Shinji stutters a reply, "Um well……"

Asuka' expression lightens and a smile appears on her face as she tells Shinji, "Anyway Shinji I have some important news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I am pregnant."

"What!!!!!!"

"Don't look so surprised, baka. You did have a part in this you know."

Embarrassed Shinji replies, "Um, yeah I suppose I did." Although he has a smile on his face, Shinji then starts to sniffle as he tries to hold back tears.

Puzzled by Shinji's reaction Asuka asks him, "What's wrong Shinji? I thought you would be happy about this news."

Shinji stops sniffling and gives Asuka a warm smile as he explains, "I am Asuka, I am overjoyed. It is the best news that I have heard since you said that you would marry me, but who would have thought that we could be so lucky. We have been so lucky for it to end up like this after all that we went through."

"Yes we have been lucky."

THE END

****************************************************

Well after all this time I have finally finished this fic! From what started as a way to pass time when I was out of work over 3 years ago and was only going to be 3 or 4 parts long developed a life of its own.

A big thanks to all those readers who have sent me comments over the course of this fic. Thanks also to the members of the EFML, especially Hotwire & Rhine who made me question why I was writing in script format. Their comments prodded me into changing into prose format and it definitely improved the fic (the first 6 parts were originally in script format).

A really big thanks also goes to my pre-readers, especially Leonard Chee and Greg Thomas. Leonard for putting up with the rather protracted delivery schedule of the latter parts and for giving me the idea for the little plot twist in part 7. Greg Thomas for pre-reading and posting the story on his NGE fic page on his excellent site Everything Anime.

Now on to the two alternative endings of this part & the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake 1

Asuka rips out the neural transmitters in a last attempt to shut down Unit 02. But to Asuka's horror Unit 02's actions fail to stop after she has done this, a strange sensation then flows through Asuka's body as she begins to apologise, "I am sorry everyone…………" She doesn't finish her apology; as to everyone's horror Asuka's body dissolves into LCL as her sync ratio with Unit 02 exceeds 400%. The now fully awakened Unit 02 then stops struggling and calmly walks towards the advancing form of Lilith. Lilith welcomes the advancing Unit 02 with open arms and immediately after the two make contact terminal dogma is bathed in a brilliant light.

Fuyutsuki turns to Yui and with in a sad tone of voice comments, "Well Yui, we have failed."

Maya frantically yells, "Massive energy readings coming from terminal dogma. …….It is expanding at an incredible rate."

Ritsuko looks at Yui and simply comments, "An anti AT field."

With her voice tinged with regret Yui answers, "Yes it is the same as sixteen years ago, but much worse. This is what we hopped to avoid………….."

The command centre is then bathed in the bright light and everyone dissolves into LCL. The light soon engulfs all of Tokyo 3 and continues to rapidly expand outwards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake 2

Asuka rips out the neural transmitters in a last attempt to shut down Unit 02. But to Asuka's horror Unit 02's actions fail to stop after she has done this. Asuka then climbs out of her command chair and turns around and reaches for the self destruct switch. After she turns and pulls the switch, the words 'Mode: D' appear. She then sadly comments to herself, _'Well it's my turn to do this, but I somehow think that I won't be as fortunate as you Shinji.'_

Maya yells out in horror, "Oh my god! Asuka has activated Unit 02's self destruct mechanism!!"

Hearing what Asuka has done Misato screams out, "Oh my god Asuka! Don't do it…..please!"

"I am sorry Misato, this is the only way that I can stop it from destroying everything. Thanks for everything. Tell baka Shinji that I am sorry……."

Unit 02 then disappears in a blinding flash of light destroying both Unit 02 and Lilith.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
